Let It Flow
by ohnoona's
Summary: Takdir? entahlah.. Hanya sebuah kisah cinta dan pertemanan yang sedikit lebih rumit dalam menjalaninya.
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang makan bersama dengan Mama nya di ruang makan di rumah nya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Xi Luhan, seorang pria berumur 19 tahun dengan tubuh mungil, kulit putih mulus, wajah yang cantik, dan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah indah nya. Dulu hidup Luhan sangat lah berbanding balik dengan kehidupan nya sekarang. Baba luhan merupakan seorang saudagar kaya yang sering mengarungi lautan untuk berdagang dari satu negara ke negara lain.

Setiap tahun ajaran baru, Luhan selalu bersekolah di negara yang berbeda-beda. Mama Luhan tidak ingin di tinggal hanya berdua dengan Luhan di China karena mereka tidak punya sanak saudara di China. Sejak Luhan lulus dari Junior High School nya di Jerman, Baba Luhan memutuskan untuk berlayar kembali menuju Korea Selatan, lebih tepat nya ke kota Busan.

Pada umur meranjak 17 tahun, Luhan sedang pada masa remaja yang sangat menyenangkan karena dia selalu berlimpah kasih sayang dari orang tua nya, sahabat yang selalu menemani nya dan dia tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Luhan tumbuh dengan jiwa periang dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di bibir tipis nya. Setelah merasa terlalu lama di Busan, Baba Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China. Tetapi, Luhan dan Mama nya tidak ikut karena Luhan harus melanjutkan sekolah nya yang hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan jika harus ditinggal sendirian di Busan, karena dia sudah memiliki banyak teman yang bisa disebut sahabat untuk nya. Luhan bisa hidup mandiri dengan bantuan sahabat-sahabat nya. Tetapi Baba Luhan tetap ingin Luhan dan Mama nya menetap di Busan karena dia hanya sebentar di China, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan nya di China. Dan akhirnya Luhan dan Mama nya menetap di Busan. Tetapi, kebahagiaan Luhan seakan terenggut begitu saja, karena berita duka yang menghampiri dirinya.

 **Flashback**

"Luhaaaann" teriak teman Luhan yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Kris. Mereka memang selalu bersama saat ingin berangkat ke sekolah nya yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki dari rumah Luhan.

"Luhannie cepatlah teman-teman mu sudah menunggu" ucap Mama Luhan kepada Luhan yang sedang memakai sepatu nya. Setelah selesai, Luhan langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Mama nya, menyalimi tangan Mama nya dan mencium pipi Mama nya. "Bye maa" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Luu" Mama Luhan berkata dan menutup pintu utama rumah nya.

Luhan membuka gerbang rumah nya dan menghampiri teman-teman nya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Lu?"

"Kami sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi"

"Maafkan aku"

Itulah awal percakapan mereka yang dimulai dengan gerutuan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya meminta maaf dengan pandangan menyesal nya yang dihadiahi usapan di rambut halusnya oleh Kris. Mereka segera memulai perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Luhan dan teman-temannya sedang menikmati makanannya di salah satu meja di kantin sekolahan nya. Setelah bel berbunyi, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kris segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Saat sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Kim Ssaem, tiba-tiba salah satu penjaga sekolah mengetuk pintu dan menyampaikan bahwa Luhan sedang ditunggu seseorang di ruang tunggu sekolah.

Luhan segera bangkit dan menuju ruang tunggu yang merupakan salah satu fasilitas di sekolah nya. Saat memasuki ruang tunggu, Luhan melihat Paman Zhang yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Baba nya dengan raut wajah sedih. Melihat kedatangan Luhan, Paman Song langsung menghampiri Luhan dan mulai menitikkan air matanya dan memberi tau bahwa kapal yang di gunakan oleh Baba nya diterjang ombak besar yang menyebabkan kapal itu harus karam di tengah lautan.

Mendengar hal itu Luhan hanya terdiam dan tidak menitikkan air matanya sama sekali. Karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Baba nya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menangis karena dia adalah seorang lelaki yang tangguh. Luhan merupakan orang yang selalu menepati janjinya.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menitikkan air matanya sejak kejadian itu, sampai sekarang ia berumur 19 tahun. Dia tetap menjalani kehidupan nya seperti biasa, seperti saat masih ada Baba nya meskipun banyak yang berubah di kehidupannya.

Rencana awal nya untuk melanjutkan masa di perguruan tinggi bersama teman-teman nya di Seoul pun kandas sudah, karena dia harus menggantikan posisi Baba nya. Awal nya Kris, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk melanjutkan study di Seoul, tetapi Luhan jelas-jelas menentang maksud mereka karena itu merupakan mimpi mereka bertiga dan Luhan ingin mereka mengejar mimpi mereka. Luhan menjadi penerus bisnis yang Baba nya jalani dengan Paman Zhang yang menemaninya dan Mama nya yang semenjak mendengar suami nya telah tiada menjadi jatuh sakit. Dan Mama nya tidak pernah mau dibawa kerumah sakit.

Luhan selalu merawat Mama nya dengan sepenuh hati nya dan senyuman tetap tidak pernah luntur di bibir tipis nya.

Saat merasa kesepian, Luhan akan menghubungi teman-teman nya yang sekarang berada di Seoul. Pernah beberapa kali Luhan mengajak Mama nya untuk kembali ke China, tetapi Mama Luhan tidak mau dan tetap ingin berada di Busan. Luhan tak tau kenapa Mama nya tetap memilih berada di Busan tetapi Luhan tidak pernah menanyakan alasan Mama nya karena ingin menjaga perasaan Mama nya.

.

.

.

Bisnis Babanya berkembang dengan pesat di tangan Luhan dan Paman Zhang. Luhan mulai membangun sebuah gedung yang akan menjadi tempat terbaru nya untuk mengembangkan bisnis Baba nya menjadi legal. Luhan yang merancang sendiri seperti apa bangunan yang akan menjadi tempat yang akan sering dia kunjungi dibantu dengan arsitek handal di kota Busan. Beberapa bulan kemudian, bangunan yang Luhan inginkan pun sudah jadi.

Luhan mulai memindahkan barang-barang yang akan dia perlukan dan membeli barang-barang baru untuk keperluan kantor baru nya. Luhan dan Paman Zhang mulai merekrut beberapa karyawan yang dianggapnya pantas untuk bekerja di perusahaan nya. Dan tentu saja Luhan menjadi pimpinan dengan Paman Zhang yang menjadi asisten kepercayaan nya di perusahaan yang Luhan beri nama "Xi Corporation"

.

.

.

Memimpin perusahaan bukan merupakan hal yang tabu untuk Luhan, karena dia sudah diajarkan oleh Baba nya saat Baba nya masih berada di sisi nya. Apalagi dibantu dengan Paman Zhang yang sudah handal dalam bidang ini karena sudah bertahun-tahun dia bersama Baba nya menggeluti dunia bisnis walaupun masih ilegal. Tetapi, sekarang perusahaan Baba Luhan akan menjadi legal ditangan Luhan.

Dulu Baba Luhan hanya menjual beberapa bahan yang sangat bagus untuk membangun sebuah bangunan. Baba Luhan mendapatkan bahan-bahan itu dari negara asal nya, yaitu China. Dan Baba Luhan tidak berfikiran untuk membuat bisnis nya itu menjadi lebih kokoh dan permanen. Dia hanya membawa banyak bahan di kapal barang milik nya dan berlayar ke negara-negara tetangga dan menjual nya di sana. Sedangkan sekarang, Luhan ingin bisnis yang Baba nya bangun dari awal ini menjadi lebih maju dan lebih menguntungkan.

Drrt..drrt..drrt...

Ponsel Luhan bergetar saat dia sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang tadi di serahkan oleh asisten nya. Luhan melihat layar ponsel nya dan tersenyum. "Ya Ma, apa kau merindukan ku?" Ucap Luhan dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

"Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Baba mu huh? Mama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor mu Lu, Mama membawa masakan Mama untuk makan siang mu. Mama tak ingin kau makan di luar Lu." Jawab Mama Luhan dengan senyuman di bibir nya. Luhan segera menggerakkan mata nya ke arah jam dinding yang berada tepat di depan nya. Ya ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 lewat 30.

"Uuuu.. baik sekali hati wanita cantik ini" ucap Luhan dengan nada menggoda Mama nya.

"Yak! Jangan coba-coba merayu ku anak nakal!"

"Hahahaa..." Seketika Luhan menghentikan tawa nya. "Kau kesini dengan siapa Ma?"

"Aku bersama dengan Paman Kim Lu. Sudah dulu ya, aku menyayangi mu, Lu"

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Ma"

Mama Luhan mematikan sambungan telfon nya dengan Luhan. Luhan segera melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Cklek..

"Luhannie..."

Luhan melihat ke arah datang nya suara dan melihat Mama nya sedang menghampiri nya dengan tangan kanan memegang tas nya sedangkan tangan kiri membawa tas yang berisi makanan. Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri Mama nya dan menggiring Mama nya untuk segera duduk di sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan nya.

"Mama tunggu sebentar" ucap Luhan dan Mama nya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Luhan segera berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya. Saat membuka pintu, Luhan menemukan Paman Zhang yang baru saja melewati ruangannya.

"Paman Zhang" seru Luhan

Paman Zhang berhenti dan membalik kan badannya ke arah orang yang memanggil nya. Mengetahui Luhan yang memanggil nya, Paman Zhang membungkukkan badan nya.

Luhan terkekeh dan menghampiri Paman Zhang. "Kenapa kau begitu formal Paman, aku sudah mengatakan nya berkali-kali" Ucap Luhan seraya menarik tangan Paman Zhang ke arah ruangan nya.

Luhan dan Paman Zhang memasuki ruangan Luhan dan segera menghampiri Mama Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan yang dia bawa di meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Zhang, mari kita makan bersama. Aku membawa banyak makanan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Nyonya Xi aku bisa makan di luar bersama yang lain." Ucap Paman Zhang seraya membungkukkan badan nya.

"Astaga Paman mengapa kau selalu seperti ini" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Zhang, kau sudah kuanggap kakak ku sendiri, berhentilah bersikap formal seperti itu. Cepat duduk atau aku dan Luhan tidak akan mau berbicara dengan mu lagi." Mama Luhan mulai mengancam Paman Zhang yang sebenarnya hanya candaan.

"Ba-baiklah" Paman Zhang segera duduk.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan yang di bawa oleh Mama Luhan dengan diselingi oleh obrolan dan candaan yang Luhan lontar kan.

.

.

.

Cup..

"Sampai rumah langsung istirahat Ma, aku tak mau kau kelelahan" ucap Luhan setelah mengecup kening Mama nya.

"Iya Lu, kau jangan pulang larut. Bawa saja berkas-berkas mu dan kerjakan di rumah." Ucap Mama Luhan dan dia langsung memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Paman Kim. "Bye Luu" ucap Mama Luhan seraya menggerakkan tangannya di udara dan jendela mobil pun tertutup saat mobil mulai berjalan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan saat mobil yang di naiki Mama nya sudah tak terlihat, Luhan mulai memasuki kembali gendung tempatnya bernaung. Saat perjalanan ke ruangannya, karyawan yang berpapasan dengan nya menyapa nya yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Luhan.

Semua karyawannya menyukai Luhan, karena hey siapa yang tak suka kepada pria sukses berumur belia yang memiliki wajah sempurna itu.

.

.

.

"Ya ada apa Lu?"

"Mama malam ini aku tidak pulang ya, aku ingin mengunjungi flat Kyungsoo."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya Mama, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mungkin besok atau lusa. Aku juga ingin menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di perusahaan Baba nya Kris, aku bersama Paman Zhang dan aku sudah berbicara ke Paman Kim untuk menetap dirumah hari ini. Mama tak usah khawatir hm, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Hmm baiklah, jaga diri mu baik-baik Lu. Saat sampai di flat Kyungsoo langsung kabari Mama"

"Iya Mama, aku berangkat dulu jangan lupa makan dan minun obat mua secara teratur, aku menyayangi mu"

"Kau juga Lu, aku menyayangi mu"

Tut..tut..tut..

Sambungan telfon dimatikan oleh Luhan, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. "Ayo Paman, aku sangat merindukan teman-teman ku"

"Baik tuan muda" jawab Paman Zhang masih dengan nada formal nya.

"Astaga Paman sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan pada mu" Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu yang dibalas kekehan oleh Paman Zhang.

Mobil yang membawa Luhan langsung melesat membelah jalanan kota Busan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Luhan akan kesini dan dia ingin menginap disini! Cepat bereskan barang-barang mu kalau tidak aku akan membakar barang-barang mu yang tak berguna ini!" Omelan Kyungsoo langsung menyembur muka Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu flat nya.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya seraya memahami apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Pluk!

"AKKHH... Yak Kyungsoo kenapa kau melempari kepala indah ku ini dengan sepatu jelek mu!" Teriak Baekhyun saat kepala nya ditimpuk sepatu oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yaitu membersihkan flat mereka dengan diiringi kekehan karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hmm Paman, nanti aku tidak menginap di hotel yang telah disiapkan oleh Kris, aku akan bermalam di flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jadi kau akan menempati kamar ku. Nanti turunkan aku di flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tetapi kita menepi sebentar jika kau melihat kedai makanan, aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada mereka dan aku tau kau belum makan malam kan?" Ucap Luhan dengan mata tetap fokus ke arah ponsel nya.

"Iya belum Luhan, tetapi apakah tak berlebihan jika Paman yang harus menempati kamar mu? Kamar mu pasti sangat mewah karena Kris pasti tak akan memberikan yang biasa-biasa saja kepada mu. Paman bermalam di mobil ini saja, Lu" Paman Zhang membuka mulutnya masih dengan mengendarai mobil yang membawa dia dan Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Paman, ayolah mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu bermalam di mobil. Jika aku tidak menginap di flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun kau akan tetap tidur di hotel bersama ku. Aku tak mau tau pokok nya kau harus tidur di kamar hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kris titik." Luhan mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Paman Zhang seutuhnya.

"Fiuh.. baiklah"

"Bagus"

Luhan mulai mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke ponsel nya dan mencari kontak Kris.

Tuut..tuut..tuutt..

Tak lama, panggilan pun tersambung. Luhan mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker di ponsel nya.

"Yoboseyo? Kris?"

"Ya ada apa Lu?" Jawab Kris dengan nada tenang nya.

"Hmm Kris apa kau sudah menyiapkan kamar yang akan aku tempati?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

"Sudah Lu"

"Hmm Kris jadi gini, malam ini aku akan menginap di flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jadi tak apa kan kalau kamar di hotel mu yang harus nya aku tempati di tempati oleh Paman Zhang? Apa kau tega melihat tubuh tua nya harus tertidur di mobil? Apa kau tega jika besok dia berjalan dengan bungkuk karena punggung nya sakit?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang dia lebih-lebihkan. Mendengar Luhan berbicara mengenai diri nya, Paman Zhang melihat ke arah Luhan dengan mengernyitkan dahi nya. Karena, hey! Siapa juga yang mau tubuh mu dibilang tua? Dasar Luhan ck ck.

Melihat dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh Paman Zhang, Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar polos nya seraya mengangkat dua jari tangan nya tanda peace.

Terdengar suara tawa Kris saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Ya tak apa Lu, suruh Paman Zhang kesini dan aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk nya" ucap Kris masih dengan kekehan di bibir nya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Kris aku menyayangi mu!" Ucap Luhan senang dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfon nya tanpa mendengar apa yang akan Kris tambahkan selanjutnya.

"Yak Paman kau sudah dengar sendiri kan jadi kau harus beristirahat di hotel Kris." Ucap Luhan seraya memandang Paman Zhang dengan senyum kemenangan nya.

"Tapi Lu, harus kah kau menyebutkan tubuh ku tua?" Tanya Paman Zhang.

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa dan mengangkat dua jari nya membentuk tanda peace lagi. Dan Paman Zhang pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Baek, ini baju kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat baju baseball yang seingat nya itu bukan baju dia dan sangat tidak pas ukuran nya jika di pakai oleh Baekhyun, dan untuk memastikan nya dia pun bertanya ke Baekhyun.

"Astaga Kyungie itu baju Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau baju nya ada di sini" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya dan melemparkan baju itu ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil nya dan menciumi baju itu.

"Baekhyun apa kau salah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka polosnya. Baekhyun melihat nya sebentar ke Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan acara menciumi baju senior nya itu.

Flashback..

"Kyung kau ke kantin duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun didepan pintu ruang kelas nya sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan buku nya ke dalam tas hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju toilet karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, karena berlari begitu cepat dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

"AKKHH!" Teriakan dengan nada berat tersengar sangat kencang dan sangat memilukan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya siap untuk merasakan sakit di bokong nya. Tetapi dia tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Dan setelah memdengar suara teriakan bernada berat tadi, Baekhyun membuka mata nya dan terkejut karena saat ini dia sedang duduk menimpa perut orang yang berteriak tadi.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badan nya berkali-kali. "Ah mianhaeyo mianhae mianhae mianhae..." Baekhyun terus mengulang kata-katanya sampai dia tak sadar kalau orang yang tadi dia tabrak telah berdiri tepat didepan nya dan memandang nya aneh.

"Hey sudah lah tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati" Ucap orang tadi dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti membungkukkan badan nya dan melihat ke arah orang yang telah dia tabrak dan dengan memalukan nya dia tercengang karena wajah orang yang dia tabrak. Tinggi semampai, mata besar, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang tersenyum menampakkan gigi yang berderet rapi. Orang tadi pun mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun karena gemas dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dan mulai salah tingkah karena malu sudah ketahuan memandangi wajah orang itu sampai tercengang.

Orang itu terkekeh dan menepuk lembut kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali. Setelah itu, orang itu pun membalik kan badan nya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang pipi nya yang memanas dan tertawa. Saat ingin melanjutkan jalannya, kaki Baekhyun tersangkut sesuatu, ternyata adalah sebuah baju. Baekhyun mengambil baju tersebut dan meneliti dengan tatapan bingung nya. Ternyata itu merupakan baju baseball dengan nama 'Chanyeol' di punggung nya. Mungkin itu baju orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Dan Baekhyun pun langsung melihat ke arah orang tadi.

"Hey!" Teriak Baekhyun yang mengarah ke orang tadi yang dia tabrak. Merasa terpanggil orang itu pun membalik kan badan nya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'.

Baekhyun pun menunjukkan baju yang ada di tangan nya ke arah orang tadi masih dengan jarak nya yang jauh dengan orang itu. Orang itu pun berteriak "Kau bawa saja dulu baju ku, kapan-kapan akan kuambil" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, orang tadi langsung melanjutkan jalan nya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan memegang erat baju yang ada di tangan nya. Dan segera berlari menuju toilet karena dia baru ingat kalau tadi dia sangat kebelet.

Flashback end

"Baek? Baekhyun?" Cicit Kyungsoo karena dia mulai takut karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus-terusan menciumi baju yang dia pegang. Kyungsoo mencari sesuatu yang bisa diraih nya dan mengambil nya.

Pluk!

Baekhyun seakan langsung tersadar dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"YAK TERKUTUK KAU DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

"Paman, kita menepi di depan kedai pizza itu ya" ucap Luhan saat melihat plang pizza dengan merk yang cukup terkenal itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Paman Zhang pun menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

Saat mobil sudah terparkir, Luhan segera turun dari mobil sambil membawa dompet dan ponsel nya. Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Saat sudah di dalam Luhan langsung memesan apa yang sekiranya cukup untuk nya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Paman Zhang tentunya.

Setelah membayar makanan yang sekarang ada di tangan nya, Luhan segera keluar dari kedai tersebut dan segera menghampiri mobil nya. Setelah duduk nyaman di dalam mobil, Luhan menaruh makanan yang tadi di beli nya di bangku belakang. "Ayo kita berangkat Paman, langsung ke flat Kyungsoo ya" ucap Luhan dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

Paman Zhang lansung menjalankan lagi mobil yang dikendarai nya dan kembali membelah jalan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Paman kau harus langsung menuju hotel Kris dan hampiri resepsionis dan mintalah dia menghibungi Kris bilang pada nya kalau kau sudah membuat janji pada nya. Tadi aku sudah memberitahu kan Kris bahwa aku hanya mau Kris yang mengantar mu sampai ke kamar dengan selamat dan Paman jangan kemana-mana tapi langsung ke hotel arra. Jarak dari sini ke hotel Kris itu dekat jadi sekitar 10 menit lagi aku akan menelfon Kris dan memeriksa keadaan Paman jadi Paman jangan berfikiran bisa kabur dari ku oke dan satu lagi, aku sudah membelikan Paman pasta daging kesukaan Paman, makan lah setelah Paman membersihkan diri Paman. Dan besok rapat akan di mulai jam 8, Paman bisa menjemputku jam 7 tepat karena aku ingin berbicara terlebih dulu pada Kris. Jaljayo Paman..." ucap Luhan panjang lebar seperti pidato yang biasa Luhan dengarkan saat menghadiri acara-acara penting yang sangat membosankan untuk nya.

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Luhan, Paman Zhang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya seraya bergumam "like mom like son" dan diakhiri dengan kekehan dan Paman Zhang mengucapkan hal itu setelah pintu ditutup oleh Luhan karena dia tidak mau harus mendengarkan pidato panjang lebar Luhan. Jujur, dia sangat lelah hari ini. Dia ingin segera sampai hotel dan membersihkan diri nya. Dan setelah melihat Luhan sampai di depan pintu flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Paman Zhang mulai menjalan kan mobil yang di kendarai nya menuju hotel kepunyaan Kris.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok ...

Luhan mengetuk pintu flat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tenaga seadanya karena dia benar-benar lelah, kedinginan, dan ingin segera beristirahat di flat hangat milik sahabat nya itu tetapi dia tetap mengetuk pintu flat kecil itu tak berhenti.

Cklek..

Sampai dibuka oleh tuan rumah, barulah dia berhenti dan dengan cengiran khas anak kecil nya Luhan memandang kedua sahabat nya itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungso hanya bisa memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan bilang ingin menginap di flat kecil mereka dan dia baru saja memberitahu Kyungsoo sekitar 3 jam yang lalu saat Kyungsoo masih berada di kampus nya dan setelah mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju flat kecil nya karena dia harus membereskan flat dia dan Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat seperti kapan pecah. Dan mau tak mau dia harus segera membersihkan flat nya kalau tidak, Luhan akan tidur dimana?

Dan sekarang lihatlah, Luhan sedang berdiri dengan cengiran khas anak kecil di bibir nya menahan dingin nya malam, tangan kanan memegang ponsel, dan tangan kiri memegang kemasan pizza yang tadi dia beli saat perjalanan ke flat kecil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dan dia hanya memakai celana hitam katun nya dengan kemeja yang sudah dia lepas dasi nya. Benar-benar nekat pikir Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan kedalam dan menutup pintu flat nya.

Sesampai nya di dalam, Luhan menaruh kemasan pizza dan ponsel nya di meja dan segera memeluk kedua teman yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka dan Kris. Luhan hanya bisa memandang mereka di layar ponsel nya saat mereka melakukan video call.

Baekhyun merupakan orang pertama yang mengakhiri adegan mari berpelukan nya Luhan. Luhan memandang Baekhyun kesal dan mengerucut kan bibir nya. Kyungsoo pun tertawa dan segera mendorong Luhan ke kamar mandi yang ada di flat nya. "Cepatlah mandi dan kita akan berpelukan selama yang kau mau. Nanti akan aku pinjamkan baju ku karna aku tau kau pasti tidak membawa apa-apa dasar pemalas"

Brak!

Kyungsoo menurut pintu kamar mandi dan segera meninggal kan Luhan di dalam kamar mandi yang hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi nya dan menghela nafas nya. Setelah itu dia mulai membuka pakaian yang dipakai nya dan memulai ritual mandi nya.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama tidur Kyungsoo yang bergambar kartun pororro di setiap bagian nya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan langsung melihat ke arah teman nya yang sedang memakan pizza bawaan nya seraya menonton drama kesukaan mereka bertiga. Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun langsung bergabung dengan mereka dan mereka bertiga langsung larut ke dalam cerita yang drama itu sajikan.

Tok tok tok...

Mendengar ketukan di pintu, mereka pun saling berpandangan dan mulai berfikir macam-macam.

'Siapa itu?'

'Yak bagaimana kalau yang mengetuk merupakan penjahat?'

'Astaga bagaimana ini?'

Kira-kira seperti itu lah pemikiran mereka.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok...

Mendengar ketukan yang sangat brutal, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun memeluk Kyungsoo yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi karna ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **Ya bisa nebak siapa yang ngetok pintu? Sekian dan terima kasih:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous…_**

 _Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama tidur Kyungsoo yang bergambar kartun pororro di setiap bagian nya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan langsung melihat ke arah teman nya yang sedang memakan pizza bawaan nya seraya menonton drama kesukaan mereka bertiga. Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun langsung bergabung dengan mereka dan mereka bertiga langsung larut ke dalam cerita yang drama itu sajikan._

 _Tok tok tok..._

 _Mendengar ketukan di pintu, mereka pun saling berpandangan dan mulai berfikir macam-macam._

 _'Siapa itu?'_

 _'Yak bagaimana kalau yang mengetuk merupakan penjahat?'_

 _'Astaga bagaimana ini?'_

 _Kira-kira seperti itu lah pemikiran mereka._

 _Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok..._

 _Mendengar ketukan yang sangat brutal, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun memeluk Kyungsoo yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi karena ketakutan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Hey kalian bukalah! Ini aku Yifan!" teriak Yifan dengan raut wajah yang mulai lelah karena di luar sangat dingin.

Mendengar teriakan Yifan, Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan menghampiri pintu flat kecil nya agar sahabat nya bisa segera masuk ke rumah nya. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung berpandangan dan mereka saling melempar cengiran bodoh setelah menyadari apa yang telah mereka lalukan.

 _Cklek!_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Di luar sangat dingin asal kau tau." Gumam Yifan yang langsung memasuki flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf nya dengan cengiran khas anak kecil di bibir nya.

 _Grep!_

"Yak Yifan _bogoshippo_!" teriak Luhan seraya berlari dan langsung memeluk Yifan yang lebih tepat nya menubruk Yifan yang tak siap dan akhir nya mereka pun terjatuh dengan Luhan yang menimpa tubuh besar Yifan di bawah nya. Luhan menatap Yifan dengan cengiran rasa bersalah nya dan langsung bangkit berdiri dan membantu Yifan untuk berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae_ …"

Yifan pun mengacak rambut Luhan dan memeluk sahabat kecil nya itu. "Aku juga merindukan mu Lu"

Luhan pun membalas pelukan Yifan. Mereka hanya berpelukan beberapa saat sampai Yifan melepas kan pelukan mereka dan menunjuk kan apa yang dia bawa. Dia memberikan kantung besar yang dia bawa ke pada Kyungsoo yang menerima nya dan mengecek apa yang di berikan oleh Yifan.

"Aku ingin memakan masakan mu. Aku sangat menyukai nya dan aku merindukan nya." Gumam Yifan yang sekarang sedang berjalan lebih memasuki flat dengan Luhan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi nya di dekat pintu.

..

..

..

"Ah masakan mu yang terbaik Soo"

"Rasa nya tak pernah berubah aku sangat menyukai Jjajangmyeon dan Miyeok Guk mu Kyung"

"Sering-sering lah kalian kemari agar aku bisa makan masakan Kyungsoo dengan gratis" ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodoh nya yang di sambut tawa oleh ke tiga teman nya.

Mereka membersihkan peralata yang mereka pakai tadi dengan di iringi tawa. Dengan Luhan yang mencuci, Baekhyun yang membereskan meja makan, Kyungsoo yang mengeringkan peralatan, dan Yifan yang sekarang sedang membersihkan diri nya.

..

..

..

Sekarang mereka sedang berbaring di dalam kamar yang ada di flat kecil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kabar Mama, Lu?" Tanya Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya. Dia sedang mengkoreksi bahan persentasi yang di buat asisten nya untuk rapat besok.

"Mama sudah lebih baik. Dia sangat merindukan kalian" jawab Luhan yang sedang berbaring di dekat Kyungsoo. Terjadi keheningan sesaat, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan krjaan masing-masing.

"Yifan apakah kau akan bermalam di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah nya.

"Tentu"

"Yifanna aku merindukan tidur di pelukan mu" gumam Luhan yang langsung bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Yifan yang masih sibuk dengan laptop nya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Kris mulai mengalihkan perhatiaan nya dari layar laptop nya.

"Apakah pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

"Aku bertanya pada mu Lu, kenapa kau balas Tanya?"

"Aku akan menunggu kau selesai. Baek apakah kau punya manisan?" jawab Luhan dengan cengiran khas anak kecil nya dan langsung bertanya ke Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah malam dan makan manisan saat malam hari sangat tidak baik karena akan merusak gigi mu Lu dan aku sangat malas untuk mendengar rengekan mu saat kau sakit gigi. Apakah kau tak ingat bagaimana rewel nya kau saat sakit gigi?" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata bulat nya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya. Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ada banyak manisan di lemari pendingin Lu, ambilah yang banyak." Cicit Baekhyun tanpa suara.

Mengetahui hal itu, Luhan pun langsung bangkit dan berajalan ke arah lemari pendingin dengan langkah tanpa suara. Luhan mengambil bebefapa macam manisan dan kembali ke kamar. Dia menghampiri Kris dan Baekhyun yang berada di kasur dan memeleti Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata nya. Mereka menikmati manisan mereka tanpa suara karena takut membangunkan Kyungsoo yang kalau tau mereka makan manisan di saat malam hari seperti ini pasti akan menceramahi mereka dengan panjang lebar. Benar-benar nakal.

..

..

..

"Cepat lah bangun Lu, Kris sudah selesai membersihkan diri nya dan kau ada jadwal rapat di Wu Corporation cepat lah bangun." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menarik paksa Luhan dari kasur mini nya dan Luhan hanya tetap memejamkan mata nya. Luhan memang susah untuk bangun pagi.

"Luhaaaaaannnn…" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan membuka mata nya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun tersenyum karena merasa rencana nya berjalan dengan baik. Luhan memang hanya bisa di bangun kan dengan teriakan Baekhyun, tamparan kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo, elusan di rambut lembut nya yang di ber kan oleh Mama nya, dan saat ada yang memeluk nya secara tiba-tiba.

..

..

..

"Kyung kau berangkat bersama ku saja, dank au juga Lu" Ucap Kris setelah mengunyah suapan terakhir nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Paman Zhang terlebih dulu" gumam Luhan seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke ruangan lain untuk menghubungi Paman Zhang.

"Aku berangkat sendiri saja Kris, apa kata karyawan lain jika mereka melihat ku keluar dari mobil pribadi mu dengan dua orang pimpinan yang sangat mereka kenal. Aku tak mau mereka memandang ku dengan tatapan iri lagi. Lagi pula jarak dari sini ke kantor mu itu dekat. Aku bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ddi kantor mu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan beberapa peralatan yang dia pakai tadi.

"Aku tak peduli dank au harus tetap berangkat bersama ku dan Luhan. Aku tak mau tau." Ucap pemuda keturunan China Kanada itu final. Dia sangat tak menyukai penolakan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencibir dan memutar mata nya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepala nya melihat adegan yang sudah jarang dia lihat itu.

..

..

..

"Aku akan ke kampus pukul satu dan jangan bawa kunci flat kita saat kau jalan nanti. Taruh lah di tempat biasa. Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan cabut semua airan listrik. Jangan lupa cek kompor, pastikan api nya tak menyala dan…"

"Iya aku mengerti Soo, selamat menikmati hari kalian"

 _Blam!_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh Bakehyun yang sudah sangat malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Dia mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah berisikan Kris, Luhan, dan supir pribadi Kris. Baekhyun segera menutup pintu nya dan melambaikan tangan nya kapada ke tiga teman nya.

"Hati-hati di jalan aku menyayangi kalian!" teriak Baekhyun saat mobil yang di naiki Kris, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauhi flat kecil nya.

Setelah mobil yang di naiki Luhan Kris dan kyungsoo meghilang di tikungan, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke flat nya dan membersih kan diri nya. Dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan senior idaman nya.

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu.." ucap penjaga yang membuka kan pintu untuk Kris Luhan dan kyungsoo. Kris hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya. Dia memang sangat pendiam dan terkesan dingin saat berada di kantor nya. Itu memang pebawaan nya dari dia keil. Kris hanya mengeluarkan sikap kekanakan nya saat bersama Luhan Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan keluarganya, serta kekasih nya. Kris memang sudah memiliki kekasih dan ke tiga teman nya itu tak ada yang mengetahui nya. Dia akan memberitahu Baekhyun Luhan dan Kyungsoo nanti.

"Kau langsung ke ruangan saja Lu, aku akan mengambil beberapa berkas di ruangan ku." Ucap Kris kepada Luhan yang mengangguk kan kepala nya dan segera berjalan ke arah Paman Zhang yang sedang menunggu nya di lobby. Kris langsung memasuki lift khusus yang langsung membawa nya ke lantai dimana ruangan nya berada.

"Paman apakah kau cukup tidur semalam?" Tanya Luhan saat sampai di depan Paman Zhang yang sudah di anggap sebagai Baba nya itu.

"Iya tuan muda" jawab Paman Zhang.

"Paman berapa kali harus aku katakana lagi kepada mu?" ucap Luhan dengan nada jengah nya. Susah sekali membuat paman nya itu menuruti kemauan nya yang satu ini.

Paman Zhang hanya tersenyum dan menahan tawa nya. Dia tau dan mengerti apa mau Luhan. Dia paham kapan dia harus bersikap formal dan nonformal kepada Luhan. Dia hanya senang membuat pria cantik yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putra nya ini kesal. Dia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti anak nya sendiri karena dia ikut andil merawat Luhan dari Luhan baru di lahir kan ke dunia ini. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan dan selalu menjaga Luhan. Sebenar nya, Paman Zhang dan Baba Luhan dulu hanya lah teman biasa. Tetapi, karena kebaikan Baba Luhan dan Paman Zhang yang mudah berbaur yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan berakhir seperti sekarang. Paman Zhang dan Baba Luhan sudah seperti saudara yang sangat dekat. Dan sebenar nya Paman Zhang sudah menikah. Dia menikah beberapa bulan setelah pernikahaan Baba dan Mama Luhan berlangsung. Tetapi, pernikahan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena istri Paman Zhang mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa nya dan juga jabang bayi yang seeding di kandung nya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Paman Zhang menjadi pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Baba Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi berpikir bagaimana cara mengembalikan kepribadian Paman Zhang yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Mama Luhan menyaran kan agar Paman Zhang tinggal menetap bersama mereka. Baba Luhan pun membicara kan hal itu kepada Paman Zhang dan dia tak menolak nya. Tak lama lahir lah Luhan. Jabang bayi yang di kandung oleh istri dari Paman Zhang sebenarnya seumuran dengan Luhan. Hanya beda beberapa bulan saja. Paman Zhang pun menganggap Luhan seperti anak nya.

Dia ikut andil dalam pertumbuhan Luhan. Setelah istri nya meninggal, dia menetap untuk mengikuti kemana pun keluarga kecil Xi berlabuh. Saat sedang tak ada yang harus dia kerjakan dia selalu menjaga Luhan dan Mama nya saat Baba Luhan sedang menjalan kan bisnis nya. Dia menjaga Luhan seperti menjaga anak nya sebelum Baba Luhan menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya, Baba Luhan pun sangat mempercayai nya.

 ** _Flashback…_**

"Mana Zhang? Aku ingin berbicara dengan nya." Ucap Baba Luhan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Luhan pun memanggil kan Paman Zhang dengan muka murung karena dia sedang menahan air mata nya agar tidak menangis. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Baba nya akan menjadi lelaki yang kuat agar bisa menjaga Mama nya. Setelah memastikan Paman Zhang menemui Baba nya, Luhan pun menghampiri Mama nya dan menenangkan Mama nya yang sedang menangis di pelukan Baekkhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Zhang…" ucap Baba Luhan lemah.

Paman Zhang hanya bisa memalingkan kepala nya karena tak tega melihat sahabat terbaik nya menderita seperti itu.

"Zhang umur ku sudah tak lama lagi. Kau tau, aku sangat mempercayai mu. Boleh kah aku meminta satu permintaan terakhir ku?" Tanya Baba Luhan dengan nafas yang mulai tak teratur. Mendengar hal itu Paman Zhang pun mulai mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Aku… aku ingin kau menjaga istri dan putra ku sama dengan kau menjaga istri dan putra mu. Aku titip kan mereka pada mu. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama. Aku ingin kau menjaga mereka. Aku ingin kau mengganti kan ku. Aku tak mau mereka terlantar. Aku ingin kau mengajarkan Luhan cara menjadi pria yyang baik. Aku ingin kau mengganti kan ku. Aku sangat mempercayai mu. Apakah permintaan ku begitu banyak?" gumam Baba Luhan dengan perlahan dan di iringi dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat nya.

Paman Zhang hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya. Dia sangat tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk sahabat nya itu.

"Zhang? Apakah kau mau membantu ku?" Tanya Baba Luhan lagi dan lagi.

Paman Zhang pun tak tahan lagi dan memeluk sahabat nya itu dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Aku akan menjaga mereka aku janji" ucap Paman Zhang engan isakan nya.

"Terima kasih Zhang. Kau yang terbaik" gumam Baba Luhan dengan membalas pelukan Paman Zhang dan mengelus punggung nya.

 ** _Flashback End…_**

..

..

..

"Paman apakah kau tau dimana ruangan nya? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu kepada Yifan. Dia harus mengambil beberapa berkas nya di ruangan nya." Gumam Luhan yang sedang melihat kesekitar. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang di sedia kan di lobby Wu Corporation dengan Paman Zhang di sebelah nya. Merasa di abaikan, Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Paman Zhan dan mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat Paman Zhang sedang mengetik kan sesuatu di ponsel nya dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar. _Dia mengabaikan ku?_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Paman Zhang…" gumam Luhan manja seraya memeluk lengan Paman Zhang. Dan usaha nya itu mampu membuat Paman Zhang mengalihkan perhatian nya,

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?"

"Tak ada" jawab Paman Zhang di iringi dengan tawa yang di paksakan seraya memasuk kkan cepat ponsel nya ke kantung celana nya. Melihat hal itu, Luhan pun mengerucut kan bibir nya.

"Kau tiak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu daari ku kan?" Tanya Luhan curiga

"Tentu saja tidak Lu" jawab Paman Zhang yakin. Luhan pun melepas kan pelukan nya dan melihat kesekitar. Dia melihat ke arah jam bermerk yang terpasang di tangan nya. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum rapat di mulai. Mungkin dia akan menunggu Kris karena dia tak tau dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat bertemu nya beberapa pemegang saham terbesar di Wu Corporation. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada resepsionis yang ada di seberang nya.

"Paman dimana tablet ku?" Tanya Luhan ke pada Paman Zhang yang sedang membenarkan letak kaca mata nya. Paman Zhang pun mengeluarkan tablet kepunyaan Luhan yang beraada di tas tangan yang di pegang nya dan memberikan nya kepada Luhan. Luhan pun menerima nya dan mulai memainkan beberapa permainan yang ada di tablet nya itu. Memainkan beberapa permainan mungkin bisa membunuh rasa bosan nya.

..

..

..

"Sehun ada apa dengan mu? Tak biasa nya kau mau menghadiri rapat pertemuan pemegang saham seperti ini." Gumam Kai saat memasuki ruangan Sehun. Dia sedikit heran saat mendengar dari Noona nya bahwa Sehun meminta nya untuk ikut menghadiri rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Tak biasa nya Sehun seperti ini. Dia hanya mau menghadiri rapat yang mengandung kesepakatan untuk perusahaan yang di pimpin nya. Rapat yang mengandung kerja sama yang menguntungkan untuk perusahaan nya yaitu Oh Corporation. Tetapi hari ini, dia ingin menghadiri rapat pertemuan pemegang saham di Wu Corporation. Itu merupakan hal yang aneh untuk Kai.

Walaupun Wu Corpoation merupakan bukan perusahaan yang rendahan, tetapi biasa nya Sehun lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan beberapa wanita berdada besar yang ada di Club milik Chanyeol, sahabat nya. Apalagi rapat kali ini di adakan di waktu yang cukup pagi. Entah lah, Kai sangat tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak seorang Oh Sehun. Kai dan Sehun memang seharus nya masih berada di bangku perguruan tinggi seperti Chanyeol sekarang. Tetapi karena tuntutan perusahan yang menunggu mereka, mereka harus langsung terjun ke dunia bisnis sesaat setelah lulus dari Senior High School mereka. Mereka tak seberuntung Chanyeol.

"Entah lah Kai, aku hanya bosan. Ini hanya rapat pertemuan kan?" jawab dan Tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan nya.

"Ya, hanya rapat pertemuan pemegang saham dan mungkin aku akan menjalin beberapa kerja sama dengan beberapa pimpinan yang hadir karena yang menghadiri rapat di Wu Corporation hari ini merupakan pimpinan perusahaan yang setara dengan perusahaan ku yang mungkin akan ku butuh kan." Jawab Kai panjang lebar dengan mata yang teralihkan dari ponsel nya ke Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi kebanggan nya.

"Kapan rapat itu di mulai?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya.

"Kurang lebih sejam lagi."

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat. Aku tak mau image ku buruk." Ucap Sehun seraya bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan di ikuti oleh Kai selaku perwakilan dari Kim Corporation.

"Sehun kau tak membawa apa-apa?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan nya."

"Baiklah" gumam Kai seraya mengendik kan bahu nya.

..

..

..

"Kenapa kau masih di sini Lu?" Tanya Kris saat keluar dari lift dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang nya.

"Oh hei. Aku sedang menunggu mu. Tadi aku lupa menanyakan dimana ruangan nya kepada mu. Jadi aku dan Paman Zhang menunggu mu disini." Jawab Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada tablet nya.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya ke resepsionis Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang muai mendarat kan bokong nya di sebelah Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan tablet nya.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk mengangkat bokong sexy ku ini dan aku tak ingin Paman Zhang yang menanyakan nya karena dia bisa di goda oleh beberapa karyawan disini." Gumam Luhan dan mematikan tablet nya. Dia menyerah kan taablett nya ke pada Paman Zhang dan mengalihkan perhatian nya ke Kyungsoo dan Kris yang sedang menatap ke arah nya.

"Baik lah ayo kita keruangan nya sekaarang kareenaa rapat akan di mulai sebentar lagi." Gumam Kris yang mulai berjalan ke arah dimana tempat rapat di adakan. Paman Zhang dan Kyungsoo pun bangkit berniat untuk mengikuti Kris. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang Luhan dengan kerutan di dahi nya.

"Tarik aku Soo…" gumam Luhan dengan nada manja nya seraya mengulur kan tangan nya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata nya dan menarik tangan Luhan dan mulai berjalan menyusul Kris masih dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan pun hanya menyengir seperti anak kecil yang membuat beberapa karyawan yang melintas di sekitar nya menatap gemas ke arah nya.

"Apakah benar umur mu 19 tahun Lu?" Tanya Paman Zhang dengn kekehan yang mengikuti di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo pun ikut terkekeh dan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya.

..

..

..

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Kim" ucap supir pribadi Kai seraya membuka kan pintu mobil.

"Baiklah. Hey _dude_ ayo kita turun" gumam Kai ke arah Sehun dan mulai turun dari mobil yang merupakan salah satu dari koleksi yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaan yang di pimpin nya. Sehunn pun mengikuti di belakang nya.

Mereka mulai memasuki hotel yang akan menjadi tempat rapat mereka hari ini. Semua mata langsung memandang ke aarah mereka. Aura yang mereka keluarkan membuat semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Kai dan Sehun berjalan ke arah resepsionis yang juga sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Permisi… dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan pemegang saham Wu Corporation hari ini?" Tanya Kai seraya menurun kan kaca mata yang menempel di wajah sexy nya. Tetapi penjaga resepsionis itu hanya tertegun mentap ke arah kedua tamu yang menghampiri mereka. Mimpi apa mereka semaalam sampai bisa di hampiri oleh dua jelmaan malaikat itu?

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan dengan kerutan di dahi mereka. Kai mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah resepsionis tadi dan menggerak kan tangan nya di depan wajah resepsionis yang masih tertegun tadi dan usaha Kai membuah kan hasil.

"Ah maaf… ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan pemegang saham Wu Corporation?"

"Dari sini anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus ke arah sana dan berbelok ke arah kanan saat ada guci besar berwarna emas yang ada di samping lift. Nanti akan ada penjaga yang akan mengarah kan anda."

"Oh baiklah, thanks" ucap Kai seraya mengerlingkan mata nya menggoda resepsionis cantik itu yang membuat resepsionis tadi membeku. Sehun hanya memutar mata nya dan berjalan meninggal kan Kai. Kai pun mengejar Sehun dan menyamai langkah kedua nya.

..

..

..

"Yak Kyungie aku meninggal kan ponsel ku di sofa tadi." Ucap Luhan panic. Dia pun berlari ke tempat dimana dia duduk tadi. Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepala mereka meelihat tingkah Luhan.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa aku meupakan ponsel ku?" gumam Luhan di sela lari nya sampai…

"Akhhh…"

 _Grep!_

Luhan memejam kan mata nya bersiap merasakan sakit di bokong nya. Tetapi, kenapa dia tak kunjung merasakan nya?

"Hey buka lah maata mu bodoh" ucap seseorang tepat di telinga nya.

Luhan pun membuka mata nya dan menatap langsung ke mata hazel yang sedang menatap nya tajam. Dia melepaskan rengkuhan lelaki itu di pinggang nya dan memicing kan mata nya ke arah orang yang telah menolong bokong sexy nya dan juga memanggil nya bodoh.

"Yak siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!" teriak Luhan di depan wajah orang tadi.

"Kau" ucap orang tadi dengan tampang innocent nya.

Luhan pun bertambah geram dan menginjak kaki oran yang tadi menolong nya dan melanjut kan lari nya karena dia teringat bahwa tujuan nya berlari adalah untuk mengambil ponsel nya.

"Akh! Sial!" umpat Sehun seraya memeggang kaki nya yang tadi di injak oleh Luhan. _Dasar bocah tak tau terima kasih_ batin Sehun. Kai yang ada di sebelah nya pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf bahasa nya ancur banget hehe. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous…

"Paman apakah kau tau dimana ruangan nya? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu kepada Yifan. Dia harus mengambil beberapa berkas nya di ruangan nya." Gumam Luhan yang sedang melihat kesekitar. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang di sedia kan di lobby Wu Corporation dengan Paman Zhang di sebelah nya. Merasa di abaikan, Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Paman Zhan dan mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat Paman Zhang sedang mengetik kan sesuatu di ponsel nya dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar. Dia mengabaikan ku? Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Paman Zhang…" gumam Luhan manja seraya memeluk lengan Paman Zhang. Dan usaha nya itu mampu membuat Paman Zhang mengalihkan perhatian nya,

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?"

"Tak ada" jawab Paman Zhang di iringi dengan tawa yang di paksakan seraya memasuk kkan cepat ponsel nya ke kantung celana nya. Melihat hal itu, Luhan pun mengerucut kan bibir nya.

"Kau tiak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu daari ku kan?" Tanya Luhan curiga

"Tentu saja tidak Lu" jawab Paman Zhang yakin. Luhan pun melepas kan pelukan nya dan melihat kesekitar. Dia melihat ke arah jam bermerk yang terpasang di tangan nya. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum rapat di mulai. Mungkin dia akan menunggu Kris karena dia tak tau dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat bertemu nya beberapa pemegang saham terbesar di Wu Corporation. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada resepsionis yang ada di seberang nya.

"Paman dimana tablet ku?" Tanya Luhan ke pada Paman Zhang yang sedang membenarkan letak kaca mata nya. Paman Zhang pun mengeluarkan tablet kepunyaan Luhan yang beraada di tas tangan yang di pegang nya dan memberikan nya kepada Luhan. Luhan pun menerima nya dan mulai memainkan beberapa permainan yang ada di tablet nya itu. Memainkan beberapa permainan mungkin bisa membunuh rasa bosan nya.

..

..

"Sehun ada apa dengan mu? Tak biasa nya kau mau menghadiri rapat pertemuan pemegang saham seperti ini." Gumam Kai saat memasuki ruangan Sehun. Dia sedikit heran saat mendengar dari Noona nya bahwa Sehun meminta nya untuk ikut menghadiri rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Tak biasa nya Sehun seperti ini. Dia hanya mau menghadiri rapat yang mengandung kesepakatan untuk perusahaan yang di pimpin nya. Rapat yang mengandung kerja sama yang menguntungkan untuk perusahaan nya yaitu Oh Corporation. Tetapi hari ini, dia ingin menghadiri rapat pertemuan pemegang saham di Wu Corporation. Itu merupakan hal yang aneh untuk Kai.

Walaupun Wu Corpoation merupakan bukan perusahaan yang rendahan, tetapi biasa nya Sehun lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan beberapa wanita berdada besar yang ada di Club milik Chanyeol, sahabat nya. Apalagi rapat kali ini di adakan di waktu yang cukup pagi. Entah lah, Kai sangat tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak seorang Oh Sehun. Kai dan Sehun memang seharus nya masih berada di bangku perguruan tinggi seperti Chanyeol sekarang. Tetapi karena tuntutan perusahan yang menunggu mereka, mereka harus langsung terjun ke dunia bisnis sesaat setelah lulus dari Senior High School mereka. Mereka tak seberuntung Chanyeol.

"Entah lah Kai, aku hanya bosan. Ini hanya rapat pertemuan kan?" jawab dan Tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan nya.

"Ya, hanya rapat pertemuan pemegang saham dan mungkin aku akan menjalin beberapa kerja sama dengan beberapa pimpinan yang hadir karena yang menghadiri rapat di Wu Corporation hari ini merupakan pimpinan perusahaan yang setara dengan perusahaan ku yang mungkin akan ku butuh kan." Jawab Kai panjang lebar dengan mata yang teralihkan dari ponsel nya ke Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi kebanggan nya.

"Kapan rapat itu di mulai?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya.

"Kurang lebih sejam lagi."

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat. Aku tak mau image ku buruk." Ucap Sehun seraya bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan di ikuti oleh Kai selaku perwakilan dari Kim Corporation.

"Sehun kau tak membawa apa-apa?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan nya."

"Baiklah" gumam Kai seraya mengendik kan bahu nya.

..

..

"Kenapa kau masih di sini Lu?" Tanya Kris saat keluar dari lift dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang nya.

"Oh hei. Aku sedang menunggu mu. Tadi aku lupa menanyakan dimana ruangan nya kepada mu. Jadi aku dan Paman Zhang menunggu mu disini." Jawab Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada tablet nya.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya ke resepsionis Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang muai mendarat kan bokong nya di sebelah Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan tablet nya.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk mengangkat bokong sexy ku ini dan aku tak ingin Paman Zhang yang menanyakan nya karena dia bisa di goda oleh beberapa karyawan disini." Gumam Luhan dan mematikan tablet nya. Dia menyerah kan taablett nya ke pada Paman Zhang dan mengalihkan perhatian nya ke Kyungsoo dan Kris yang sedang menatap ke arah nya.

"Baik lah ayo kita keruangan nya sekaarang kareenaa rapat akan di mulai sebentar lagi." Gumam Kris yang mulai berjalan ke arah dimana tempat rapat di adakan. Paman Zhang dan Kyungsoo pun bangkit berniat untuk mengikuti Kris. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang Luhan dengan kerutan di dahi nya.

"Tarik aku Soo…" gumam Luhan dengan nada manja nya seraya mengulur kan tangan nya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata nya dan menarik tangan Luhan dan mulai berjalan menyusul Kris masih dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan pun hanya menyengir seperti anak kecil yang membuat beberapa karyawan yang melintas di sekitar nya menatap gemas ke arah nya.

"Apakah benar umur mu 19 tahun Lu?" Tanya Paman Zhang dengn kekehan yang mengikuti di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo pun ikut terkekeh dan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya.

..

..

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Kim" ucap supir pribadi Kai seraya membuka kan pintu mobil.

"Baiklah. Hey dude ayo kita turun" gumam Kai ke arah Sehun dan mulai turun dari mobil yang merupakan salah satu dari koleksi yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaan yang di pimpin nya. Sehunn pun mengikuti di belakang nya.

Mereka mulai memasuki hotel yang akan menjadi tempat rapat mereka hari ini. Semua mata langsung memandang ke aarah mereka. Aura yang mereka keluarkan membuat semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Kai dan Sehun berjalan ke arah resepsionis yang juga sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Permisi… dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan pemegang saham Wu Corporation hari ini?" Tanya Kai seraya menurun kan kaca mata yang menempel di wajah sexy nya. Tetapi penjaga resepsionis itu hanya tertegun mentap ke arah kedua tamu yang menghampiri mereka. Mimpi apa mereka semaalam sampai bisa di hampiri oleh dua jelmaan malaikat itu?

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan dengan kerutan di dahi mereka. Kai mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah resepsionis tadi dan menggerak kan tangan nya di depan wajah resepsionis yang masih tertegun tadi dan usaha Kai membuah kan hasil.

"Ah maaf… ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Dimana ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan pemegang saham Wu Corporation?"

"Dari sini anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus ke arah sana dan berbelok ke arah kanan saat ada guci besar berwarna emas yang ada di samping lift. Nanti akan ada penjaga yang akan mengarah kan anda."

"Oh baiklah, thanks" ucap Kai seraya mengerlingkan mata nya menggoda resepsionis cantik itu yang membuat resepsionis tadi membeku. Sehun hanya memutar mata nya dan berjalan meninggal kan Kai. Kai pun mengejar Sehun dan menyamai langkah kedua nya.

..

..

"Yak Kyungie aku meninggal kan ponsel ku di sofa tadi." Ucap Luhan panic. Dia pun berlari ke tempat dimana dia duduk tadi. Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepala mereka meelihat tingkah Luhan.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa aku meupakan ponsel ku?" gumam Luhan di sela lari nya sampai…

"Akhhh…"

Grep!

Luhan memejam kan mata nya bersiap merasakan sakit di bokong nya. Tetapi, kenapa dia tak kunjung merasakan nya?

"Hey buka lah maata mu bodoh" ucap seseorang tepat di telinga nya.

Luhan pun membuka mata nya dan menatap langsung ke mata hazel yang sedang menatap nya tajam. Dia melepaskan rengkuhan lelaki itu di pinggang nya dan memicing kan mata nya ke arah orang yang telah menolong bokong sexy nya dan juga memanggil nya bodoh.

"Yak siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!" teriak Luhan di depan wajah orang tadi.

"Kau" ucap orang tadi dengan tampang innocent nya.

Luhan pun bertambah geram dan menginjak kaki oran yang tadi menolong nya dan melanjut kan lari nya karena dia teringat bahwa tujuan nya berlari adalah untuk mengambil ponsel nya.

"Akh! Sial!" umpat Sehun seraya memeggang kaki nya yang tadi di injak oleh Luhan. Dasar bocah tak tau terima kasih batin Sehun. Kai yang ada di sebelah nya pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

..

..

..

..

..

"Apa yang kau tertawa kan?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang masih saja tertawa. Dia pun menghela nafas nya dan meninggal kan Kai yang masih saja tertawa di sana.

Saat di pertengahan jalan, dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Saat mendekati mereka, kedua orang itu membungkuk kan badan nya ke arah Sehun dan Kai. Sehun dan Kai pun berhenti dan membungkuk kan badan nya juga. Mereka saling melempar kan senyum dan Sehun melanjut kan jalan nya. Sementara Kai masih berdiam diri di sana. Dia sedang terpaku pada pria mungil bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang melanjut kan percakapan nya dengan pria paruh baya di sebelah nya.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti nya, Sehun pun membalik kan badan nya dan memutar malas mata nya karena melihat Kai yang seperti anak bodoh sedang memandangi pria bermata bulat itu. "Hey Kkamjong! Cepat lah!" Teriak Sehun, dan teriakan Sehun seakan akan menyadar kan Kai dan teriakan Sehun juga mengambil perhatian ke dua orang yang sedang berbincang tadi. Kai pun tersenyum ke arah mereka dan berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Menakjubkan" gumam Kai saat berjalan di samping Sehun.

"Apa yang menakjub kan?"

"Ah tidak tidak"

..

..

..

"Hah… untung kau masih di sini. Sebenar nya aku tak mengkhawatir kan ponsel nya. Aku hanya menyayangkan case nya." Ucap Luhan pada diri nya sendiri setelah menemukan ponsel nya.

Luhan pun mulai berjalan meninggal kan ruang lobby tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah di mana tadi dia meninggal kan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang. Selama perjalanan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang, Luhan memperhatikan desain interior hotel kepunyaan sahabat nya itu. Dia sampai mendecak kan lidah nya melihat desain interior hotel Kris ini. Benar-benar menakjub kan.

"Lu cepat lah sedikit lagi rapat akan segera di mulai" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan sedang menyentuh salah satu ukiran yang tertempel di dinding. Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Luhan pun menyengir dan berlari menghampiri dua oran yang sedang menatap ke arah nya.

"Di mana ruangan nya Kyung?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Kyungsoo

Dan tak lama, mereka sampai di depan ruangan besar yang terdapat beberapa penjaga di pinggir pintu nya. Para penjaga pun tersenyum ramah saat melihat Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Paman Zhang mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka dan memasuki ruangan. Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyuman ramah teapi beda hal nya dengan Luhan, dia membalas nya dengan cengiran khas anak kecil yang membuat para penjaga pun terkekeh. Benar benar khas seorang Xi Luhan.

Saat memasuki ruangan, sudah ada beberapa pimpinan yang menduduki kusi yang telah di sediakan. Dan mereka langsung melihat Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pimpinan di sana. Dan Luhan taka sing dengan wajah ke dua orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" panggil Kris saat melihat Kyungsoo Luhan dan Paman Zhang, dia melambai kan tangan nya menanda kan agar Kyungsoo menghampiri nya.

"Lu aku kesana dulu ya, kau dan Paman Zhang duduk lah di salah satu kursi di balik meja bundar itu. Kris sudah menyiap kan nya untuk mu dan kau akan mendapat kan coklat hangat mu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung menghampiri Kris.

Sedang kan Luhan dan Paman Zhang pun menghampiri meja bundar yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Kyungsoo. Ada empat buah kursi di sana, Luhan pun duduk di bagian tengah sedang kan Paman Zhang duduk di bagian pinggir di sebelah Luhan. Luhan melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan nya, dan masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum rapat di mulai. Dia pun mengeluar kan ponsel nya dan mencari kontak seseorang dan menghubungi nya.

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut…

"Halo sayang, kenapa kau baru mengghubungi ku? Aku sangat merindu kan mu." Gumam seseorang di seberang sana. Luhan pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan ber nada manja itu.

"Kau merindu kan ku? Bahkan belum sampai dua puluh empat jam aku meninggal kan mu" ucap Luhan dengan kekehan nya. Mendengar ucapan Luhan, seseorang di seberang sana pun hanya menghembus kan kasar nafas nya.

"Apakah kau makan dengan teratur?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi jam tujuh seperti biasa Lu"

"Obat mu?"

"Aku baru saja meminum nya sebelum kau menghubungi ku"

"Vitamin mu?"

"Aku sudah meminum nya. Dan hey! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti pengacara seperti ini? Apakah bertemu dengan Baekhyun membuat kau menjadi se cerewet dia?" Tanya Mama Luhan dengan kekehan nya. Luhan yang mendengar nya pun tertawa.

"Apakah kau sudah sarapan Lu?"

"Sudah Ma, tadi Kyungsoo memasak kan ku sessuatu yang aku lupa nama nya tetapi masakan nya sangat enak. Kau harus mencoba masakan Kyungsoo karena sekarang dia sudah pandai sekali memasak banyak makanan mulai dari…" terjadilah perbincangan yang cukup panjang antara Luhan dengan Mama nya. Luhan menghubungi Mama nya dengan menghadap ke Paman Zhang yang sedang menatap ke sekitar dank menyadari bahwa dua kursi yang tadi kosong di sebelah nya sudah terisi.

"Apakah tadi kau mengirim kan pesan untuk Paman Zhang? Dia terlihat sangat senang saat membalas pesan seseoarang." Tanya Luhan pelan dengan nada menggoda Mama nya.

Mama Luhan pun hanya tertawa karena merasa ketahun oleh anak nya. Luhan pun mengartikan tawa Mama nya sebagai jawaban nya. Dan dia sudah tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan nya itu. Luhan memang tau bahwa sekarang Mama nya sedang menjalinn sebuah hubungan dengan Paman Zhang dan dia tak mempermasalah kan hal itu. Dia malah sangat mendukung hal itu. Dia tak bisa membiar kan Mama nya sendirian dan dia merasa tak bisa menjaga Mama nya seorang diri. Jadi saat Mama nya meminta persetujuan Luhan, Luhan pun langsung menyetujui nya dan berteriak senang. Dan dia yakin, Baba nya pun pasti tak akan mempermasalah kan hal ini dan tak akan merasa di khianati karena Paman zhang merupakan orang baik. Sangat baik. Selama ini, dia tak pernah mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan untuk diri nya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak mau di beri gaji oleh Xi Corporation. Tetapi Luhan tetap megirim kan uang tiap bulan ke kartu kredit Paman nya itu.

"Lu rapat akan segera di mulai" ujar Paman Zhang tanpa suara ke arah Luhan dan melihat dua orang yang tadi membungkuk kan badan ke arah nya saat dia sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Ke dua orang tadi pun sedang memandang ke arah nya dan tersenyum. Paman Zhang pun membalas senyuman ke dua orang itu dan mengalih kan perhatian nya ke pada Luhan.

"Ma rapat akan segera di mulai, nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Jangan lupa makan makanan mu dan minum obat dan vitamin mu. Aku tak mau mendengar mu sakit lagi. Aku menyayangi mu" ucap Luhan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya setelah Mama nya membalas ungkapan sayang nya.

Saat mendongak kan kepala nya, Luhan langsung melihat wajah Paman Zhang tepat di depan wajah nya. "Sapa lah orang di sebelah mu. Tunjukan lah sikap ramah mu sebagai pimpinan Xi Corporation." Gumam Paman Zhang pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan pun menaruh ponsel nya di meja dan meminum coklat hangat nya. Setelah itu dia kembali mengalih kan perhatian nya ke arah Paman Zhang.

"Kita akan berkenalan nanti karena lihat lah Kris sudah berdiri di depan sana dan aku tak mau membuat nya mengamuk karena tak memperhati kan nya." Gumam Luhan yang sama sekali tak melirik siapa ke dua pimpinan yang ada di sebelah nya. Dia pun memfokus kan perhatian dan pandangan nya ke arah Kris yang sedang memimpin rapat pemegang saham tertinggi di depan sana.

..

..

..

Tepukan tangan yang cukup meriah menandakan berakhir nya rapat pemegang saham tertinggi hari ini. Luhan pun ikut menepuk kan tangan nya dan dia mungkin membuat tepukan yang paling kencang di antara yang lain, karena beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang nya.

"Luhan pelan kan volume tepukan tangan mu. Kau membuat hampir seisi ruangan ini menoleh ke kita" Luhan pun memelan kan tepukan tangan nya. Tugas Paman Zhang selama ini adalah memberitahu Luhan apa yang harus dan tidak dia lakukan saat melakuakn bisnis nya. Dia akan membimbing Luhan menjadi pimpinan yang lebih baik karena sebelum nya Luhan hanya lah seorang remaja yang masih seperti anak kecil ber umur enam tahun dengan otak yang cedas dalam menyelesai kan sesuatu. Dan Luhan hanya merasa Kris terlalu keren untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Presentasi yang di lakukan langsung oleh Kris sangat lah menjanjikan. Dan dia tak akan pernah mencabut saham nya dari Wu Corporation yang jelas jelas akan sangat menguntung kan nya.

"Kau seperti bocah bodoh yang sedang menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman mu asal kan kau tau." Gumam seseorang tepat di belakang telinga Luhan dengan nada yang rendah.

Plak!

..

..

..

"Astaga Luhan apa yang telah kau lakukan" gumam Kris seraya memasuki ruangan nya. Sudah ada Luhan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang yang menempati sofa di pinggir ruangan nya. Kris langsung berjalan ke arah bangku kebesaran nya dan mengurut kening nya.

"Kris dia yang memulai nya terlebih dahulu. Siapa suruh dia ber bisisk dengan nada rendah nya. Itu membuat ku meresa terancam dan dengan refleks aku menampar nya. Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku salah Paman?" Jelas Luhan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Sedang kan Paman Zhang hanya merespon nya dengan helaan nafas nya. Susah untuk mengatur Luhan.

"Luhannie apakah kamu tidak tau siapa itu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat sesuatu di ponsel nya.

"Who is he?"

"Oh Sehun. Anak dari Oh Kyuhyun, orang yang masuk ke dalam ke dalam 5 orang terkaya di dunia. Property, Entertaiment, Foodplace, Hotel, Resort, Mall bahkan beberapa Airport di Korea Selatan, Korea Utara, China, Taiwan, Jepang, dan beberapa Negara lainnya termasuk ke dalam daftar kekayaan mereka."

"Oh Sehun juga masuk ke dalam jajaran pria lajang yang paling di ingin kan di bummi abad ini. Ah ya! Aku ingat, gosip nya juga Sehun pengidap kelainan sex. You know, He is Gay… tetapi sampai saat ini dia belum pernah mengonfirmasi atau membanta gosip tersebut. Dan teman nya Oh Sehun yaitu Kim Jongin juga tampan astaga aku menyukai nya" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Luhan hanya bisa menepuk kening nya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Apa yang telah ku perbuat? Batin nya.

"Ah Luhan teman nya itu tampan sekali. Dia sangat sexy dengan kulit coklat nya. Seperti aktor di drama-drama yang selalu kita tonton." Gumam Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari pandangan Luhan Kris dan Paman Zhang yang tengah mengarah ke arah nya.

"Apa maksud mu Soo? Apa kah kau menyukai pimpinan Kim Corporation itu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menyelidik nya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menyengir karena dia baru saja kelepasan. Kris pun bertambah pening karena sekarang dua masalah datang bersamaan ke dalam hidup nya. Yang pertama, mulai sekarang sahabat kecil nya yaitu Xi Luhan akan mulai berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Sehuntak akan melepas kan nya begitu saja setelah apa yang telah Luhan lakukan. Dan yang ke dua, Kyungsoo menyukai pimpinan Kim Corporation yaitu Kim Jongin dan itu pasti akan menimbul kan masalah untuk nya.

"Kris apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak bermaksud untuk menampar nya. semua terjadi begitu saja." Cicit Luhan pelan.

Yeah babe

I want you to be mine again baby

I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy

I cannot see myself without you

Baru beberapa detik setelah Luhan menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan, tiba-tiba dering ponsel nya berdering dan Luhan pun mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku celana nya.

"Whats?"

"Hallo"

Luhan terdiam, dia menarik ponsel nya cepat dan melihat contact name di layar ponsel nya. Oh Sehun?! Batin nya. Siapa yang berani mengutak-atik ponsel nya? Luhan pun langsung memandang ke arah Paman Zhang yang sedang mengalih kan perhatian nya ke arah lain. Sial!

"Im so sorry. What do you want?" tanya Luhan langsung karena dia tau, Sehun tak akan menghubungi nya jika tak ada apa-apa.

"Tak ada. Hanya mencoba nomor yang di berikan asisten Wu Corporation kepada ku" jawab nya dengan nada tenang dan terkesan tak perduli.

Luhan pun menjauh kan ponsel nya dan memaandang tajam Kyungsoo. apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memberikan nomor ku ke pada nya?! ucap Luhan tanpa suara yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan lupa bahwa tadi dia memberikan ponsel nya ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ke pada mu. Aku sangat tak sengaja. Dan kau sudah mencoba nya dan berhasil. Selesai kan? Bye" ucap Luhan cepat. Dia tak tahan jika mendengar suara Sehun lebih lama lagi. Suara nya benar-benar sexy!

"Wait! I wanna talk with you right now!" tegas Sehun dengan nada yang sama sekali tak menerima bantahan.

Luhan mengernyit kan kening nya. like a boss huh? Tak ada yang bisa memerintah kan ku. Memang nya siapa kau? Tanya Luhan dalam hati nya.

"What? Kau tak bisa memerintah kan ku Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan mulai terbawa emosi.

"Oh's Hotel. Eight o'clock" tutur Sehun dengan nada dingin nya dan langsung memati kan sambungan telepon nya.

"What the…" luhan tak bisa melanjut kan kata-kata nya karena dia tak ingin mengeluar kan semua kekesalan nya di depan Paman Zhang, Kyungsoo, dan Kris. Dia mengatur nafas nya. tarik… buang… tarik… buang… tarik… buang… ucap Luhan dalam hati nya.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk nya. Dia tau Luhan sedang tidak dapam mood yang baik saat ini. Entah apa yang di bicara kam oleh Luhan dan pimpinan Oh Corporation itu, tapi yang dia tau saat ini adalah itu bukan merupakan kabar baik. Luhan pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia sedang berusaha meredakan emosi nya saat ini. Tak lama dia melepas kan pelukan nya dam memandang ke arah Kris yang menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Pimpinan Oh Corporation itu mengajak ku untuk berbicara di Oh's Hotel jam delapan nanti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan polos nya.

"Kyungsoo bisa kah kau menemani nya? Aku harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak dari pemilik Song Corporation, dan bukan kah kau juga di undang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu Lu?" ucap Kris yang sekarang pandangan nya sedang mengarah ke arah tablet pribadi nya.

"Aku yang akan menghadiri nya karena Luhan bilang dia ingin menghabis kan malam terakhir dia di Seoul bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Ucap Paman Zhang.

"Baiklah Paman bisa datang bersama ku dan Luhan, ku harap kau tetap bertemu dengan Oh Sehun itu karena aku pikir akan bagus jika kau akan menjalin kerja sama dengan Oh Corporation." Gumam Kris yang membuat Luhan mengerut kan kening nya. _Ini semua membuat ku pusing_ batin Luhan yang mulai memijit kening nya.

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Ngerasa aneh ga si sm cerita ini?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous...**_

 _Brak!_

 _"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar. Cacing cacing di perut ku ini sudah memulai demo nya asal kan kau tau." Omel Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun dan Luhan memasuki kursi belakang. Kris hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya dan mulai menyala kan mobil dan melaju kan nya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tak meng hirau kan nya._

 _"Baekkie..."_

 _"Ya ada apa Lu?"_

 _"Apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol?"_

 _"Kenapa kau ber tanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku hanya ber tanya. Tak biasa nya kau memandang seseorang dengan pandangan memuja sepeti itu. Aku sudah sangat mengenal mu Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau tak dapat mem bohongi ku."_

 _"Jadi pria yang tadi kau tabrak adalah senior yang selama ini kau ciumi baju nya?"_

 _"Ya"_

 _"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Dia begitu tampan, pantas kau menyukai nya. Tetapi kau tenang saja, aku tak menyukai nya karena menurut ku pimpinan Kim Corporation lebih sexy asal kan kau tau"_

 _Dan mulai lah percakapan yang di isi oleh Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang kan Kris hanya terdiam, fokus pada kemudi yang sedang di kendarai nya sesekali dia akan ter tawa dan menggoda mau pun men jahili teman teman nya itu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Nanti jika ada tamu ku ber nama Xi Luhan dia ber asal dari Xi Corporation, hubungi aku atau kau bisa langsung mengantar nya ke ruangan ku. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Sehun saat berada di depan meja resepsionis. Dia baru saja turun dari ruangan nya dan sekarang dia ingin mengisi perut nya. Dia sudah menghubungi Kai Chanyeol dan Suho agar mereka makan siang bersama._

 _Sehun pun beranjak dari meja resepsionis dan meng hampiri mobil pribadi super mewah nya yang sudah tersedia di depan pintu utama. Sehun langsung memasuki kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobil mewah nya itu. Dia membawa mobil nya sendiri tanpa supir pribadi nya karena ini merupakan me time nya dan dia tak mau mengambil waktu makan siang supir pribadi nya itu._

 _Kai Suho dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu nya di salah satu restaurant Jepang berbintang lima yang sering mereka kunjungi. Mereka memang lebih sering menghabis kan waktu luang mereka di restaurant ini karena selain kualitas makanan yang di saji kan restaurant tersebut, letak nya pun tak terlalu jauh dari masing-masing tempat asal mereka. Jadi saat ada sesuatu yang penting di tempat mereka masing-masing, mereka tak perlu menghabis kan waktu lama untuk kembali._

 _Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya terdiam menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio di mobil nya. Dia memang tak terlalu menyukai suasana yang terlalu ramai jika sedang tak dalam mood nya._

 _Sehun memang anak dari seorang Oh Kyuhyun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Oh Corporation. Dan karena hal itu juga yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi seseorang yang sedikit liar. Sedari kecil, dia hanya di asuh oleh nenek nya dan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa nya karena mereka sama sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Saat Sehun berumur 7 tahun, Sehun di daftar kan ke sebuah asrama lelaki elit yang berada di Inggris. Selama di asrama tersebut, Sehun mulai berulah. Dia tak segan segan menghajar teman se asrama nya yang mengejek nya dan menghina nya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak anak yang di hajar oleh Sehun sampai Sehun ber teman dengan Chanyeol dan Kai._

 _Awal mereka ber teman karena mereka sama sama murid pembangkang dan suka membuat ke onaran. Sampai waktu itu..._

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Aku sudah tak tau lagi hukuman apa yang akan aku berikan pada mu Oh Sehun. Aku bahkan sudah meng hubungi orang tua mu dan hal itu pun tetap tak bisa merubah sikap mu. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengubah sikap mu menjadi seorang anak yang baik? Bisa kah kau..."_

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

 _Bunyi ketukan pintu ruangan mengalih kan perhatian Sehun dan juga Tuan Jesper selaku ketua yayasan di asrama elit yang sedang Sehun tempati sekarang._

 _"Masuk lah."_

 _Cklek!_

 _"Maaf Tuan Jesper, sebelum nya aku hanya ingin mengantar kan dua orang bocah ini kepada mu. Mereka kepergok sedang membolos di taman belakang asrama. Tak hanya itu, mereka sudah membolos semua pelajaran yang ada di asrama ini dari kemarin dan sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak pelanggaran yang di buat oleh ke dua anak ini Tuan. Kau juga pasti mengenal mereka Tuan." Ucap seseorang dengan pakaian khas seorang guru pembimbing di asrama itu saat memasuki ruangan Tuan Jesper dengan dua bocah yang terlihat seumur an dengan Sehun di belakang nya._

 _"Baik lah kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu. Chanyeol dan Kai, masuk lah dan duduk di sebelah Sehun." Ucap Tuan Jesper yang masih duduk di kursi kebesaran nya seraya mengurut pelipis nya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah Sehun dan sekarang harus di tambah dengan Chanyeol dan Kai?_

 _"Entah apa yang ada di otak kalian. Aku begitu lelah menghadapi kelakuan kalian. Kalian baru empat bulan ber ada di asrama ku bahkan belum genap empat bulan tetapi sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak masalah yang kalian perbuat. Aku tidak bisa mengeluar kan kalian dari asrama ku karena orang tua kalian merupakan para donatur ter besar di asrama ini. Jadi, sekarang aku tak akan menentukan hukuman apa untuk kalian, aku akan ber tanya kepada kalian. Hukuman apa yang kalian ingin kan?" tanya Tuan Jesper seraya melihat daftar pelanggaran yang telah di lakukan oleh Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol._

 _"Bisa kah kau melupakan per masalahan ini Tuan Jesper? Aku sudah sangat muak ber ada di ruangan ini." Ucap Sehun datar ter kesan sangat dingin._

 _"Ah benar sekali perkataan orang ini Tuan. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sangat lapar tidak kah kau iba kepada cacing cacing di perut ku ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang di buat buat sedang kan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh._

 _"Baik lah jika itu mau kalian. Aku akan menuruti nya setelah kalian lari keliling lapangan." Gumam Tuan Jesper yang sekarang sedang menatap ke tiga murid di depan nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di arti kan._

 _"Hanya itu? Kenapa mudah sekali. Jika kau terus seperti ini aku tak akan ragu untuk mengulangi semua yang pernah ku lakukan asal kan kau tau." Ucap Kai yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat senang saat ini._

 _"Kalian harus lari mengelilingi lapangan mulai dari sekarang. Sampai jam pelajaran ber akhir nanti. Kalian hanya bisa ber istirahat saat bell istirahat ber bunyi. Selamat menikmati hukuman kalian." Ujar Tuan Jesper dengan senyuman di bibir nya._

 _"Apa kau gila?! Sekarang bahkan baru jam delapan dan pembelajaran baru saja di mulai!" Teriak Kai di depan wajah Tuan Jesper. Kai ter lihat sangat emosi sekarang, Sehun hanya mengepal kan tangan nya menahan emosi nya sedang kan Chanyeol hanya ter diam._

 _"Silah kan keluar dan nikmati hukuman kalian." Gumam Tuan Jesper seraya bangkit dan ber jalan ke arah pintu. Dia membuka pintu ter sebut dan mempersilah kan kepada Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruangan nya. Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol pun bangkit dan ber jalan keluar dari ruangan ketua yayasan itu._

 _"Dan jangan fikir aku tak akan memantau kalian anak anak. Aku akan menyusul ke lapangan dan selamat menikmati hukuman kalian." Ujar Tuan Jesper dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan nya._

 ** _Flashback end..._**

 _Dan seperti itu lah awal per temanan mereka. Dan di tambah dengan Suho yang merupakan kakak kandung seorang Kim Jongin._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _Brak!_

"Ah sudah lama sekali aku tak makan di restaurant ber bintang seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada berlebihan nya.

"Kau sudah memakan makanan yang lebih enak dari seporsi makanan yang di sajikan di restaurant berbintang Baek. Karena setiap hari kau selalu memakan masakan yang ku buat." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengetik kan sesuatu di ponsel nya.

"Ah benar masakan Kyungie yang terbaik." Gumam Luhan dan Kris menganggukan kepala nya tanda menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh Luhan.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan memasuki restaurant dan mereka langsung di sambut oleh para penjaga pintu yang membuka kan pintu seraya tersenyum untuk mereka. Mereka pun membalas senyuman para penjaga tersebut dan memasuki restaurant yang sudah cukup ramai karena sekarang memang merupakan jam makan siang.

Hanya tersisa satu buah meja bulat besar dengan banyak kursi di pinggiran nya. Baekhyun yang berjalan di paling depan pun menghampiri meja kosong tersebut dan menduduki salah satu kursi nya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, Kris, dan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama datang seorang pelayan ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa daftar menu yang tersedia di restaurant berbintang itu. Baekhyun dan Kris menerima daftar menu tersebut dan mulai melihat menu menu yang di sediakan oleh restaurant tersebut.

"Hmm... boleh kah aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengalih kan perhatian nya dari daftar menu dengan tampang nya yang mulai mencurigakan.

"What?" gumam Luhan dengan mata masih tertuju pada daftar menu yang ada di tangan Kris.

"Apakah kita tak bisa pindah ke restaurant yang lebih murah? Makanan di sini mahal mahal sekali. Ini akhir bulan dan Appa belum mengirim kan uang bulanan kepada ku. Aku tak mau makan enak hari ini dan besok aku tak bisa makan." Cicit Baekhyun pelan dengan tampang memelas nya.

"Hey kenapa hidup mu itu sedih sekali. Anak seorang pimpinan perusahaan batu bara terbesar di Korea Selatan apakah pantas kau berbicara seperti itu?" sindir Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek nya.

"Kau tenang saja Baek, aku yang akan mentraktir kalian hari ini karena sudah lama sekali kita tak _hang out_ bersama." Gumam Kris yang sekaranh sedang mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Dia sedang memanggil pelayan agar berjalan ke arah meja mereka dan mereka bisa memesan makanan yang mereka ingin kan. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun pun bersorak girang dan menjulur kan lidah nya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sebenar nya Baekhyun hanya berpura pura memelas kan diri nya. Luhan Kyungsoo dan Kris tau akan hal itu tetapi itu memang tradisi mereka untuk mentraktir seorang Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan masih seorang pelajar tanpa pekerjaan. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Baekhyun tak punya uang, kalian salah besar. Baekhyun merupakan seorang anak dari marga Byun dengan kekayaan melimpah. Kakek Baekhyun merupakan seorang pimpinan perusahaan batu bara yang sangat sukses dan jabatan itu di turun kan kepada Appa Baekhyun yang merupakan anak kandung nya.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa membeli restoran Jepang ini jika dia mau. Tetapi dia hanya ingin menghabiskan uang teman teman nya. _Buat apa kau memiliki teman teman ber uang jika kau tak memanfaat kan mereka?_ Begitulah yang ada di fikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"hmm aku ingin satu porsi Yakiniku, Okonomiyaki, dan Mochi dan untuk minum aku menginginkan jus stroberi dengan gula satu sendok teh dan jangan taruh banyak es batu karena aku tak terlalu menyukai nya. Hal itu akan membuat jus stroberi ku menjadi mencair dan mengubah rasa jus stroberi favorit ku." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan pesanan nya yang cukup banyak.

"Kenapa kalian semua melihat ke arah ku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat ke sekitar nya dan menemukan tiga pasang mata sedang menatap ke arah nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Baekkie.."

"Ne Luu.."

"Sejak kapan selera makan mu melebihi Luhan saat dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik? Dan jika setiap hari kita makan bersama seperti ini, mungkin salah satu dari kita akan bangkrut karena selalu mentraktir mu Baek" sindir Kyungsoo yang cukup tercengang dengan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Sudah lah sudah. Aku satu Teriyaki. Kau ingin apa Lu?"

"Aku ingin Ramen yang dengan kuah yang jangan terlalu banyak. Kuah nya sedikit saja dan aku sedang sangat menginginkan Ramen super pedas. Kuah nya jangan terlalu banyak kau harus mengingat nya." Tutur Luhan seraya menghadap ke pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau ingin kan Soo?"

"Hmm.. Sushi."

"Ah dan dua porsi susu coklat dingin dan satu soda dengan banyak es batu" tambah Luhan menambah kan pesanan mereka. Itu merupakan minuman favorit mereka dan menu itu sudah mereka hafal di luar kepala mereka.

"Baiklah pesanan sudah saya catan dan selamat menikmati." Ucap sang pelayan saat selesai mencatat pesanan para pelanggan nya dan mempersilah kan pelayan lain nya untuk menyajikan makanan pembuka di meja yang baru saja dia datangi.

..

..

..

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di tempat parkir yang di sediakan oleh restaurant yang akan menjadi tempat untuk mengisi perut nya siang ini. Dia baru saja memarkirkan mobil mewah nya dan mengambil ponsel nya.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut...

"Yeoboseo" terdengar suara dengan nada berat di seberang sambungan.

"Sudah dimana kau?" tanya Sehun seraya merapikan rambut hitam nya.

"Kami baru saja memasuki tempat parkir."

"Kami?"

"Aku Kai Suho hyung dan Seohyun. Dimana kau?"

"Di mobil. Aku sudah melihat mobil mu."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon nya. Baru saja Sehun ingin keluar dari mobil nya, ponsel nya berdering menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon nya. Dan tertera nama salah satu kolega nya yang cukup penting dan mau tak mau Sehun harus mengangkat panggilan itu. Terjadi percakapan yang cukup panjang sampai Chanyeol mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang berada tepat di samping tubuh Sehun.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Cepat lah aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak terdengar suara nya tetapi Sehun bisa membaca nya lewat gerakan bibir Chanyeol.

"Kalian masuk lebih dulu saja." Ucap Sehun tanpa suara. Dia masih mendengarkan salah satu kolega nya itu berbicara tentang kerja sama yang mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol Kai Suho pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel nya itu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Seohyun dan mereka berjalan memasuki pintu restaurant dan langsung di sambut baik dengan para pejaga yang membuka kan pintu untuk mereka dengan senyuman ramah di bibir mereka. Chanyeol Kai Suho dan Seohyun pun membalas senyuman tersebut dan memasuki restaurant. Saat sampai di dalam restaurant, mata tajam Chanyeol langsung menelusuri seisi restaurant. Mencari meja yang mungkin tak ada penghuni nya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya saat tak melihat satu pun meja yang kosong. Dia mulai memandang ke arah lain dan menemukan wajah yang di kenal nya sedang memainkan ponsel nya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati salah satu meja yang sudah terisi empat orang yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka tetapi masih tersisa enam buah kursi kosong karena meja tersebut merupakan meja yang di sediakan restaurant tersebut untuk keluarga besar. Kai dan Suho pun mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan Seohyun.

"Hey Baek!" seru Chanyeol saat berada di belakang Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Merasa terpanggil, Baekhyun pun menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tepat berada di depan wajah nya.

"Oh hai Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup seraya memundurkan wajah nya. Dia masih terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol dan belum melihat ke sekitar.

"Aku ingin mengisi perut ku Baek, tetapi tak ada satu pun meja yang tak terisi. Dan aku melihat kau dengan tiga teman mu sedang menunggu di sini dan aku melihat masih tersisa beberapa kursi kosong di meja mu. Bolehkah aku dan teman teman ku makan bersama mu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memohon dengan pandangan awal yang tertuju pada Baekhyun namun selanjutnya di arah kan kepada Seohyun yang sedang menatap ke sekitar.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun senang bukan main karena dia akan makan semeja dengan orang yang dia suka. Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk anggukkan kepala nya tanda menyetujui apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan. Chanyeol pun mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Setelah itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik kursi yang berada tepat di samping Baekhyun dan mempersilah kan Seohyun untuk menduduki nya. Seohyun pun duduk di kursi tersebut seraya memberikan senyuman manis nya kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi samping Seohyun dan disusul dengan Kai dan Suho yang ikut menarik kursi dan menduduki nya.

Melihat ada seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah nya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya dan baru menyadari bahwa wanita yang duduk di sebelah nya ini merupakan wanita cantik yang tadi membuat mood nya menjadi berantakan dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol menggenggam tangan wanita cantik itu dan tadi Chanyeol bahkan mempersilahkan wanita cantik itu duduk di kursi yang di tarik nya. Dan karena memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal kepada Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan menurut nya. _"Bagaimana bisa Park bodoh itu menjadi orang yang aku sukai?_ " batin Baekhyun dalam hati nya. Dan karena hal itu kembali membuat mood seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi down lagi dan lagi dalam satu hari.

Sedangkan tiga orang lain nya yaitu Luhan Kyungsoo dan Kris hanya bisa terdiam melihat bagaimana adegan yang cukup menyedihkan itu. Sebenarnya sedari awal baik Luhan Kyungsoo maupun Kris sudah sangat ingin memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangan seorang wanita cantik, tetapi Baekhyun terlihat terlalu senang membuat mereka tak sampai hati untuk memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf sebelumnya perkenalkan nama ku Chanyeol dan ini Seohyun Kai dan Suho hyung" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri nya dan teman teman nya kepada tiga pasang mata yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangan nya dan mereka mulai menjabat tangan masing masing.

"Bukan kah kau pimpinan Kim Corporation?" tanya Luhan kepada Kai sesaat setelah Chanyeol Kai Suho dan Seohyun memesan makanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan pimpinan Kim Corporation, Suho hyung yang merupakan pimpinan Kim Corporation." Jawab Kai yang sedang mecuri lirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mengapa tadi kau yang menghadiri rapat pemegang saham Wu Corporation? Bukan kah hanya pimpinan pimpinan yang menghadiri rapat pertemuan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai ingin tahu karena dia juga ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan pria seksi- _nya._

"Tadi aku tak bisa menghadiri rapat di Wu's Hotels karena aku harus menemani Eomma kami terapi. Jadi aku menyuruh adik ku Kai untuk menghadiri rapat pagi ini." Jawab Suho yang merasa tak enak kepada Kris karena mereka cukup dekat dan sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Walaupun dia tau bahwa Kris sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Terjadi banyak perbincangan di antara mereka saat mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Tetapi beda hal nya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Dia sangat kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol dengan Seohyun. Mereka selalu tertawa dan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Seohyun merupakan orang yang pandai bergaul. Seohyun bahkan langsung terlihat akrab dengan Luhan Kyungsoo maupun Kris.

"Seperti nya aku harus ke toilet sebentar, permisi." Ucap Seohyun sopan dan langsung berjalan ke arah toilet. Chanyeol langsung berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan menaruh kepala nya di meja. Baekhyun memang tak banyak bicara kali ini. Dia hanya meminum banyak wine yang di berikan oleh pelayan restaurant.

"Hey apakah kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Dia menjadi tak bersemangat hari ini. Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan keningnya karena ini bukan seperti Baekhyun yang dia kenal.

Tak lama pelayan membawa pesanan mereka dan menyajikan nya di meja besar itu. Mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka dengan di selingi perbincangan layaknya teman lama. Tiba tiba datang seorang pria dengan jas mahal yang masih melekat pada tubuh tegap nya dan langsung menduduki salah satu kursi yang kosong. Pria tadi masih belum menyadari banyak pasang mata yang sedang menatap ke arah nya karena pria itu masih sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Sehunna..." ucap Chanyeol memanggil pria yang baru saja sampai itu ternyata seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ya." Gumam Sehun yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Bisakah kau taruh ponsel mu dan bersikap lebih sopan?" tanya Suho seraya melanjutkan makan nya. Sehun pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponsel nya ke sekitarnya dan dia menemukan tiga pasang mata sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dan dia melihat sepasang mata yang berkilauan dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan sedang memandang terkejut ke arah nya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dan orang itu duduk tepat di samping nya. Karena merasa gemas, Sehun pun mengecup bibir mungil itu.

 _Cup!_

Dan apa yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara indah mereka. Mereka cukup terkejut di saat teman mereka yang masih sangat polos itu dicium tepat di depan wajah mereka. Dan untung nya meja mereka berada di pojokan ruangan yang terhalangi oleh sebuah pilar yang cukup besar jadi tak ada yang melihat adegan seorang yang polos seperti Luhan di cium oleh seorang pria seksi seperti Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol Kai Suho maupun Seohyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka sedang tak ingin meladeni Sehun kali ini karena perut mereka masih sangat butuh di isi asalkan kalian tau. Sedangkan Kris hanya melanjutkan makan nya karena dia cukup mengenal kepribadian orang orang di sekitar nya ini.

..

..

..

..

..

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Nih aku kasih tau ya alur cerita sm kejelasan mereka akan kenal ga kenal nya soalnya banyak yg nge pm aku bilang cerita ga nyambung trs jadi aneh maka nya selama beberapa chapter terakhir aku nanya trs kan ngerasa aneh ga sm apa yg aku tulis. Jadi nih ya Luhan Baekhyun Kyungsoo sama Kris itu kan temenan dari pas dia baru masuk senior high school di Busan nah semenjak itu mereka tuh jadi deket, deket banget malah nah pas Luhan umurnya 17 an Baba nya meninggal karena kecelakaan gt. Luhan kan anak semata wayang jadi dia yg harus wajib kudu mesti ngelanjutin bisnis yang di bangun Baba nya biar Luhan sm Mama nya bs trs hidup trs di bantu sm Paman Zhang yang notabene nya kaya tangan kanan nya Baba nya Luhan, ta orang kepercayaan gt deh. Pas abis lulus senior high school, Kyungsoo sm Baekhyun milih kuliah di Seoul di kampus yg sama trs Kris sm Luhan ngelanjutin bisnis orang tua nya gt. Nah Kyungsoo sm Baekhyun tinggal di flat sempit karena mereka pengen hidup mandiri gt deh trs jg Kyungsoo jd asisten keduanya Kris di Wu Corporation buat kerja sampingan gt deh pokonya._**

 ** _Nah karena ngelanjutin bisnis orang tuanya, Kris jadi kenal sm Sehun Kai Chanyeol Suho karena mereka menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan dan mereka sering melepas penat bareng gt cerita nya jadi ya mereka udh kenal bgt gt deh karena sering nongs bareng. Jadi Kris itu kenal banget Sehun Kai Chanyeol ama Suho karena mereka kenal cukup lama walaupun ga selama dia kenal Luhan Baekhyun sm Kyungsoo. Nah pas tau Luhan nampar Sehun, makanya Kris kaya puyeng gt soal nya dia tau Sehun orang nya kaya gmn makanya doi jg pusing mikirin entar Luhan di apain sm Sehun. Dan masalah Seohyun itu siapa, itu masih rahasiaaaaaaaaaa..._**

 ** _Maaf bgt kalo banyak typo karena aku males baca ulang hhe. Jangan kapok buat nge pm aku kasih aku saran aku masih amatiran soal nya. Dan klo chap ini aneh maaf ya. Sekian dan terimakasih :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previous..._**

 _"Astaga Luhan apa yang telah kau lakukan" gumam Kris seraya memasuki ruangan nya. Sudah ada Luhan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang yang menempati sofa di pinggir ruangan nya. Kris langsung berjalan ke arah bangku kebesaran nya dan mengurut kening nya._

 _"Kris dia yang memulai nya terlebih dahulu. Siapa suruh dia ber bisisk dengan nada rendah nya. Itu membuat ku meresa terancam dan dengan refleks aku menampar nya. Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku salah Paman?" Jelas Luhan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Sedang kan Paman Zhang hanya merespon nya dengan helaan nafas nya. Susah untuk mengatur Luhan._

 _"Luhannie apakah kamu tidak tau siapa itu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat sesuatu di ponsel nya._

 _"Who is he?"_

 _"Oh Sehun. Anak dari Oh Kyuhyun, orang yang masuk ke dalam ke dalam 5 orang terkaya di dunia. Property, Entertaiment, Foodplace, Hotel, Resort, Mall bahkan beberapa Airport di Korea Selatan, Korea Utara, China, Taiwan, Jepang, dan beberapa Negara lainnya termasuk ke dalam daftar kekayaan mereka."_

 _"Oh Sehun juga masuk ke dalam jajaran pria lajang yang paling di ingin kan di bummi abad ini. Ah ya! Aku ingat, gosip nya juga Sehun pengidap kelainan sex. You know, He is Gay… tetapi sampai saat ini dia belum pernah mengonfirmasi atau membanta gosip tersebut. Dan teman nya Oh Sehun yaitu Kim Jongin juga tampan astaga aku menyukai nya" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Luhan hanya bisa menepuk kening nya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Apa yang telah ku perbuat? Batin nya._

 _"Ah Luhan teman nya itu tampan sekali. Dia sangat sexy dengan kulit coklat nya. Seperti aktor di drama-drama yang selalu kita tonton." Gumam Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari pandangan Luhan Kris dan Paman Zhang yang tengah mengarah ke arah nya._

 _"Apa maksud mu Soo? Apa kah kau menyukai pimpinan Kim Corporation itu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menyelidik nya._

 _Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menyengir karena dia baru saja kelepasan. Kris pun bertambah pening karena sekarang dua masalah datang bersamaan ke dalam hidup nya. Yang pertama, mulai sekarang sahabat kecil nya yaitu Xi Luhan akan mulai berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Sehuntak akan melepas kan nya begitu saja setelah apa yang telah Luhan lakukan. Dan yang ke dua, Kyungsoo menyukai pimpinan Kim Corporation yaitu Kim Jongin dan itu pasti akan menimbul kan masalah untuk nya._

 _"Kris apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak bermaksud untuk menampar nya. semua terjadi begitu saja." Cicit Luhan pelan._

 _Yeah babe_

 _I want you to be mine again baby_

 _I know my lifestyle is driving you crazy_

 _I cannot see myself without you_

 _Baru beberapa detik setelah Luhan menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan, tiba-tiba dering ponsel nya berdering dan Luhan pun mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku celana nya._

 _"Whats?"_

 _"Hallo"_

 _Luhan terdiam, dia menarik ponsel nya cepat dan melihat contact name di layar ponsel nya. Oh Sehun?! Batin nya. Siapa yang berani mengutak-atik ponsel nya? Luhan pun langsung memandang ke arah Paman Zhang yang sedang mengalih kan perhatian nya ke arah lain. Sial!_

 _"Im so sorry. What do you want?" tanya Luhan langsung karena dia tau, Sehun tak akan menghubungi nya jika tak ada apa-apa._

 _"Tak ada. Hanya mencoba nomor yang di berikan asisten Wu Corporation kepada ku" jawab nya dengan nada tenang dan terkesan tak perduli._

 _Luhan pun menjauh kan ponsel nya dan memaandang tajam Kyungsoo. apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memberikan nomor ku ke pada nya?! ucap Luhan tanpa suara yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan lupa bahwa tadi dia memberikan ponsel nya ke Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ke pada mu. Aku sangat tak sengaja. Dan kau sudah mencoba nya dan berhasil. Selesai kan? Bye" ucap Luhan cepat. Dia tak tahan jika mendengar suara Sehun lebih lama lagi. Suara nya benar-benar sexy!_

 _"Wait! I wanna talk with you right now!" tegas Sehun dengan nada yang sama sekali tak menerima bantahan._

 _Luhan mengernyit kan kening nya. like a boss huh? Tak ada yang bisa memerintah kan ku. Memang nya siapa kau? Tanya Luhan dalam hati nya._

 _"What? Kau tak bisa memerintah kan ku Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan mulai terbawa emosi._

 _"Oh's Hotel. Eight o'clock" tutur Sehun dengan nada dingin nya dan langsung memati kan sambungan telepon nya._

 _"What the…" luhan tak bisa melanjut kan kata-kata nya karena dia tak ingin mengeluar kan semua kekesalan nya di depan Paman Zhang, Kyungsoo, dan Kris. Dia mengatur nafas nya. tarik… buang… tarik… buang… tarik… buang… ucap Luhan dalam hati nya._

 _Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk nya. Dia tau Luhan sedang tidak dapam mood yang baik saat ini. Entah apa yang di bicara kam oleh Luhan dan pimpinan Oh Corporation itu, tapi yang dia tau saat ini adalah itu bukan merupakan kabar baik. Luhan pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia sedang berusaha meredakan emosi nya saat ini. Tak lama dia melepas kan pelukan nya dam memandang ke arah Kris yang menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan._

 _"Pimpinan Oh Corporation itu mengajak ku untuk berbicara di Oh's Hotel jam delapan nanti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan polos nya._

 _"Kyungsoo bisa kah kau menemani nya? Aku harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak dari pemilik Song Corporation, dan bukan kah kau juga di undang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu Lu?" ucap Kris yang sekarang pandangan nya sedang mengarah ke arah tablet pribadi nya._

 _"Aku yang akan menghadiri nya karena Luhan bilang dia ingin menghabis kan malam terakhir dia di Seoul bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Ucap Paman Zhang._

 _"Baiklah Paman bisa datang bersama ku dan Luhan, ku harap kau tetap bertemu dengan Oh Sehun itu karena aku pikir akan bagus jika kau akan menjalin kerja sama dengan Oh Corporation." Gumam Kris yang membuat Luhan mengerut kan kening nya. Ini semua membuat ku pusing batin Luhan yang mulai memijit kening nya._

..

..

..

..

..

"Paman apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan kepada Paman Zhang yang sedang memberes kan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di kasur tempat nya tidur semalam. Mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel yang seharus nya Luhan tempati tetapi jadi di tempati oleh Paman Zhang semalam. Paman Zhang pun menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap lama ke arah Luhan yang juga sedang menatap ke arah nya.

"Menurut ku, kau harus menemui pimpinan Oh Corporation itu Lu. Karena biasa saja dia ingin mengajak kita untuk bekerja sama dan aku tak pernah sekalipun meragukan mu dalam bidang kerja sama Lu. Aku tau kau akan selalu menguntungkan kita. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Paman Zhang kembali membereskan berkas-berkas nya.

"Baiklah Paman. Tapi apakah kau yakin kau tak akan ikut dengan ku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Siapa yang akan mewakili Xi Corporation jika kau pergi bersama mu? Song Corporation sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan Xi Corporation sejak Xi Corporation baru berdiri Lu. Bukan kah kau akan datang dengan Kyungsoo? Kalau kau masih sedikit takut, bawalah juga teman mu yang suka sekali berbicara itu, siapa nama nya?"

"Byun Baekhyun Paman"

"Ah kau bisa juga membawa nya. Hanya sebagai teman yang menemani teman nya. Dan kalian bisa menganggap itu merupakan quality time kalian bukan?"

"Iya Paman"

"Tetapi kau tetap harus mengabari ku dalam waktu tiga puluh menit sekali Lu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang lebih cerewet di banding kan dengan Baba ku sendiri? Bahkan kau melebihi Mama dan Baekhyun Paman, tapi aku sangat menyukai itu asal kan kau tau." Ucap Luhan dan langsung memeluk Paman Zhang karena merasa sangat di perhatikan seperti di perhatikan oleh Baba nya sendiri. Paman Zhang pun membalas pelukan Luhan sengan senyuman di bibir nya dan usapan usapan yang dia berikan di punggung Luhan.

..

..

..

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

 _Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_

 _Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins_

 _Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_

 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

 _Now that's real, real, real,_

 _Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill_

 _Who wanna go first? I had 'em pushing daffodils_

 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill_

 _I'm on some dumb shit_

 _By the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

 _Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

 _Let him eat it with his grills,_

 _He keep telling me to chill_

 _He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

 _He said he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like..._

 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Baekhyun setelah membuka mata nya. Dia akam mengutuk siapa pun yang sedang menghubungi nya sekarang karena dia sedang tertidur dan bermimpi yang sangat indah menurut nya.

"Dimana kau?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang di perpustakaan kampus ku. Mengapa kau menghubungi ku Xi Luhan?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada kesal nya, dia masih sangat mengantuk karena semalam dia tidur sangat larut malam.

"Baekhyunnie, apakah kau ada acara malam nanti?" gumam Luhan dengan nada manja nya. Dia melakukan hal ini karena dia tau dia telah membuat Baekhyun kesal dan jika dia mengeluarkan sisi polos nya, Baekhyun pasti akan melupakan kekesalan nya. Ya setidak nya itu lah yang selalu Luhan lakukan jika dia membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo dan Kris kesal. Dan cara seperti itu selalu mampu membuat mereka melupakan kekesalan mereka.

"Memang nya ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu berjalan jalan menikmati malam nya Seoul. Apakah kau mau menemani ku? Kyungsoo juga ikut bersama ku. Bagaimana?"

"Sebenar nya aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja di berikan hari ini tapi baik lah aku akan ikut bersama mu"

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyunie, aku akan menjemput mu pukul 6 bersama Kyungsoo. Aku menyayangi mu Baek sampai nanti..." ucap Luhan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya dengan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas nya malas.

Sebenar nya dia sangat jengkel saat ini. Dia baru saja melihat senior tampan nya itu ber jalan berdampingan dengan seorang yeoja yang ya tidak bisa di bilang tidak cantik karena yeoja itu benar benar sempurna asal kan kalian tau. Wajah ber bentuk oval dengan mata yang indah, bulu mata yang lentik, alis yang sempurna, hidung bagir, dan bibir yang sangat pas dengan bentuk wajah nya. Benar benar yeoja yang sempurna. Dan sial nya, tadi Baekhyun melihat yeoja tersebut sedang jalan ber dampingan dengan Chanyeol, senior idaman nya dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan serasi. Mereka ber jalan ber dampingan dengan di selingi dengan obrolan dan tawa akibat candaan yang di keluar kan oleh Chanyeol. Dan karena hal itu membuat mood seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi sangat buruk. Dia langsung menuju perpustakaan dan memejam kan mata nya. Baekhyun sampai tak menghadiri kelas nya hari ini. Dia ber niat menghilang kan semua adegan yang tadi terekam di otak nya. Dan dewi fortuna pun sedang memihak ke pada nya dengan mengirim kan seorang Xi Luhan ke pada nya. Mungkin dia akan menghabis kan sisa waktu nya hari ini bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sudah lama mereka tidak hang out atau pun menghabis kan waktu bersama. Baekhyun pun mematikan ponsel nya dan melanjut kan tidur nya yang sempat terganggu.

..

..

..

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..tok.._

"Kyungie.. apakah kau ada di dalam?" tanya Luhan setelah mengetuk pintu toilet yang ber ada di dekat ruangan Kyungsoo. Dia tak melihat ada nya Kyungsoo di balik meja kerja nya.

"Kyungie?"

"Kyung apakah kau ada di dalam?"

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..tok.._

Luhan pun menyerah dan memilih menunggu di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di balik meja kerja Kyungsoo dan melihat satu bingkai yang ber isi foto mereka. Luhan sangat mengingat foto itu. Foto itu di ambil sesaat setelah mereka di umum kan lulus dari High School mereka. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan tangan memamer kan medali nya, Baekhyun yang sedang mencium medali nya, Kris dengan senyuman tampan nya yang sedang menggendong Luhan di punggung nya dan Luhan yang sedang berada di punggung Kris dengan cengiran lebar nya. Mereka terlihat bahagia di foto itu. Sangat bahagia.

Tanpa sadar Luhan pun mengelus foto tersebut dan tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama mereka tak hang out bersama. Selama dua tahun ini, mereka sangat jarang sekali bertemu karena sibuk nya diri masing masing. Baekhyun yang sedang fokus kepada pembelajaran nya, dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter bedah jantung. Kyungsoo yang sedang melanjutkan perguruan tinggi nya dan bekerja sebagai bawahan Kris di Wu Corporation, tetapi Kris menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai asisten nya karena memang Kyungsoo selalu berada di sisi nya saat dia sedang ingin menjalan kan sebuah kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain atau pun menghadiri kegiatan kegiatan kantor lain nya. Kris yang sedang melanjut kan perusahaan keluarga nya yaitu Wu Corporation. Dan Luhan, dia sendiri selama dua tahun ini sibuk dengan perusahaan baru nya, Xi Corporation. Dia baru saja merintis perusahaan Baba nya itu menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang kuat dan kokoh. Selama dua tahun dia mempelajari bagaimana menjadi pimpinan yang baik dan benar dan dia mempelajari hal itu dari Paman nya, Paman Zhang.

 _Cklek!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Lu?" tanya Kris saat memasuki ruangan nya dan melihat Luhan sedang duduk di balik meja Kyungsoo dengan pandangan dan tangan yang tertuju pada sebuah bingkai di meja kerja milik Kyungsoo. Luhan pun melihat ke arah Kris dan mengeluar kan cengiran khas anak kecil nya.

"Tadi aku ke sini ingin mengajak kau dan Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama, tetapi aku tak melihat seorang pun bersama di ruangan ini jadi aku ber jalan ke arah toilet karena aku mengira Kyungsoo ada di sana tapi ternyata tak ada siapa pun di sana dan aku tak mencari kau karena aku tau kau sedang berbincang dengan salah satu client mu. Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi Kyungsoo seraya men jawab pertanyaan mu." Jawab luhan dengan mata masih mengarah ke arah bingkai tadi dan mengambil nya.

"Yifan apa kah kau mengingat foto ini? Kita terlihat sangat bahagia di foto ini" ucap Luhan dengan nada semangat nya seraya menunjuk kan foto yang berada di dalam bingkai itu.

Kris pun terkekeh dan menunjuk ke arah dimana meja nya berada. Luhan pun melihat ke arah apa yang di tunjuk oleh Kris. Dan terlihat sebuah bingkai besar yang memuat foto yang serupa dengan foto yang berada di tangan Luhan.

"Woah..." gumam Luhan saat melihat sebuah bingkai yang ber ukuran tak bisa di bilang kecil karena ukuran bingkai itu sangat lah besar. Bingkai itu hampir menutupi setengah dari dinding yang berada di belakang meja kerja Kris. Luhan pun bangun dan berjalan ke arah meja Kris dan berhenti tepat di depan bingkai yang ter tempel di dinding yang berada tepat di belakang meja kerja Kris. Luhan mengelus bingkai tersebut dan menatap ke arah Kris.

"Ini benar benar keren asal kan kau tau." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kagum nya. Mendengar hal itu pun membuat Kris mengeluar kan kekehan khas nya.

"Yifan bisa kah kau mengirim kan yang seperti ini ke kantor ku? Aku juga ingin memiliki nya. Tetapi, kalau bisa dengan ukuran yang lebih besar lagi. Aku akan memajang nya di ruangan ku agar aku bisa mengenal kan seluruh keluarga ku kepada client client ku. Ya?" pinta Luhan dengan nada memohon nya dan tatapan memelas nya. Dia sangat pandai dalam hal merengek seperti ini asal kan kalian tau. Kris pun melipat tangan nya di dada dan memasang raut wajah ala seseorang sedang ber fikir keras.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Aku dan Paman Zhang akan mencuri foto ini beserta dengan bingkai nya dan aku tak akan pernah mengembali kan nya kepada mu sampai kapan pun."

"Baik lah baik lah aku akan meminta You Jin untuk mengirim kan nya kepada mu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari pada punya ku. Tetapi, ada syarat nya."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kau harus ikut bersama ku dan Kyungsoo."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kau akan mengetahui nya nanti" jawab Kris seraya ber jalan ke arah Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan. Mereka keluar dari ruangan Kris dan ber jalan menuju basement dengan beberapa karyawan Kris yang menyapa mereka saat berpapasan dengan mereka.

..

..

..

Dan sekarang di sini lah mereka. Saat ini mereka ber ada di dalam satu atap mobil dengan Kris sebagai pengemudi yang duduk di kursi kemudi, Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi sebelah Kris, dan Luhan yang duduk di bangku belakang. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan membungkam mulut nya karena baik Kris maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang mau memberitahu kan kemana mereka akan membawa nya. Dan karena hal itu, Luhan membungkam mulut nya sedari tadi. Kris dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Tak lama mobil yang di kendarai oleh Kris berhenti di sebuah halaman parkir yang cukup besar dan terdapat beberapa orang ber lalu lalang di sana. Tak lama Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Baekkie di mana kau sekarang?"

"Bisa kah kau ke halaman parkir kampus mu sekarang?"

"Aku Luhan dan Kris sedang berada di halaman parkir kampus mu sekarang."

"Sudah lah jangan banyak ber tanya karena sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk men jawab semua pertanyaan yang akan ter lontar dari mulut cerewet mu itu jadi cepat ke halaman parkir dalam waktu lima menit atau kau akan kami tinggal Byun Baekhyun. Kami menyayangi mu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung memati kan sambungan telepon nya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum karena sekarang dia tau mereka akan kemana sementara Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya.

Tak lama, Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari ke arah mobil yang sedang di naiki nya sekarang. Tetapi karena ter buru buru, seperti nya membuat Baekhyun menjadi tak melihat ke sekitar nya dan menjadi tak ber hati hati. Dan tak lama, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan ber lawan an arah dengan nya. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mau pun seorang pria yang di tabrak nya terjatuh. Luhan tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicara kan mau pun membaca gerak bibir Baekhyun. Tetapi dia bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun dengan pria yang tadi di tabrak nya sudah cukup mengenal karena terlihat dari akrab nya mereka dan Baekhyun sempat tertawa sesaat setelah pria tadi ber bicara.

Luhan Kyungsoo dan Kris terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan pria yang sekarang sedang ber bincang dengan nya itu. Karena tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Luhan membuka pintu yang ber ada di sebelah nya dan ber lari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie..."

"Ah yaampun aku sampai lupa. Lu per kenal kan ini Chanyeol dan Chanyeol-ssi per kenal kan ini Luhan, dia adik ku" ucap Baekhyun saat Luhan berada di sebelah nya. Chanyeol pun mengulur kan tangan nya dan Luhan pun membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman khas anak kecil yang terpaut di bibir nya. Setelah selesai ber jabat tangan dengan Chanyeol, Luhan mengalih kan perhatian nya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun jelas jelas aku lebih tua dari mu tetapi kenapa kau memanggil ku sebagai adik mu?" tanya Luhan dengan raut tak suka nya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak elementary school kelas dua Lu. Chanyeol-ssi aku dan adik harus pergi. Baju mu akan ku bawa besok. Sampai nanti." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera ber jalan ke arah mobil di mana Kris dan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan Luhan yang mengekori nya karena sekarang tangan Luhan sudah berada di genggaman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang merupakan adik Baekhyun seperti yang tadi Baekhyun kata kan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau membuat ku ber tambah menyukai mu"

..

..

..

 _Brak!_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar. Cacing cacing di perut ku ini sudah memulai demo nya asal kan kau tau." Omel Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun dan Luhan memasuki kursi belakang. Kris hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya dan mulai menyala kan mobil dan melaju kan nya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tak meng hirau kan nya.

"Baekkie..."

"Ya ada apa Lu?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau ber tanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ber tanya. Tak biasa nya kau memandang seseorang dengan pandangan memuja sepeti itu. Aku sudah sangat mengenal mu Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau tak dapat mem bohongi ku."

"Jadi pria yang tadi kau tabrak adalah senior yang selama ini kau ciumi baju nya?"

"Ya"

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Dia begitu tampan, pantas kau menyukai nya. Tetapi kau tenang saja, aku tak menyukai nya karena menurut ku pimpinan Kim Corporation lebih sexy asal kan kau tau"

Dan mulai lah percakapan yang di isi oleh Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang kan Kris hanya terdiam, fokus pada kemudi yang sedang di kendarai nya sesekali dia akan ter tawa dan menggoda mau pun men jahili teman teman nya itu.

..

..

..

"Nanti jika ada tamu ku ber nama Xi Luhan dia ber asal dari Xi Corporation, hubungi aku atau kau bisa langsung mengantar nya ke ruangan ku. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Sehun saat berada di depan meja resepsionis. Dia baru saja turun dari ruangan nya dan sekarang dia ingin mengisi perut nya. Dia sudah menghubungi Kai Chanyeol dan Suho agar mereka makan siang bersama.

Sehun pun beranjak dari meja resepsionis dan meng hampiri mobil pribadi super mewah nya yang sudah tersedia di depan pintu utama. Sehun langsung memasuki kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobil mewah nya itu. Dia membawa mobil nya sendiri tanpa supir pribadi nya karena ini merupakan me time nya dan dia tak mau mengambil waktu makan siang supir pribadi nya itu.

Kai Suho dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu nya di salah satu restoran Jepang berbintang lima yang sering mereka kunjungi. Mereka memang lebih sering menghabis kan waktu luang mereka di restoran ini karena selain kualitas makanan yang di saji kan restoran tersebut, letak nya pun tak terlalu jauh dari masing-masing tempat asal mereka. Jadi saat ada sesuatu yang penting di tempat mereka masing-masing, mereka tak perlu menghabis kan waktu lama untuk kembali.

Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya terdiam menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio di mobil nya. Dia memang tak terlalu menyukai suasana yang terlalu ramai jika sedang tak dalam mood nya.

Sehun memang anak dari seorang Oh Kyuhyun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Oh Corporation. Dan karena hal itu juga yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi seseorang yang sedikit liar. Sedari kecil, dia hanya di asuh oleh nenek nya dan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa nya karena mereka sama sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Saat Sehun berumur 7 tahun, Sehun di daftar kan ke sebuah asrama lelaki elit yang berada di Inggris. Selama di asrama tersebut, Sehun mulai berulah. Dia tak segan segan menghajar teman se asrama nya yang mengejek nya dan menghina nya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak anak yang di hajar oleh Sehun sampai Sehun ber teman dengan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Awal mereka ber teman karena mereka sama sama murid pembangkang dan suka membuat ke onaran. Sampai waktu itu...

 **Flashback**

"Aku sudah tak tau lagi hukuman apa yang akan aku berikan pada mu Oh Sehun. Aku bahkan sudah meng hubungi orang tua mu dan hal itu pun tetap tak bisa merubah sikap mu. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengubah sikap mu menjadi seorang anak yang baik? Bisa kah kau..."

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Bunyi ketukan pintu ruangan mengalih kan perhatian Sehun dan juga Tuan Jesper selaku ketua yayasan di asrama elit yang sedang Sehun tempati sekarang.

"Masuk lah."

 _Cklek!_

"Maaf Tuan Jesper, sebelum nya aku hanya ingin mengantar kan dua orang bocah ini kepada mu. Mereka kepergok sedang membolos di taman belakang asrama. Tak hanya itu, mereka sudah membolos semua pelajaran yang ada di asrama ini dari kemarin dan sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak pelanggaran yang di buat oleh ke dua anak ini Tuan. Kau juga pasti mengenal mereka Tuan." Ucap seseorang dengan pakaian khas seorang guru pembimbing di asrama itu saat memasuki ruangan Tuan Jesper dengan dua bocah yang terlihat seumur an dengan Sehun di belakang nya.

"Baik lah kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu. Chanyeol dan Kai, masuk lah dan duduk di sebelah Sehun." Ucap Tuan Jesper yang masih duduk di kursi kebesaran nya seraya mengurut pelipis nya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah Sehun dan sekarang harus di tambah dengan Chanyeol dan Kai?

"Entah apa yang ada di otak kalian. Aku begitu lelah menghadapi kelakuan kalian. Kalian baru empat bulan ber ada di asrama ku bahkan belum genap empat bulan tetapi sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak masalah yang kalian perbuat. Aku tidak bisa mengeluar kan kalian dari asrama ku karena orang tua kalian merupakan para donatur ter besar di asrama ini. Jadi, sekarang aku tak akan menentukan hukuman apa untuk kalian, aku akan ber tanya kepada kalian. Hukuman apa yang kalian ingin kan?" tanya Tuan Jesper seraya melihat daftar pelanggaran yang telah di lakukan oleh Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Bisa kah kau melupakan per masalahan ini Tuan Jesper? Aku sudah sangat muak ber ada di ruangan ini." Ucap Sehun datar ter kesan sangat dingin.

"Ah benar sekali perkataan orang ini Tuan. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sangat lapar tidak kah kau iba kepada cacing cacing di perut ku ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang di buat buat sedang kan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Baik lah jika itu mau kalian. Aku akan menuruti nya setelah kalian lari keliling lapangan." Gumam Tuan Jesper yang sekarang sedang menatap ke tiga murid di depan nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di arti kan.

"Hanya itu? Kenapa mudah sekali. Jika kau terus seperti ini aku tak akan ragu untuk mengulangi semua yang pernah ku lakukan asal kan kau tau." Ucap Kai yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat senang saat ini.

"Kalian harus lari mengelilingi lapangan mulai dari sekarang. Sampai jam pelajaran ber akhir nanti. Kalian hanya bisa ber istirahat saat bell istirahat ber bunyi. Selamat menikmati hukuman kalian." Ujar Tuan Jesper dengan senyuman di bibir nya.

"Apa kau gila?! Sekarang bahkan baru jam delapan dan pembelajaran baru saja di mulai!" Teriak Kai di depan wajah Tuan Jesper. Kai ter lihat sangat emosi sekarang, Sehun hanya mengepal kan tangan nya menahan emosi nya sedang kan Chanyeol hanya ter diam.

"Silah kan keluar dan nikmati hukuman kalian." Gumam Tuan Jesper seraya bangkit dan ber jalan ke arah pintu. Dia membuka pintu ter sebut dan mempersilah kan kepada Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruangan nya. Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol pun bangkit dan ber jalan keluar dari ruangan ketua yayasan itu.

"Dan jangan fikir aku tak akan memantau kalian anak anak. Aku akan menyusul ke lapangan dan selamat menikmati hukuman kalian." Ujar Tuan Jesper dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan nya.

 **Flashback end**

Dan seperti itu lah awal per temanan mereka. Dan di tambah dengan Suho yang merupakan kakak kandung seorang Kim Jongin.

..

..

..

..

..

 **tbc**

 **Ngerasa aneh ga sm asal usul Sehun?**

 **Fyi, untuk disconcerting aku ga lanjutin dulu soal nya bingung astaga mau di kemana in tuh ff. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous**_

 _"Sehunna..." ucap Chanyeol memanggil pria yang baru saja sampai itu ternyata seorang Oh Sehun._

 _"Ya." Gumam Sehun yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponsel nya._

 _"Bisakah kau taruh ponsel mu dan bersikap lebih sopan?" tanya Suho seraya melanjutkan makan nya. Sehun pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponsel nya ke sekitarnya dan dia menemukan tiga pasang mata sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dan dia melihat sepasang mata yang berkilauan dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan sedang memandang terkejut ke arah nya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dan orang itu duduk tepat di samping nya. Karena merasa gemas, Sehun pun mengecup bibir mungil itu._

 _Cup!_

 _Dan apa yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara indah mereka. Mereka cukup terkejut di saat teman mereka yang masih sangat polos itu dicium tepat di depan wajah mereka. Dan untung nya meja mereka berada di pojokan ruangan yang terhalangi oleh sebuah pilar yang cukup besar jadi tak ada yang melihat adegan seorang yang polos seperti Luhan di cium oleh seorang pria seksi seperti Oh Sehun._

 _Chanyeol Kai Suho maupun Seohyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka sedang tak ingin meladeni Sehun kali ini karena perut mereka masih sangat butuh di isi asalkan kalian tau. Sedangkan Kris hanya melanjutkan makan nya karena dia cukup mengenal kepribadian orang orang di sekitar nya ini._

 _.._

..

..

..

..

 **"Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental." -Sleepless in Seattle-**

..

..

..

..

..

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" seru Seohyun seraya memukul kepala Sehun dengan pukulan lemah nya. Sekarang dia memang duduk dengan di sebelah kiri nya terdapat Suho dan Sehun yang baru saja menduduki kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Suho karena kursi yang tadi dia duduki sudah di duduki oleh Chanyeol dan dia terlalu malas untuk duduk di samping Kai. Bukannya di tak suka dengan Kai, dia hanya kesal saat Kai berdekatan dengannya. Kai pasti akan mencubiti pipi nya secara bergantian dan itu membuat pipi seorang Seohyun menjadi memerah dan dia tak mengukai hal itu.

"Ah stop it!" ucap Sehun seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Seohyun dengan tenaga yang jelas jelas akan mengalahkan Seohyun bahkan mungkin bisa mematahkan tangan ringkih Seohyun.

"You want to feel my kiss too?" tanya Sehun dengan nada berat nya. Dia mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan bibir Seohyun. Dan mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan kekagetan mereka dan mulut yang terbuka.

"In your dream pabbo!" ucap Seohyun seraya menarik telingan kiri Sehun. Sehun pun mengerang dan menjauhkan tangan lentik Seohyun dari telinga kiri nya. Dia tak ingin telinga nya menjadi selebar dan sepanjang Chanyeol. Sehun pun mengelus elus pipi nya sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan lagi dan lagi.

"Kau sudah menodai bibir sexy ku bodoh!" teriak Luhan seraya menarik kencang rambut Sehun dan memutar mutarkan nya.

Adegan itu terus berlanjut dengan Luhan yang masih merasa kesal dan belum puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan Sehun yang mengerang kesakitan sampai Kris bangkit dan memegang tangan Luhan. Kris menarik tangan Luhan untuk bangkit dan menggenggam nya seraya berjalan menjauhi meja besar itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam karena terlalu aneh dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Ternyata Kris membawa Luhan ke dalam toilet dan mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya dan membasahinya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan Kris melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Kris memeras sapu tangan yang basah tersebut dan mendekatkan nya ke bibir Luhan. Dia mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke bibir Luhan seraya menatap bibir Luhan.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi dan maafkan perbuatan Sehun tadi. Aku sudah menghapus bekas bibir dusta Sehun dan aku tak ingin menjadi liar oke. Tahan emosi mu. Saat kita kembali, aku ingin kau bersikap tenang dan lupakan kejadian tadi. Kembalilah menjadi Luhan yang periang dan selalu tersenyum. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kris yang masih terus mengusapkan sapu tangan nya.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi? Tidak kah kau tau bahwa Oh bodoh itu sudah sangat kurang ajar kepada ku, apakah kau akan bersikap biasa biasa saja jika dia melecehkan ku? Teman macam apa kau ini?!" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan curiga ke Kris. Bagaimana bisa Kris bisa menyuruh nya melupakan adegan yang sangat memalukan tadi dan memaafkan Oh Sehun itu dengan begitu saja?

"Lu dengar kan aku, restaurant yang sedang kita tempati sekarang ini merupakan restaurant milik Song Ju Min. Dia merupakan pemilik song channel dan dia memasang banyak sekali kamera di restaurant ini. Dia akan meliput adegan adegan yang dilakukan para customer penting seperti kita di acara gossip nya itu. Dan aku tak mau kau terkena gossip murahan oke. Apakah kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Kris setelah menjelaskan apa tujuan nya.

Luhan pun hanya memiringkan kepala nyafan mengangguk anggukannya. Sebenarnya dia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris, tetapi dia tau Kris pasti tak akan mengerjainya ataupun berbuat sesuatu yang merugikannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita harus kembali melanjutkan makan siang kita dan bersikaplah seolah tak terjadi apa pun." Gumam Kris seraya menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari toilet dan membawanya kembali ke tempat dimana yang lain nya sedang memakan makanan mereka.

Saat sampai di meja bundar besar itu, Luhan melihat semuanya kembali normal. Semua makan dengan tenang dan terjadi percakapan ringan di antara mereka. Sehun pun sudah mendapatkan makanan nya. Yang berbeda adalah sekarang Sehun duduk di antara Suho dan Seohyun. Dan Luhan melihat makanan nya berada di dekat kursi kosong yang berada di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin mereka memindahkan nya saat Kris membawa nya tadi. Luhan pun langsung menduduki kursi nya dan menyantap ramen nya itu.

..

..

..

"Baiklah terimakasih kalian sudah mengizinkan kami bergabung dengan kalian, tetapi kami harus pamit terlebih dahulu karena masih ada yang harus kami urus. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap Suho seraya bangkit dari duduk nya. Dia menjabat tangan Kris Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Chanyeol Kai Seohyun dan Sehun pun mengikuti nya.

Saat Sehun bertatap mata dengan Luhan, dia langsung berjalan menjauhi meja tadi dan tak menjabat tangan Luhan yang sudah terangkat. Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahi nya sampai Seohyun menjabat tangan Luhan. "Maaf kan Sehun ya Luhan, dia memang seperti itu jika belum terlalu mengenal. Sekali lagi maaf kan Sehun dan terimakasih Luhan." Gumam Seohyun seraya menjabat dan menggoyang goyangkan tangan Luhan. Seohyun memasang wajah menyesal nya.

"Ah tak apa Seohyun-ssi." Gumam Luhan seraya membalas jabatan tangan Seohyun dengan senyum ramah nya. Sebenarnya dia sangat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun sedari tadi. Tetapi dia menahan nya karena dia harus menjaga image nya dan dia tak terlalu mengenal Sehun.

..

..

..

 _Brak!_

"Ah perut ku sudah sangat penuh saat ini. Aku tak akan bisa fokus belajar jika seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun sesaat setelah duduk di mobil Kris seraya mengelus elus perut nya.

"Baek aku ingin sekali bubble tea, apakah kau mau?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan memintanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menginginkan nya tetapi perut nya ini sudah sangat penuh dan dia tak yakin akan menambah volume perutnya itu.

"Ani Lu, tak bisakah kau lihat perutku ini sudah melebihi kapasitas nya?" ucap Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Yifan..." ucap Luhan memanggil Kris yang sedang menyalakan mobil nya dan mengeluarkan nya dari parkiran.

"Ya Lu.."

"Aku ingin sekali bubble tea yang berada di persimpangan jalan itu." Gumam Luhan dengan wajah memohon nya. Dia sangat menginginkan bubble tea sekarang.

"Baiklah kita akan membelinya." Ucap Kris dan hal itu membuat Luhan bersorak seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen nya. Kris pun tak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan karena dia sangat tak tega menolak apa yang Luhan inginkan dan dia juga sangat tau bahwa Luhan akan terus merengek jika belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

..

..

..

"Sehunna..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sehun kepada Seohyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah nya dan sedang memainkan ponsel Sehun. Sekarang mereka memang sedang berada di mobil Sehun. Seohyun ingin semobil dengan Sehun dan tak mau dengan Chanyeol Kai dan Suho karena saat di mobil tadi, Kai selalu mengganggunya. Dia sangat tak menyukai makhluk hitam namun sexy itu. Kai juga sering memamerkan tubuh bagian atas nya kepada Seohyun dan hal itu membuat Seohyun malu dan Kai selalu mengulangi hal itu. Kai sangat suka menggoda dan mengganggu Seohyun sepertinya.

"Siapa itu Hotty? Baru kali ini aku melihat kontak dengan nama Hotty di kontak telepon mu. Dan tadi kau menelepon nya. Apakah dia rekan kerja mu? Kenapa namanya Hotty? Apakah dia orang dari luar Korea? Apakah dia teman lama mu? Atau dia teman baru mu? Apakah dia wanita? Atau pria? Bukan kah kau tak suka menyimpan kontak seseorang di ponsel mu? Bahkan kau selalu menanyakan siapa aku saat aku menelepon mu. Tapi kenapa nama nya Hotty? Apakah dia orang nya aneh? Namanya aneh se..." tanya Seohyun tak berhenti henti dengan satu tarikan nafas dan pandangan masih tertuju pada ponsel Sehun yang sedang dipegangnya. Dan pertanyaan Seohyun mesti terhenti sampai situ karena Sehun memotong nya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit membentak nya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ditanyakan banyak sekali pertanyaan pada satu tarikan nafas? Sehun sangat amat menyukai Seohyun, bahkan dia menyayangi nya. Tetapi dia sangat tak suka dengan manusia yang cerewet. Dan sekarang dia membentak Seohyun. Itu merupakan tindakan bodoh seorang Oh Sehun.

Seohyun sedikit tersentak dan langsung menaruh ponsel Sehun di paha Sehun. Dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah jendela dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya di depan Sehun. Sehun pun memijit kening nya. Dia sudah salah berbicara kali ini. Salahkan mulutnya yang lancang dan berbicara semaunya ini. Sehun menepikan mobil nya di bahu jalan dan membiarkan nya tetap menyala.

"Mianhae..." ucap Sehun setelah membenarkan posisi duduk nya menjadi ke arah Seohyun yang enggan menatap nya. Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Seohyun dan mengecupnya lembut. Dia selalu melakukan hal ini jika Seohyun sedang merajuk. Seohyun masih tetap enggan menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang merayu nya ini. Dia sangat tak suka di larang, apalagi di bentak.

"Maaf kan aku, aku tak bermaksud membentak mu. Itu tadi hanya refleks yang di keluarkan oleh mulut ku ini. Ku mohon maaf kan aku..." lirih Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan nada menyesal nya. Seohyun pun tak tahan dan mau tak mau dia menatap mata hazel gelap itu dan memeluk leher Sehun. "Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan..." gumam Seohyun seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae..." ucap Sehun seraya memeluk pinggang Seohyun dan mengecup kepala dan telinga Seohyun.

..

..

..

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before, you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what is coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

"Ponsel siapa yang berbunyi?" tanya Kris kepada Luhan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata mereka. Mereka sangat mengantuk sekarang dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan membeli bubble tea untuk seorang Xi Luhan.

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _"Itu bukan nada dering ponsel ku." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata masih terpejam._

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

 _I don't need your honesty_

 _It's already in your eyes_

"Dan juga bukan aku." Gumam Baekhyun yang sama hal nya dengan Kyungsoo.

 _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

 _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters_

 _Tell me who do I run to?_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

Kris pun mencari ponsel tersebut dan menemukan ponsel Luhan yang berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk. Tetapi ini bukan nada dering Luhan. Mungkin Luhan menggantinya tadi. Kris mengambil ponsel Luhan dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera pada tampilan ponsel Luhan.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Luu..."

"Aku juga merindukan mu."

"Eh?"

"Apakah tak bertemu selama dua tahun membuat kau lupa akan suara ku?"

"Wait.. Kris-ge?!"

"Hmm..."

"Astaga!"

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut...

Kris pun mengernyitkan dahi nya dan menaruh ponsel Luhan di tempat semula seraya tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Yifan.."

"Ya Lu.." gumam Kris saat mendengar Luhan memanggil nya.

"Siapa yang menelefon?"

"Apakah kau ingin tau?" tanya Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ya."

"Sangat ingin?"

"Ya."

"Tetapi aku tak ingin memberitahukan mu."

"Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan? Apakah Mama yang menelefon? Aku merindukan nya." Tanya Luhan mulai kesal dengan Kris yang mulai menggoda nya.

"Tao."

"What?" pekik Luhan.

"Tao yang menelefon." Ucap Kris mengulang perkataan nya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Dia merindukan mu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Luhan dengan Kris.

"Tak ada."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik Kris." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Baiklah. Aku berkata aku merindukan nya."

"Why? I just say I miss him." Ucap Kris saat pandangan ketiga teman nya itu mulai mencurigakan.

Tak ada yang membalas perkataan Kris. Luhan mengambil ponsel nya dan Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan pindah ke samping Luhan. Kris hanya mengendikkan bahu nya melihat kelakuan ketiga teman nya ini. Sekarang Luhan sedang mengutak atik ponsel nya dengan Baekhyun di samping kirinya dan Kyungsoo di samping kanannya dengan pandangan terpaku kepada ponsel Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris saat melihat ketiga teman nya itu sedang tersenyum mencurigakan. Baik Luhan Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Luhan mengangkat ponsel nya dan menghadapkan nya kearah wajah nya.

"Taoyaaa..." ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah Tao di ponsel Luhan.

"Ah Kyungiiee aku merindukan mu..." gumam Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

Ya, sekarang Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan video call di salah satu aplikasi yang sedang trend sekarang. Terjadi percakapan yang cukup panjang dan menyenangkan diantara mereka. Dan Kris hanya bisa fokus mengemudikan mobil nya dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh ya Lu, tadi saat aku menghubungi mu Kris-ge yang menjawab. Apakah kau sedang bersama nya?" tanya Tao dengan nada yang dikecilkan.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Aku juga merindukan nya tetapi kalian jangan memberitahu Kris-ge karena dia pasti akan menggoda ku." Gumam Tao dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat nya.

Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun saling memandang dan tersenyum. Luhan langsung membalikkan ponsel nya dan mengarahkan nya ke depan wajah Kris.

"You miss me?" tanya Kris kepada Tao yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut nya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tau hal itu."

"Kenapa kau tak mengabariku?"

"Kau merindukan ku kan?"

Ya seperti itulah percakapan antara Kris dan Tao sampai Luhan mematikan sambungan video call nya dengan Tao karena dia senang saat menggoda waktu Kris dan Tao.

"Sudah cukup waktu untuk berbincang nya Presdir Wu. Kami menginginkan bubble tea kami." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang di buat buat nya.

"Bukan kah tadi kau bilang perut buncit mu itu sudah tak dapat menampung apapun lagi?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan badmood ku karena melihat Park bodoh bersama wanita yang sial nya cantik itu dengan satu porsi bubble tea. Apakah itu salah?" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel nya.

"Alasan." Gumam Luhan Kyungsoo dan Kris secara bersamaan.

Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponselnya itu menjadi memandang satu per satu temannya itu seraya mengernyitkan keningnya.

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Iya tau ini dikit banget abisnya cape ngetik pake hp. Laptop ku kmrn rusak lagi krn keujanan lg emang ceroboh bgt aku nya. Maaf kalo banyak typo. Sekian dan terimakasih :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous...**_

 _"Taoyaaa..." ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah Tao di ponsel Luhan._

 _"Ah Kyungiiee aku merindukan mu..." gumam Tao dengan wajah polosnya._

 _Ya, sekarang Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan video call di salah satu aplikasi yang sedang trend sekarang. Terjadi percakapan yang cukup panjang dan menyenangkan diantara mereka. Dan Kris hanya bisa fokus mengemudikan mobil nya dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan._

 _"Oh ya Lu, tadi saat aku menghubungi mu Kris-ge yang menjawab. Apakah kau sedang bersama nya?" tanya Tao dengan nada yang dikecilkan._

 _"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Tao._

 _"Aku juga merindukan nya tetapi kalian jangan memberitahu Kris-ge karena dia pasti akan menggoda ku." Gumam Tao dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat nya._

 _Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun saling memandang dan tersenyum. Luhan langsung membalikkan ponsel nya dan mengarahkan nya ke depan wajah Kris._

 _"You miss me?" tanya Kris kepada Tao yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut nya._

 _"Kau menyebalkan."_

 _"Aku tau hal itu."_

 _"Kenapa kau tak mengabariku?"_

 _"Kau merindukan ku kan?"_

 _Ya seperti itulah percakapan antara Kris dan Tao sampai Luhan mematikan sambungan video call nya dengan Tao karena dia senang saat menggoda waktu Kris dan Tao._

 _"Sudah cukup waktu untuk berbincang nya Presdir Wu. Kami menginginkan bubble tea kami." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang di buat buat nya._

 _"Bukan kah tadi kau bilang perut buncit mu itu sudah tak dapat menampung apapun lagi?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan._

 _"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan badmood ku karena melihat Park bodoh bersama wanita yang sial nya cantik itu dengan satu porsi bubble tea. Apakah itu salah?" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel nya._

 _"Alasan." Gumam Luhan Kyungsoo dan Kris secara bersamaan._

 _Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponselnya itu menjadi memandang satu per satu temannya itu seraya mengernyitkan keningnya._

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 **"Love is not requested, but the love that comes naturally to every heart without asking for a reply." -Anonymous-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey cantik bangunlah kita sudah sampai." Gumam Sehun seraya mengelus elus pipi Seohyun.

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk Sehunna.."

"Hey ayolah Eomma sudah menunggu di dalam. Wake up hmm..." ucap Sehun setelah mendapatkan tepisan oleh Seohyun saat tangan nya mengelus pipi Seohyun. Dan sekarang Seohyun masih saja memejamkan matanya. Dia memang sangat susah si bangunkan jika sedang tertidur seperti ini. Sehun pun menyeringai saat melihat bibir Seohyun yang sedikit terbuka itu.

 _"Eunghh..."_

Sehun pun masih tetap melumat bibir plum Seohyun walaupun Seohyun sudah membuka matanya. Seohyun pun sedikit tersenyum dan membuka barisan gigi rapih nya itu. Mengetahui Seohyun membuka mulut nya, Sehun pun menyeringai dan merasakan jari jari lentik Seohyun mulai merambat ke tengkuk nya. Sehun pun memasukan lidah nya dan baru saja dia ingin mengabsen satu per satu barisan gigi Seohyun, tetapi Seohyun menggigit lidah Sehun.

"Akh!" pekik Sehun dan dia langsung menjauhkan lidah nya dari mulut Seohyun. Sehun mengipas ngipaskan lidah nya.

"What you doing?!" tanya Sehun dengan aksen yang sedikit cadel karena lidah nya yang terasa perih saat ini dan dengan nada membentak nya.

Seohyun hanya menjulurkan lidah nya dan segera keluar dari mobil.

 _Brak!_

Saat sampai diluar mobil pun Seohyun masih sempat menjulurkan lidah nya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati nya dan memandang na'as kepada lidah nya yang terpantul di kaca spion sekarang. Sehun sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut nya. Dia mencabut kunci mobil nya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

 _Brak!_

Sehun membenarkan jas nya dan mulai memasuki mansion yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Saat memasuki teras, dia langsung di sambut oleh para pelayan yang membungkuk kan badan nya kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya memasang wajah angkuh nya dan terus berjalan memasuki mansion mewah itu. Mansion yang hampir keseluruhan bangunannya terbuat dari kaca itu merupakan tempat tinggal orang tua Sehun yang Sehun design sendiri.

Sehun langsung mendapat pelukan saat memasuki ruangan luas yang berisi sebuah sofa empuk panjang dengan sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca di depan nya, menghadap langsung kearah kolam renang yang hanya di batasi oleh pintu kaca dan ruangan ini langsung tergabung dengan mini kitchen di pojok ruangan. Sehun sengaja mendesain ruang santai ini berdekatan dengan mini kitchen agar Eomma nya bisa tetap membuat eksperimen eksperimen baru nya tetapi masih bisa mengobrol bersama nya ataupun Appa nya yang sedang bersantai di sofa empuk tersebut. Sehun membalas pelukan tersebut seraya meresapi bau tubuh wanita yang selalu dia panggil Eomma itu.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Apakah kau tak merindukan wanita tua ini?" tanya Eomma Sehun dengan apron berwarna soft blue yang menempel di tubuh mungilnya serta beberapa bekas tepung di pipinya dan dengan nada merajuk andalannya setelah melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Sehun dan sekarang dia sedang mengelus elus pipi anak nya itu.

"Im sorry. I was just busy." Jawab Sehun dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat nya seraya mengelap sisa tepung yang berada di pipi mulus Eomma nya itu. Eomma Sehun memang masih terbilang muda karena dia menikah dengan Appa Sehun pada umur 18 tahun dan melahirkan Sehun pada umur 19 tahun. Pernikahan dini.

Eomma Sehun membalas Sehun dengan senyuman manis nya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Seohyun yang juga sekarang sudah memakai apron berwarna soft pink dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakan di mini kitchen. Sehun duduk di depan meja yang menjadi tempat Seohyun dan Eomma nya bereksperimen hari ini. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

Sehun membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel super canggihnya itu dan mengaturnya menjadi mode kamera belakang. Sehun mengatakan ponsel nya kearah Seohyun dan Eommanya yang sedang membuat suatu adonan dengan diiringi obrolan dan tawa. Sehun mengambil beberapa gambar tanpa disadari oleh Seohyun maupun Eommanya.

"Hey lihatlah kesini..." gumam Sehun masih dengan mengarahkan ponsel nya kearah Seohyun dan Eommanya. Sehun langsung memotret saat Seohyun dan Eommanya menengok kearahnya. Dan Sehun menahan tawanya saat melihat hasil potretannya itu.

Seohyun dan Eomma Sehun pun mengernyitkan dahi mereka dan saling berpandangan. ' _Apa yang dia tertawakan?'_ Tanya Eomma Sehun tanpa suara kepada Seohyun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Seohyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Sehunna apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Eomma Sehun dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

Tetapi Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan masih terus saja menertawakan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Menurutnya wajah Seohyun dan Eomma nya sangatlah lucu sekaligus menggemaskan tetapi tak ayal hal itu membuat seorang Oh Sehun tertawa. Tak banyak hal yang dapat membuat soarang Oh Sehun menunjukan barisan gigi rapinya itu dengan nada tawa yang menyenangkan disana. Bahkan candaan yang di buat Chanyeol pun terkadang tak dapat membuatnya tertawa dan hanya membuat seorang Oh Sehun mengangkat kdua sudut bibirnya.

Melihat Sehun tertawa pun membuat wanita paruh baya namun masih snagat awet muda tersebut tersenyum. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun- _nya_ dan tawa riangnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tak melihat Sehun dan tawa nya tersebut. Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali semenjak pertikaian antara Sehun dan Appa nya sampai Sehun meninggalkan rumah yang di design nya sendiri.

..

..

..

"Siapa yang akan turun?" Tanya Kris sesaat setelah dia memarkirkan mobil nya.

"Aduh punggungku sakit sekali…" keluh Baekhyun seraya memasang wajah kesakitannya.

"Aku tak mau." Gumam Kyungsoo seraya melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Lu?"

"Baiklah aku aku aku." Ucap Luhan seraya mengambil dompet dan ponsel nya.

"Kau tau apa yang kami suka kan Luhannie…" ucap Baekhyun setelah menurunkan jendela mobil dan meneriaki Luhan yang sudah berada di luar mobil dan sedang berjalan memasuki kedai bubble tea langganan mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mencibir karena dia tak habis fikir dengan teman-temannya itu. Kenapa mereka sangat menyebalkan? Menyuruhnya memesan bubble tea untuk mereka? Bagaimana bisa hal itu bisa terjadi? Sungguh menyebalkan.

Luhan membuka pintu kedai dan langsung menuju dimana tempat dia akan memesan. Luhan menghela nafasnya jengah saat melihat panjangnya antrian yang berada di depan kasir. Mungkin ini akan memakan banyak waktu berharganya. Tetapi tak masalah karena saat ini Luhan sedang sangat menginginkan bubble tea kesukaan nya.

Luhan mulai mengluarkan ponsel nya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponsel nya dan sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Karena terlalu fokus kepada ponselnya, Luhan tak menyadari kalau sedari dia memasuki kedai bubble tea ini, banyak beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kearah nya.

Luhan mematikan ponselnya karena sekarang dia sudah berada di paling depan antrian dan saatnya untuk memesan.

"Selamat siang selamat datang di kedai bubble tea kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya petugas kasir ramah dengan nada riang nya dan senyuman di akhir kalimat nya.

"Dimana Ahjussi pemilik kedai ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan pandangan memandang kesekitar nya.

"Beliau sedang ada urusan, Tuan." Jawab wanita tersebut masih dengan sikap ramahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin satu cup bubble tea berasa coklat, dua cup berasa strawberry, dan satu berasa capucinno."

"Baiklah Tuan pesanan anda sudah saya catat mohon ditunggu." Ucap sang kasir masih dengan nada ramah dan senyuman di akhir kalimat nya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Mungkin wanita tersebut seumuran dengan nya

..

..

..

Brak!

"Mana punya ku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan memasuki mobil dan Luhan hanya memandang nya jengah dan memberikan satu cup berasa strawberry kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menerima nya dan mencium pipi Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhannie-ku…"

"Ini punya mu Yifan"

"Dan ini punya mu Kyungie.."

..

..

..

"Sehunna bisakah aku menginap disini malam ini? Aku ingin menemani Eomma dan nanti malam kau pasti akan pulang larut malam. Aku ingin menginap. Boleh ya? ya? ya?" Ucap Seohyun memohon kepada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang santai dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang berada di atas meja yang baru saja di buat oleh Seohyun dan Eomma Sehun.

"Sehunna biarkan lah Seohyun menginap disini. Appa mu sedang berada di California sekarang. Aku sangat kesepian dan aku membutuhkan Seohyun untuk menemaniku mengobrol dan mungkin kita akan membuat beberapa resep baru, bukan kah begitu Seohyun?" tutur Eomma Sehun ikut memohon agar Seohyun bisa menginap di mansion besar nya malam ini.

"Ya. Kami akan membuat beberapa resep masakan baru. Besok aku dan Eomma akan memasakkan mu makan siang. Bagaimana Eomma?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun setelah menghela nafas nya dan mematikan ponsel nya. Dia mulai bangkit berdiri dan diikuti oleh Seohyun dan Eomma nya. Eomma Sehun menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk nya. "Kenapa kau pergi sekarang?"

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di kantor Eomma. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan nya dan membiarkan Appa yang mengerjakan nya." Jawab Sehun seraya membalas pelukan Eomma nya. Eomma Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan mencium kening Sehun.

"Besok aku dan Seohyun akan membawakan makan siang untuk mu dan ajaklah Chanyeol, Kai, Suho dan kekasih nya untuk bergabun. Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka." Ucap Eomma Sehun dan berlari kecil ke arah mini kitchen. Sehun berjalan mendekati Seohyun dan mengecup kening Seohyun.

"Jaga diri mu dan baik-baiklah bersama Eomma. Segera hubungi aku bisa terjadi sesuatu terhadap mu maupun Eomma. Mintalah semua kebutuhan mu pada Bibi Han dan jika kau ingin pergi bersama Eomma, mintalah Paman Han untuk mengantarkan mu." Tutur Sehun setelah melepaskan kecupan nya. Dia mengusap rambut Seohyun. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Seohyun pun tersenyum.

 _"Ay ay captain!"_ ucap Seohyun seraya menempel kan ujung tangan kanan nya ke pelipis kanan nya. Menghormat kepada Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut halus Seohyun.

"Sehunna bawalah dan makanlah bersama Chanyeol, Kai, dan suho. Aku tak ingin mereka melupakan ku. Bilang kepada mereka aku yang membuatnya dan aku ingin mereka kunjungi. Mereka sudah seperti anak-anak ku." Ucap Eomma Sehun seraya memberikan bingkisan yang cukup besar kepada Sehun. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot Eomma…" guam Sehun seraya menerima apa yang Eomma nya berikan.

"Sudahlah. Cepat berangkat dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Baiklah…"

..

..

..

 _Cklek!_

"Dimana Paman Zhang sekarang Lu?" Tanya Kris saat memasuki ruangan nya dan melihat Luhan sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas-berkas nya, Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet tadi, tetapi dia belum balik kesini sampai sekarang. Aku tak tau apa yang dia lakukan sekarang." Gumam Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kris setelah berpaling dari berkas-berkas nya. Luhan mengambil ponsel nya dan menekan beberapa nomor di sana.

 _Tut.. tut.. tuut.. tuut.._

 _"Yeoboseo.."_

"Paman dimana kau sekarang? Tadi kau bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar tapi sampai saat ini kau belum kembali." Ucap Luhan setelah mendengar suara Paman-nya itu.

 _"Aku sedang berada di lobby Tuan Muda Xi, tadi ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus dan aku sudah mengabari mu tetapi mungkin kau belum membaca pesan ku. Terjadi beberapa masalah di Busan jadi tadi aku sudah membereskan nya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."_

"Paman sudah ku bilang berapa kali kalau kau cukup memanggil nama ku. Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat ku kesal? Berita bagus kalau kau sudah members kan nya. Segera keruangan Wifan sekarang. Ku rasa dia sedang ingin membicarakan beberapa hal padamu." Gumam Luhan dengan nada kesal nya. Dia sangat tak megerti dengan jalan fikir Paman nya itu.

 _"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."_

"Paman.."

 _"Ya Lu?"_

"Bisakah kau membelikan ku ice cream caramel sebelum kau kesini? Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan nya." Ucap Luhan dengan tawa malu-malu di akhir kalimat nya.

 _"Apakah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disana? Mereka tak mau ice cream seperti mu?"_

"Ah dan ice cream strawberry untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

..

..

..

 _Cklek!_

"Kenapa kalian semua berada di sini?" Tanya Sehun setelah membuka pintu ruangan di kantor nya dan melihat Chanyeol, Kai, dan Suho sedang duduk bersampingan di sofa yang berada di sisi dinding ruangan nya.

"Kami menunggu makanan dari Eomma kedua kami." Gumam Chanyeol setelah mengalihkan perhatian nya daru ponselnya. Asalkan kalian tau sekarang dia sedang melancarkan aksi mendekatkan diri atau yang sering disebut PDKT kepada pria mungil yang mengisi fikiran nya beberapa hari belakangan. Dan tak ayal hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan menghampiri tempat dimana Chanyeol Kai dan Suho duduki sekarang. Dia menaruh bingkisan yang di berikan Eomma nya diatas meja yang berada di depan sofa tersebut dan duduk di sofa lain nya. Dia tak perlu menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya membawa makanan yang di berikan oleh Eomma nya karena Sehun tau Eomma nya pasti sudah menghubungi salah satu dari mereka dan memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Ah aku sangat merindukan Eomma mu Sehunna…" ucap Chanyeol seraya melihat-lihat apa saja yang berada di dalam bingkisan yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabar Eomma mu Sehunna?"

"Dia baik hyung."

"Dimana Seohyun? Apakah kau meninggalkan nya bersama unlimited card mu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan seperti waktu itu?" Tanya Kai karena tak melihat wanita yang sering dia jahili itu.

"Dia menginap di mansion Eomma karena ingin menemani Eomma. Eomma kesepian karena Appa sedang berada di California saat ini jadi dia menginap untuk menemani Eomma."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding klasik berwarna hitam yang menempel di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan nya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangkat kedua sudut bibir nya. Sehun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehunna ingin kemana kau?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus."

"Aku ikut. Kau tak ikut?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Kau hyung?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Yixing malam ini."

"Baiklah."

..

..

..

"Yifan pukul berapa kau akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan putri dari pemilik Song Corporation tersebut?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Kris sedang membenarkan posisi dasi dan tuxedo yang sedang di pakainya saat ini.

"Sekarang mungkin. Bagaimana Paman?"

"Baiklah."

"Kau juga ingin menemui pimpinan Oh Corporation kan Lu? Kau bisa berangkat bersama kami."

"Hmm.. dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamar ku Lu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku tak tau."

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Luhan menghampiri kamar Kris dan membuka nya.

"Kyungie?"

"Kyung kau di dalam?"

"Ya tunggu sebentar aku sedang berada di toilet. Perut ku mendadak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Selesaikan dengan cepat karena aku tak ingin menambah masalah dengan pemilik Oh Corporation itu."

"Iya kau tenang saja."

..

..

..

Setiap ketukan sepatu nya terasa mendebarkan, Luhan menekan kuat kuat jantungnya yang mulai menguasai otaknya. Tidak akan menjadi lelucon media jika dia, seorang Xi Luhan gugup saat akan bertemu dengan kolega, hanya karena sebuah prasangka. Citranya akan benar-benar redup kalau terjadi.

 _Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan._

Pintu megah dan kokoh itu pun terbuka, jantung Luhan kembali berpacu semakin kuat semakin dan semakin kuat. Fokusnya terkunci menatap pada satu titik. Sepasang mata berwarna Hazel gelap yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja Luhan hampir sekali lagi kehilangan citranya sebagai presdir muda jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menyentak tangannya, mengajaknya mendekat dan menyadarkannya bahwa malaikat malaikat pencabut nyawa akan mencabut nyawanya sebentar lagi. Hanya menghitung waktu.

Pria bermata hazel gelap itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan menunggu kedatangan Luhan sampai di depan nya. _'Shit! Kenapa dia sangat berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang tadi?'_ batin Luhan dalam hati nya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya saat Luhan sampai di depan nya.

"Mr. Xi, My name is Oh Sehun... and nice to meet you."

Suara serak yang dalam, jenis suara yang suka memerintah dan mendominasi dan Luhan hanya benar benar terdiam tidak mampu berfikir. Uluran tangan pria bermata hazel gelap itu menggantung, meminta Luhan secara langsung.

Luhan kembali menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat, sentuhan kulit pria itu membuat seluruh bulu nya meremang. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya?

"Nice too Mr. Oh…"

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Aku janji sm salah satu reader buat update hari rabu tapi sorry baru update sekarang soalnya aku lagi kecanduan noblesse jadi maafin aku hehe. Dan buat yang penasaran sama apa yg bakal terjadi selanjutnya jangan lupa review. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous...**_

 _Setiap ketukan sepatu nya terasa mendebarkan, Luhan menekan kuat kuat jantungnya yang mulai menguasai otaknya. Tidak akan menjadi lelucon media jika dia, seorang Xi Luhan gugup saat akan bertemu dengan kolega, hanya karena sebuah prasangka. Citranya akan benar-benar redup kalau terjadi._

 _Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan_ _Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan._ _Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan._ _Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan._

 _Pintu megah dan kokoh itu pun terbuka, jantung Luhan kembali berpacu semakin kuat semakin dan semakin kuat. Fokusnya terkunci menatap pada satu titik. Sepasang mata berwarna Hazel gelap yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja Luhan hampir sekali lagi kehilangan citranya sebagai presdir muda jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menyentak tangannya, mengajaknya mendekat dan menyadarkannya bahwa malaikat malaikat pencabut nyawa akan mencabut nyawanya sebentar lagi. Hanya menghitung waktu._

 _Pria bermata hazel gelap itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan menunggu kedatangan Luhan sampai di depan nya. 'Shit! Kenapa dia sangat berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang tadi?' batin Luhan dalam hati nya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya saat Luhan sampai di depan nya._

 _"Mr. Xi, My name is Oh Sehun... and nice to meet you."_

 _Suara serak yang dalam, jenis suara yang suka memerintah dan mendominasi dan Luhan hanya benar benar terdiam tidak mampu berfikir. Uluran tangan pria bermata hazel gelap itu menggantung, meminta Luhan secara langsung._

 _Luhan kembali menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat, sentuhan kulit pria itu membuat seluruh bulu nya meremang. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya?_

 _"Nice too Mr. Oh…"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Love is a mystery that is hidden throughout the ages, sneaking behind the appearance and make our hearts as the nest." -Anonymous-

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Waktu yang sangat menjadi begitu lambat, membuat seorang Xi Luhan sesak nafas. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras sedari tadi, membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir kalau sampai Sehun mendengar suara detakan jantungnya. Hal itu akan membunuh harga dirinya.

"Jadi Mr. Xi, apakah kau bersedia menerima tawaran dari perusahaan kami?" tanya seorang pria yang mungkin dia merupakan asisten Sehun. Sedari tadi, dia hanya terpaku oleh Oh Sehun dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo menyikut perutnya. Ternyata sedari tadi ada tiga orang pria yang berada di seberang mejanya. Oh Sehun si pria tampan dengan sepasang mata hazel gelap tajamnya, Kim Jongin sang pemimpin Kim Corporation Luhan mengetahui hal itu dari Kris dan Kyungsoo, dan seorang pria dengan paras yang tak kalah tampan dari dua pria sebelumnya namun pria satu ini lebih berumur tetapi tetap terlihat sangat tampan dan fashionable yang merupakan asisten Sehun.

"Tentu Mr. Lee, aku secara pribadi menerima tawaran Oh Corporation selama perusahaan kalian tak berfikiran untuk menjatuhkan harga diri ku." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Dia tak mau terlihat bodoh di depan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Mendengar hal itu, Mr. Lee pun membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menjadi asisten maupun tangan kanan Luhan dan terjadi beberapa negosiasi disana. Luhan memutar matanya karena terlalu malas untuk menyimak apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Tetapi Luhan sedikit tersenyum karena saat ini suara dan sikap Kyungsoo berbeda, dia menjadi gugup dan terlihat tak fokus. Luhan melihat kedepannya dan dia melihat sepasang mata sedang menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Mr. Lee. Dan sekarang Luhan tau apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi kehilangan fokusnya

Fokus Luhan kembali kepada pria dengan sepasang mata berwarna hazel gelap di depannya saat merasakan gerakan kaki pria tersebut di betisnya. Luhan menatap nya hampir melotot dan Sehun meresponnya dengan menarik kaki kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Luhan dengan kakinya, mendekatkan Luhan dalam gapaiannya diantara meja tipis yang sekarang sama sekali tak berjarak.

"Nice pants sir..." bisik Sehun dengan suara serak dan berat yang sangat sexy-nya.

Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun menggapai paha nya yang hanya tertutup celana berbahan sutera yang sangat tipis namun tidak menerawang. Tangan kekar tersebut terus mengelus paha Luhan semakin kedalam dan pelan... sangat pelan. Bulu kuduk Luhan mulai meremang dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

 _'Come on, Luhan. Tidak lucu jika kau jatuh pada pesona pria segila dia.'_ Batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sebagian dirinya memberontak, mengatai Luhan dengan beberapa kalimat makian yang membuat Luhan menekan kuat-kuat jantungnya yang tidak tau diri.

"Excuse me, sir." Ucap Luhan tenang, menutupi kegugupan nya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari paha nya.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, mengejek Luhan dan sial! Dia benar-benar tau apa artinya menggoda.

Luhan menatapnya datar, tidak berekspresi dan Sehun menyeringai memenangkan pertemuan pertama dengan sukses setelah melecehkan Luhan. Luhan mengumpat, dan menyalahkan Kris dan juga Kyungsoo untuk segala meeting sialan ini.

"Mr. Xi, seminggu lagi kita akan bertemu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Sehun tenang, seperti sebuah kemenangan yang belum didapatkan nya.

"Sure. Terima kasih." Gumam Luhan tanpa minat.

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo cepat meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, dan memastikan bahwa nafasnya masih cukup untuk umurnya beberapa tahun kedepan.

..

..

..

Malam yang indah ditengah kesenggangan pekerjaan Luhan membuatnya gila karena baru saja bertemu dengan adonis yang sangat menawan. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi setelah meninggalkan Luhan cukup lama.

Jantung Luhan masih bergetar setelah beberapa saat berlalu. _'Oh Sehun, nama itu begitu familiar di telingaku. Sepasang mata berwarna hazel gelap yang tajam mengingatkan ku pada suatu kejadian yang hilang dalam ingatanku, bibir tipis yang membuatku hilang akal dalam beberapa saat dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi..'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Hey apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh!" teriak Luhan seraya memukul kepalanya. Dan tindakan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruangan khusus untuk Kris selaku pimpinan Wu Hotel's.

"What you doing?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Tetapi Luhan hanya terdiam dan memandang menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apakah dia sudah gila?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara pelannya.

Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya seraya bangkit dan menuju mini bar yang berada di pojok ruangan. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu gelas dan menuangkan sebotol wine putih kedalam gelas tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan menuju Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menaruh gelas yang tadi dibawa nya di atas meja seraya memainkan rambut halus Luhan.

Luhan meresponnya dengan memandang dalam mata Baekhyun dan menghela nafasnya. Sekarang yang memenuhi fikiran nya adalah pemimpin Oh Corporation yang sialnya sangat tampan sekarang. Luhan baru menyadari hal itu dan sialnya Sehun juga sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan terdiam seraya memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan. Berteman selama lima tahun lebih membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, maupun Kris menjadi saling mengenal sifat dan kepribadian masing-masing.

Melihat Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun bangkit, berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Baekhyun dan meminum segelas wine yang tadi dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandang khawatir kearahnya.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before, you know_

"Kyungie dimana ponsel ku?" tanya Luhan setelah mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, dia sedang mengingat dimana tadi dia menaruh ponsel Luhan.

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what is coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

Kyungsoo pun langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponsel Luhan yang berada di tas tangan nya.

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung memberikannya kepada Luhan yang langsung mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang belum diketahuinya. Luhan sedikit mengumpat karena sekarang mungkin akan menjadi _quality time_ nya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dia bersumpah akan mencekik orang yang menghubungi nya saat ini jika apa yang disampaikan nya tidak penting.

"What's?"

"Hallo."

Luhan terdiam, menarik ponselnya cepat dan melihat _contact name_ yang tertera di layar.

Oh Sehun?!

"What do you want?" tanya Luhan langsung karena saat ini dia sedang malas untuk membuang waktunya.

"Nothing, hanya mencoba nomor yang diberikan asistenku padaku." Jawabnya tenang tak bernada.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, apa maksud pria yang sudah tak waras ini? Dia bahkan sudah mencobanya tadi!

"And then? Kau sudah mencobanya bahkan kau sudah dua kali mencobanya dan berhasil. Selesaikan? Bye." Sentak Luhan cepat, kepalanya mendadak menjadi sakit saat mendengar suara bernada serak-serak khas dominan tersebut.

"Wait!"

"I wanna talk with you right now!" tegasnya dengan nada sama sekali yang tak menerima bantahan.

Luhan tertawa remeh. _'Like a boss huh? Tak ada yang bisa memerintahkan ku disini, tidak kau Oh Sehun, tidak Kyungsoo, tidak Baekhyun, bahkan tidak juga dengan Kris.'_

"What? Kau tak bisa mengancam ku Oh!" umpat Luhan, pria satu ini benar-benar membuat Luhan menjadi lebih tempramen.

"Now! At Osh Linkin. Ten o'clock"

"What the.."

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut...

Luhan mendesah kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke meja. Baru saja dia ingin menikmati _quality time_ nya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seraya menunggu Kris dan Paman Zhang kembali dari pesta pernikahan anak dari pemilik Song Corporation. Tetapi Oh Devil's itu kembali membuatnya kesal setengah mati! _'Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa dia memerintahkan ku dan mengapa aku menuruti perkataannya?'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya seraya mengurut keningnya.

"Luhanie? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" cicit Kyungsoo pelan. Dia tau sekarang Luhan tidak dalam mood nya.

"I gotta go."

..

..

..

"What do you want?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jengahnya. Bagaimana Luhan tak jengah jika sedari tadi saat dia memasuki ruangan yang hanya ada dia dan Sehun lebih tepatnya sejak lima puluh menit yang lalu dan Sehun masih saja diam seribu bahasa.

Luhan sudah menegur Sehun untuk beberapa kali, namun sampai sekarang Sehun tak kunjung membuka bibirnya yang sexy itu untuk sekedar berbicara ataupun memberitahu alasan kenapa Luhan harus menemuinya.

Tak lama datang serombongan pelayan membawa cukup banyak kereta dorong dengan banyak pesanan di atas kereta dorong tersebut dan hal itu membuat Luhan memutar matanya kesal.

 _'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu pria gila yang sialnya tampan di depanku ini berbicara?!'_ geram Luhan dalam hatinya.

Dan dipaling belakang rombongan ada seorang chef dengan wajah seperti orang asing karena dia memiliki mata yang cukup besar dan postur tubuh tidak seperti orang korea yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mejanya dan Sehun dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Mr. Oh, lama tak berjumpa" ucap lelaki bertopi putih khas seorang chef dengan senyum ramahnya, dan Sehun meresponnya dengan merubah raut seriusnya menjadi seramah mungkin.

 _'What's?'_ batin Luhan dengan kernyitan di keningnya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu George." Ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dan menyambut chef tersebut di dalam pelukannya. Pelukan khas teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali.

"Too Mr. Oh, and.. coba lihat ini, kau bersama seorang pria? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu bersama orang lain selain Kai Chanyeol dan Suho maupun Seohyun." Seru sang chef dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Dan Luhan hanya menyimak dengan pandangan tak pedulinya, karena Hell! Apa Sehun menyuruhnya menemuinya hanya untuk mendengar Sehun dan chef bernama George itu berbincang? Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu kecuali Sehun sendiri dan Tuhan tentunya.

"Not at all George, ah ya.. perkenalkan ini Mr. Xi, Xi Luhan." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan langsung bangkit sesaat setelah namanya disebut dan dia bersalaman, tersenyum, dan terjadi beberapa perbincangan diantara dirinya dengan chef bernama George itu.

"Kuharap kalian menikmati sajian ku, dan selamat menikmati." Ucap George akhirnya dan dia mulai menjauhi meja Luhan dan Sehun dengan senyuman masih menempel di bibirnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sudah 60 menit berlalu semenjak dia memasuki ruangan mewah ini dan Sehun masih mengabaikannya seakan Luhan tidak ada. Begitu para rombongan pelayan kembali memasuki dapur, Luhan ikut kembali memandang tajam pria yang sudah mengabaikannya sedari tadi di depannya.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan kepada mu Oh Sehun, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit emosi disana karena dia sudah sangat kesal kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya.

Sehun terlihat tanpa ekspresi, terus memakan steak-nya seolah Luhan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Listen Oh, aku tidak mengenalmu right? Aku disini karena kau yang bahkan baru kukenal tak lebih dari satu hari, jelas kau bukan siapa-siapa ku. Dan sekarang aku mau kau mengatakan apa alasan mu memaksa ku datang ke restaurant yang lebih terlihat seperti taman pemakaman ini, ah atau.. penjara karena bodyguard mu terlihat dimana-mana." Sentak Luhan kesal seraya bangkit dan menggebrak bagian meja yang tak tertutup sajian makanan.

Tetapi Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, meminum wine merahnya, dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan gelinya. Sehun ikut berdiri, berjalan mendekati grand piano berwarna putih elegan yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Luhan dan mulai memainkan jarinya di sembarangan tuts membuat sinkronisasi nada yang aneh.

Dia duduk di bangku pianis, mengendurkan senyumannya membuat wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi dan tertarik menatapku dari balik penutup piano yang tersanggah, menatap Luhan dalam seakan sedang mengintimidasi nya.

"I just wanna make a... deal"

..

..

..

"Paman bagaiman perihal hubunganmu dengan Mama Luhan? Aku mendengar hal tersebut saat Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berbincang. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit menggoda kepada Paman Zhang tang sedang menyetir. Sebenarnya Kris seharusnya supir pribadinya yang menyetir mobil ini sekarang, tetapi Paman Zhang tetap ingin dia yang membawanya dan Kris tak bisa menolaknya. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki pelataran Wu Hotel's. Paman Zhang terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun dia dapat mengontrol ekspresinya dan kembali tenang dan hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kekehan khas nya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Paman, Luhan sepertinya mendukung mu dengan Mama nya karena saat dia melakuan video call dengan Mamanya semalam, dia menggoda Mamanya dan dia terlihat tak masalah dengan hubungan kalian. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur atau apa Paman, tetapi kau bisa memakai ballroom Wu Hotel's jika kau memerlukannya. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengundang kedua orang tua ku dan juga Tao karena aku ingin mengenalkannya kepada orang tua ku. Dan Paman, jangan terlalu menunda-nunda karena aku bisa berubah fikiran dengan cepat." Ucap Kris panjang lebar dan segera keluar dari mobil yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan lobby hotel-nya.

 _Brak!_

Sedangkan Paman Zhang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena dia tak habis fikir dengan empat sejoli tersebut. Luhan Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan juga Kris. Diantara mereka berempat Kris lah yang paling terlihat dewasa dan sekarang, Kris bahkan menggodanya seperti Luhan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Apakah dia tak salah dengar? Dia baru menyadari jika Kris tidaklah berubah walaupun tampilan dan sikapnya sudah sangat dewasa, tetapi tetap masih ada sifat konyol yang melekat di diri Kris.

 _Brak!_

Paman Zhang segera keluar dari mobil Kris dan membiarkan salah satu _valley_ mengambil alih mobil Kris. Dia mulai memasuki lobby dan melihat Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu karyawannya. Pamam Zhang menghampiri Kris dan tak lama perbincangan antara Kris dengan karyawannya telah berakhir. Kris dan Paman Zhang pun memasuki lift khusus untuk para petinggi Wu Hotel's dan beberapa tamu penting serta keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Termasuk Paman Zhang. Walaupun terkadang Paman Zhang menggunakan lift yang biasa digunakan orang banyak.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai dimana ruangan Kris berada. Kris dan Paman Zhang membicarakan banyak hal selama perjalanan mereka. Mereka sampai di depan ruangan Kris dan langsung disambut oleh Helena yang merupakan asisten pribadi Kris selain Kyungsoo.

 _Cklek!_

"Ah Kris, kau baru sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat Kris dan Paman Zhang memasuki ruangan.

"Ya." Gumam Kris dan langsung menuju meja kebesarannya. Dia duduk dikursi yang berada tepat dibelakang meja tersebut dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kris apakah kau tak membawa makanan? Aku, sahabatmu yang sangat menggemaskan ini tiba-tiba merasa lapar dikarenakan aku belum mengisi perut ku lagi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sememelas mungkin. Kyungsoo memutar malas matanya dan Paman Zhang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kris langsung mengambil dompet yang berada di saku celana nya.

"Apa yang sedang di inginkan oleh perut mu sekarang?" tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang raut wajahnya sudah tak lagi memelas. Mulai terpancar sinar-sinar kebahagiaan di wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun karena dia akan mendapatkan makanan gratis, lagi.

"Seloyang pizza cukup untuk mengisi perutku malam ini. Ah mungkin dengan pasta beef kesukaan ku cukup, dan mung..."

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Paman Zhang memutus perkataan Baekhyun yang ssdang menyebutkan daftar makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

"Tadi dia bilang dia ingin pergi sebentar dan jika terjadi sesuatu dia akan mengabari salah satu diantara kita. Jadi, tenanglah Paman, Luhan juga sudah dewasa dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dan dia pergi menemui Oh Sehun yang tadi dan Kris cukup dekat dengan Oh Sehun itu jadi janganlah terlalu khawatir." Gumam Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Paman Zhang yang terlihat khawatir saat ini.

"Ah baiklah..."

"Luhan pergi bersama Sehun?" tanya Kris kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Ya." Gumam Kyungsoo seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi Sehun nanti, dan Baek kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau dan juga untuk Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang. Dia tak makan banyak saat di acara pesta pernikahan tadi. Kau ingin membelinya langsung atau delivery?" tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya sedari tadi.

"Aku akan kesana. Aku tak mau delivery karena pizza ku bisa berantakan jika diantarkan dengan sepeda motor."

"Ingin ku antar?"

"Tak usah Paman, aku akan meminta salah satu pegawai _valley_ untuk mengantarkan ku dengan mobil Kris. Kau juga butuh istirahat Paman. Aku akan dibunuh Luhan jika calon Babanya sampai sakit karena mengantarkan ku untuk membeli pizza. Bagaimana Kris?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda Paman Zhang yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah dan baik Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Kris tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Paman Zhang.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" seru Paman Zhang setelah merasa dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak ada Paman, Baek bawalah unlimited card ku dan terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ucap Kris masih diselingi oleh tawa di bibir sexynya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil unlimited card Kris dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan karena tak mau terkena amukan Paman Zhang.

..

..

..

"Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya Tuan, terima kasih." Ucap sang waiters setelah mencatat pesanan Baekhyun seraya mengembalikan unlimited card kepada Baekhyun setelah melakukan pembayaran pesanan. Baekhyun pun menerimanya dan tersenyum. Dia langsung melihat kesekitar dan langsung berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong dan duduk di kursi nya.

"Hey!"

Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat pria dengan telinga dan senyuman yang lebar di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum mempersilahkan pria tersebut duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di seberangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, aku."

"Aku sedang menunggu pesanan ku. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Me too."

"Hey bukankah baju softball ku masih kau simpan?"

"Ya.. aku masih menyimpannya."

"Bagus, simpanlah. Aku tau kau tak akan bisa tertidur dengan lelap jika baju kau kembalikan."

"Whats?!"

"Hey aku mengetahui hal tersebut dari temanmu yang memiliki mata bulat besar itu. Tenanglah aku tak akan mengambilnya jadi kau bisa terus tidur dengan nyenyak." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa seluruh aliran darahnya berhenti dan langsung menuju pipinya yang memanas, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, dan dia merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Seru salah satu waiters yang menandakan pesanan telah tersedia. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan berjalan mengambil pesanannya yang membuat tangan Chanyeol masih menggantung diudara. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk keluar dengan banyak bingkisan di kedua tangannya, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menimang apakah dia harus membalikkan badannya atau tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baekhyun lebih memilih membalikkan badannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan konyol nya.

Chanyeol sedikit melambaikan tangan dengan ponsel yang menempel di tangannya. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengenali ponsel tersebut. Itu merupakan ponselnya. Dia kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berniat mengambil ponselnya tetapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia mendekati telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik.

"Balas pesan ku atau kau akan menemui ku tertidur di sampingmu besok pagi. Hati-hati dijalan Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada seraknya seraya memasukkan ponsel Baekhyun kedalam saku coat yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa saat ini.

..

..

..

Yah-Tempered Clavier karya Johann Sebastian Bach.

Instrumen piano kesukaan Luhan sejak Luhan duduk di bangku Junior High School. Dia mulai menyukai instrumen tersebut setelah menonton sebuah pertunjukan di kota German bersama Baba dan Mamanya. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan, tetapi tidak membuatnya tercengang. Luhan menekan kuat-kuat jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Hanya beberapa bait, dan instrumen pianonya menghilang ditengah keheningan malam.

Luhan masih berdiri sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tetap memandanginya.. pria dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ada.

"What?" tanya Luhan setelah menemukan suaranya.

Sehun kembali menatapnya, berdiri dari bangku pianisnya dan menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celana persis seperti model yang sedang berjalan di catwalk dan sekarang dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Sehun berhenti tepat dua langkah di depan Luhan, namun nafasnya terdengar kuat ditelinga Luhan.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Mr. Xi." Desah Sehun serak, dan hal itu membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan menjadi kaku dan nafasnya menjadi tersenggal-senggal.

Luhan sudah sangat sering dipuji seperti itu, namun.. mengapa saat sekarang Sehun yang mengatakannya Luhan merasakan seluruh angin dingin malam ini menyerangnya, menusuk hingga ketulang.

Sehun menyeringai dia kembali melangkah mendekati Luhan, menarik pinggang Luhan tanpa permisi, dan menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan dengan cepat menghindari pemberontakan Luhan yang sama sekali tak akan dilakukannya karena dia sudah gila akibat pria yang lebih gila ini.

Suara lembut orkestra kecil lainnya mulai mengalun lembut membuat Luhan terkejut. _'Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan?'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Tenanglah, Appa ku melihat semua ini, ku harap kau mau bekerja sama denganku." Bisiknya tersenyum iblis membuat jantung Luhan mencelos.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku berspekulasi dia terpesona oleh ku?'_ batin Luhan didalam hatinya dengan raut wajah kesalnya, tidak terpaku seperti tadi.

Pada gerakan dansa ke lima, Luhan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berhenti sehingga membuat lelaki di depannya mengernyit.

"Dengarkan aku Mr. Oh, ku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu.. kau bukan siapa-siapa ku. Kau sudah tiga kali melecehkan ku dalam satu hari ini, pertama kau mengecup bibir ku tanpa izin, kedua kau memegang paha ku juga tanpa izin, ketiga kau memegang pinggang ku juga tanpa izin. Sekarang kau harus mengatakan pada ku apa maksud dan tujuan mu, jika tidak aku akan pergi detik ini juga." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Dia menjadi sangat emosional sekarang.

Sepasang mata hazel gelap itu hanya menatap datar pada nya, seperti biasa sangat sulit di terjemahkan. "Baiklah, kau tak menjawab. Aku pergi."

..

..

..

 _Cklek!_

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap bruk!_

"Yak Baekhyun ada apa dengan mu!" seru Kyungsoo saat mendapati Baekhyun terduduk dilantai dengan tangan memangku kepalanya dan dua buah bingkisan besar di sekelilingnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Park bodoh itu Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup mengerikan dan remasan kuat di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun." Cicit Kyungsoo cepat. Dia mulai meringis karena Baekhyun cukup kencang mencengkram bahunya.

Baekhyun tak merespon apapun keculi menambah kekuatannya dalam meremas bahu Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan.

"Akh! Yak! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, dia berlari kebelakang kursi Kris. Berlindung di belakang Kris. Sedari tadi memang ada Kris dan Paman Zhang diantara mereka, tetapi Kris dan Paman Zhang terlalu malas untuk mencampuri masalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berlindung di belakang Kris. Sedangkan Kris dan Paman Zhang hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan kernyitan di dahi mereka.

Kris mulai bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Kris duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kemarilah. Kau juga Paman." Gumam Kris seraya membuka bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan pelan menuju dimana Kris dan Baekhyun berada, tetapi dia langsung menuju kebelakang Kris dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tubuh Kris dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan untuknya sekarang karena dia tak mau mendapat goresan di wajahnya, bekas gigitan di tangannya, dan rambut yang berantakan untuk saat ini. Dan dia tak mau kapan pun. Paman Zhang pun turut bergabung, dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang mulai teralihkan perhatiannya menjadi ke dus-dua pizza.

"Ini ambilah aku tau kau lapar.." ucap Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan dus berisi pizza yang sudah di bukanya. Raut wajah Baekhyun menunjukan deretan giginya yang sangat manis, sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tadi.

Kyungsoo pun mulai menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil cepat dus pizza yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Yak! Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu? Aku tak akan meracuni mu, kau fikir aku sekejam itu?"

"Kau yang membuat ku curiga. Kau baru saja seperti ingin melahap ku dan sekarang kau memberikan satu dus pizza kepada ku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak curiga? Pabbo.."

"Yak! Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati padamu karena berkat kau Chanyeol jadi memberikan bajunya padaku."

..

..

..

"Wooooo!"

Luhan berteriak diantara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Semuanya bergerak menggoncang Linkin Europ Bar seolah tak ada hari lain untuk bersenang-senang. Luhan tertawa lepas begitu melihat beberapa pasangan berciuman di lantai dansa. Segelas wisky juga menempel pada salah satu tangannya.

Luhan memilih Linkin Europ Bar sebagai tempat menghilangkan penatnya. Salah satu bar ternama di Seoul. Luhan tak bisa pulang dengan keadaan yang kacau akibat ulah Oh Sehun yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dia sudah mengabarkan Kris dan Paman Zhang dengan beberapa kebohongan disana. Luhan sengaja tak memberitahukan langsung kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena mereka pasti akan menginterogasi Luhan melebihi seorang polisi.

Setelah meminum wisky nya, Luhan mulai menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya tanpa arah. Sudah ada beberapa tangan nakal yang berusaha meremas bokong sexynya, tetapi Luhan selalu menghindarinya dan menambah wisky di gelasnya. Tak lama, Luhan mulai menjauhi lantai dansa dan mendekati sang bartender.

"Hey, dimana toilet berada?"

"Dibawah, ujung lorong kanan. Kau ingin muntah Miss?"

"Hey! Kenapa kau memanggil ku Miss?"

"Bukankah kau wanita?"

"Ah aku seorang lelaki dan Jhon aku tak ingin muntah, aku hanya ingin pipis." Gumam Luhan setelah melihat name tag yang tertempel di baju bagian dada sebelah kiri sang bartender tersebut.

"Ah maafkan aku.."

Luhan tak merespon permintaan maaf sang bartender bernama Jhon tersebut karena dia sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan masalahnya saat ini.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

 _Brak!_

"Ah leganya..." gumam Luhan setelah melepaskan masalahnya saat ini.

"Kau tau? Oh Sehun orang kaya raya itu ada disini. Si Jung Ho tua bangka itu berkata kita harus tampil secantik mungkin karena bisa saja salah satu dari kita akan dibawanya ke apartemen atau rumahnya yang sangat luas dan mewah itu."

Luhan mulai mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara wanita di depan bilik nya. Apakah dia salah memasuki toilet? Ah mungkin dia lupa karena tadi terlalu terburu-buru. Tetapi, siapa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita tadi?

"Benarkah Sehye? Ah kalau begitu aku harus tampil lebih cantik lagi. Apakah kita harus memasukkan obat kuat ini kedalam minumannya? Kata Hyemin ini akan membuatnya cepat terangsang."

"Ide mu boleh juga, aku minta satu. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia memilih ku."

 _'Astaga! Apa yang ada di otak mereka? Mereka ingin menyerahkan diri pada pria yang bahkan tak mempunyai suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan? Apakah mereka gila?'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Dia sedang menunggu para wanita tersebut keluar dari toilet inu, dan saat wanita-wanita tak mempunyai otak itu keluar Luhan akan segera keluar dari toilet ini karena dia tak mau kepergok salah memasuki toilet dan dianggap mesum.

Luhan membuka pintu biliknya saat merasa sudah tidak ada orang di toilet tersebut selain dirinya. Luhan menatap cermin lama, dia menghembuskan nafasnya lembut dan mulai memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Luhan juga membenarkan posisi kemejanya. Dia menang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna dark blue dengan celana berbahan katun yang melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Luhan meninggalkan jas nya di mobil karena dia rasa dia tak membutuhkan nya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan melangkah mantap meninggalkan toilet. Tiba-tiba kakinya seperti berjalan sendiri, mengajak Luhan menuju sisi timur tanpa sadar dan berpapasan pada tempat rombongan Oh Sehun mencari mangsanya untuk malam ini.

Sepasang mata hazel gelap itu seperti sudah lama mencari ku. Dia menatap ku dalam dan mengintimidasi. Bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan seringaian nya saat melihatku. Sehun mengangkat gelas yang berisi alkohol tersebut dan meminumnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Luhan seakan-akan ingin menerkam Luhan.

Luhan membuang pandangannya, mengabaikan Sehun seolah dia dan Sehun tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Luhan melangkah cepat menuju parkiran, menemukan mobilnya, dan terengah memasuki kursi belakang.

"Night Mr. Xi"

Dan mobil Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan sendiri dibawa begitu saja oleh pria yang membuatnya sakit kepala. 'Oh Sehun, sekarang apa lagi?' batin Luhan dalam hatinya. Dia sangat lelah saat ini.

"What do you want now?"

"You Mr. Xi..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Gimana sama chapter ini? Chapter ini bukan aku yang ketik maupun mikir sungguh. Ini temen aku yang kaya bikin chapter ini. Jadi ada salah satu reader kaya ngasih usulan gitu terus aku lagi males banget buat ngetik lagi karena belum mood, banyak tugas, menjelang ukk, terus juga pacar aku lagi sensi banget kalo aku udah mulai ngetik karena aku kalo lagi ngetik itu fokus banget gabisa ngalih ke hal lain dulu sampe aku bosen makanya pacar aku jadi sering aku kacangin fufuu. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo atau ada yang ga nyambung gt alurnya karna aku juga belum baca chap ini tapi aku udah pengen publish aja fufuu, jangan lupa review buat karya temen ku ini. Oiya dia juga udah masukin chanbaek moment terus dia ga masukin kaisoo moment soalnya dia lagi selek sm kai gara2 abis nonton choco bank sakit hati dia di endingnya katanya tapi aku belum baca fufuu. Sekian dan terimakasih :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aku saranin buat yang puasa bacanya entar aja kalo udah buka oke.

* * *

 _ **Previous**_

 _"Wooooo!"_

 _Luhan berteriak diantara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Semuanya bergerak menggoncang Linkin Europ Bar seolah tak ada hari lain untuk bersenang-senang. Luhan tertawa lepas begitu melihat beberapa pasangan berciuman di lantai dansa. Segelas wisky juga menempel pada salah satu tangannya._

 _Luhan memilih Linkin Europ Bar sebagai tempat menghilangkan penatnya. Salah satu bar ternama di Seoul. Luhan tak bisa pulang dengan keadaan yang kacau akibat ulah Oh Sehun yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dia sudah mengabarkan Kris dan Paman Zhang dengan beberapa kebohongan disana. Luhan sengaja tak memberitahukan langsung kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena mereka pasti akan menginterogasi Luhan melebihi seorang polisi._

 _Setelah meminum wisky nya, Luhan mulai menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya tanpa arah. Sudah ada beberapa tangan nakal yang berusaha meremas bokong sexynya, tetapi Luhan selalu menghindarinya dan menambah wisky di gelasnya. Tak lama, Luhan mulai menjauhi lantai dansa dan mendekati sang bartender._

 _"Hey, dimana toilet berada?"_

 _"Dibawah, ujung lorong kanan. Kau ingin muntah Miss?"_

 _"Hey! Kenapa kau memanggil ku Miss?"_

 _"Bukankah kau wanita?"_

 _"Ah aku seorang lelaki dan Jhon aku tak ingin muntah, aku hanya ingin pipis." Gumam Luhan setelah melihat name tag yang tertempel di baju bagian dada sebelah kiri sang bartender tersebut._

 _"Ah maafkan aku.."_

 _Luhan tak merespon permintaan maaf sang bartender bernama Jhon tersebut karena dia sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan masalahnya saat ini._

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

 _Brak!_

 _"Ah leganya..." gumam Luhan setelah melepaskan masalahnya saat ini._

 _"Kau tau? Oh Sehun orang kaya raya itu ada disini. Si Jung Ho tua bangka itu berkata kita harus tampil secantik mungkin karena bisa saja salah satu dari kita akan dibawanya ke apartemen atau rumahnya yang sangat luas dan mewah itu."_

 _Luhan mulai mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara wanita di depan bilik nya. Apakah dia salah memasuki toilet? Ah mungkin dia lupa karena tadi terlalu terburu-buru. Tetapi, siapa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita tadi?_

 _"Benarkah Sehye? Ah kalau begitu aku harus tampil lebih cantik lagi. Apakah kita harus memasukkan obat kuat ini kedalam minumannya? Kata Hyemin ini akan membuatnya cepat terangsang."_

 _"Ide mu boleh juga, aku minta satu. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia memilih ku."_

 _'Astaga! Apa yang ada di otak mereka? Mereka ingin menyerahkan diri pada pria yang bahkan tak mempunyai suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan? Apakah mereka gila?' batin Luhan dalam hatinya dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Dia sedang menunggu para wanita tersebut keluar dari toilet inu, dan saat wanita-wanita tak mempunyai otak itu keluar Luhan akan segera keluar dari toilet ini karena dia tak mau kepergok salah memasuki toilet dan dianggap mesum._

 _Luhan membuka pintu biliknya saat merasa sudah tidak ada orang di toilet tersebut selain dirinya. Luhan menatap cermin lama, dia menghembuskan nafasnya lembut dan mulai memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Luhan juga membenarkan posisi kemejanya. Dia menang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna dark blue dengan celana berbahan katun yang melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Luhan meninggalkan jas nya di mobil karena dia rasa dia tak membutuhkan nya._

 _Luhan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan melangkah mantap meninggalkan toilet. Tiba-tiba kakinya seperti berjalan sendiri, mengajak Luhan menuju sisi timur tanpa sadar dan berpapasan pada tempat rombongan Oh Sehun mencari mangsanya untuk malam ini._

 _Sepasang mata hazel gelap itu seperti sudah lama mencari ku. Dia menatap ku dalam dan mengintimidasi. Bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan seringaian nya saat melihatku. Sehun mengangkat gelas yang berisi alkohol tersebut dan meminumnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Luhan seakan-akan ingin menerkam Luhan._

 _Luhan membuang pandangannya, mengabaikan Sehun seolah dia dan Sehun tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Luhan melangkah cepat menuju parkiran, menemukan mobilnya, dan terengah memasuki kursi belakang._

 _"Night Mr. Xi"_

 _Dan mobil Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan sendiri dibawa begitu saja oleh pria yang membuatnya sakit kepala. 'Oh Sehun, sekarang apa lagi?' batin Luhan dalam hatinya. Dia sangat lelah saat ini._

 _"What do you want now?"_

 _"You Mr. Xi..."_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Love is not requested, but the love that comes naturally to every heart without asking for a reply." -Anonymous-

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Di dalam ruangan remang yang dingin, pria mungil itu terbangun. Perjalanan panjang dari "Sang Penculik" membuatnya kelelahan dan mengantuk, belum lagi dirinya yang tidak menjalankan ritual "Tidur Siang" nya tadi.

Pupilnya melebar, melihat dengan fokus cahaya fatamorgana kecil di ujung matanya. Siluet tubuh manusia terbentuk di balik cahaya temaram bulan yang mengintip di balik jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum licik. Dia tau siapa dalang di balik kegilaan diatas kegilaan ini. Oh Sehun.

"Berhentilah main-main Mr. Oh, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Luhan dengan suara rendah, datar, dan tidak takut sama sekali. Karena dia berani bertaruh bahwa ini merupakan salah satu dari trik gila seorang Oh Sehun untuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang sampai detik ini tujuan, maksud, alasan, dan keuntungannya belum dikatakan oleh pria dengan sepasang mata hazel gelap itu.

Namun, sepertinya Luhan telah salah menantang putra keturunan Oh itu untuk berdebat malam ini. Karena, semenjak pria mungil nan cantik itu tertidur, Sehun sudah menahan mati-matian nafsu binatang yang tiba-tiba mempengaruhinya.

Sehun menyeringai, menampilkan sisi dominannya di malam yang kelam dan mencekam seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai makhluk yang bernama wanita yang sangat cerewet, merepotkan, menyebalkan, lemah, dan berharga diri rendah jika sedang jatuh cinta. Dia membenci wanita. Kecuali Eommanya dan tentu saja Seohyun. Sehun sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dan Sehun sudah bertekad mendapatkan Luhan, dengan cara apapun.

Sehun mulai berdiri, meletakkan gelas sampanye miliknya dan berjalan mendekat kepada pria mungil yang sudah mendebatnya tadi, lebih tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bibirnya terangkat lagi, dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan kaos polo yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mulai mengintimidasi pria mungil di depannya.

Luhan terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Sepasang mata hazel gelap itu memandangnya tajam, menusuknya hingga kedalam. Menelanjanginya hanya dengan sebuah pandangan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Luhan pelan, gugup, dan ketakutan.

Luhan bersumpah. Dia belum pernah ada pada kondisi seperti ini, dimana dirinya merasa sangat rendah dan bodoh di depan pria yang sialnya tampan dan kaya sampai keturunan mereka berakhir.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan itu merupakan apa yang kau inginkan semenjak kau melihatku."

Suara itu dalam dan serak, mendominasi menggairahkan dan membunuh. Luhan meremang, merasakan tatapan dalam dari pria itu membuat kemaluannya berkedut kencang. Luhan menekan kuat-kuat nafsu birahinya itu agar dia tidak benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona lelaki ini lebih dalam.

"W-what's?" Luhan tergagap, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang sekarang. Dia juga khawatir Sehun akan mendengar degup jantungnya.

Sehun mendekat.. menindihnya perlahan, membuat Luhan sontak langsung berbaring kembali di ranjang yang sangat empuk dan mewah ini dengan nafas cepat yang tak mampu di kendalikan.

Pria itu kembali menyeringai, mengeluarkan senyum liciknya semakin mendekati wajah Luhan yang mulai tegang. _'Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Mengapa dia tak memberontak ataupun menolak? Apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang?'_ batin Sehun dalam hatinya.

Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi dekat wajah Luhan, memenjarakan pria itu dalam dekapannya. Hawa panas mulai membakar diri Sehun, dia sudah tak tahan saat melihat kedua pasang bola mata doe yang memancarkan seberapa gugup dan takutnya pria di bawah kukungannya itu.

"... sex?" tanya Luhan ketakutan, yang malah terdengar seperti desahan yang berusaha menggoda Sehun.

"Yes." Bisik Sehun pelan dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan serak. Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dan mulai mengendusi aroma pria itu yang sekarang begitu memabukkan.

Disela otaknya yanh mulai menggila, Sehun mencoba memberontak. Berfikir akan memberikan kesan kasar pada permainannya kali ini. Sial! Berfikir bahwa kejantanannya berada di dalam mulut dan lubang hangat milik Luhan saja membuatnya ereksi bukan main. Ini bukan pertama kali untuknya, tetapi kenapa terasa sangat menggairahkan?

Sehun sontak berdiri, berjalan menuju lemarinya. Menarik sebuah dasi berwarna merah maroon dengan motif sederhana kesukaannya dan mengambil satu butir viagra yang mungkin akan membantunya untuk memuaskan hasratnya malam ini dengan seringaian licik di bibir tipisnya. Dia mengambil lagi gelas sampanye miliknya dan memasukkan benda sialan itu kedalamnya.

Sehun kembali, melangkah mendekati ranjang itu.. mendominasi kembali pria mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Thirsty?" bisik Sehun serak, menatap Luhan yang semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Sehun menyeringai, betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat ini. Dia jadi tak sabar untuk segera melahap Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia mengambil gelas sampanye yang berada di tangan Sehun dan meminumnya cepat. Tenggorokannya sudah terlalu kering saat pria itu menatapnya dalam kegelapan yang sangat mendominasi dan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehun, masih tetap pada seringaiannya. Dia mengambil gelas sampanye yang telah kosong itu dan melemparnya keujung ruangan, membiarkan gelas itu pecah yang menimbulkan suara pecahan dan hal itu membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Let's see.."

Suara serak yang sangat mengairahkan milik Sehun menjadi penutup percakapan mereka malam ini. Karena setelahnya mata Luhan mulai tak fokus dengan mata Sehun yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Nafas Luhan mulai memberat, dengan desahan di setiap hembusannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu membakarnya dari dalam. _'Shit! Apa yang Oh Sialan itu masukkan pada minuman tadi?'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

"W..what's?"

Luhan tidak mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutannya, tetapi bibir pria itu mulai menjelajahi bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya kasar dengan gigitan gemas di sepanjang bibir bawahnya, membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Karena, tujuan akhirnya sekarang adalah memuaskan apa yang memaksa di dalam dirinya.

Oh god!

..

..

..

"Kyungie.."

"Hmm..."

"Apakah Luhan tidak pulang malam ini? Atau dia bermalam di hotel Kris?"

"Aku tak tau Baek, coba kau hubungi nomornya."

Baekhyun pun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak bernama 'Luhan Manly' di ponselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum bahkan terkekeh karena Luhan berhasil mengganti _display name_ kontaknya lagi. Anak itu benar-benar.

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..._

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..._

Baekhyun menyernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara sang operator bukan suara Luhan.

"Kyungie.. Luhan tak menjawab panggilan ku."

"Tanyakan pada Kris, dia pasti tau." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang masih fokus kepada laptop didepannya. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera di selesaikannya walaupun Kris sudah memberitahukan nya bahwa dia tak perlu menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Baekhyun mulai mencari kontak Kris dan segera menghubunginya.

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..._

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..._

Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya karena Kris juga tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Bagaimana bisa kedua temannya itu mengabaikan panggilannya? Apakah mereka marah kepadanya? Atau mereka sudah menemukan sahabat baru yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada dirinya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menyerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyungie... tak di angkat juga oleh Kris. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku menelfon Paman Zhang saja?"

"Ini sudah malam Baek, kau akan mengganggunya. Kita akan menanyakannya besok kepada Kris. Kau beristirahatlah."

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan menyusul mu saat semua pekerjaan ku ini selesai."

"Baiklah..."

..

..

..

Luhan bertumpu di tengah-tengah ranjang dengan tangan terikat dan mata yang berkabut gairah. Tubuh telanjangnya itu sangat panas oleh sesuatu yang dimasukkan kedalam minumannya oleh pria picik yang sialnya sangat sempurna itu.

"Ngh..."

Luhan melenguh, tidak tahan. Tubuhnya diberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa. Otaknya bahkan sudah tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang jernih sekarang. Dia benar-benar terangsang. Sangat terangsang.

"P-please.."

Dan pria dengan sepasang mata hazel gelap itu disana, masih dengan senyuman miring penuh kemenangan dengan ereksi yang juga membuatnya gila. Nafsunya sudah melewati batas, namun akalnya yang tersisa menekannya untuk membuat pria mungil itu tersiksa, tersiksa dengan sebuah nafsu yang membuat gila.

"S-sehun please..."

Nafas Luhan tersengal, nafsu itu sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya yang butuh akan pelepasan. Gairah itu bergejolak membakar tubuhnya, membuat seorang Xi Luhan benar-benar tidak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum, perlahan melangkah menuju pria dengan mata doe menggemaskan itu. Mendorongnya pelan hingga tertidur dan menindihnya. Sehun langsung menyerang bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Melumatnya kasar. Membuat Luhan kewalahan. Sehun berniat tidak untuk bermain lembut, ingat?

Sehun meninggalkan bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak dengan gigitan cukup keras dibibir bawahnya, dan hal itu sontak membuat Luhan memekik nyaring. Tetapi Sehun langsung melancarkan serangannya lagi pada leher mulus Luhan. Sehun mulai menjilati dan menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leher Luhan. Mau tak mau Luhan pun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan tanda kenikmatannya karena dia masih menjaga harga dirinya dan masih ada sedikit akal yang menahannya untuk semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Luhan sedikit merasa jengkel karena apa yang diperbuat Sehun pasti akan menimbulkan bekas keunguan dan susah menyembunyikan hal itu dari ketiga sahabatnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menolak Sehun dan mungkin dia akan memikirkan cara menyembunyikan bekas di lehernya besok.

Sehun terus menjilati dan menggigiti leher Luhan, tetapi dia mulai jengkel karena Luhan tak mau mengeluarkan desahan sexy yang sangat ingin di dengarnya. Dia ingin Luhan mendesahkan namanya.

Lidah Sehun mulai tertuju pada daerah sekitar dada Luhan. Dia menjilati sekitar puting Luhan tetapi tidak sama sekali menyentuh putingnya. Dan hal itu membuat seorang Xi Luhan frustasi. Sehun terus menggoda nya sampai akhirnya dia memegang kepala Sehun dan mengarahkannya kepada putingnya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Sehun menyeringai dan dengan senang hati menjilati serta mengulum benjolan kecil yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

"Desah kan namaku, Lu..." gumam Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan kedua puting Luhan.

"Se.. seh-un..."

Dan akhirnya Luhan pun mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahannya karena dia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Permainan lidah Sehun membuatnya menggila, tetapi dia masih berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan terkutuk lagi.

Sehun mulai menggigit-gigit kecil puting Luhan dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan tambah frustasi. Luhan merasakan rasa asin di mulutnya. Mungkin darah mulai keluar dari bibir yang di gigitnya. Daerah itu sudah cukup membengkak oleh permainan Sehun, di gigit oleh Sehun, dan sekarang di gigit pula oleh Luhan untuk meredam desahannya.

Sehun terus menerus menggoda Luhan dengan lidahnya. Tetapi kedua tangannya tak hanya diam, tangan kirinya mulai bergerak pada kejantanan Luhan dan tangan kanannya mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang ketat Luhan.

Tetapi kedua tangan Luhan yang masih terikat itupun menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang mulai mengganggu ketenangan lubang ketatnya. Sehun pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung kepada Luhan.

"Not. Now. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan di tanganku ini? Ini sangat mengganggu ku." Tegas Luhan seakan melupakan betapa terangsangnya dia saat ini.

Sehun pun mengerti, dia melepaskan ikatan ditangan Luhan dan melemparnya entah kemana. Setelah itu Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan yang sudah sangat membengkak akibat ulahnya, tangan kirinya dia arahkan pada puting Luhan dan tangan kanannya mulai sibuk menggoda kejantanan Luhan yang sepertinya memang membutuhkan bantuan Sehun untuk kembali menidurkannya.

Luhan pun membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Sehun dan mulai merampas serta mengacak rambut Sehun. Dia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pangutan mereka seraya menghentikan aktivitas kedua tangannya. Sehun langsung menyerang leher mulus Luhan. Dia menjilati dan mengigitinya, Luhan sangat yakin bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sehun akan meninggalkan bekas pada esok hari. Tetapi Luhan membiarkannya dan Sehun mulai menjilati telinganya.

"Ahh... Sehun-ssi..."

"Hm..." balas Sehun masih dengan menjilati telinga Luhan dan masih dengan gerakannya yang lambat.

"Bukankah kau terkenal dengan betapa hebatnya kau saat di ranjang? Tetapi tidakkah sekarang kau berfikir service mu sangat kurang memuaskan? Apa hanya aku yang merasa demikian? Atau apakah aku telah mendengarkan informasi yang salah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada berat yang menandakan dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya.

"Desahkan namaku Lu..." bisik Sehun dengan nada yang sangat menggairahkan di telinga kanan Luhan dan dengan seringaian di akhir kalimatnya. Mungkin Luhan harus melupakan image 'Junjung Harga Dirimu' miliknya saat ini. Apa yang Sehun lakukan sangat menyiksanya.

"Seh.. argh... Sehun ahh..." desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai memilin + dan juga memanjakan kemaluannya.

"Ash... Sehunssi faster... Shhh... Got me got argh.. got me..."

Luhan mulai meracau dengan desahannya. Sehun benar-benar menggodanya, dan juga menanyakannya dengan segala kenikmatan yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Sekarang Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakan image 'Junjung Harga Dirimu' miliknya itu.

Sehun pun menyeringai, dia sangat ingin sekali melumat bibir sexy Luhan namun dia lebih suka bibir yang sudah membengkak itu mendesahkan namanya. Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Mata sayu, nafas tersengal-senggal, bibir membengkak yang terus mendesahkan namanya, dan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kenapa ciptaan Tuhan bisa seindah ini?

Sehun pun semakin mempercepat gerak tangannya yang sedang memanjakan Luhan, dia juga kembali membuat beberapa kissmark di leher mulus Luhan. Dia tak peduli jika Luhan akan marah padanya nanti. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus menandai apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Sehun sangat tidak suka jika apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh ataupun diakui oleh orang lain. Dan dia sangat menyukai wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Argh.. Seh-sehun.. ssii... ku argh.. kumohon..."

Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Perlakuan Sehun padanya benar-benar sangat membuatnya menggila. Bagaimana bisa dia menggoda Sehun? Dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tetapi dia harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan melumat kasar bibir Luhan. Luhan pun membalas lumatan Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Sehun. Dia sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan mencakar bahu Sehun yang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas goresan disana.

"Nghh..."

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Luhan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggalnya yang sedang menikmati orgasmenya saat ini. Dia tak memperdulikan bibir bawah dan bahunya yang menjadi pelampiasan Luhan, dan juga tangannya yang saat ini berlumurkan cairan Luhan.

Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah beraturan, Luhan melepas gigitannya pada bibir bawah Sehun dan juga menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sehun seraya membuka kedua matanya. Saat Luhan membuka matanya, dia langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah Sehun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun menjilati cairan Luhan yang menempel di tangannya. Dan menelannya.

"What you doing?" bisik Luhan seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Sehun pun tersenyum, dia langsung menyambar bibir Luhan dan melumatnya lembut. Luhan pun membalas lumatan Sehun dengan lembut. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari Oh Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tak akan melepaskannya dan Luhan tak mau memberikan lubangnya yang sama sekali belum terjamah itu kepada Oh sialan Sehun itu.

 _'I got it!'_ seru Luhan dalam hatinya.

Dia sudah mengatahui apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun saat ini tetapi dia harus bergantung pada Dewi Fortuna untuk membantunya dan mungkin dia akan terlihat seperti jalang murahan. Tetapi, dia tak tau bagaimana harus menggoda sekarang Oh Sehun. Selama hidupnya dia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini tentu saja. Tetapi dia pernah beberapa kali menonton blue film yang tersimpan di laptop Kris. Mungkin dia bisa mempraktikkannya.

Luhan melepas panggutannya dengan Sehun yang menciptakan benang saliva yang menempel di bibir Luhan. Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan seraya menyeringai.

"Now, what do you want?"

"Your hole" desah Sehun serak.

"As you wish.." balas Luhan dengan nada menggodanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Saat ini Luhan duduk tepat di atas kejantanan Sehun dan Sehun di bawahnya. Luhan langsung menyambar bibir Sehun dan membuka celana Sehun. Mungkin Sehun akan berfikir dia liar tetapi dia sudah tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Sehun karena dia khawatir otaknya akan kembali error dan membiarkan Sehun memakai dirinya sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Dia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sehun menyeringai saat mendapati Luhan menjadi sangat agresif setelah mendapatkan orgasmenya. Dan dia menyukai hal itu. Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya saat Luhan menurunkan celananya dan melemparnya entah kemana dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalam Sehun dengan merk ternama Calvin Klein tertera di bagian atasnya. Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha membuka penutup mainan tersebut dimata Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi nya seraya terkekeh. Luhan saat menggemaskan saat ini. Mungkin dia akan melupakan pemikiran untuk bermain kasar kepada Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan bersorak dalam hatinya karena mungkin Dewi Fortuna benar-benar memihaknya saat ini. Luhan kembali menduduki kejantanan Sehun dan merapikan rambut Sehun dengan ekspresi innocentnya. Sedangkan Sehun harus mendesis dan membiarkan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dan mengusap-usap pipi Sehun.

"Let me work.." gumam Luhan.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari besar yang tertempel di sisi dinding dan membukanya. Mata doe nya mulai menelusuri isi lemari Sehun. Dan dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil dua buah dasi yang berada di dalam laci khusus didalam lemari dan membiarkan lubangnya terekspos begitu saja.

"Shit!" umpat Sehun.

Luhan segera berlari kearah Sehun dan kembali menduduki kejantanan Sehun yang membuat Sehun kembali mengeluarkan desisannya. Luhan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Sehun dengan salah satu dasi yang diambilnya.

"What you doing?"

"I say let me work.."

Setelah selesai dengan tangan Sehun, Luhan kembali menatap mata Sehun masih dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Luhan kembali melumat lembut bibir Sehun dan kembali melepaskannya saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Shit! What you want?!" umpat Sehun, dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan saat ini.

"Do you believe me?"

"No, ah ehm ya"

"Good. Keep silent and enjoy it" gumam Luhan seraya menutup mata Sehun dengan dasi yang tersisa. Sehun pun membiarkan Luhan menutup matanya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. _'Apakah pesona ku begitu kuat sampai Sehun benar-benar menuruti ku? Atau dia benar-benar bodoh? Maafkan aku Oh Sehun-ssi...'_ batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

Setelah merasa ikatannya pada tangan dan mata Sehun sudah cukup kuat, Luhan langsung memulai aksinya. Luhan mulai melihat keadaan sekitar dan baru menyadari mungkin dia sedang berada di kamar Sehun saat ini. Tetapi ruangan ini sangat luas untuk disebut kamar. Ternyata baju dan celananya sekarang berada di dekat sofa yang berada di dekat pintu. Dan Luhan menemukan sebuah kimono berwarna hitam tergeletak di sandaran sofa yang berada di dekat pintu. Betapa beruntungnya dia saat ini.

Luhan kembali melumat bibir Sehun, membiarkan Sehun membalasnya dan lambat laun lumatan itu menjadi semakin kasar dan menggairahkan. Luhan segera menghentikannya agar tak terhanyut dengan pesona Sehun lagi dan lagi.

Dia mulai menjilati leher Sehun dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Setelah itu Luhan menuju puting Sehun dan sedikit menggodanya. Jilatan Luhan semakin turun dan turun menuju kejantanan Sehun. Luhan menjilati kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menegang dibalik celana dalamnya. Tak lama Luhan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun dan mendekati telinganya.

"Wait a minute..." bisik Luhan.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan berlari mengambil kimono berwarna hitam tersebut dan langsung memakainya. Dia tak mungkin memakai kembali pakaiannya karena itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah selesai Luhan mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Luhan?"

"Ya Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat-buatnya.

"What you doing?"

 _Cklek!_

"Hmm Sehunnie... Im really sorry but aku tak akan menyerahkan lubang perawan ku yang masih sangat amat ketat ini kepada pria tampan menggairahkan yang sialnya brengsek seperti dirimu Oh Sehun-ssi. But thanks for your service and good night..."

 _Brak!_

Luhan langsung menutup kencang pintu kamar Sehun tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya. Dia langsung berlari dan menemukan sebuah lift san segera memasukinya, Luhan langsung menekan tombol yang menyimbolkan lantai dasar. ' _Seberapa kaya Oh Sehun bodoh itu sampai memasang lift di rumahnya?'_ batin Luhan seraya menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan pakaian di pelukannya. Saat lift terbuka, Luhan langsung berjalan keluar dan banyak pasang mata langsung menatap heran kearahnya.

Luhan pun menatap keadaan kesekitarnya. Betapa bodohnya dia. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada di Oh Hotel's. Pantas saja Sehun mempunya lift. Dan sekarang banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Hanya memakai kimono berwarna hitam yang kebesaran, rambut berantakan, tidak memakai alas kaki, memeluk sepasang kemeja dengan celana katun, dan dengan kissmark dilehernya yang sangat sangat ketara. Luhan terlihat seperti pria bayaran yang melarikan diri dari om om mesin berhidung belang saat ini.

Setelah memperhatikan penampilannya, Luhan pun meringis dan langsung berlari menuju pintu utama. Luhan langsung memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan memasukinya.

"Selamat malam, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Wu Hotel's. Tetapi sebelumnya kita ke kedai ramen dulu ya Ahjussi, perut ku lapar."

"Baik.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia tak bisa berfikir sekarang. Mungkin dia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu, baru memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Kris Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Paman Zhang nanti.

..

..

..

"Ahjussi bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kedai ramen seenak ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramennya.

"Ah ini merupakan kedai milik Noona ku anak muda. Kunyahlah dulu makanan yang ada di mulut mu itu. Apakah kau sangat lapar?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang Ahjussi pengendara taksi. Dia merasa sangat lapar saat ini. Mungkin karena aktivitasnya tadi. Sangat melelahkan.

"Hmm tetapi kenapa kau keluar dari Oh Hotel's dengan penampilan seperti ini anak muda?" Tanya Ahjussi pengendara taksi yang penasaran dengan keadaan Luhan sedari tadi.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa Ahjussi itu harus menunggunya selesai makan terlebih dahulu baru dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Ahjussi tersebut. Ahjussi itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Luhan dengan cepat menghabiskan ramennya, dia bahkan mengangkat mangkuk ramen tersebut dan menghabiskan kuahnya.

"Ah.. ini nikmat sekali..." gumam Luhan seraya mengusap perutnya.

Ahjussi itu pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan sangat terlihat seperti anak kelas 3 elementary school.

"Ahjussi apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Mengapa kau keluar dari Oh Hotel's dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu mu?"

"Baiklah terserah kau."

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Sorry kalo banyak typo, bagian nc nya ga greget, bahasanya aneh pokoknya maaf bgt ya. Aku tau itu bagian nc nya itu aneh parah ga nyambung gt, ternyata susah bgt imajinasi aku buat ngarah kesana sana astaga. Itu udah revisi berulang ulang. Sekali lagi maaf bgt astaga. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous**_

 _Cklek!_

 _"Hmm Sehunnie... Im really sorry but aku tak akan menyerahkan lubang perawan ku yang masih sangat amat ketat ini kepada pria tampan menggairahkan yang sialnya brengsek seperti dirimu Oh Sehun-ssi. But thanks for your service and good night..."_

 _Brak!_

 _Luhan langsung menutup kencang pintu kamar Sehun tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya. Dia langsung berlari dan menemukan sebuah lift san segera memasukinya, Luhan langsung menekan tombol yang menyimbolkan lantai dasar. 'Seberapa kaya Oh Sehun bodoh itu sampai memasang lift di rumahnya?' batin Luhan seraya menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan pakaian di pelukannya. Saat lift terbuka, Luhan langsung berjalan keluar dan banyak pasang mata langsung menatap heran kearahnya._

 _Luhan pun menatap keadaan kesekitarnya. Betapa bodohnya dia. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada di Oh Hotel's. Pantas saja Sehun mempunya lift. Dan sekarang banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?_

 _Hanya memakai kimono berwarna hitam yang kebesaran, rambut berantakan, tidak memakai alas kaki, memeluk sepasang kemeja dengan celana katun, dan dengan kissmark dilehernya yang sangat sangat ketara. Luhan terlihat seperti pria bayaran yang melarikan diri dari om om mesin berhidung belang saat ini._

 _Setelah memperhatikan penampilannya, Luhan pun meringis dan langsung berlari menuju pintu utama. Luhan langsung memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan memasukinya._

 _"Selamat malam, kemana kita akan pergi?"_

 _"Wu Hotel's. Tetapi sebelumnya kita ke kedai ramen dulu ya Ahjussi, perut ku lapar."_

 _"Kedai ramen mana yang akan kau kunjungi anak muda?"_

 _"Hm.. Ahjussi apakah kau tahu dimana kedai ramen di sekitar sini?"_

 _"Ya aku tahu.."_

 _"Kalau begitu kita ke kedai itu saja"_

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia tak bisa berfikir sekarang. Mungkin dia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu, baru memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Kris Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Paman Zhang nanti._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I was not the first, I'm also not the most beautiful ... but you should know I'm trying tobe the best for you." -anonymous-

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ahjussi bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kedai ramen seenak ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Ah ini merupakan kedai milik Noona ku anak muda. Kunyahlah dulu makanan yang ada di mulut mu itu. Apakah kau sangat lapar?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang Ahjussi pengendara taksi. Dia merasa sangat lapar saat ini. Mungkin karena aktivitasnya tadi. Sangat melelahkan.

"Hmm tetapi kenapa kau keluar dari Oh Hotel's dengan penampilan seperti ini anak muda?" Tanya Ahjussi pengendara taksi yang penasaran dengan keadaan Luhan sedari tadi.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa Ahjussi itu harus menunggunya selesai makan terlebih dahulu baru dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Ahjussi tersebut. Ahjussi itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Luhan dengan cepat menghabiskan ramennya, dia bahkan mengangkat mangkuk ramen tersebut dan menghabiskan kuahnya.

"Ah.. ini nikmat sekali..." gumam Luhan seraya mengusap perutnya.

Ahjussi itu pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan sangat terlihat seperti anak kelas 3 elementary school.

"Ahjussi apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Mengapa kau keluar dari Oh Hotel's dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu mu?"

"Baiklah terserah kau."

Ahjussi pengendara taksi itu langsung bangkit dan menghampiri tempat dimana seorang wanita sedang duduk bersama anaknya. Ahjussi pengendara itu langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Dan Luhan, tentu saja masih sibuk dengan ramen yang menurutnya sangat enak itu. Masih dengan bathrobe hitamnya. Bathrobe Sehun sebenarnya.

Sedari tadi banyak pasang mata yang memandang aneh kepadanya. Tak hanya pandangan aneh, ada juga beberapa Ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang berusaha menggodanya. Tetapi Luhan langsung memberikan tatapan mematikannya yang dia pelajari bersama Kris.

Tak lama Luhan langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Ahjussi pengendara tadi. Dia langsung menduduki kursi di sebelah anak pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"Hmm.. Noona aku ingin 5 ramen lagi tetapi aku ingin memakannya dirumah ku. Bisakah kau membuatkannya?" Tanya Luhan seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Hey.."

"Hai hyung"

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Kim Ji Sung.. kau bisa memanggil ku Ji Sung"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut malam. Tidak kah kau sekolah besok?"

"Aku baru saja berumur 4 tahun hari ini Hyung, dan aku tak bisa bersekolah diumurku yang baru menginjak 4 tahun. Dan aku tidak mengantuk, karena itu aku tidak tidur saat ini."

Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia kira bocah bermarga Kim ini merupakan anak pemalu yang pendiam. Tetapi bocah satu ini tidak seperti yang di duganya. Ahjussi pengendara taksi didepannya pun menahan senyumnya.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan menawarkan tangannya didepan wajah Ji Sung. Ji Sung pun langsung memandang uluran tangan Luhan dengan pandangan bingungnya. Luhan pun tertawa kecil dan membungkukkan wajahnya, dia mencubit kedua pipi gembil Ji Sung.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang hari ini kau berulang tahun? Tidakkah kau menginginkan ice cream? Atau coklat? Atau permen? Aku akan membelikan mu. Noona boleh kan aku membelikan semua itu untuk Ji Sung? Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku ingin sedikit berbaik hati kepada anak mu yang menggemaskan ini." Seru Luhan kepada Noona sang penjual ramen setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ji Sung.

"Hmm baiklah. Tapi Luhan, jangan belikan terlalu banyak kalau kau tak ingin menghancurkan gigi nya."

"Baiklah baiklah. Come on boy you can get your ice cream." Gumam Luhan seraya menggenggam tangan Ji Sung. Ji Sung pun langsung membalas genggaman Luhan dan langsung memulai perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket disebrang kedai tersebut dengan senyuman dibibir keduanya. Tak lupa Luhan membawa dompetnya dan masih dengan bathrobe hitam kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga setengah betis mulusnya.

 _Kling!_

Luhan dan Ji Sung langsung menuju tempat dimana tersedia berbagai macam ice cream di supermarket tersebut.

"Ice cream apa yang kau inginkan? Tunggulah di sini aku akan mengambil keranjang oke." Ucap Luhan kepada Ji Sung yang diresponnya dengan anggukan kepala karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk memilih antara ice cream cup atau ice cream stick.

Luhan pun mengedarkan matanya dan mencari keranjang yang dibutuhkannya. Dan dia menemukannya. Luhan langsung berjalan mengambilnya dan kembali ketempat dimana Ji Sung berada. Dan Ji Sung masih saja bingung untuk menentukan ice cream mana yang akan diambilnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil keduanya."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ji Sung dengan tatapan menggemaskannya

"Tentu saja" gumam Luhan dengan kekehannya seraya mengacak rambut Ji Sung. Ji Sung pun menaruh kedua ice cream di tangan nya dengan cengiran dibibir mungilnya, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang mengambil beberapa cup ice cream dan mengambil satu cup ice cream dengan ukuran yang besar.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk kategori ice cream, Luhan langsung menggenggam kembali tangan Ji Sung dan membawanya mengitari supermarket tersebut. Luhan dan Ji Sung mengambil beberapa coklat permen serta snack untuk mereka diselingi oleh tawa mereka. Luhan juga mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dirinya karena sedari tadi dia cukup merasa dingin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan dan Ji Sung pun kembali menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan terjadilah proses bayar membayar, setelah selesai Luhan langsung berjalan keluar supermarket tentu saja dengan tangan Ji Sung di genggamannya dan sekantung besar berisi belanjaan mereka di genggaman lainnya.

Luhan dan Ji Sung langsung kembali duduk di kursi semula setelah sampai di kedai. Luhan mengeluarkan ice cream dan coklat milik Ji Sung dan memberikannya kepada yang punya. Luhan juga memberikan beberapa snack beserta minuman berenergi kepada Ahjussi pengendara taksi dan Noona pemilik kedai ramen yang sedang dia tempati saat ini.

"Noona dimana aku bisa mengganti pakaian ku?" tanya Luhan seraya memberikan beberapa snack dan minuman berenergi kepada lelaki di sebelah Noona yang notabene nya merupakan suami dari Noona tersebut.

"Ah terima kasih banyak Luhan, kau ingin mengganti pakaian mu?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Noona tersebut, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena saat ini dia sedang menikmati aroma dari ramen yang sedang diracik oleh Noona dan suaminya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan toilet disana, tetapi maaf jika berantakan dan tak layak untuk mu. Aku belum sempat membereskannya."

"Tak apa Noona." Gumam Luhan seraya berjalan menuju toilet yang ditunjukkan oleh Noona tadi. Luhan pun mengganti bathrobe hitam kebesarannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek yang tadi di belinya. Hanya ada pakaian sejenis ini yang tersedia di supermarket tadi. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan sangat mengganggunya. Dan tak lupa dia memakai syal berwarna biru laut yang tadi dibelinya. Luhan cukup risih dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya yang menatap aneh pada bekas keunguan dileher mulusnya itu. Dan dia cukup bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ji Sung mengenai kissmark peninggalan Oh sialan Sehun tadi saat di supermarket. Dan Luhan mengalihkannya dengan jejeran coklat yang sangat menggiurkan.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Luhan langsung kembali menduduki kursinya dan memakan ice creamnya.

"Apakah kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Hyung."

Luhan dan Ji Sung mulai membicarakan kebiasaan mereka. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan dan tak ayal Ahjussi dan Noona dibuat tertawa oleh pembicaraan mereka yang diselingi oleh argumen meraka, dan diakhiri dengan Ji Sung yang mengalah karena Luhan sangat keras kepala dan di sini terlihat bahwa Ji Sung lebih dewasa dari pada Luhan.

"Ahjussi bisakah kau mengambil foto ku dengan nya?" tanya Luhan kepada Ahjussi yang ada di seberangnya dan memberikannya ponselnya. Ahjussi pengendara taksi itu pun mengambil ponsel Luhan dan mengarahkannya kepada Luhan dan Ji Sung.

"Baiklah, lihat lah ke kamera tiga, dua, satu... hey kenapa kalian berpose seperti itu? Siapa pun yang melihat kalian akan menganggap kalian berada di umur yang sama." Gumam Ahjussi dengan kekehannya seraya mengerahkan ponsel Luhan kepada Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum dan melihat hasil fotonya.

Ditampilan ponsel Luhan terlihat dua manusia dengan perbedaan umur yang cukup tinggi namun mereka terlihat seperti berada pada umur yang sama dengan hanya perbedaan tubuh mereka yang nampak di foto tersebut. Yang lebih besar memeluk ice cream dengan ukuran yang besar pula dan sendok ditangan kanannya dan satu lagi, bocah yang lebih kecil memegang cup ice cream dengan ukuran lebih kecil dengan sendok di genggaman lainnya. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan ice cream meleleh yang menghiasi bibir mereka.

"Bukankah kita sangat lucu? Thank you Ahjussi..." gumam Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Ahjussi pengendara taksi pun hanya tersenyum, Luhan dan Ji Sung pun melanjutkan kegiatan memakan ice cream mereka.

"Luhan-ssi, ini pesananmu..." ucap Noona seraya memberikan bungkusan besar kepada Luhan. Luhan pun menaruh ice cream nya diatas meja dan membayarnya.

"Ahjussi kau harus mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku bisa kena marah Baekhyun Kyungsoo Kris dan Paman Zhang jika tidak memberikan ramen terenak ini kepada mereka." Gumam Luhan setelah melihat jam di ponselnya dan dengan bungkusan besar di tangan kirinya dan ice cream besarnya di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Noona aku harus kembali bekerja, aku akan kembali menjemput Ji Sung dan membawanya pulang." Gumam Ahjussi pengendara taksi seraya berjalan menuju dimana taksinya terparkir.

"Hati hatilah dijalan.. dan Luhan-ssi terima kasih banyak, kau telah menghibur Ji Sung. Terima kasih Luhan-ssi..." ucap Noona seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hey tak apa Noona. Aku menyukai anak kecil dan aku sudah menganggap Ji Sung sebagai adik ku. Dia sangat menggemaskan dan mungkin besok atau lusa atau kapan pun aku akan kembali untuk mengunjungi mu jagoan.." seru Luhan seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk ber high five dengan Ji Sung.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Ahjussi dan memasuki taksinya. Luhan menurunkan kaca taksi tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ji Sung yang juga sedang melambai kepadanya. Saat kedai sudah terlihat semakin mengecil, Luhan kembali menutup kaca taksi tersebut.

"Hey anak muda.. terima kasih kau telah berbaik hati kepada Ji Sung."

"Ahjussi seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah menunggu pelanggan di lobby Oh Hotel's. Karena kau aku bisa mengenal Ji Sung. Dia sangat menggemaskan."

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Tetapi terima kasih anak muda."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala Ahjussi. Apakah boleh aku menganggap Ji Sung sebagai adik ku? Aku selalu menganggap setiap anak kecil sebagai adik ku."

"Tentu saja anak muda..."

"Ah... betapa menyenangkannya..."

Kenapa Luhan bisa langsung akrab dengan Ji Sung, Ahjussi pengendara taksi tersebut dan yang lainnya?

Tak sulit bagi seorang Xi Luhan untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan seperti mereka. Luhan sangat menyukai anak kecil, terutama yang menggemaskan seperti Ji Sung. Luhan merasa dia cocok dengan Ji Sung. Mungkin dia akan kembali lagi ke kedai tersebut seperti janjinya mungkin dengan Kris atau mungkin Paman Zhang. Kedua pria-nya itu sudah terlalu banyak bekerja dan mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk merilekskan pikiran mereka. Mungkin Luhan akan memikirkan liburan mereka. Sebelum ia kembali ke Busan.

..

..

..

"Fuck you Xi Luhan!"

Teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga terdengar dari seorang pria tampan yang sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari ikatan di tangannya. Hancur sudah semua rencana nya. Bagaimana bisa dia di tingal dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini? Bukankah ini merupakan penghinaan yang sangat sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya?

Satu satunya cara melepaskan diri dari semua ikatan yang melekat pada tubuhnya adalah meminta tolong kepada orang lain. Tetapi, saat ini dia berada di lantai tertinggi di Oh Hotel's. Dimana hanya ada satu kamar dengan desain khusus yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya seorang. Bahkan tak ada penjaga yang menjaga di depan pintu lift seperti lantai-lantai lainnya dengan alasan yang sangat khusus.

Seorang Oh Sehun tak mau quality timenya di ganggu siapapun, terlebih jika dia sedang ya seperti yang kalian ketahui antara dia dan Luhan. Tetapi tak banyak orang yang sudah menjejakkan kaki mereka di lantai khususnya. Hanya dirinya, Seohyun, Kai, tangan kanannya yaitu Song Min Hye, dan mungkin Kris. Saat dia membutuhkan sesuatu pun sang tangan kanan yang ia suruh untuk mengantarkannya. Ah dan satu lagi, Xi Luhan.

Saat mengingat nama Luhan, Sehun sontak menggeram. Dia tak bisa memandang apapun. Semua terlihat gelap karena dasi yang di ikat menutupi pandangannya. Tetapi Sehun tak habis akal, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menungging dan menggesekkan wajahnya kepada bantal empuk di hadapannya. Dan tak lama, cara itu berhasil untuk mengembalikan pandangannya. Sehun pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan membuka ikatan di tangannya dengan menggunakan gigi-gigi nya.

Tetapi membuka ikatan di tangannya cukup sulit dikarenakan ikatan yang dibuat Luhan di tangannya cukup kuat dan rumit. Namun, bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika dia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sesaat setelah ikatan di tangannya terlepas. Dia masih tak habis fikir dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Bahkan Luhan membawa kembali pakaiannya. Mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan baginya untuk menjinakkan seorang Xi Luhan.

..

..

..

 _Brak!_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Luhan, kau benar-benar anak muda yang baik."

"Hey Ahjussi sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Aku tak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasih mu itu. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau membolehkan aku untuk mengunjungi Ji Sung lagi. Dia sangat lucu. Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Ji Sung sebelum aku kembali ke Busan. Selamat malam Ahjussi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Ahjussi pengendara taksi dan berjalan memasuki jalan yang akan menghubungkannya langsung dengan flat sewaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mata Luhan langsung menemukan mobil Kris terparkir di depan flat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia memang menghubungi Kris dan Paman Zhang untuk berkunjung ke flat milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat di taksi tadi. Luhan sudah membelikan ramen yang cukup banyak untuk mereka santap bersama.

 _Cklek!_

"Hey kenapa kalian tak mengunci pintu?" seru Luhan setelah memasuki flat milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seraya menapaki lantai menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdengar suara pembawa acara tengah malam di televisi.

"Lu, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menghampiri Luhan dan mengabaikan pizza yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun Kris dan Paman Zhang masih tetap pada posisi mereka dengan pizza di tangan dan mulut mereka. Namun perhatian mereka teralihkan kepada Luhan yang sedang mereka tunggu sedari tadi.

"A-aku baru saja mengunjungi salah satu hm.. ah salah satu rekan ku Kyungie..."

"Kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan pizza yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ah tadi salah satu pelayan tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di baju ku jadi aku memakai pakaian teman ku"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan syal?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau banyak bertanya? Sudahlah apa yang kau bawa Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Luhan dan mengeluarkannya.

"Ah ramen.. kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau membelinya Lu? Kalau tau kau pulang membawa ramen aku tak akan memakan pizza yang Kris bawakan. Bisa bertambah berat badan ku jika seperti ini terus." Gerutu Baekhyun setelah melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo dari bungkusan tersebut seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa mangkuk untuk mereka.

..

..

..

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

"Yeoboseo.." gumam seseorang di seberang sana dengan aksen yang sangat menandakan bahwa dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hey apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Sehun seraya terkekeh mendengar suara di ponsel genggamnya.

"Ah Sehunna kenapa kau menelfon ku? Kenapa kau tak tidur? Bukankah ini sudah larut malam?"

"Aku merindukan mu."

"Kau tau aku tak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata rayuan mu. Jadi ada apa dengan mu?"

Sehun pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Seohyun. Ya yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah Seohyun. Wanita-nya.

"Tak ada yg terjadi pada ku. Aku hanya merindukan mu."

"Now i know youre the best liar.." gumam Seohyun dengan kekehannya.

Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar kekehan Seohyun. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Seohyun saat ini. Sehun merindukannya. Entah benar-benar rindu atau hanya untuk pelampiasannya.

"Sehunna? Kenapa kau diam? Apakah kau tertidur? Kau membangunkan ku dari tidur ku dan sekarang kau meninggalkan ku? Kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang tertidur hm? Besok kau akan kekantor ku?"

"Ya.. bersama Eomma. Oh ya Sehunna, tadi aku membuat cheese cake kesukaan mu. Akan kubawa besok dengan makanan lainnya."

"Kau membuat cheese cake?"

"Ya.. untuk mu"

"Kau yakin? Terakhir kali kau membuatkan ku cheese cake berakhir dengan aku yang tak berhenti keluar masuk kamar mandi. Aku tak tau apa yang kau masukkan kedalam cheese cake buatan mu.."

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih mengingat hal itu?! Itu sudah sangat lama dan saat itu aku belum semahir sekarang. Kau pasti akan menyu.."

"Hey aku belum selesai berbicara, aku menyukai cheese cake buatan mu walaupun cheese cake buatan mu membuat ku keluar masuk kamar mandi. Apapun yang kau buat, aku selalu meyukainya. Apapun itu."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Seohyun setelah Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata mautnya. Tetapi apa yang dia ucapkan barusan adalah kata-kata yang memang benar adanya. Apapun yang dibuat oleh Seohyun dia akan memakannya, dan dia menyukainya. Apapun itu.

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Apakah kau sedang menahan semburat merah di pipimu itu? Tak perlu kau sembunyikan. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun yang sangat yakin bahwa Seohyun sedang tersipu saat ini.

"Ah.. ehm.. wha-what?! What do you think?! Siapa juga yang sedang menahan malu? That's not me. Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku tak mau berbicara dengan mu lagi! Dan besok aku akan ke kantor mu pada saat jam makan siang, aku tak ingin menunggu mu jadi jangan kemana-mana dan Eomma ingin Kai Suho dan Chanyeol berada di sana juga. Bye!"

 _Tut tut tut tut tut tut_

Sehun tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat Seohyun kesal. Dia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Seohyun saat ini. Sangat menggemaskan. Itulah yang dia sukai dari Seohyun.

Sehun kembali menaruh ponsel genggamnya diatas nakas yang berada di samping kasur yang sedang disinggahinya. Sehun lekas bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju salah satu pintu yang melekat pada dinding kamarnya. Mungkin dengan berendam di bathtub selama beberapa saat akan menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.

..

..

..

..

..

 **tbc**

 **Aku mau bilang makasi banyak buat yang udah mau baca sm ngeriview ff abal ini. Dan disconcerting aku remake ulang ya, tenang aja alurnya ttp sama ko cm ada beberapa part yg bakal aku ubah gt dan aku ga ngeremake nya jadi gs oke. Dan buat yang masih masih bingung sm ff ini mungkin aku bakal ngelurusin dikit yaa..**

 **Buat yang ga suka sm gaya tulisan aku maaf banget ya, kata2 yg kebanyakan itu sebenernya karena kmrn laptop aku akan lg error jd ke copas sendiri aku jg ga sempet ngebaca ulang jadi langsung aku posting gt gapake aku cek lagi. Dan yg masih bingung sm berbagai adegan yang terjadi dalam ff ini aku minta maaf bgt ya mungkin kalian bakal ngerti kalo bacanya lebih dari sekali hehe...**

 **Dan buat yang masih bingung apa penasaran siapa itu Seohyun, aku ga bakal kasih tau skrg. Itu masih rahasia okey. Aku emang ga pernah kasih tau Seohyun itu siapa nya Sehun karna itu emang masih harus di rahasia kan okey.**

 **Pokonya makasih banget buat kalian yang udh ngebaca sm ngeriview ff anak ini yaampun makasi yaa. Terus satu lagi, kayanya aku bakal lama update soalnya tugas tugas numpuk astaga. Aku bahkan sampe bingung mau kerjain yg mana duluan jadi harap maklum ya.** **Aku rasa ini udah cukup yes. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previous_**

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

 _"Yeoboseo.." gumam seseorang di seberang sana dengan aksen yang sangat menandakan bahwa dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya._

 _"Hey apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Sehun seraya terkekeh mendengar suara di ponsel genggamnya._

 _"Ah Sehunna kenapa kau menelfon ku? Kenapa kau tak tidur? Bukankah ini sudah larut malam?"_

 _"Aku merindukan mu."_

 _"Kau tau aku tak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata rayuan mu. Jadi ada apa dengan mu?"_

 _Sehun pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Seohyun. Ya yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah Seohyun. Wanita-nya._

 _"Tak ada yg terjadi pada ku. Aku hanya merindukan mu."_

 _"Now i know youre the best liar.." gumam Seohyun dengan kekehannya._

 _Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar kekehan Seohyun. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Seohyun saat ini. Sehun merindukannya. Entah benar-benar rindu atau hanya untuk pelampiasannya._

 _"Sehunna? Kenapa kau diam? Apakah kau tertidur? Kau membangunkan ku dari tidur ku dan sekarang kau meninggalkan ku? Kau sangat menyebalkan."_

 _"Siapa yang tertidur hm? Besok kau akan kekantor ku?"_

 _"Ya.. bersama Eomma. Oh ya Sehunna, tadi aku membuat cheese cake kesukaan mu. Akan kubawa besok dengan makanan lainnya."_

 _"Kau membuat cheese cake?"_

 _"Ya.. untuk mu"_

 _"Kau yakin? Terakhir kali kau membuatkan ku cheese cake berakhir dengan aku yang tak berhenti keluar masuk kamar mandi. Aku tak tau apa yang kau masukkan kedalam cheese cake buatan mu.."_

 _"Yak! Kenapa kau masih mengingat hal itu?! Itu sudah sangat lama dan saat itu aku belum semahir sekarang. Kau pasti akan menyu.."_

 _"Hey aku belum selesai berbicara, aku menyukai cheese cake buatan mu walaupun cheese cake buatan mu membuat ku keluar masuk kamar mandi. Apapun yang kau buat, aku selalu meyukainya. Apapun itu."_

 _Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Seohyun setelah Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata mautnya. Tetapi apa yang dia ucapkan barusan adalah kata-kata yang memang benar adanya. Apapun yang dibuat oleh Seohyun dia akan memakannya, dan dia menyukainya. Apapun itu._

 _"Kenapa kau terdiam? Apakah kau sedang menahan semburat merah di pipimu itu? Tak perlu kau sembunyikan. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun yang sangat yakin bahwa Seohyun sedang tersipu saat ini._

 _"Ah.. ehm.. wha-what?! What do you think?! Siapa juga yang sedang menahan malu? That's not me. Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku tak mau berbicara dengan mu lagi! Dan besok aku akan ke kantor mu pada saat jam makan siang, aku tak ingin menunggu mu jadi jangan kemana-mana dan Eomma ingin Kai Suho dan Chanyeol berada di sana juga. Bye!"_

 _Tut tut tut tut tut tut_

 _Sehun tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat Seohyun kesal. Dia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Seohyun saat ini. Sangat menggemaskan. Itulah yang dia sukai dari Seohyun._

 _Sehun kembali menaruh ponsel genggamnya diatas nakas yang berada di samping kasur yang sedang disinggahinya. Sehun lekas bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju salah satu pintu yang melekat pada dinding kamarnya. Mungkin dengan berendam di bathtub selama beberapa saat akan menjernihkan kembali pikirannya._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Hitam-putih, datar, tenang, monoton. seperti itu gambaran kehidupanku sebelum seseorang pernah menyentuh inti paling dalam hati ini." — N.S

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Pekatnya malam telah berganti dengan kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger pada ranting dan dahan pohon yang tertanam pada tanah yang subur, matahari mulai mengintip dengan sinar keemasannya. Disebuah flat kecil di daerah Seoul yang telah ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang dengan usaha mereka membangunkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Luhannie cepatlah mandi.."

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk Kyungie.."

"Kita masih harus mengunjungi satu pertemuan lagi Lu, setelah itu kita harus kembali ke Busan. Cepatlah bangun dan mandi." Ucap Paman Zhang seraya menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri agar dia cepat-cepat mandi. Sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit setelah segala usaha Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun kau juga harus bangun sekarang. Kau ada kelas pagi hari ini." Gumam Kris setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melekat pada pinggangnya dan dengan beberapa butir air yang mengalir di dada dan punggung kekarnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lainnya.

"Enghh.." Baekhyun merespon ucapan Kris erangannya.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat mengantuk pagi ini?

Setelah menghabiskan pizza yang di bawa oleh Kris dan ramen yang di bawa oleh Luhan pada beberapa saat setelah waktu tengah malam, mereka melanjutkannya dengan menonton beberapa film yang di bawa Luhan dari Busan yang belum sempat mereka tonton. Dan berakhir dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, maupun Paman Zhang yang terlelap dengan posisi saling berdekatan dan membuat mereka saling menendang dan kepanasan.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Siapa itu?" tanya Paman Zhang yang masih berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Luhan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Ucap Kris seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu utama flat tersebut masih dengan handuk yang melekat pada pinggangnya.

 _Cklek!_

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang pria dengan tinggi badan yang hampir setara dengan Kris dan terlihat terkejut melihat Kris di hadapannya saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seraya menyenderkan tubuh kekarnya pada kusen pintu.

"Bukankah ini flat Baekhyun?"

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku satu universitas dengannya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidiknya.

"Aku menginap."

"What?!"

"Hey jangan berfikir gila. Ingatkah kau saat ku ceritakan tiga sahabat kecil ku?"

"Hmm.."

"Baekhyun merupakan salah satunya dan tak masalah jika aku menginap di flatnya. Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah aku hampir saja lupa. Aku dan Baekhyun memiliki kelas yang sama pagi ini. Jadi aku berniat berangkat ke universitas bersamanya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan gugupnya.

"Ah ternyata kau menyukainya. Aku mendukung mu. Tapi, aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak mempermainkannya maupun menyakitinya atau kau akan berurusan dengan ku Park." Ucap Kris tajam.

"Hey calm down kawan. Kau bisa mempercayai ku."

"Baiklah. Tapi Chanyeol apakah kau tak salah menyukai Baekhyun? Dan apakah kau yakin menyukai Baekhyun? Saat ini dia bahkan masih tertidur seakan dia telah tidak tidur selama berhari-hari." Tanya Kris memastikan Chanyeol apakah dia tidak salah menyukai sahabatnya yang paling pemalas dan tak mau rugi serta manusia yang paling onar dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidur itu. Kris masih mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menendangnya sampai ia terjatuh dari sofa semalam.

"Baekhyun masih tertidur?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah aku yang membangunkannya"

"Ku rasa Baekhyun tak akan menginginkan hal itu, lebih baik kau duduk di dalam dan menunggunya." Gumam Kris seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Kris mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan lainnya.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol pun langsung memasuki flat kecil Baekhyun dan duduk menyender pada dinding, dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia menemukan sebuah meja di ujung ruangan dengan banyak bingkai di atasnya. Chanyeol langsung bangkit kembali dan mendekati meja tersebut. Chanyeol mulai fokus pada beberapa bingkai disana.

"Baekhyun, seseorang mencari mu.." Ucap Kris seraya mencari pakaiannya yang sengaja ia tinggal di flat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jikalau suatu waktu dia membutuhkannya. Luhan pun demikian. Dan sekarang Kris membutuhkannya karena dia tak membawa apapun selain ponsel, dompet, dan beberapa box pizza setelah Luhan menghubunginya bahwa ia harus segera menuju flat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama Paman Zhang.

Tak ada respon apapun yang di berikan Baekhyun sampai Kris berkata "Seorang pria dengan telinga lebar dan cengirannya yang lebar juga."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang sebelah yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tentu saja dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan begitu melihat seorang pria yang sedang memunggunginya karena pria tersebut terlihat sedang fokus akan sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung berlari kembali menuju kamar mandi dan menerobos Luhan yang baru saja ingin menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lu, dengarkan aku ini sangat mendadak dan berbahaya jadi kita harus mandi bersama karena aku maupun kau tak memiliki waktu yang banyak, mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kecepatan berbicara di atas rata-rata.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya karena dia tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan namun itu terlihat sangat penting dan mungkin dia akan mengerti dengan perlahan seperti biasanya.

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi Presdir Oh.."

"Selamat pagi Presdir Oh dan Presdir Kim.."

"Selamat pagi Presdir Kim.."

"Selamat pagi Presdir Oh dan Presdir Kim.."

Tak terhitung seberapa banyak para pegawai yang menyapa seorang pria dengan raut wajah bak para dewa dengan segala ketampanan yang ada. Sorot pandangan tajam, alis tebalnya, bentuk wajah yang sangat pas menyatu dengan organ pelengkap lainnya, dilengkapi dengan bibir kissable yang akan membuat siapapun secara tanpa sadar mengulum bibir mereka, berimajinasi liar dengan bibir kissable tersebut dan tak dapat menahan rasa kagum mereka akan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Sehun yang memang terkenal sebagai seorang pemimpin Oh Corporation setelah Oh Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa dia menyerahkan segala macam urusan bisnisnya kepada Sehun pada saat Sehun berusia 18 tahun, lebih tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Semua itu tampak mustahil untuk seorang anak yang baru saja beranjak dewasa untuk mengendalikan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun meragukan Sehun. Sehun lulus dari _elementary school_ saat berusia sembilan tahun, menjalani kelas akselerasi saat _junior high school_ selama dua tahun, dan juga menjalani kelas akselerasi di _senior high school_ yang membuatnya lulus dari _Gonsei Senior High School_ pada umur tiga belas tahun. Bisakah kau membayangkan dirimu menjadi Sehun pada saat itu?

Sehun melanjutkan study nya di San Fransisco. Selama tiga belas tahun dia hidup di Seoul, itu semua sangat membosankan baginya. Dan dia meminta kepada Appanya agar dia bisa melanjutkan study nya ke San Fransisco. Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui apa yang Sehun inginkan. Sehun tinggal di San Fransisco ldengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai yang senasib dengannya dan Chanyeol yang masih menduduki bangku J _unior High School_. Mereka bertemu di _club_ yang sama dan terjadi sedikit insiden di pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, karena insiden tersebut mereka menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang dan disanalah mereka bertemu dengan Seohyun.

Sehun kembali ke Seoul karena panggilan Appanya yang ingin dia menjalankan beberapa bisnisnya walaupun usianya yang sangat muda. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap memantau dan menjalankan beberapa bisnisnya walaupun tak sebanyak Sehun. Dia hanya meng _handle_ beberapa rekan-rekan terdekatnya karena ia yakin Sehun pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Sampai menemukan wanita bermarga Seo itu.

Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat hubungan Sehun dan Appanya menjadi tidak terlalu dekat. Sehun yang sibuk dengan segala pembelajarannya dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan segala bisnisnya. Sedangkan Eomma Sehun hanya bisa menerima apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan suami tercintanya. Dan tetap berharap yang terbaik untuk keluarganya.

Semua sapaan para pegawai hanya di respon Sehun dengan anggukan kepala, tanpa menatap siapa yang menyapanya. Bahkan bisa di hitung berapa kali Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Seperti inilah Sehun. Berbeda sekali dengan pria berkulit sedikit lebih hitam di bandingkan Sehun yang berada di depannya. Kai memberikan senyuman kepada para pegawai yang menyapanya, terlebih kepada para pegawai wanita.

Kenapa Kai bisa bersama Sehun pagi ini? Tentu saja karena Kai yang menguntit Sehun. Pukul delapan nanti, mereka akan menghadiri pertemuan yang sama, yaitu pembukaan cabang baru salah satu rekan bisnis mereka. Jadi, Kai berencana untuk mendatangi acara pembukaan tersebut bersama Sehun. Awalnya Kai tak ingin bersama Sehun, dia ingin bersama Chanyeol saja sebagai perwakilan dari Park Corporation, tetapi Chanyeol memiliki kelas pagi yang tak ingin di tinggalinya hari ini. Padahal biasanya dia sangat malas mengikuti kelas pagi. Jadi dengan terpaksa Kai harus merelakan dirinya menghadiri acara tersebut bersama Sehun. Dan disini lah mereka. Di ruangan Sehun dengan Sehun yang mulai sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya dan dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya, menambah tingkat ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehunna, jam berapa kita akan berangkat?" tanya Kai memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Berangkat kemana?" tanya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada dokumen-dokumennya.

"Acara pembukaan cabang baru Lee Corporation. Jangan bilang pada ku bahwa kau tak mengetahuinya atau kau lupa." Ucap Kai setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Hey aku tak mungkin lupa dengan acara itu. Namun aku tak ingin menghadirinya." Gumam Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para dokumen-dokumennya ke arah Kai walaupun hanya sebentar lalu mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada dokumen-dokumen tercintanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada jengahnya karena mungkin dia akan menghadiri acara pembukaan pagi ini seorang diri mengingat tangan kanannya sedang izin cuti mengurusi ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu Eomma dan Seohyun dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ku tanda tangani ini dari pada aku menghadiri acara tersebut dan memasang tampang bahwa aku menikmati acara tersebut dan selalu tersenyum kepada para rekan-rekan Appa ku yang berada di sana. Aku sudah mengirim Jae Hyung untuk menghadiri acara tersebut sebagai perwakilan ku."

"Kau tau Appa mu tak akan menyukainya Sehun. Terlebih Lee Donghae merupakan salah satu rekan terdekatnya."

"Aku tak perduli."

"Kau yakin kau tak akan menyesalinya?"

"Tentu. Dan bisakah kau keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang? Masih banyak dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan dari pada berdebat dengan mu Kim Jong In."

"Baiklah baiklah.." gumam Kai seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Sehun dan keluar dari ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih tersebut.

..

..

..

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun canggung kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin dia merasa bosan menunggu Baekhyun cukup lama.

Tentu saja Chanyeol harus menunggu lama karena seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu lama dalam memilih pakaian apa yang akan di pakainya saat ini. Baekhyun sampai mengacak-acak lemarinya, lemari Kyungsoo, maupun baju-baju Luhan yang ada di flatnya maupun yang di bawa Luhan di kopernya. Kyungsoo Kris dan Paman Zhang begitu jengah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dalam memilih pakaiannya di bantu oleh Luhan yang juga sangat bingung menentukan pakaian apa yang akan di pakai oleh Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan juga tak berminat untuk membantu Baekhyun, tetapi setelah melihat Chanyeol, Luhan ikut histeris dan membantu Baekhyun memilih pakaiannya. Entah apa yang merasuki kedua pria manis itu.

"Tentu saja menunggu mu, Baek.." gumam Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun seraya mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak menghubungi ku bahwa kau ingin kemari pagi ini. Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

"Tak masalah. Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oh tentu saja. Kyungiee aku berangkat…" seru Baekhyun seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari flat dengan Chanyeol di depannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berada di belakang Baekyun memegang gagang pintu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi…"

"Ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah namanya di panggil.

"Jaga Baekhyun ku baik-baik dan hati-hatilah di jalan…"

 _Brak!_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan bingung. Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang manis seperti Baekhyun tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera bergegas.

..

..

..

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya yang menambah kesan manis akan dirinya.

Kris Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang pun menghendikkan bahu mereka dan langsung bersiap untuk mengadiri acara pembukaan cabang baru salah rekan bisnis mereka.

"Paman aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Mama. Aku merindukannya. Sebelum kita kembali kita harus membelikannya beberapa barang kesukaannya. Ah dan aku ingin mengunjungi Ji Sung terlebih dahulu." Gumam Luhan seraya memeluk tangan Paman Zhang berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke acara pembukaan yang akan mereka hadiri tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau Lu. Silahkan masuk…" ucap Paman Zhang setelah membukakan pintu belakang untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo masuki. Setelah itu Paman Zhang langsung menuju dan menduduki kursi pengemudi seraya menyalakan dan menjalankan mobil tersebut.

"Yifan, setelah acara ini selesai, kita harus mengunjungi kedai ramen tempat semalam aku membelinya terlebih dahulu."

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya merapikan dasi yang bertengger di leher Luhan. Untungnya kissmark-kissmark yang di buat Sehun semalam berhasil dia tutupi dengan beberapa concealer milik Baekhyun tadi.

"Semalam aku sudah berjanji dengan Ji Sung bahwa aku akan mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku kembali ke Busan."

"Siapa itu Ji Sung?" Tanya Kris mulai ikut andil dalam percakapan.

"Ah aku lupa menceritakannya. Semalam saat aku pulang dari makan malam bersama rekan ku, tiba-tiba aku menginginkan ramen. Jadi aku meminta kepada pengemudi taksi yang aku naiki untuk mampir ke salah satu kedai ramen terlebih dahulu. Dan Ahjussi pengemudi taksi itu membawa ku ke kedai ramen milik Noona nya. Dan semalam aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang menggemaskan bernama Ji Sung yang merupakan anak dari Noona pemilik kedai ramen tersebut. Kemarin merupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan aku membelikannya beberapa ice cream dan coklat. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Dan aku berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku kembali ke Busan. Dan aku akan kembali ke Busan sore nanti. Ya kan Paman?" seru Luhan menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Ji Sung.

"Ya Lu…"

"Kau akan kembali ke Busan sore nanti?" Tanya Kris seraya menatap mata Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukan Mama. Cukup lama aku meninggalkannya. Dia pasti tidak tidur dengan teratur. Dan apakah kau tau Kris? Saat ini seseorang sedang menahan rindunya kepada Mama ku." Gumam Luhan seraya melirik kearah Paman Zhang. Luhan memang suka sekali menggoda Paman Zhang yang memang menyukai Mama nya. Dan Luhan tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Paman Zhang pun tersedak yang membuat Luhan Kris maupun Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggoda Paman Zhang memang seru sekali. Tak lama mobil yang mereka naiki sampai di depan gedung pencakar langit yang di lapisi oleh kaca-kaca. Luhan Kyungsoo Kris dan Paman Zhang pun keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membiarkan salah satu _valley_ memarkirkan mobil mereka.

Mereka mulai memasuki gedung dan mulai sibuk dengan para tamu undangan lainnya. Baik Luhan maupun Kris, mereka sudah dikenal sebagai pembisnis muda yang berjaya dalam bidangnya. Beberapa dari para rekan-rekan mereka pun mulai memperkenalkan para anak wanitanya kepada Luhan maupun Kris. Tetapi baik Luhan dan Kris tak ada yang menganggapnya serius. Sedangakan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang setia berada di samping masing-masing dari pimpinan mereka. Kyungsoo yang juga sedang ikut berbincang pun langsung terdiam saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dipandang oleh lelaki yang di temuinya kemarin. Tak lama lelaki tersebut langsung berjalan kearahnya dan membuatnya menjadi gugup.

"Hey Kris…"

"Oh hey dimana Sehun? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Sehun tidak datang. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikir anak itu. Padahal Donghae Ahjussi merupakan salah satu rekan terdekat Appanya."

"Anak bodoh."

"Memang. Hey Kris, siapa pria manis ini?" Tanya Kai berbasa-basi kepada Kris padahal tujuannya menghampiri Kris sedari tadi karena ia ingin mengetahui siapa pria yang bersama Kris saat ini.

"Ah perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo perkenalkan dia Kai, dia pemilik Kim Corporation saat ini." Gumam Kris dengan nada jengahnya karena dia sudah mulai mngendus maksud dan tujuan Kai saat ini.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo menyambut tangan Kai dengan jabatan tangannya dan saling melempar senyum. Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan karena Kai tak mau meloepaskan tangan halus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun bertambah gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris yang langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kai kau tak perlu memandangi Kyungsoo seperti kau akan memakannya." Gumam Kris jengah. Dan baru saja Kai ingin membuka mulutnya sampai Luhan dan Paman Zhang mulai bergabung pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyungie aku ingin manisan yang ada di sa.. Hey bukankah kau pria yang kemarin menghadiri pertemuan di hotel Kris kemarin?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku Kim Jong In…" ucap Kai seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Luhan.

"Aku Xi Luhan dan ini Paman Zhang dia tangan kanan sekaligus Baba kedua ku." Gumam Luhan seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan Paman Zhang. Setelah menjabat tangan Luhan, Kai beralih menjabat tangan Paman Zhang.

"Kai sepertinya aku tak bisa berbicara lebih lama lagi kepada mu karena aku sangat menginginkan manisan yang ada di sudut sana. Jadi kau bisa kembali melanjutkan percakapan mu dengan Kris dan mungkin juga dengan Paman Zhang. Ayo Kyungie…" seru Luhan seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi Kris, Paman Zhang, dan Kai.

"Dimana Sehun?" sepeninggal Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Kris melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Tadi kau sudah menanyakannya, bodoh."

"Ah, aku lupa. Mari kita duduk sepertinya acara sudah mau di mulai."

..

..

..

"Kau sudah memasukkan semuanya?"

"Sudah Eomma.."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau mandi. Sehun akan mengomel jika dia tau kau belum mandi. Dan kau bisa memakai baju Eomma saat Eomma muda dulu, sayang."

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak muda lagi Eomma?" tanya Seohyun dengan pandangan menggodanya.

"Yak! Apa maksud mu?! Cepat mandi dan bersihkan dirimu." Seru Eomma Sehun. Senyum pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar Sehun untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dengan cengiran dibibirnya.

..

..

..

Kriing.. kriing.. kriing..

Kriing.. kriing...

Terdengar suara nada dering ponsel Sehun

"Yeoboseo"

"SEHUNNAAA!"

"Kenapa hm?"

"Dimana kau sekarang? Kau berada dikantor mu kan? Aku dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan kami bawa ke kantor mu. Jadi, aku tak mau tak melihat mu saat aku sampai di kantor mu Oh Sehun. Jika aku tak menemukan mu, aku tak akan mau lagi berkunjung ke kantor mu sampai kapanpun. Kau mengerti?" ucap Seohyun dengan kecepatan nada diatas rata-rata.

"Apakah Eomma mengajari mu?"

"Mengajari apa?"

"Berbicara panjang lebar tak putus-putus."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menirunya. Aku tau kau pasti akan khawatir kalau aku seperti Eomma bukan? Aku akan terus menerus menceramahi mu. Tetapi sebenarnya karena aku ingin kau selalu mengingat ku seperti kau mengingat dan menyayangi Eomma."

"Apapun yang kau lakukan dan katakan, aku akan terus menyukainya. Kau tak perlu menjadi seperti Eomma agar aku selalu menyayangi mu. Apapun yang ada pada diri mu aku menyukainya. Dan aku akan terus menyukainya."

"Baiklah baiklah kau akan selalu menang dalam menyenangkan hati ku. Tetapi aku tak akan termakan oleh rayuan mu itu Sehunna. Pokoknya aku tak mau tak melihat mu saat aku sampai di kantor mu. Aku akan menghubungi Kai Chanyeol dan Suho agar mereka tak lupa. Dan kau bisa mengundang teman mu yang tinggi tegap yang waktu itu kau kenalkan padaku Sehunna, siapa namanya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun seraya kembali membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Aish.. pria dengan postur tubuh seperti Chanyeol tapi lebih tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna blonde. Siapa pria itu?"

"Kris hyung?"

"Ah benar Kris oppa... aku ingin kau mengundangnya Sehunna.. bisakah?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada manjanya.

"Untuk apa aku mengundangnya?" tanya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun dengan nada tak sukanya.

"Hmm..aku dan Eomma sudah memasak banyak masakan dan aku tak yakin makanan yang aku dan Eomma bawa nanti akan habis jika hanya kita yang memakannya. Jadi kau harus mengundang Kris oppa, apa kau mengerti? Kau tau aku tak suka jika permintaan ku ditolak. Aku menyayangi mu Sehunnaa..."

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Sehun pun terkekeh selepas mendengarkan celotehan panjang lebar Seohyun. Ada saja tingkah Seohyun yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tak sia-sia segala usahanya selama ini. Ah Sehun harus cepat-cepat mengerjakan semua dokumennya saat ini karena dia tak yakin bisa melanjutkannya jika ada dua orang wanita yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya berada di kantornya. Bahkan mungkin dia tak akan bisa berdiam diri dikantornya karena Seohyun dan Eommanya pasti akan memaksanya untuk menemani mereka berbelanja hari ini. Dan jika Sehun menolak, mungkin kalian tak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

..

..

..

Acara pembukaan cabang baru Lee Corporation selesai pada saat matahari sedikit lagi tepat berada pada zona tengahnya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kris, Paman Zhang, dan Kai pun berdiri dari wilayah khusus mereka dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan walaupun harus berhenti sesekali karena ada beberapa rekan yang mengajak mereka berbicara.

"Kris, hari ini Eomma Sehun dan Seohyun akan berkunjung ke kantor Sehun. Dan Sehun mengundang mu untuk turut serta hadir saat makan siang nanti, apa kau bisa?" tanya Kai setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun.

"Maafkan Yifan Kai-ssi, karena saat ini dia sudah memiliki janji dengan ku. Jadi kau bisa menyampaikan pesan ku kepada teman keparat mu itu untuk tidak perlu repot-repot mengundang Yifan ku." Seru Luhan seraya menarik tangan Kris untuk mempercepat jalannya. Entah mengapa mendengar nama Sehun membuatnya naik darah mengingat kejadian semalam. Sedangkan Kai Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang hanya bisa menatap heran kepada Luhan dan mempercepat laju mereka menyamakan Luhan dan Kris.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" bisik Kris kepada Luhan yang sedang melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah saat ini.

"Aku sangat tak menyukai teman mu yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Bahkan aku tak sudi menyebutkan namanya dengan bibir sexy ku ini." guman Luhan seraya memasuki mobil mereka yang sudah berada tepat di depan lobby, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang.

"Kai maaf atas sikap Luhan dan sampaikan maaf ku kepada Sehun dan Eommanya. Aku sudah terlebih dahulu berjanji pada Luhan untuk menemaninya karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya di Seoul. Dia akan kembali ke Busan sore nanti."

"Tak apa Kris. Luhan sangat lucu. Hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Kau juga Kai." Gumam Kris seraya memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya. Paman Zhang langsung menjalankan mobil tersebut sedangkan Kai menunggu supirnya untuk segera membawanya ke kantor Sehun.

..

..

..

Setelah berkutat dengan otak mereka dikelas pagi yang seharusnya sangat menyebalkan menjadi menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pagi ini. Entah apa yang bisa mengubah pemikiran mereka. Selepas kelas berakhir, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang belum sempat terisi di kantin yang tersedia.

"Apa kau ada kelas sehabis ini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meminum minuman bersodanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan pulang atau pergi bersama Luhan. Hari ini hari terakhirnya berada di Seoul. Dan dia akan sangat amat murka jika aku tak menemaninya. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan berkunjung ketempat teman ku. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang Chanyeol."

"Apakah tak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan mu?"

"Hey aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menangis saat di tinggal. Cepatlah pergi karena teman mu pasti sudah menunggu. Hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol-ssi..." gumam Baekhyun seraya mendorong Chanyeol menjauhinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari kantin dan melambaikan tangannya. Seohyun sudah mengiriminya pesan agar dia cepat menuju kantor Sehun. Mengingat Seohyun membuatnya tersenyum karena Seohyun akan melanjutkan pembelajarannya bersamanya. Ah dia sangat merindukan wanita satu ini.

..

..

..

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Sudah Eomma, Suho oppa juga membawa kekasihnya."

"Oh seperti itu."

 _Ting!_

Bunyi lift menandakan mereka sudah sampai pada lantai yang mereka tuju. Yaitu lantai tertinggi yang ada di Oh Corporation. Seohyun dan Eommanya Sehun segera menapakkan kaki jenjang mereka menelusuri jalan menuju ruangan Sehun. Terlihat asisten pribadi Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat saat melihat dua wanita dengan paras yang sangat menawan tersebut. Seohyun mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di bagian bawah dress di padukan dengan highheels berwarna senada yang membuatnya cantik menawan. Sedangkan Eomma Sehun mengenakan dress berbahan katun yang menutupi sebagian betisnya , dipadukan dengan wedges berwarna hitam. Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat ini pasti akan mengira kalau dua wanita ini merupakan kakak beradik.

Asisten pribadi Sehun segera membukakan pintu ruangan Sehun agar dia wanita yang juga sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya ini bisa langsung memasuki ruangan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Eonnie..." gumam Seohyun dengan cengirannya. Seohyun memang cukup dekat dengan para pegawai yang bekerja di kantor Sehun. Kedekatan itu terjadi karena Seohyun yang sering sekali berkunjung ke kantor Sehun dan tak menemukan Sehun disana. Karena bosan menunggu Sehun, Seohyun sering kali berbaur dengan para pegawai Sehun. Sifat Seohyun yang easy going membuat siapapun senang mengenalnya.

Saat kedua wanita itu memasuki ruangan Sehun, Kai Chanyeol dan Suho langsung bangkit untuk memeluk kedua wanita tersebut, begitu pula dengan Yixing yang notabene nya merupakan kekasih Suho. Sedangkan Sehun masih tetap duduk pada kursi kebesarannya dengan mata menuju pada kedua wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dengan dua orang penjaga yang membawa keranjang besar dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan Kai Chanyeol Suho dan Yixing, Eomma Sehun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Seohyun mengatur makanan yang akan ditatanya di meja yang menjadi teman para sofa di ruangan Sehun di bantu dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, Seohyun beralih kepada Sehun yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

Seohyun duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun pun merengkuh pinggang Seohyun dan mengecupi pipi Seohyun yang membuat Seohyun terkekeh.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam?" tanya Seohyun begitu melihat lingkaran hitam dikantung mata Sehun.

"Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa kau disisi ku." Gumam Sehun yang masih saja mengecupi pipi Seohyun.

"Sehunna cukup, kau harus segera memakan masakan ku. Ayo cepat." Ucap Seohyun seraya bangun dan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya. Sehunpun bangkit dan mengikuti Seohyun untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Semua sudah berkumpul pada posisi masing-masing, makanan pun sudah tertata rapi, dan para penjaga pun sudah keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Seohyun segera bergabung dan mereka mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh Seohyun dan Eommanya Sehun.

"Suho, ini kekasih mu? Dia sangat manis dan sopan. Pintar sekali kau memilih" ucap Eomma Sehun memulai percakapan mereka. Yang ada disana pun tertawa mendengar gurauan Eomma Sehun, sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Sehunna dimana Kris oppa?"

"Kai?"

"Ah tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tetapi dia sudah berjanji kepada Luhan bahwa dia akan menemani Luhan seharian ini karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Luhan di Seoul. Dia akan kembali ke Busan sore nanti."

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ya Luhan. Pemimpin Xi Corporation. Dia berbicara langsung dengan ku."

"Luhan menghadiri acara pembukaan tadi?"

"Ya."

"Dan Luhan akan kembali ke Busan sore ini?"

"Ya."

"Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemani Luhan hari ini."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada ku?"

"Hey siapa itu Luhan?" tanya Seohyun dan Eomma Sehun secara bersamaan.

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Sorry banget atas segala ketidaknyambungan dan segala ketypoan yang ada. Aku udah usaha buat update secepet yang aku bisa dan ini udah lumayan panjang ya dari beberapa chapter terakhir. Aku udah kasih sedikit clue tuh tentang Seohyun, semoga kalian pada nyadar yaa…**

 **Aku berharap banget sama review-an kalian karena itu tuh yang ngebikin aku semangat buat lanjutin chapter baru. Tapi makasih banyak banyak banget buat yang udah baca cerita aku ini. Dan buat yang nunggu remake-an concerting di tunggu aja ya soalnya itu katanya temen aku yang mau ngeremake tp dia masih labil gt makanya blm jadi-jadi remake-annya. Sekian dan terimakasih :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous**_

 _Saat kedua wanita itu memasuki ruangan Sehun, Kai Chanyeol dan Suho langsung bangkit untuk memeluk kedua wanita tersebut, begitu pula dengan Yixing yang notabene nya merupakan kekasih Suho. Sedangkan Sehun masih tetap duduk pada kursi kebesarannya dengan mata menuju pada kedua wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dengan dua orang penjaga yang membawa keranjang besar dimasing-masing tangan mereka._

 _Setelah selesai dengan Kai Chanyeol Suho dan Yixing, Eomma Sehun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Seohyun mengatur makanan yang akan ditatanya di meja yang menjadi teman para sofa di ruangan Sehun di bantu dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, Seohyun beralih kepada Sehun yang sedang menatap kearahnya._

 _Seohyun duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun pun merengkuh pinggang Seohyun dan mengecupi pipi Seohyun yang membuat Seohyun terkekeh._

 _"Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam?" tanya Seohyun begitu melihat lingkaran hitam dikantung mata Sehun._

 _"Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa kau disisi ku." Gumam Sehun yang masih saja mengecupi pipi Seohyun._

 _"Sehunna cukup, kau harus segera memakan masakan ku. Ayo cepat." Ucap Seohyun seraya bangun dan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya. Sehunpun bangkit dan mengikuti Seohyun untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Semua sudah berkumpul pada posisi masing-masing, makanan pun sudah tertata rapi, dan para penjaga pun sudah keluar dari ruangan Sehun._

 _Sehun dan Seohyun segera bergabung dan mereka mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh Seohyun dan Eommanya Sehun._

 _"Suho, ini kekasih mu? Dia sangat manis dan sopan. Pintar sekali kau memilih" ucap Eomma Sehun memulai percakapan mereka. Yang ada disana pun tertawa mendengar gurauan Eomma Sehun, sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya._

 _"Sehunna dimana Kris oppa?"_

 _"Kai?"_

 _"Ah tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tetapi dia sudah berjanji kepada Luhan bahwa dia akan menemani Luhan seharian ini karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Luhan di Seoul. Dia akan kembali ke Busan sore nanti."_

 _"Luhan?" tanya Sehun memastikan._

 _"Ya Luhan. Pemimpin Xi Corporation. Dia berbicara langsung dengan ku."_

 _"Luhan menghadiri acara pembukaan tadi?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Dan Luhan akan kembali ke Busan sore ini?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemani Luhan hari ini."_

 _"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada ku?"_

 _"Hey siapa itu Luhan?" tanya Seohyun dan Eomma Sehun secara bersamaan._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"If dreaming is the only way to be with you, then I'll never open my eyes." – Anonymous

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ji Sung maafkan aku tapi Yifan dan Kyungie harus segera kembali untuk pekerjaan mereka, dan aku harus kembali ke Busan bersama Paman Zhang. Aku akan kembali kesini saat aku ke Seoul lagi. Aku janji..." gumam Luhan seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Ji Sung yang berada di depannya.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Luhan kembali menemui Ji Sung sebelum dia kembali ke Busan. Sudah terhitung lima jam lebih Luhan bermain dengan Ji Sung. Dan sekarang hari sudah sore, matahari mulai kembali ke ufuk barat. Kyungsoo dan Kris harus kembali kepada kerjaan mereka dan Baekhyun yang kembali ke flat untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sedangkan Luhan dan Paman Zhang harus segera kembali ke Busan.

"Baiklah hyung.. tapi kau harus menemui ku jika kau kembali ke Seoul." Gumam Ji Sung seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan. Ji Sung juga membalas high five Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. Setelah menyelesaian urusannya dengan Ji Sung, Luhan melihat kesekitarnya. Kyungsoo yang masih saja berbincang dengan Noona penjual ramen alias Eommanya Ji Sung, sedari tadi Kyungsoo mempelajari bagaimana membuat ramen yang seperti itu dari sang ahlinya. Paman Zhang dan Kris yang masih membicarakan beberapa urusan bisnis mereka walaupun terkadang masih bergabung dengan Luhan Baekhyun dan Ji Sung.

"Kyungie, Paman Zhang, Yifan ayo kita pulang..." ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Lugan berjalan menghampiri Noona dan sedikit berbincang dengannya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun Kyungsoo Kris dan Paman Zhang. Mereka langsung memasuki mobil setelah Luhan memberikan kecupannya pada Ji Sung.

"Kami pulang dulu bye Ji Sung aku akan kembali..." seru Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Ji Sung dan Eommanya yang juga sedang melambaikan tangan mereka.

..

..

..

Dering telepon meraung-raung di ruangan Kris sedari tadi, bersahutan dengan langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya. Kris mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa itu. Dia baru saja menapaki lantai ruangannya dan langsung berbunyi telepon diruangnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Kris dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan?"

"Ya Luhan, apakah dia masih bersama mu? Aku sudah menelfon ponsel mu berkali-kali tetapi kau tak mengangkatnya."

"Aku mensilentnya." Gumam Kris seraya mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya di saku celananya dan saat menyalakannya, Kris melihat dua puluh empat panggilan tak terjawab atas nama Oh Sehun.

"Jadi dimana Luhan?"

"Dia baru saja berangkat."

"Berangkat kemana maksud mu?"

"Busan."

" _Shit!_ "

"Hey ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Kris dengan kerutan di dahinya setelah mendengar umpatan Sehun.

"Tidak tidak."

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Kris menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dari telinganya. Dia memandang aneh pada gagang telepon tersebut. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Kenapa dia menanyakan Luhan? Dan kenapa dia mengumpat?

..

..

..

Malam itu Sehun terjaga lama di tempat tidur. Telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar pribadinya yang dominan berwarna hitam tersebut. Raganya memang berada di kamarnya saat ini, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada lelaki manis dengan surai berwarna coklat madu tersebut. Betapa menyesalnya dia terlalu fokus dengan Seohyun dan Eommanya sampai lupa bahwa Luhan akan kembali ke Busan sore tadi. Dia pun juga tak bisa menelfon Luhan saat ini, apa kata dunia jika Sehun yang memulainya?

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sehun hanya melamun dengan berbagai macam pikiran di otaknya, terkadang dia juga membalik-balikkan badannya dan mengumpat. Sepulangnya Seohyun dan Eommanya dari kantor Sehun, Sehun baru mengingat Luhan saat matanya bingkai kecil yang ada di ujung mejanya.

Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kris, tetapi Kris sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. Sehun tidak hilang akal, Sehun berusaha menghubungi kantor Kris dan sang resepsionis yang menjawabnya. Saat Sehun menelfon tepat sekali bertepatan dengan masuknya Kris dan Kyungsoo dari pintu utama, sang resepsionis pun langsung memberitahu Kris dan Kris memintanya untuk menyambungkannya ke ruangannya. Dan sekarang seperti inilah Sehun, hanya terbaring dengan umpatan yang masih terus meluncur dari bibir sexy nya. Setelah merasa bosan, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak yang paling sering di hubunginya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Hey kenapa kau tak tidur hm?"

"Tentu saja aku belum mengantuk Sehunna.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang bosan?"

"Ya.. kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Kau selalu menghubungi ku di saat kau tak tau harus berbuat apa. Selalu seperti itu. Ah terkadang kau menghubungi ku hanya untuk menggoda ku dan terkadang membuat ku khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mu?"

"Apakah aku sejahat itu?"

"YA!" jawab Seohyun dengan lantangnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Seohyun.

"Sehunna kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu. Aku ingin mencium mu."

"Hey prince! Stop dreaming ok.. bagaimana dengan permintaan ku tadi?"

"Hm?"

"Sehunna ayolah.. kau tidak setua itu untuk melupakan apa yang aku minta tadi. Aku ingin melanjutkan study ku. Bagaimana? Tadi kau tak menjawabnya."

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

"What?!"

"Hey hey tenanglah aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Sehunna dengarkan aku. Aku akan sangat marah jika kau tak mengizinkan ku untuk melanjutkan study ku. Kau tau kan aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa melanjutkan study ku. Aku berjanji."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memuaskan ku?"

"Tentu sa- Hey! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau tau aku membencinya Sehunna I hate you!"

 _Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar nada panggilan telefonnya sudah di berhentikan secara sepihak. Sehun kembali menghubungi wanita-nya itu dan tak mendengar apapun walaupun panggilan tersebut telah di angkatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan mengizinkan mu.."

"What?! I so fucking love you dear!" teriakan Seohyun terdengar di ujung sana. Terdengar sangat bahagia. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum, namun senyum yang menyamar dari seringaiannya.

"I love you too darling.. tapi tentu saja dengan beberapa ketentuan dari ku."

"What's that?" tanya Seohyun pelan saat mulai mencium bau bau tak enak dari persetujuan Sehun.

"Pertama, kau akan berkuliah dengan Chanyeol. Kedua, aku akan selalu mengantar jemput mu saat aku ada waktu, dan jika tidak ada waktu aku akan meminta supir ku untuk melakukan hal itu untuk mu. Ketiga, akan selalu ada dua orang atau lebih pengawal yang akan menjaga mu. Keempat, kau tak boleh berkenalan apa lagi bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain selain Chanyeol. Kelima, kau harus mengenalkan teman-teman mu kepada ku agar aku bisa memilih diantara mereka siapa yang pantas berteman dengan mu. Dan terakhir, kau harus tinggal bersama ku. That's enough."

"Sehunna..." lirih Seohyun.

"Yes baby?"

"Are you crazy?!" teriak Seohyun dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dengan panggilannya untuk Sehun tadi.

"You want to killing me?!"

"Hey hey calm down dear.. Im just kidding..." gumam Sehun dengan kekehannya setelah berhasil menggoda Seohyun yang pasti sedang merah padam di ujung sana.

"I really hate guy like you."

"I love you too baby.. Ok aku serius kali ini. Kau akan berkuliah bersama Chanyeol karena hanya Chanyeol yang bisa ku andalkan saat ini.."

"Hmm..."

"Segala sesuatunya sudah ku urus dan kau bisa langsung berkuliah lusa.."

"I love you so much!" pekik Seohyun yang merasa senang sekali saat kemauannya dituruti oleh Sehun.

"Yeah I know that. Tapi kau harus tetap mematuhi peraturan ku. Kau tak boleh bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain selain Chanyeol, kau akan berangkat dan pulang bersama Chanyeol karena kau berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, kau akan tinggal bersama Eomma tapi kau harus tetap mengunjungi ku dalam seminggu walaupun hanya sekali, dan terakhir kau harus menceritakan kepada ku apapun yang kau lakukan hari itu. Ah dan satu lagi, kau tak dapat bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol karena kau akan tau konsekuensinya."

"Oh god! Baiklah baiklah... terima kasih banyak Sehunnaa aku menyayangi mu..." gumam Seohyun dengan tulusnya.

"Ya ya aku mengetahuinya."

"Apa besok kau sibuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak mu berbelanja pakaian baru yang akan aku pakai untuk hari pertama ku. Aku tak mau terlihat memalukan saat hari pertama ku."

"Maafkan aku tapi besok aku sangat sibuk, kau bisa minta ditemani oleh Eomma atau Chanyeol."

"Baiklah.."

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut sampai Seohyun yang mematikan sambungan telefon mereka karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sehun pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Beristirahat sejenak untuk menyambut hari esok yang akan sangat memuakkan baginya.

..

..

..

Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di pohon sepanjang jalan mulai menghilang. Langit mulai menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Mentari sudah terbenam menuju ujung dunia lainnya, di gantikan oleh sang rembulan dengan di temani oleh tebaran bintang yang menghiasi langit. Setelah memejamkan matanya selama dua jam lebih, Luhan merasa lapar dan meminta Paman Zhang untuk menepi di tempat peristirahatan dan mengisi perutnya. Dan sekarang disinilah dia dengan berbagai macam makanan di hadapannya.

"Paman.." panggil Luhan memulai percakapan baru di antara mereka.

"Ya.."

"Aku berfikiran untuk membuka cabang baru kita di Seoul, bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Luhan seraya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Paman Zhang berusaha menelan terlebih dulu apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya, baru dia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa kita perlu mengembangkan usaha yang di bangun Baba ini menjadi lebih di kenal banyak orang. Dua pertemuan kita kemarin menyadarkan ku bahwa kita belum apa-apa Paman, kita harus memperbanyak rekan kita di Seoul. Dengan begitu kita akan mencapai puncak kejayaan kita Paman!" ucap Luhan dengan semangat membara.

Paman Zhang terdiam. Mencerna apa yang Luhan utarakan. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah berfikiran untuk memperluas jangkauan bisnis Xi Corporation, tapi dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah kita akan membicarakannya nanti bersama Mama mu. Sekarang kau habiskan makanan mu Lu.."

..

..

..

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai menerangi kota Seoul. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang hinggap di pinggir jendela dan di dahan pepohonan mulai terdengar. Jalanan kota Seoul sudah mulai padat di penuhi oleh warga sekitar yang sedang menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Di mulai dengan anak kecil yang berlari karena di minta mandi oleh orang tuanya, seorang kakek yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otot serta sendinya agar tetap lentur dan berfungsi secara maksimal, beberapa kelompok anak dengan seragam melekat pada tubuh mereka yang sedang mengobrol seraya berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, satu dua orang dengan jalan yang terburu-buru karena sudah di kejar waktu, dan masih banyak lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap semua kejadian tersebut dari balkon apartement dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya dan secangkir americano di sebelahnya.

Dia sangat menyukai aroma pagi. Aroma dimana semua hal yang berbau menyenangkan ada di sana. Hawa sejuk khas pagi hari dengan aroma-aroma roti panggang yang tercium entah dari mana. Mencium baru roti panggang tersebut membuat panggilan-panggilan dari perut Chanyeol mulai terasa walaupun samar. Tapi Chanyeol masih terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari posisinya saat ini. Dia masih ingin terduduk dengan mata menuju kearah keramaian jalan sampai matahari mulai terik nanti, namun semua hal itu tak akan terjadi sekarang sampai seseorang membuka kamarnya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh hey. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengacak rambut wanita yang dengan seenaknya menyeruput americano kesukaannya.

"Apakah Sehun tak memberitahu mu? Besok aku akan berkuliah bersama mu. Dan aku tak ingin terlihat buruk saat hari pertama ku, jadi aku mengunjungi apartement mu pagi-pagi seperti ini karena aku ingin kau menemani ku membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk besok. Bagaimana?"

"Ya aku tau hal itu. Kau akan tetap terlihat cantik mengenakan pakaian apapun Seohyun-ah... Tapi aku ada kelas nanti sore, jadi kau harus berjanji pada ku untuk cepat memilih pakaian apa yang ingin kau gunakan besok."

"Baiklah baiklah.. jadi sekarang kau harus cepat mandi dan aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mu. Come on come on!" gumam Seohyun seraya berlari menuju dapur apartement Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh dan segera bangkit. Mengambil bathrobenya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

..

..

..

"Kau yakin tak ingin bersama kami?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi memastikan Baekhyun.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku tak ada kelas hari ini, kalian bersenang-senanglah dengan kertas-kertas yang membosankan kesukaan kalian itu..."

Kyungsoo dan Kris segera berangkat menuju kantor mereka. Namun sepertinya hari ini Kris akan sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Luhan bahwa dia akan segera membuka cabang baru di Seoul dan Luhan akan menetap di Seoul, Kris menjadi ikut-ikutan repot mengurus ini itu. Jika ada waktu luang, Kris dan Kyungsoo akan berkeliling Seoul mencari rumah yang pantas untuk mereka tinggal bersama karena niatan awal mereka, mereka akan tinggal di satu atap yang sama. Itu merupakan permintaan Baekhyun dan Luhan agar mereka bisa bergantian menjaga Mama Luhan dan agar Mama Luhan tak merasa kesepian. Saat Luhan, Paman Zhang, Kyungsoo dan Kris berkerja tentu saja masih ada Baekhyun yang menemani Mama walaupun tak seharian penuh. Kris berniat mencari rumah terbaik yang akan sangat nyaman untuk mereka.

Saat mulai memasuki lobby Wu Corporation, Kris langsung melihat Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya sampai Kai menyadari kedatangannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Salah satu map ku tertinggal di ruangan mu semalam."

Semalam Kai memang berkunjung ke ruangannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan beberapa model terbaru mobil keluaran terbaru Kim Corporation kepada Kris yang hanya akan di buat tujuh mobil seperti itu di perusahaannya dan tentu saja dengan harga selangitnya. Kris sangat tau bahwa sebenarnya Kai hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sahabat kecilnya. Dan Kris tentu saja tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu jika Kai tak mempermainkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kai.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung ke ruangan ku?"

"Apakah sopan jika aku melakukan hal itu? Tentu saja tidak Kris. Bagaimana kau ini?" tanya Kai dengan intonasi suara yang sangat memuakkan bagi Kris.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo bisakah kau mengantar pria dengan gangguan jiwa ini ke ruangan ku? Aku harus bertemu dengan Jung Min sebentar." Gumam Kris seraya berjalan menjauh dari Kai, dia merasa malas untuk menghadapi kegilaan Kai di awal harinya seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam pun dengan sopan mengantarkan Kai menuju ruangan Kris dengan segala kecanggungan yang ada. Kyungsoo yang berjalan terlebih dulu sampai menahan nafasnya agar tak terlihat aneh oleh Kai yang berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kai memandang punggung pria mungil di depannya dengan senyuman miring khas dirinya.

..

..

..

Hari sudah berganti gelap ketika Chanyeol dan Seohyun keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan ternama terakhir yang di kunjunginya. Begitu banyak barang yang di beli oleh Seohyun. Mulai dari baju, dress, sepatu, celana, bra, dan juga aksesoris. Chanyeol sampai melewatkan kelasnya hari ini karena sibuk mengawasi Seohyun berbelanja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Seohyun, sudah pasti dirinya akan habis oleh Sehun. Ah mengingat Sehun, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu restaurant France saat ini. Sehun telah menunggunya disana.

Setelah memberikan mobilnya kepada salah satu valley, Chanyeol dan Seohyun segera memasuki restaurant tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Sehun menunggunya. Chanyeol langsung duduk di depan Sehun dan Seohyun langsung menyapa Sehun dengan ciuman di pipinya. Setelah itu mereka mulai memesan makanan apa yang ingin mereka makan. Setelah seorang waiters mencatatnya, Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Apa saja yang kau beli?"

"Aku hanya membeli pakaian yang akan ku pakai besok.." gumam Seohyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol hampir tersedak di buatnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang beberapa saat lalu menyuruhnya membawa berbagai macam paper bag dengan bermacam-macam isi itu memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia hanya membeli pakaian untuk di pakainya besok? That's the real woman.

"Selama itu?"

"Bagaimana tidak lama, dia membeli berbagai macam baju, sepatu, aksesoris, dan yang lainnya. Dari satu toko ke toko lain, dari satu pusat perbelanjaan ke pusat perbelanjaan lain. Sampai ingin copot kaki ku ini asalkan kau tau. Kau harus menggantikan uang bensin ku Sehunna." Cibir Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, Sehun beralih menatap Seohyun yang sedang memberikan cengiran kearahnya. Sehun pun mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Hey aku hanya berbelanja beberapa pakaian untuk ku. Aku membelikan mu beberapa kemeja dan dasi baru. Aku juga membelikannya untuk dia dan Kai. Ah dan aku membelikan Eomma sepatu baru, dia menginginkannya Sehunnaa..." ucap Seohyun seraya mengusap-usap tangan Sehun. Sehun pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memberikan kecupan di kening Seohyun.

"Baiklah kau tak salah dear. Dan kau Chanyeol, lebih baik kita memakan makanan kita sekarang. Aku tau kau lelah setelah mengantar wanita kecil ini berbelanja.."

..

..

..

Matahari mulai naik ke peradaban begitu Luhan membuka matanya. Dia sedang mempersiapkan diri saat ini. Setelah membicarakan perihal membuka cabang baru di Seoul dengan Mama dan Paman Zhang, meskipun pada awalnya Mama Luhan menolak untuk tinggal di Seoul dengan alasan tak ingin meninggalkan segala kenangannya, pada akhirnya dia mau juga ketika Luhan merayunya dengan jurus andalan Luhan. Luhan dan Paman Zhang sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu tentang pembukaan cabang barunya itu dengan cepat. Tentu saja dengan bantuan orang-orang Kris. Kris yang mengurus beberapa berkas-berkas yang dia butuhkan. Dan sekarang dia dan Paman Zhang akan kembali ke Seoul untuk melihat gedung untuk cabang barunya yang di pilihkan oleh Kris. Dan dia juga ingin melihat rumah baru mereka yang akan mereka tinggal bersama.

Saat ia memberitahu Kris Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bahwa dia akan menetap di Seoul, ketiga sahabatnya itu berteriak senang dan menjadi begitu repot menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Luhan berniat bahwa cabang barunya yang di Seoul ini akan menjadi pusat segala urusannya, namun Luhan tentu saja tak akan mengabaikan segala yang di bangunnya di Busan. Gedung dan rumahnya di Busan masih tetap akan menjadi miliknya. Dan perusahaannya itu akan tetap berjalan, dan dia akan mencari orang yang tepat untuk memimpin perusahaannya di Busan itu.

Luhan dan Paman Zhang langsung menuju Seoul selepas sarapan. Mama Luhan masih akan tetap di Busan sampai semua terkendali. Luhan mengehela nafas sekali lagi. Berharap kepada Tuhan agar segala urusan dan usahanya kali ini akan berhasil tanpa kecacatan sedikitpun dan semoga apa yang di lakukannya saat ini berdampak baik.

..

..

..

Seohyun sudah nampak cantik dan menawan dengan dress selutut berwarna peach yang membalut tubuhnya, flat shoes berwarna putih yang melekat pada kedua kakinya, kalung berliontin yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya, serta tas berwarna senada yang berasa di genggamannya. Dan juga dengan riasan natural yang membuatnya siapa pun akan betah untuk melihatnya berlama-lama. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya. Senyum Seohyun tak surut sedari dia bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum menahan dirinya agar tak menarik Seohyun dan menciuminya.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil Ferrari F430 memasuki pekarangan mansion besar tersebut. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat siapa yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut karena atapnya yang terbuka. Chanyeol dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya menambah kesan cool dalam dirinya. Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Seohyun langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Eomma Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mansion. Seohyun berpamitan dan mencium pipi Eomma Sehun, setelah itu dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Be the nice girl, promise?" tanya Sehun setelah mengecup kening Seohyun.

"I dont know... bye..." seru Seohyun seraya lari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Sehun dan Eommanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan Seohyun.

Seohyun langsung memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera menancapkan gas mobilnya. Seohyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Eommanya sampai mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol tersebut melewati pagar besar yang tinggi menjulang yang membatasi mansion megah kediaman Oh dengan ruang lingkup lainnya.

"Yeollie..."

"Hm?"

"Nanti aku langsung masuk kelas dengan mu atau masih menunggu?" tanya Seohyun seraya menurunkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Chanyeol dan memakai kacamata tersebut pada dirinya.

"Kau akan langsung masuk kelas dengan ku..."

"Jam berapa kelas kita di mulai? Aku sudah tak sabar menantinya..."

"Sekitar satu jam lagi.."

""Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum.."

"Baiklah kita harus mencari makan terlebih dahulu untuk mu..."

..

..

..

Dengan malas Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Kris. Kris tadi malam memang bermalam di flat kecil mereka dan sekarang Kris baru saja memberinya tumpangan untuk sampai ke kampusnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Kris dan Kyungsoo. Dia melihat jam berbentuk bulat yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan angka 09.15, masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum kelasnya di mulai. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke kantin dan bergabung dengan Xiumin yang merupakan teman sejurusannya.

Dari kantin memang terlihat jelas para mahasiswa lain yang sedang beraktivitas, mulai dari yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan, orang yang berlalu lalang, bahkan parkiran pun terlihat dari sini. Sambil menyesap susu strawberry dan mendengarkan ocehan Xiumin, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dari kejauhan nampak mobil yang sudah sangat di kenali Baekhyun karena dia pernah menaikinya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan Xiumin sampai mobil itu terparkir sempurna.

Chanyeol menunggu sampai atap mobilnya tertutup dengan sempurna baru dia turun dari mobilnya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin bangkit dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol untuk sekedar mengajaknya bergabung dengannya, tapi Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan terpaku begitu melihat seorang wanita yang turun dari kursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol. Wanita dengan surai hitam legam yang terurai indah dan dengan segala aksesoris pelengkap yang melekat pada tubuhnya berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kedua insan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, atau mungkin ke arah kantin. Xiumin dan semua penghuni kantin pun terpaku dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dan wanita tersebut.

"Hey Baek.. apa kau tau siapa wanita itu? Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan cocok sekali dengan Chanyeol..." bisik Xiumin yang seketika memberhentikan ocehan-ocehannya.

"I dont know and I dont care." Ketus Baekhyun seraya membalikkan badannya. Dia begitu malas melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita tersebut. Apalagi mereka bergandengan tangan. Hal itu membuat mood seorang Byun Baekhyun benar-benar turun di pagi yang cerah ini. Namun dia merasa tak asing dengan wanita yang datang bersama Chanyeol tersebut. Sedangkan Xiumin masih memandangi mereka sampai matanya membulat begitu Chanyeol berdiri di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Hey Xiumin, bisakah aku bergabung dengan mu?"

"Ya-ya tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Kau tak perlu se kaku itu Xiumin.. Oh hey kau juga di sini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari seseorang yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalikkan kepalanya dan berusaha memasang senyuman pada bibirnya walaupun terlihat sekali bahwa senyum itu sangat di paksakan.

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan dengan 'Chanyeol-ssi', semalam saat dia menelfonnya Baekhyun bahkan memanggilnya 'Yeollie'. Namun Chanyeol lebih memilih tak memusingkannya. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan memperkenalkan wanita yang datang bersamanya.

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini Seohyun dan Seohyun perkenalkan ini Xiumin dan ini Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol seraya mempersilahkan Seohyun duduk di sebelahnya yang tentu saja di sebelah Baekhyun juga.

Seohyun menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan Xiumin seraya memperkenalkan namanya. Khas masyarakat luar. Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun sedikit heran dengan Seohyun yang bukannya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkukkan badannya tetapi malah menjabat tangannya.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku sudah lama tak tinggal di Korea, aku sampai melupakannya. Maaf kan aku..." lirih Seohyun seraya bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka.

"Hey kau tak perlu seperti itu. Duduklah." Ucap Baekhyun mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan para lelaki yang sengaja memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk melihat dress belakang Seohyun yang terangkat. Seohyun pun duduk dengan senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Nama mu Seohyun?" tanya Xiumin memulai percakapan diantara mereka setelah Chanyeol memesan beberapa makanan untuk dirinya dan Seohyun. Chanyeol juga menawarkan Xiumin dan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun dengan jelas menolaknya dan Xiumin masih memiliki makanan yang harus dia habisi saat ini.

"Ya oppa.."

"Kau tak perlu memanggil ku Oppa, Seohyun. Aku tak setua itu. Aku fikir kau orang luar dari cara perkenalan mu tadi."

"Dia sudah lama tinggal di San Fransisco, Xiumin. Dan dia baru saja pindah kesini. Dia akan berkuliah di sini." Gumam Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan Xiumin. Xiumin pun hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya tanda dia mengerti.

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Baekhyun nampak berbeda hari ini. Dia menjadi pendiam dan tak secerewet biasanya.

"Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang berimbas mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sedang termenung.

"Ah.. ya tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi.. aku harus pergi sekarang ayo Xiumin." Gumam Chanyeol seraya bangkit setelah membereskan peralatannya dan berlari dari tempatnya tadi. Xiumin pun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf atas sikap Baekhyun tadi dan segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Seohyun hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya dia heran dengan pria bernama Baekhyun itu. Seohyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Namun Chanyeol pun yang juga tidak mengetahuinya hanya bisa menghendikkan bahunya dan mulai memakan makanan miliknya yang sudah tersedia di depannya.

..

..

..

Hari sudah beranjak sore begitu Luhan dan Paman Zhang sampai di kantor Kris. Luhan dan Paman Zhang harus menunggu Kris selama beberapa waktu terlebih dahulu karena Kris sedang ada meeting dengan rekannya saat ini. Saat sedang menunggu Kris, Luhan dan Paman Zhang tak hanya terdiam ataupun bermalas-malasan, mereka mulai membahas segala sesuatu yang masih kurang dalam segala rencananya.

Luhan dan Paman Zhang mulai menlist segala barang-barang yang akan menjadi pendukung program kerja di cabang barunya nanti. Karena dia akan membeli dalam jumlah yang banyak, tentu saja Luhan tak ingin di rugikan dan ingin mencari keuntungan sebanyak yang bisa dia dapatkan. Mungkin nanti dia akan menanyakan pada Kris dimana dia bisa membeli segara furniture kantornya dengan harga yang murah namun tetap berkualitas. Kris pasti mengetahuinya.

Setelah berkutat lama dengan segala berkas dan segalanya bersama Paman Zhang, Luhan mulai merasa lapar dan baru saja ia ingin menghubungi Kris agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan meetingnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kris terbuka dan muncullah dua orang sosok dengan perbedaan hingga badan yang cukup ketara sekali. Luhan langsung bangkit dan memeluk kedua sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Apakah kalian tau kalau aku dan Paman Zhang telah menunggu kalian lama sekali? Apa yang kalian rapatkan? Kenapa lama sekali? Tapi aku tak ingin mendengar jawaban kalian sekarang karena aku sudah sangat lapar. Jadi kita harus pergi sekarang." Celoteh Luhan panjang lebar dan langsung menarik Kris dan Kyungsoo sedangkan Paman Zhang mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu supermarket saat ini. Luhan tak ingin makan di salah satu restaurant apapun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin memakan masakan Kyungsoo dan saat ini isi mesin pendingin Kyungsoo sedang kosong dia belum sempat berbelanja untuk memenuhi mesin pendinginnya. Jadi mereka harus membeli sekaligus berbelanja untuk persediaan beberapa hari kedepan.

Begitu sampai di dalam supermarket, Kyungsoo langsung memilah-milah beberapa sayuran dan bahan-bahan yang lain untuk di belinya. Sedangkan Kris mengambil trolly dan membiarkan Luhan menaikinya. Tubuh Luhan langsung memenuhi trolly tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Paman Zhang mengambil satu trolly lagi untuk tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan yang akan di beli Kyungsoo. Kris mengantar Luhan ke tempat dimana khusus ice cream berada. Luhan mengambil satu cup besar ice cream berperisa karamel dan langsung memakannya. Kris hanya bisa terkekeh dan mentidak pedulikan orang sekitar yang menatap dengan berbagai pandangan kearahnya dan tentu saja ke Luhan juga. Setelah bergabung kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang, Luhan mulai membicarakan kembali tentang cabang barunya itu.

"Yifan dimana aku bisa membeli berbagai peralatan untuk cabang baru ku nanti? Tapi aku ingin harga yang termurah, tapi juga tentu saja dengan kualitas terbaik. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh ice cream.

"Bagaimana kau ini Lu? Kau ingin harga terendah tapi ingin kualitas tertinggi?" tanya Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan kekehannya. Paman Zhang pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yifan dengarkan aku. Walaupun aku belum melanjutkan pendidikan ku ke jenjang berikutnya seperti diri mu, tentu saja aku ini sangat mengerti dunia bisnis Yifan. Aku tak mau merugi asalkan kau tau."

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti apa mau mu sweet heart.. Jika kau ingin kualitas, aku tau siapa yang bisa membantu mu."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Ya tentu saja. Sehun pasti akan membantu mu." Gumam Kris seraya mengacak rambut Luhan.

..

..

..

Setelah berakhirnya kelas terakhir Baekhyun, dia mulai keluar kelas dengan malasnya. Dia sedang berjalan seorang diri saat ini, Xiumin telah meninggalkannya dan memilih pulang bersama kekasihnya yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi. Baekhyun juga tak dapat melarang Xiumin untuk pulang bersama kekasihnya. Siapa dia sampai-sampai melarang Xiumin? Dan juga siapa dia sampai-sampai kesal melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita bernama Seohyun itu? Entah kenapa hanya melihat Chanyeol bergandengan tangan dengan wanita bernama Seohyun itu membuat moodnya seharian ini menjadi sangat amat buruk. Terlebih dia baru menyadari bahwa Seohyun merupakan wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang pernah di bawa Chanyeol saat itu. Dan Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa. Chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Saat kakinya sudah mulai melangkah mendekati ujung balkon dan mengarah langsung pada jalan, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Baekhyun tak mengindahkan mobil tersebut dan terus berjalan dengan gontai melewati sisi belakang mobil tersebut. Namun Baekhyun harus berhenti sampai seseorang menarik tangannya yang membuatnya membalikkan badannya. Seseorang tersebut langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya.

"Hey ada apa dengan mu?"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin bergerak secara brutal dan berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk meminta pertolongan kepada siapa pun yang berada di sekitarnya sampai mendengar suara yang sangat khas dan sangat tak asing di telinganya itu bertanya padanya. Entah mengapa air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun dan dia pun membiarkannya keluar dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol seraya terisak.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis seraya berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus terisak yang membuat mereka berada cukup lama di posisi seperti itu sampai isakan Baekhyun mulai mereda dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap intens kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan mu hm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap air mata yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia bahkan berhak menanyakan apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan wanita tersebut? Tentu saja tidak. Siapa dirinya?

"Aku tak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi..." gumam Baekhyun seraya mengusap wajahnya. Dia merasa benar-benar malu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia menangis di pelukan orang yang membuatnya seakan ingin mati hari ini?

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai mu, Baek? Kau bahkan memanggil ku Chanyeol-ssi padahal terakhir kali kita berbicara kemarin malam kau memanggil ku Yeollie.."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia masih sangat amat terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol pun memahaminya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya karena cuaca mulai dingin.

Saat di dalam mobil, Chanyeol menyalakan penghangat dalam mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Apa kau ingin pergi kemana terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak."

"Hey.. kemana Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet kemarin malam?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan mood Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mulai tersenyum dan membalas mencubit kedua belah pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tertawa dan mulai membicarakan hal konyol berharap mood Baekhyun segera membaik dan kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan asalkan kau tau." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ku semenjengkelkan itu?"

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya tentu saja Baek.."

"Siapa wanita bernama Seohyun itu dan apa hubungan mu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan seraya menatap Chanyeol ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat ia menanyakan hal itu.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol pun mengetahui apa yang membuat pria mungilnya menjadi sangat pendiam dan murung hari ini. Mungkin dengan mengerjai Baekhyun sekali lagi tak ada salahnya.

"Seohyun?"

"Ya.." lirih Baekhyun.

"She is my girlfriend.."

"Oh.." lirih Baekhyun begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Hatinya seakan remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kesenangannya barusan hanyalah seperti angin lewat yang berlaku sangat cepat di gantikan oleh panasnya api yang membakar hati.

Chanyeol pun tak tahan lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Dia pun mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kembali seraya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hey kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hey beritahu aku!" celoteh Baekhyun berkali-kali karena tak di respon oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melipat tangannya di dada seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah merasa puas menertawai Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan memfokuskan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol pun menyentuh pelan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol langsung menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan dengan lembutnya. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menolak dan mendorong Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahan tengkuknya agar tetap pada posisinya. Dengan pasrah Baekhyun pun mulai mengikuti alur permainan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa lama saling menyesap, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun pun tak menyadari jika saat ini dia sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Panggutan mereka harus berakhir karena Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul pelan dada Chanyeol, menandakan bahwa ia sudah harus memasok kembali pasokan nafasnya. Chanyeol pun melepaskan panggutan mereka dan menatap intens wajah Baekhyun yang sedang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang pria mungil yang berada di pangkuannya ini, membuat Baekhyun pun membalas memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa Seohyun kekasih ku?"

"Ya.."

"Kenapa kau mempercayai hal itu?"

"Karena kau yang mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana jika aku berbohong kepada mu?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku telah membohongi mu. Seohyun hanya teman ku." Gumam Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Baekhyun pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan langsung menggigit bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memohon ampun kepada Baekhyun agar segera melepaskan gigitannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun melepaskan gigitannya dari bahu Chanyeol dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan Yeollie, i hate you very much." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"I love you too Baek... tapi bisakah kau pindah kembali ke kursi mu? Aku tak bisa mengemudi dengan baik jika kita tetap seperti ini."

"I wont.." jawab Baekhyun masih tetap memeluk Chanyeol bahkan sekarang dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"It's ok.. as you want Baek..."

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Membelah kembali keramaian kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai di malam hari. Tapi Chanyeol sangat bersyukur saat ini. Karena sekarang dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan pelataran flat kecil Baekhyun.

"Hey Baek kita sudah sampai..." gumam Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Namun dia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menjauhkan pelukannya dan melihat keadaaan Baekhyun. Dan ternyata Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas saat ini. Dan hal ini pun membuat Chanyeol tak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak dengan nama Kris Wu di kontan teleponnya.

"Hey Kris dimana kau?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju flat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu mu." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Chanyeol kembali membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol menciumi pipi Baekhyun seraya mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun berharap usahanya akan membuat Baekhyun nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama terlihat sorotan lampu mobil dari arah belakangnya. Chanyeol pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berusaha keluar dari mobilnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di rengkuhannya.

Begitu mobil Kris sampai tepat di depan Chanyeol, para penghuni mobil tersebut langsung keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekkie ku?" tanya Luhan begitu sampai di depan tubuh menjulang Chanyeol.

"Hey tenanglah aku tak melakukan apapun kepada Baekhyun. Percayalah pada ku. Kau Luhan kan?" ucap Chanyeol cepat karena merasa takut Luhan akan berfikir negatif kepadanya.

"Lu sudahlah.. lebih baik jika Chanyeol segera membaringkan Baekhyun di dalam. Dan kau juga sudah lapar kan?" gumam Kris berusaha menenangkan Luhan dan berjalan menuju flat mereka.

"Chanyeol-ssi terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantar Baekhyun, kami akan makan malam. Kau ingin bergabung?"

"Ah ya tentu saja..."

"Do Kyungsoo.. kau bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo.."

"Ah ya tentu saja Kyungsoo-ssi..."

..

..

..

Hari sudah beranjak pagi. Matahari mulai kembali menerangi Seoul dengan sinarnya. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon mulai terdengar ricuh. Luhan dan Kris sudah siap pagi ini. Mereka sedang sarapan dengan masakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Luhan sudah siap dengan setelan kantornya saat ini karena dia akan memulai mencari rekan baru untuk menunjang kelangsungan cabang barunya nanti.

Luhan Kris dan Paman Zhang langsung menuju tujuan utama mereka begitu selesai menurunkan Kyungsoo di kantor Kris. Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia akan berangkat bersama Chanyeol saat ini jadi mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah. Luhan sedang membaca kembali berkas di tangannya sampai kegiatannya itu harus terhenti karena Kris yang memberitahunya bahwa saat ini mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan mereka.

Baik Luhan Kris maupun Paman Zhang mulai memasuki lobby sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan nama Oh Corporation. Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya begitu membaca tulisan Oh Corporation. Oh Corporation, berasa tak asing baginya. Namun Luhan mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan jalannya.

"Paman firasat ku merasa tak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Mama?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sedang berada di lift menunggu lift tersebut membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit ini.

"Aku tak tau, Lu. Nanti saat kalian memasuki ruangan pemilik gedung ini, aku akan menghubungi Mama mu Lu.."

"Baikan terima kasih Paman.." lirih Luhan seraya memeluk Paman Zhang. Paman Zhang pun membalas pelukan Luhan. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua pria di depannya. Dia seperti melihat seorang anak dan ayahnya sedang berpelukan saat ini.

 _Ting!_

Lift pun terbuka membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Paman Zhang. Luhan kembali merapikan tampilannya sekali lagi. Dari apa yang di pelajari oleh Babanya, image pertemuan pertama merupakan satu hal terpenting dalam sebuah pertemuan. Dan Luhan masih menerapkan apa yang Babanya katakan sampai sekarang.

Baik Luhan Kris maupun Paman Zhang langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita cantik yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya seraya bertanya dengan ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Kris?"

"Ya aku ingin bertemu Sehun, apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Ya Tuan Oh sedang berada di dalam Tuan Kris. Apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam sekarang?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Asisten Sehun tersebut langsung membuka pintu penghalang ruangan nya dengan ruangan Sehun. Kris dan Luhan pun langsung memasuki ruangan Sehun sedangkan Paman Zhang menunggu di luar karena dia harus menghubungi Mama Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunna.."

"What?" tanya Sehun begitu mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya seraya melihat kearahnya. Dan mata Sehun sukses membulat begitu melihat pria mungil yang tak asing di matanya sedang berdiri di belakang Kris dengan pandangan yang sama dengannya.

"KAU?!"

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Ini udah panjang ya.. awalnya aku cuma mau ngepost 2k word doang, eh terus tiba-tiba aku dapet inspirasi lagi jadi yaudah dh jadinya jadi 6k word. Ini nambah 4k word cuma dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam sedangkan aku buat ngedapetin inspirasi 2k word aja sampe berminggu-minggu. Aku udah masukin sedikit Kaisoo sm Chanbaeknya yaa**

 **Dan aku maungucapin makasih banget buat kalian yang masih aja mau ngebaca ff aku ini trs aku seneng banget baca reviewan kalian tau ga. Aku berharap kalian bakalan tetap mau baca ff abal aku ini dan mau nge review. Aku jadi semangat banget trs cepet dapet inspirasinya pas bawa reviewan kalian. Seneng deh aku. Makasih yaa buat semuanya... dan sorry banget buat segala ketypoan yang ada...**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	13. Lurusan

**INI BUKAN LANJUTAN CHAPTER KEMARIN TAPI AKU MOHON BANGET SAMA KALIAN BUAT BACA UPDATE-AN AKU INI**

Buat yang masih ga ngerti sama jalan cerita ff aku ini, jadi aku bakalan ngelurusin beberapa hal dulu biar kalian pada ga pusing buat baca lanjutannya ya jadi aku harap banget kalian baca ini dulu. Aku bakal kasih tau lebih jelasnya buat para reader yg masih blm ngerti sama ff aku ini perpoint gitu ya.

 **Yang pertama** , buat masalah previous yg kebanyakan sm buat kata2 yg ga jelas yang terlalu banyak itu aku minta maaf banget soalnya aku masih bener-bener pemula banget. Let it flow ini ff pertama aku yang berhasil aku jalanin sampe skrg, ff pertama aku itu disconcerting tp itu ga aku lanjutin dulu karena aneh menurut aku jadi nanti aku mau remake ulang pas ff ini udah hampir mau selesai. Jadi aku minta maaf bgt buat segala kesalahan pengetikan aku di chapter-chapter awal ya..

 **Yang kedua** , buat yang masih penasaran sama siapa si itu Seohyun aku bakal kasih tau siapa itu Seohyun di chapter selanjutnya jadi aku harap kalian masih mau baca ff aku ini ya. Sebenernya aku mau kasih tau asal usul Seohyun itu di chapter 13 tapi kata temen aku nanti aja soalnya blm dapet feelnya jadi aku ga kasih di chapter 13. Terus yg masih bingung sama kenapa Seohyun baru masuk di universitasnya Chanyeol itu karena Seohyun itu baru beberapa minggu di Korea karena selama ini dia tinggal di San Fransisco (ini bakal aku kasih tau kenapa dia ada di San Fransisco pas di chapter selanjutnya ya), trs dia ga sengaja ikut Chanyeol ke universitasnya pas di chapter awal kan ada tuh yg bikin mood Baekhyun jadi down seharian. Nah pas abis ikut ke universitasnya Chanyeol, Seohyun jadi kepikiran buat lanjutin pendidikannya di Seoul. Dan dia baru ngeberaniin diri buat bilang sm Sehun pas makan siang bareng di kantornya Sehun itu. Karena disini aku buat image Sehun itu dingin, emosian, keras kepala, gamau ngalah dan lain-lainnya jadi Seohyun tuh masih takut-takut gt kalo mau minta ke Sehun karena dia tau banget Sehun gimana walaupun Seo juga tau kalo Sehun pasti bakal nurutin apa mau dia. Maafin aku ya karena ga ngejelasin ini sebelumnya...

 **Yang ketiga** , Xi Corp sm Oh Corp itu ga saling punya hubungan kerja sama sekali sebelumnya. Dan pertemuan pertama antara Luhan sm Sehun itu di acara rapat pemegang saham Wu Corp. Dan baik Sehun maupun Luhan itu sebelumnya ga pernah kenal dan ga pernah ketemu. Dan itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Di awal pertemuan mereka aku kasih konflik yakan trs Sehun tertarik gt sm Luhan karena suatu hal (nah alasan Sehun tertarik sm Luhan bakalan aku jelasin di chapter selanjutnya). Nah karena Sehun tertarik sm Luhan, jadi dia kaya terobsesi buat dapetin Luhan dengan cara apapun.

 **Yang keempat** , jadi Sehun Kai sm Chanyeol itu udah temenan dari pas Sehun masih di San Fransisco (asal usul pertemuan mereka ini bakal aku kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya ya). Kris itu kan pindah ke Seoul buat ngejalanin perusahaan yang udah dibangun sm ayahnya yakan. Nah Sehun sm Kai kan juga ngejalanin bisnis orang tua mereka, jadi Sehun sm Kai jadi kenal sm Kris gara-gara mereka itu rekanan bisnis gt deh nah karena itu mereka jadi sering hangout bareng selama 2 tahun mereka megang perusahaan masing-masing. Sedangkan Chanyeol kan masih kuliah tp dia jadi kenal Kris juga karena sering ikut Sehun sm Kai kalo mereka lagi hangout bareng Kris. Pokoknya Sehun Kai Chanyeol sama Kris itu temenan deket gt deh. Nah pas part Chanyeol nyamper Baekhyun buat berangkat kuliah bareng kan Kris yang ngebukain pintu tuh, nah Chanyeol tu gatau kalo ternyata Baekhyun itu salah satu temen kecilnya Kris yang sering di ceritain Kris. Chanyeol cuma tau kalo Kris punya 3 temen kecil trs yang dia kenal cuma Kyungsoo doang karena Kyungsoo sering ketemu sm Chanyeol kalo Chanyeol lg main ke kantornya Kris. Nah jadi Chanyeol tuh syok ngeliat Kris ada di flatnya Baekhyun apalagi Kris naked gt yakan terus juga karena Chanyeol cuma tau kalo Baekhyun tinggal sm temennya 1 orang dan Chanyeol ga kepikiran kalo temen se-flatnya Baekhyun itu Kris makanya Chanyeol syok disitu. Maafin aku ya masih aja bodoh buat ga ngejelasin lebih detail di part itu.

 **Yang kelima** , aku kurang ngerti sm nama orang China jadi maafin aku karena cuma ngasih nama Paman Zhang di cast ini. Aku minta maaf banget sm kalian...

 **Dan buat yang terakhir** , aku bakal ngelurusin lagi buat chapter selanjutnya biar ga pada bingung sm lanjutan ff aku ini. Nah di chapter selanjutnya ini Luhan bakalan ketemu Sehun karena Kris. Jadi Luhan kan mau buka cabang baru di Seoul, pastinya dia bakalan butuh banyak furniture-furniture kantor yakan. Nah trs Luhan kan nanya tuh sm Kris dmn dia bisa dapetin semua furniture-furniture murah tp berkualitas gt yakan trs Kris keinget sm Sehun yang punya perusahaan furniture juga, kalian inget kan di awal chapter aku udh ngasih tau kalo Oh Corp itu bergerak di berbagai bidang. Nah trs Kris bilang ke Sehun kalo dia mau ke kantornya dia tapi dia ga ngasih tau Sehun kalo dia juga bawa Luhan, dan Luhan juga ga engeh dan ga nanya lebih lanjut ke Kris tentang siapa si yg bakal dia beli furniture-furniturenya. Masih pada bingung ya? Jadi kan Luhan waktu itu pernah di culik sama Sehun kan yang di bawa ke kamarnya itu, nah setelah kejadian itu Luhan tuh nganggep kejadian yang udh dia alamin itu kaya angin berlalu aja, dia udah ngelupain itu. Dia juga udh rada-rada lupa sm Sehun yakan tp dia masih kenal banget sm muka. Nah makanya itu pas Luhan di lift dia ngerasa ga enak gt kan, nah itu bukan karena terjadi sesuatu sm Mamanya Luhan tp karna dia mau ketemu sm Sehun. Jadi intinya Luhan gatau kalo dia mau ketemu Sehun dan Sehun juga gatau dia mau ketemu sm Luhan makanya pas Kris sm Luhan baru masuk ke ruangan Sehun, si Luhan sm Sehun kaya kaget plus syok gt. Aku minta maaf banget ya karena ga jelas neranginnya..

Dan aku udah selesai ngejelasinnya ya.. tapi kalo misalkan masih ada yang bingung atau ngerasain aneh sm beberapa part yang ada di ff aku ini kalian review atau pm aku aja biar aku kasih tau jelasnya sm biar aku intropeksi diri buat kedepannya gt. Tapi beneran aku minta maaf bgt ya buat segala kesalahan yang ada di ff aku ini. Aku minta maaf banget. Dan buat chapter selanjutnya bakal aku update minggu depan atau mungkin minggu depannya lagi yak karna aku lg uts jd gatau bisa updatenya kapan, terus aku udah kasih tau kalian beberapa bocoran buat chapter selanjutnya tuu.. tetap baca ff aku ya dan aku minta maaf banget banget sm kalian...

Sekian dan terima kasih :)


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previous**_

 _Ting!_

 _Lift pun terbuka membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Paman Zhang. Luhan kembali merapikan tampilannya sekali lagi. Dari apa yang di pelajari oleh Babanya, image pertemuan pertama merupakan satu hal terpenting dalam sebuah pertemuan. Dan Luhan masih menerapkan apa yang Babanya katakan sampai sekarang._

 _Baik Luhan Kris maupun Paman Zhang langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita cantik yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya seraya bertanya dengan ramah._

 _"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Kris?"_

 _"Ya aku ingin bertemu Sehun, apa dia ada di dalam?"_

 _"Ya Tuan Sehun sedang berada di dalam Tuan Kris. Apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam sekarang?"_

 _"Ya tentu saja."_

 _Asisten Sehun tesebut langsung membuka pintu penghalang ruangan nya dengan ruangan Sehun. Kris dan Luhan pun langsung memasuki ruangan Sehun sedangkan Paman Zhang menunggu di luar karena dia harus menghubungi Mama Luhan terlebih dahulu._

 _"Sehunna.."_

 _"What?" tanya Sehun begitu mendengar suara Kris memanggilnya seraya melihat kearahnya. Dan mata Sehun sukses membulat begitu melihat pria mungil yang tak asing di matanya sedang berdiri di belakang Kris dengan pandangan yang sama dengannya._

 _"KAU?!"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"True love wasn't about the amount of time you spent with someone, it was about the quality of the time." – P

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Kris?/Yifan?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bisakah aku duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab berbagai pertanyaan kalian?" tanya Kris seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan Sehun lebih dalam, dia menduduki salah satu sofa berwarna hitam yang menempel pada dinding ruangan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah ku, Lu" gumam Kris seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau juga Sehun." Tambah Kris yang membuat Luhan maupun Sehun mendekatinya. Mereka duduk melingkari meja berbentuk trapesium dengan bahan kaca tesebut.

"So?" tanya Sehun membuka mulutnya setelah menyamankan posisi bokongnya.

"Semalam aku sudah memberitahu mu bahwa aku akan mengunjungi mu dan membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan mu. Dan sekarang disinilah aku.." gumam Kris seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun mengernyitkan kening mereka.

"Baiklah, Yifan dengarkan aku sekarang aku sudah mengerti jalan fikiran mu itu. Jadi kau ingin aku bekerja sama dengannya?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk Sehun sekilas dengan dagunya tanpa melirik Sehun sama sekali. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, Kris pun mengangguk setuju.

"Wait.. what you are talking?"

"Sehunna dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulangnya... Xi Corporation akan membuka cabang baru mereka di Seoul, dan otomatis mereka membutuhkan furniture-furniture untuk perlengkapan gedung baru mereka. Dan aku merekomendasikan Oh Corporation untuk membantu sahabat kecil ku ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Dia akan membuka cabang baru di Seoul?"

"Yes.."

Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya saat mendengar jawaban antusias Luhan. Banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang takdir, jalan yang telah di gariskan Tuhan, atau apalah itu. Tapi mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan takdir. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah percaya dengan adanya takdir, tapi mungkin sekarang dia baru menyadarinya. Dan mungkin ini awal dari segala perjalanan panjang cerita cintanya.

..

..

..

"Yifan apakah aku bisa mempercayai Sehun? Aku meragukannya..." gumam Luhan saat mereka memasuki lift. Setelah melewati berbagai kesepakatan bersama Sehun, baik Luhan maupun Kris langsung pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun tentu saja dengan Paman Zhang bersama mereka.

"Hey calm down... semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah pada ku, Lu..." ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Hmm.. Luhan bagaimana?" tanya Paman Zhang.

"Semua berjalan lancar Paman, kita hanya harus menunggu waktu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada mu Yifan! I love you!" seru Luhan seraya memeluk erat Kris. Kris pun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Itu sudah kewajiban ku, Lu.." gumam Kris seraya mengusap punggung Luhan.

"Paman bagaimana dengan Mama?" tanya Luhan setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Kris.

"Dia baik-baik saja Lu.."

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan super sibuk dengan segala urusan mu Lu. Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan segera.." gumam Kris seraya merangkul pundak Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Entah apa yang sedang mempengaruhinya moodnya saat ini. Dia hanya merasa senang. Senang karena bisa kembali bersama dengan sahabat kecilnya

..

..

..

Sepeninggal Luhan dan Kris, Sehun kembali menduduki kursi kebesarannya. Dia masih saja berkutat dengan fikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia merelakan harga yang begitu murah kepada Luhan? Sehun sendiri tak habis fikir dengan tingkahnya. Luhan memang membeli semua perlengkapan untuk cabang barunya kepadanya dalam jumlah yang banyak, sangat banyak. Tapi tetap saja, sebenarnya Oh Corporation cukup merugi dengan transaksi penjualannya kali ini. Sebelumnya, tak ada yang bisa menawar harga pada Oh Corporation karena harga dan kualitas yang telah di berikan oleh Oh Corporation sangatlah sepadan. Tapi dengan mudahnya Luhan meminta harga di bawah rata-rata, dan Sehun mengiyakannya. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Sehun pun masih tak habis fikir dengan pola pikirnya saat ini.

Sehun membalikkan kursinya yang langsung menghadap pada keramaian kota Seoul di bawah sana. Kantor pusat Oh Corporation memang terbuat dari kaca di bagian luarnya dengan kualitas terbaik di dunia. Sehun memejamkan matanya seraya memijat pelan keningnya, sepertinya dia harus mendapatkan sedikit relaksasi agar otaknya bisa kembali berfungsi sebagaimana fungsinya.

Sehun kembali membalikkan kursi kebesarannya dan bersiap untuk segera menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang masih menumpuk memintanya untuk segera di selesaikan. Tapi mata Sehun terpaku pada bingkai kecil yang terpajang manis mengarah kepadanya dari sudut kanan meja kerjanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat bingkai tersebut, dia mengambilnya dan mengusap lembut wajah seseorang yang terpapar pada bingkai tersebut.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _Saat pertama kali melihat Luhan di ponsel Kris. Sehun terpaku pada matanya. Mata itu persis sama dengan teman kecilnya, lebih tepatnya wanita pertama yang memikat hatinya pada saat dia masih menjadi siswa Ailat Junior High School. Mata itu mengingatkannya kepada sosok wanita yang sering ia panggil Ellen, wanita dengan nama lengkap Ellen Kim._

 _Ellen merupakan teman terdekat Sehun, wanita kecil keturunan Korea Belanda itu sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Ellen mempunyai sifat yang ramah, periang, dan mudah sekali berbaur dengan sekitar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang cenderung pendiam dan sangat ambisius._

 _Setelah mengenal Ellen, terjadi perubahan pada diri Sehun. Sehun yang pendiam, tidak berbaur, dan pemarah sudah berubah menjadi Sehun yang menjadi sedikit menyenangkan jika ada Ellen disampingnya. Tetapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama sampai Ellen harus berpindah ke Belanda, negara kelahiran ibunya. Ellen tak memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia akan pindah ke Belanda, Sehun mengetahuinya dari pembantu rumah Ellen saat Sehun mengunjungi rumah Ellen._

 _Saat itu Sehun kecil seakan kehilangan arah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun sudah berusaha menanyakan apa alasan Ellen kembali ke Belanda dan tak memberitahukannya tetapi pembantu rumah Ellen juga tak mengetahui alasannya. Dia hanya bertugas menjaga rumah Ellen saat penghuninya tak ada. Sehun berusaha menghubungi ponsel Ellen, namun tak ada jawaban dari pemegang ponsel tersebut. Sehun kembali menjadi manusia yang pendiam dan pemarah. Sehun merasa telah dicampakkan oleh Ellen. Satu-satunya teman yang menemaninya dengan tulus._

 _Setelah Lulus dari Junior High School, Sehun sempat berfikiran untuk melanjutkan program belajarnya di Belanda. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan Ellen begitu saja. Namun Eommanya tidak setuju karena Sehun masih terlalu kecil dan tak akan ada yang mengurusnya disana. Walaupun mereka bisa menyewa berpuluh-puluh penjaga untuk Sehun, Eomma Sehun tetap tidak setuju dan pada akhirnya Sehun melanjutkan program belajarnya di Seoul. Sehun menjalani masa Senior High School nya selama dua tahun dan langsung memutuskan untuk mengambil universitas di luar Korea. Dia sudah bosan dalam lingkaran kekuasaan Appanya._

 _Saat di San Fransisco, Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas akhir di SF Junior High School dan Kai yang berstatus mahasiswa sepertinya di club yang sangat terkenal di San Fransisco. Saat itu Sehun sedang suntuk berada di mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat di San Fransisco. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin segar untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah terpenuhi dengan tugas-tugas yang sangat menyebalkan. Sehun mengambil kunci Lamborghini Reventon miliknya yang diberikan oleh Appanya sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan Sehun menjalani masa Senior High School selama dua tahun dan menjadi lulusan dengan nilai akhir terbaik. Tak ada yang tak bisa membanggakan Sehun bukan?_

 _Sehun mulai melajukan Lamborghini Reventonnya, membelah keramaian kota San Fransisco dengan deru mobilnya. Sehun sempat berkeliling melihat betapa ramainya San Fransisco. Setelah merasa bosan, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi club milik temannya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Mungkin bermain dengan satu atau dua wanita yang ada disana akan sedikit merilekskan tubuh dan otaknya._

 _Sehun disambut oleh dengungan musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga saat dia baru saja memasuki club yang bebas umur tersebut. Sehun langsung menuju meja bar dan ada seorang pria menghampirinya, tak lain tak bukan pria tersebut adalah Steve, teman Sehun._

 _Terjadi perbincangan di antara mereka hingga akhirnya Steve meninggalkan Sehun karena ada yang harus diurusnya, Steve juga tak lupa untuk meminta salah satu bartender untuk melayani Sehun dan memanggil dua 'wanita' terbaiknya untuk menemani Sehun. Sehun pun tak menolak kedatangan dia wanita tersebut dan mulai mencumbunya. Sehun menumpahkan winenya pada dada kedua wanita tersebut dan menjilatinya. Semua berlangsung begitu saja sampai terdengar teriakan wanita yang sangat terdengar samar karena tenggelam oleh suara musik yang sangat keras dan juga suara lautan manusia yang sedang terlena untuk saling bergoyang ria di dance floor. Bukan suara teriakan yang biasa terdengar disebuah club pada umumnya, melainkan teriakan kepedihan seakan meminta tolong dengan isakan disana. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mencumbu kedua wanita di hadapannya dan mulai mempertajam pendengarannya, Sehun mendorong pelan kedua wanita di depannya dan mulai bangkit menuju asal suara tersebut meninggalkan kedua wanita tadi yang hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mereka._

 _Suara teriakan wanita tadi semakin terdengar jelas menuju rangkaian kamar berkelas hotel bintang lima yang di sediakan Steve untuk pelanggan setianya yang ingin meluapkan nafsu birahi mereka dengan beberapa wanita di clubnya. Saat suara teriakan-teriakan itu sudah terdengar semakin jelas dan Sehun melihat dua orang pria yang sepertinya terlihat seumuran dengan mereka sedang menatap pintu dimana suara teriakan itu berasal. Sehun menghampiri mereka yang terlihat khawatir._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh hey tadi aku dan Kai melihat seorang lelaki tua hidung belang dengan perut berlebihannya menarik seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam sini." Gumam lelaki dengan telinga lebar dengan tatapan khawatirnya._

 _"Tentu saja kami ingin menolong wanita tersebut karena wanita tersebut masih sangat muda seperti seumuran dengan kami dan dia tidak terlihat seperti wanita-wanita jalang disini. Tetapi kami.. takut." Ucap seseorang dengan kulit yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari temannya._

 _Sehun pun semakin merasa tebakannya sedari tadi benar dan dia membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci._

 _Cklek!_

 _"See? We must help her." Gumam Sehun dengan desisannya karena tak habis fikir dengan kedua pria di depannya yang sangat pengecut menurutnya dan langsung memasuki kamar tersebut. Sehun dan kedua pria tadi langsung disuguhi pandangan yang sangat menjijikan. Pria tua hidung belang dengan perut berlebihan tadi sedang memaksa wanita yang berteriak tadi untuk mengulum kejantanannya._

 _Sehun dan pria dengan kulit lebih gelap tadi langsung naik darah dan memukuli pria dengan perut berlebihan tersebut, sedangkan pria dengan telinga lebar itu menghampiri wanita tersebut memakaikan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya untuk wanita tersebut, baju wanita itu sudah robek di bagian dadanya dan pria dengan telinga lebar tersebut tak yakin dapat menahan adik kecilnya di bawah sana untuk tetap berdiam diri jika dada wanita tersebut masih terus terekspos. Dia berusaha untuk menangkan wanita tersebut dengan segala usahanya. Dia memeluk wanita tersebut dan mengelus punggungnya, berharap usahanya akan menimbulkan hasil. Dan apa yang dilakukan pria tersebut berhasil sampai Sehun dan pria satunya membereskan pria tua tadi. Pria bertelinga lebar tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat pria tua tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, tak diketahui masih bernyawa atau tidak. Sehun langsung menarik pria bertelinga lebar tersebut menjauh dari wanita tadi dan menepuk pelan pipi wanita tersebut._

 _"Are you ok?" gumam Sehun lembut._

 _Wanita tersebut mulai membuka matanya dengan segala air mata yang menggenang disekitarnya. Wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Sehun dan terisak kembali. Sehun pun memeluk punggung wanita tersebut dan menenangkannya. Kedua pria tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan wanita tersebut._

 _"Hey tenanglah.. sekarang kau sudah aman bersama ku. Aku akan melindungi mu.." ucap Sehun berusaha menenangkan wanita tersebut. Lama waktu berlalu sampai isakan wanita tersebut mulai mengecil dan tak terdengar lagi isakan disana. Sehun pun masih tetap pada kegiatannya untuk mengelus punggung wanita tersebut sampai terdengar dengkuran lembut di leher Sehun. Pria dengan telinga lebar itu pun terkekeh karena dia yang pertama menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut telah tertidur di pelukan Sehun. Sehun dan pria dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap tadi tersenyum._

 _Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai mengangkat wanita tadi dalam pelukan dan gendongannya dengan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati. Saat Sehun mulai berdiri tegak, wanita tersebut sedikit bergerak berusaha menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah wanita tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya menolong wanita yang bahkan tak dikenalnya itu, bertemu sekali saja pun tak pernah. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat Sehun tersenyum hanya karena menatap wajahnya._

 _"Tadi kalian berniat menolongnya kan?" tanya Sehun setelah merasa canggung ditatap oleh dua pandangan yang sangat mengganggunya._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Apa kalian membawa mobil?"_

 _"Kai membawanya."_

 _"Apa kau bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanya Sehun lagi tetapi kali ini khusus untuk pria bertemunya lebar yang sedari tadi menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan dapat di simpulkan bahwa pria berkulit lebih gelap tadi bernama Kai._

 _"Tentu."_

 _"Bawa mobil ku." Gumam Sehun seraya menunjukkan dimana kunci Lamborghini Reventonnya berada. Pria dengan telinga lebar tersebut segera mengambilnya dan mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan pria berkulit lebih gelap meninggalkan satu tinjuan lagi di wajah pria tua tadi._

 _Sehun langsung membaringkan wanita yang berada dipelukannya ke kursi penumpang mobilnya. Setelah merasa wanita tersebut sudah nyaman dengan posisinya, Sehun mengecup kening wanita tersebut dan langsung menutup pelan pintu mobilnya. Sehun kembali fokus kepada kedua pria tadi._

 _"Ok aku Sehun."_

 _"Aku Chanyeol.. dan dia Kai dia memang agak pendiam dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya jadi ku harap kau bisa memak- ahk!" Gumam pria dengan telinga lebarnya dan juga dengan pekikkannya karena baru saja dia menerima sikutan di perutnya._

 _"Kalian berteman?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kalian tinggal bersama"_

 _"Ya. Tentu saja. Tapi kau jangan berfikiran bahwa aku dan Kai memiliki hubungan khusus." Jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Dimana kalian tinggal?"_

 _"Apartement ku beberapa blok dari sini." Gumam Kai mulai membuka suaranya._

 _"Baiklah Chanyeol aku harap aku bisa mengandalkan mu. Kau harus membawa mobil ku dengan segera ke apartement kalian dan langsung bawa wanita di dalam ke dalam kamar kalian dan berikan dia posisi senyaman mungkin. Jangan lupa tadi kalian ingin menolongnya. Dan Kai akan tetap disini bersama ku sebagai jaminan kau tak akan mencelakai wanita di dalam atau membawanya kabur atau menelantarkannya karena masih ada yang harus ku urus dengan pemilik club ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"_

 _Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka. Chanyeol langsung memasuki mobil Sehun dan menjalankannya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai kembali memasuki club dan Sehun langsung menemui Steve untuk memperingatinya untuk tidak memakai wanita di bawah umur untuk menjadi wanita-wanita jalang di club nya dan juga kembali memukuli pria tua tadi. Entah apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Sehun hanya ingin menolong wanita tadi dan dia merasa sangat marah dan kesal saat melihat wanita tadi di perlakukan seperti itu. Sehun merupakan orang yang tak perduli terhadap apapun asalkan kalian tau, tetapi beda dengan wanita tersebut. Sehun juga merasa bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang._

 _Dan semenjak hari itu, mereka mulai berteman. Bahkan mereka tak bisa di pisahkan sekarang._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Sehun terkekeh setelah mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa terobsesi dengan Luhan dan awal pertemuannya dengan wanita- _nya_ yang sangat kekanakan tersebut. Sehun merupakan tipikal orang yang tidak percaya dengan yang orang sering sebut-sebut sebagai takdir ataupun jalan yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Sehun tak mempercayai itu semua. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengan Luhan, sekarang dia percaya dengan itu semua. Dan mungkin Luhan memang takdirnya.

Namun, sosok Ellen masih sangat melekat pada otak Sehun. Jika kalian berfikir Sehun tidak berusaha untuk mencari Ellen lebih dalam, kalian salah besar. Sehun sudah mengirim para detektif-detektif terpercayanya untuk menemukan jejak Ellen. Berbagai cara sudah Sehun lakukan. Tapi semua itu tak membuahkan hasil. Sehun sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru negeri kincir angin tersebut. Namun, mungkin memang Sehun tak di takdirkan kembali bertemu dengan Ellen. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam masih tersimpan berbagai perasaannya kepada Ellen, teman kecilnya.

..

..

..

Sudah terhitung satu bulan berlalu sejak Luhan sampai kembali di Seoul. Segala urusannya cabang barunya ini sudah terselesaikan. Semua undangan perihal pembukaan cabang barunya itu pun sudah tersebar sesuai dengan tujuannya. Terhitung sangat cepat memang. Tapi kepala pemegang perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang kontruksi ini tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Dia bekerja pagi siang sore malam agar segala urusannya cepat terselesaikan. Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu. Dia sudah merencanakan dan mengatur semuanya. Dan Luhan merupakan orang yang sesuai dengan aturan yang sudah di rancangnya.

Dan saat ini Luhan sedang berada di gedung cabang barunya ini. Dia sedang mengontrol para pekerja yang sedang menghias gedung barunya ini menjadi secantik mungkin untuk acara pembukaan besok. Luhan menyiapkan ini semua tentu saja dengan bantuan Kris, Paman Zhang, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Mamanya. Luhan sampai sempat demam selama dua hari karena terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusannya sampai-sampai melupakan waktu makan dan istirahatnya. Disaat dia sedang demam, Luhan pun masih tetap keras kepala untuk mengerjakan urusan-urusannya walaupun Paman Zhang dan Kris bisa meng-handlenya dengan baik.

Luhan dan yang lainnya juga sudah pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Rumah dengan ukuran yang sangat besar yang dihiasi dengan sebuah taman yang di sertai kolam ikan berbentuk seperti air terjun mini yang airnya terus mengalir di bagian belakang rumah, kolam renang di sisi kanan rumah, basement tempat bersarangnya mobil-mobil koleksi Kris dan mobil pribadi Luhan, dan rumah berlantai dua bercat putih tersebut memiliki gerbang yang tinggi menjulang dengan sebuah pos yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar di pinggirannya. Pos tersebut di huni oleh para penjaga dan supir pribadi Luhan yang baru untuk mengantar Mamanya jika ingin berpergian.

Baik Luhan, Kris, Paman Zhang, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Mama Luhan berkumpul di gedung baru tersebut. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Mama Luhan yang mengurus catering untuk berbagai macam hidangan besok, Baekhyun yang mengurus segala dekorasi dan tatanan bunga untuk acara pembukaan besok, dan Paman Zhang yang di bantu oleh Kris masih mengurusi beberapa hal yang masih belum terselesaikan. Luhan terpaksa hanya harus duduk diam menyaksikan banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan secangkir coklat panas di genggamannya.

Dia harus menuruti apa yang telah di katakan oleh Mamanya jika tak ingin mendengar urutan ocehan terpanjang tentang kesehatannya dari Mamanya. Mama Luhan sudah terlihat lebih hidup saat ini. Dia lebih banyak tertawa dengan kehadiran teman-teman kecil Luhan. Luhan pun ikut senang jika Mamanya senang. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang tua satu-satunya itu bahagia. Dia telah berjanji kepada Babanya dulu untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Mamanya. Dan sekarang, Luhan pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Mamanya yang sedang tersipu malu karena Paman Zhang memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah kepadanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ada di dekat Mama Luhan pun mulai menggodanya. Mau tak mau Luhan tertawa dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Selama sebulan penuh, Luhan sudah menjalin beberapa kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan lain yang cukup berpengaruh di Seoul. Luhan melakukan itu semua dengan bantuan Kris. Dia juga sudah mengundang para perwakilan Park Corporation dan Kim Corporation untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan cabang barunya besok. Dan dia juga mengirim undangan kepada Oh Corporation. Tapi Luhan tak berharap banyak akan kehadiran para pemimpin dari ketiga perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan dunia tersebut untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan cabang barunya besok. Karena, tentu saja besok mereka memiliki pertemuan yang lebih penting dari pada acara pembukaan cabang barunya.

Luhan tidak terlalu mengenal pimpinan Park Corporation karena yang selalu dia temui merupakan asisten atau tangan kanannya. Luhan menjadi penasaran dengan pimpinan Park Corporation, seperti apa rupanya? Luhan sudah membayangkan bahwa pimpinan Park Corporation merupakan pria paruh baya yang sangat gila kerja bahkan sampai lupa memberi istirahat tubuhnya karena Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Setiap saat Luhan mengunjungi perusahaannya, Luhan selalu berurusan dengan asisten atau tangannya. Sebenarnya semua itu tak terlalu berpengaruh atau merugikannya. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan masih sering memikirkannya walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa bertanya dengan Kris yang pasti sudah kenal dengan pimpinan Park Corporation tersebut karena setau Luhan, Wu Corporation sudah cukup lama bekerja sama dengan Park Corporation.

Tapi beda hal dengan pimpinan Kim Corporation. Luhan dengan Kai sudah seperti teman biasa karena sifat kedua makhluk ini yang sangat mudah berbaur. Luhan bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa pimpinan berkulit sedikit gelap ini menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan tak mempermasalahkannya.

Jika Oh Corporation, Luhan hanya mengunjungi perusahaan tersebut saat bersama Kris untuk membeli furniture cabang barunya dan dia pernah sekali mengunjungi Oh Corporation hanya seorang diri. Kris sedang mengurusi sedikit masalah pada Wu Corporation dan Paman Zhang sedang mengurusi urusan lain. Jadi mau tak mau Luhan harus mengurusnya sendiri. Dan terulang kembali moment yang membuat Luhan menyesali tindakannya.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _Pada pagi hari menjelang siang dengan terik matahari yang mulai menaiki puncak tengah posisinya, Luhan sudah siap dengan setelan jas kesayangannya dan tentu saja berkas-berkas yang terbalut tas tangan keluaran terbaru tersebut. Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Oh Corporation pagi ini, dia akan membuat beberapa kesepatakan dengan pemimpin Oh Corporation tersebut. Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan Oh Corporation yang sangat menyebalkan namun sialnya sangat tampan tersebut, namun Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa harus melakukannya seorang diri. Dia bahkan menyetir sendiri._

 _Sepanjang jalan Luhan bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu yang keluar dari mini record tape di mobilnya untuk menghilangkan berbagai rasa campur aduk di hatinya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya, Luhan segera memasuki lobby Oh Corporation. Sang resepsionis langsung mengarahkan Luhan untuk segera menuju ruangan pemimpin Oh Corporation tersebut karena itulah pesan yang pimpinan mereka katakan. Luhan pun segera menuju ruangan tersebut untuk mempersingkat waktunya._

 _Saat sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu kaca tersebut, Luhan langsung di persilakan masuk oleh asisten Sehun. Luhan pun langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung menduduki salah satu sofa yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan yang berdekatan dengan pintu lain berwarna putih dengan ornamen klasik yang menghiasinya. Luhan pun tak mau pusing dengan pintu tersebut dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jam di ponsel Luhan menunjukkan pukul 10:50 yang menandakan Luhan tak terlambat pada pertemuannya kali ini. Luhan pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan memperhatikan ruangan orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di Oh Corporation ini._

 _Ruangan dengan warna di dominasi oleh putih dan abu-abu ini berukuran lebih luas dari ruangan Luhan di Busan. Ruangan ini hanya berisikan meja besar dengan berbagai macam berkas dan hal-hal lain diatasnya dan juga kursi berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat menawan tersebut membelakangi kaca besar penghalang Oh Corporation dengan dunia luar, sofa-sofa kecil berwarna hitam dengan meja kaca yang menempel pada sisi dinding sebelah kanan ruangan, pintu putih dengan ornamen klasik yang sangat mengagumkan, dan juga sebuah lukisan besar yang menghadap langsung kepada siapapun yang duduk di kursi kebesaran di belakang meja tersebut. Ruangan dengan isi yang tak terlalu penuh ini meninggalkan kesan dingin dan kaku._

 _Sudah tiga puluh lima menit berlalu yang hanya di isi Luhan dengan duduk terdiam memperhatikan ruangan tersebut dan terkadang memainkan ponselnya walaupun hanya sekedar membalas pesan dari Mamanya ataupun Baekhyun yang super cerewet menanyai keadaannya. Sudah terhitung dua kali Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun hanya untuk menanyakan kepada seorang wanita yang duduk di depan ruangan tersebut kapan pemilik ruangan yang sangat membosankan ini akan datang._

 _"Hm.. maaf sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kembali. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" tanya Luhan yang hanya menampakkan kepalanya sedangkan badannya masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut._

 _"Maafkan aku Presdir Xi, Presdir Oh hanya memberitahukan ku bahwa kau harus menunggunya sampai dia datang. Apakah kau bosan di dalam? Kau ingin meminta sesuatu kepada ku? Apa kau ingin minum?" tanya seorang wanita yang sudah di ketahui pasti merupakan asisten pribadi Sehun._

 _"Ya aku sangat bosan berada di dalam sini. Bisakah aku meminta secangkir coklat panas? Di dalam ruangan ini terlalu dingin untuk diriku sendiri. Maaf telah merepotkan mu.." gumam Luhan dengan cengiran khasnya._

 _"Kau tidak membuatku repot Presdir Xi. Ini merupakan kewajiban ku untuk melayani para tamu Presdir Oh."_

 _"Kau baik sekali. Aku akan masuk ke dalam. Terima kasih banyak..." ucap Luhan sebelum kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali menduduki sofa yang tadi sudah di dudukinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya._

 _Dia membuka daftar kontak yang berada di ponselnya. Ingin sekali dia menghubungi kontak dengan nama 'Oh Sehun' tersebut untuk segera memaki-makinya agar cepat datang ke kantornya. Luhan sudah menunggu selama satu jam, dia sudah sangat bosan menunggu. Namun dia harus profesional. Itulah prinsip yang selalu di pegang teguh oleh Babanya dan sekarang Luhan juga menerapkan prinsip tesebut pada dirinya._

 _Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu dan muncullah wanita yang tadi dia ajak bicara membawa nampan kecil dengan sebuah cangkir berwarna putih di atasnya. Luhan pun kembali tersenyum karena dia yakin sekali bahwa yang berada di dalam cangkir putih tersebut merupakan coklat panas kesukaannya._

 _"Presdir Xi ini coklat panas anda, silahkan di nikmati..."_

 _"Oh kau baik sekali, terima kasih.." ucap Luhan menggantung karena dia tak tau siapa nama wanita di hadapannya tersebut._

 _"Jung Eun Byul, Presdir. Kau bisa memanggil ku Eunbyul."_

 _Terima kasih Eunbyul-ssi..."_

 _"Tak masalah Presdir Xi. Aku permisi dulu..."_

 _Setelah mengantarkan secangkir coklat panas milik Luhan, asisten pribadi Sehun itu pun langsung keluar ruangan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia langsung menyeruput coklat panas tesebut seraya memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin apa yang di lakukannya saat ini dapat mengusir rasa bosannya._

 _Namun, hal itu tak berdampak banyak. Tak lama Luhan merasa sangat mengantuk, mungkin karena efek dari kurangnya waktu jam tidur Luhan karena dia harus menemani Baekhyun menonton film yang baru di belinya. Dan sepertinya meminum secangkir coklat panas bukan merupakan ide yang bagus untuk di minumnya. Karena saat ini dia menjadi sangat-sangat mengantuk._

 _Luhan pun berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya berharap rasa kantuknya hilang. Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sehun. Luhan membalikkan kursi kebesaran Sehun dan mendudukinya. Dia mendekatkan diri ke dinding kaca pembatas antara ruangan tersebut dengan dunia luar. Luhan memperhatikan jalanan Seoul. Luhan tau apa yang di lakukannya saat ini terbilang tidak sopan. Tapi dia sangat bosan duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hitam itu sedari tadi._

 _Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang beraktivitas di bawah sana. Mulai dari beberapa orang di antara mereka yang sedang berjalan, berlari, menunggu bus datang, menunggu lampu lalu lintas menjadi berwarna hijau, berbincang dengan kerabat mereka, dan banyak lagi. Tapi mereka semua terlihat sangat kecil dari sini._

 _Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia kembali membalikkan kursi kebesaran berwarna hitam tersebut dan melipat tangannya di meja. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru meja di depannya ini. Saat melihat ke pojok kanan meja, Luhan melihat satu bingkai kecil berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen yang terbuat dari kayu membuat bingkai kecil tersebut terlihat sangat menarik. Luhan mulai mengambil bingkai kecil tersebut dan mengamatinya._

 _"Siapa wanita ini? Dia sangat cantik. Apa ini merupakan foto kekasih Sehun? Tapi wajahnya terlihat tak asing.." gumam Luhan seorang diri. Karena penasaran, Luhan pun membuka kembali ponselnya dan mengambil gambar foto beserta bingkainya tersebut. Mungkin Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo dapat membantunya mengingat wanita tersebut nanti. Dia kembali melihat jam yang tertera pada ponselnya, dan sudah terhitung satu setengah jam dia menunggu pimpinan Oh Corporation ini._

 _Luhan kembali menaruh bingkai tesebut di tempat semula. Luhan kembali memperhatikan meja kerja Sehun. Yang berada di permukaan meja tersebut adalah berkas-bekas yang menumpuk di sebelah kanan meja, telepon, sebuah laptop, dan juga tempat penampung alat-alat tulis._

 _"Hoaamm..."_

 _Luhan kembali menguap saat rasa kantuknya kembali datang. Dia sangat mengantuk saat ini, dia sudah benar-benar tidak dapat menahan kantuknya. Luhan pun kembali melipat tangannya di meja dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. 'Mungkin Sehun akan datang nanti, aku tak peduli jika dia marah-marah. Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang' pikir Luhan sebelum matanya tertutup dan melekat dengan erat serasa tak ingin terbuka._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Brak!_

 _Sehun baru saja memasuki mobilnya setelah mengantarkan Seohyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia baru saja menemani Seohyun yang merajuk padanya agar di temani membeli beberapa buku-buku keperluannya. Sehun sudah mengatakan kepada Seohyun agar pergi bersama Chanyeol karena hari ini dia sangat sibuk, namun wanita satu itu tak mau mendengarkannya. Akibatnya, Sehun harus membatalkan pertemuannya dengan para kepala bagian perusahaannya. Dan dia baru saja mengantar Seohyun untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan segera berangkat menuju tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada sebagai seorang mahasiswa._

 _Sehun memijat pelan keningnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Waktunya terbuang begitu saja demi menemani Seohyun. Namun dia tak menyesalinya karena sudah terhitung lama sekali dia tidak hang out bersama wanita-nya tersebut. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi tersimpan rapi di atas dashboard mobilnya. Dia menemukan beberapa email masuk dan ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari asistennya, dan tertera satu buah pesan di sana. Sehun pun membuka pesan tersebut karena penasaran dengan isinya._

 _From : Jung Eun Byul_

 _Presdir Oh maafkan aku telah menganggu mu, dimana anda sekarang? Pimpinan Xi Corporation sedang menunggu anda sedari tadi. Dia sudah menunggu anda selama satu jam lebih. Apakah anda melupakan janji pertemuan anda lagi? Saya sudah membuatkannya secangkir coklat panas dan dia masih menunggu anda sampai sekarang. Apa yang perlu saya lakukan atau katakan kepadanya?_

 _Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Sehun menepuk dahinya. Dia bahkan melupakan janjinya dengan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Dia bisa mati di tangan Kris. Dan tertera sekali bahwa pesan tersebut sampai ke ponselnya dua jam yang lalu. Berarti Luhan sudah menunggunya selama tiga jam lebih? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan pertemuannya yang satu ini._

 _Sehun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan memacunya dalam kecepatan penuh berharap dia dapat sampai ke kantornya dalam waktu secepat mungkin. Selama di perjalanan dia mencoba mencari kontak asistennya tersebut dan menghubunginya._

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..._

 _"Yeoboseo.."_

 _"Noona apakah Luhan masih berada di sana?"_

 _"Ya. Dia sudah menunggu mu selama tiga jam lebih dan dia tak sedikit pun berniat meninggalkan ruangan mu yang sangat membosankan itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?"_

 _"Seohyun meminta ku untuk menemaninya mencari buku-buku yang di perlukannya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dan jagalah Luhan sampai aku sampai." Ucap Sehun terakhir kali dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka._

 _Dia memacu secepat mungkin mobilnya dan betapa beruntungnya dia karena bisa sampai di kantornya pada waktu yan sangat cepat. Saat sampai di depan lobby Oh Corporation, Sehun langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu valley yang bekerja di perusahaanya tersebut._

 _Sehun langsung menuju lift khusus yang langsung membawanya pada lantai dimana ruangannya berada. Sehun sedikit berlari saat menghampiri meja yang sedang di singgahi oleh seorang wanita sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan name tag "Jung Eun Byul" yang menempel pada bagian depan meja._

 _"Noona, Luhan masih berada di dalam?" tanya Sehun mengagetkan asistennya tersebut._

 _"Oh, ah, ya. Dia masih di dalam. Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar kaca komputer._

 _"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada mu nanti.." gumam Sehun seraya berlari memasuki ruangannya._

 _Saat kembali menutup pintu kaca antara ruangannya dengan ruangan luar, mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan yang di buatnya. Sehun tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang menempati mejanya saat ini. Dia segera berjalan menuju mejanya tersebut, berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak membangunkan pria mungil yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya._

 _Saat sampai di depan tubuh Luhan, Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung dagunya. Tak ada yang terlewat sedikit pun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengambil bingkai kecil yang tergeletak di pojok kanan mejanya._

 _"Melihat mu membuat ku teringat akan Ellen. Bagaimana bisa kau sangat mirip dengannya?" tanya Sehun seraya membandingkan wajah Luhan dengan wajah seseorang yang berada pada bingkai tersebut._

 _"Apakah kau memiliki hubungan darah dengannya? Atau apakah kau reinkarnasi Ellen?"_

 _"Aku sangat merindukannya. Apakah salah jika aku menganggap mu sebagai Ellen?" tanya Sehun lagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Sehun mulai membelai wajah Luhan seraya memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah Luhan._

 _"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan Ellen-ku. Tapi kau berbeda dengannya. Aku tau akan hal itu. Kau sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan mu dan aku sudah mengetahui kepribadian mu, itu mengagumkan." Gumam Sehun dengan kekehannya setelah menyadari betapa konyolnya dirinya._

 _"Apakah aku bisa menaklukkan mu? Dan menjadikan kau kekasih ku?" tanya Sehun lagi kepada dirinya dan selama sepersekian detik termenung. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan?_

 _Sehun pun kembali terkekeh menyadari dirinya yang begitu terlihat bodoh dan konyol karena berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tertidur. Sehun kembali menaruh bingkai kecil yang berada di tangannya ke tempat semula dengan perlahan. Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi seraya menatap lama bingkai kecil tersebut sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makhluk sungguhan yang berada di depannya saat ini._

 _"Baiklah aku meminta maaf kepada mu karena telah membuat mu menunggu begitu lama. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan membiarkan kau tidur dengan nyaman dan tentram di ruangan ku. Kau harus berbangga hati Xi Luhan, karena tak pernah ada seorang pun yang memasuki ruangan pribadi ku kecuali diri ku sendiri. Oh, ya, dan mungkin beberapa tukang reparasi..." Gumam Sehun seraya mengecup lama kening Luhan._

 _Setelah mengecup kening Luhan, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dengan sangat perlahan. Luhan menggeliat merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Sehun. Namun Luhan kembali menyamankan tidurnya dalam pelukan Sehun, dia mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher Sehun yang membuat Sehun tersenyum._

 _"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan saat tertidur seperti ini? Aku rasa inilah yang membuat ku tak tahan menyerang mu pada saat di hotel ku waktu itu. Maaf kan aku atas kejadian waktu itu." Gumam Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya._

 _Sehun mulai menjalankan kakinya perlahan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik yang di pesannya langsung kepada pengrajin terkenal di Spanyol. Sehun mulai membuka pintu tersebut dan memasukinya. Dia langsung menuju sebuah kasur yang berukuran sangat besar untuk di singgahi seorang diri dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan di sana. Sehun juga menarik selimut tebal yang sangat halus tersebut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Luhan._

 _Setelah memastikan Luhan nyaman dalam tidurnya, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan pribadinya tersebut. Tak lupa dia meninggalkan kecupan hangat pada kening Luhan._

..

..

..

..

..

 **tbc**

 **Ini flashbacknya emang sengaja aku potong gt ya dan kalo misalkan kalian gasuka atau gimana maaf ya..**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Previous_**

 _"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan saat tertidur seperti ini? Aku rasa inilah yang membuat ku tak tahan menyerang mu pada saat di hotel ku waktu itu. Maaf kan aku atas kejadian waktu itu." Gumam Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya._

 _Sehun mulai menjalankan kakinya perlahan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik yang di pesannya langsung kepada pengrajin terkenal Spanyol. Sehun mulai membuka pintu tersebut dan memasukinya. Dia langsung menuju sebuah kasur yang berukuran sangat besar untuk di singgahi seorang diri dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan di sana. Sehun juga menarik selimut tebal yang sangat halus tersebut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Luhan._

 _Setelah memastikan Luhan nyaman dalam tidurnya, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan pribadinya tersebut. Tak lupa dia meninggalkan kecupan hangat pada kening Luhan._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"I dont care you are my mate or not. Because the outside of it all, you are what I always strive for." -Anonymous

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _Langit sudah kembali gelap. Matahari mulai meninggalkan bagian belahan bumi yang baru saja di singgahinya dan berpindah tempat ke belahan bumi yang lain. Malam hari ini begitu pekat. Hanya ada bulan seorang diri yang menerangi belahan bumi yang di tinggalkan matahari di angkasa sana, seakan-akan bintang tak mau menemani para manusia yang masih saja beraktivitas di bawahnya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah beberapa jam yang di isinya dengan pandangan gelap dan dengkuran._

 _"Eungghh..." lenguh Luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam._

 _Dia mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah diam tak menjalankan tugas sebagaimana mestinya. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya langsung terbuka saat menyadari ada yang aneh pada sekitarnya._

 _"Ini bukan aroma kamar ku.." gumam Luhan seorang diri._

 _"Bukan juga Mama.."_

 _"Bukan juga Baekhyun.." lanjut Luhan masih dengan keadaan dirinya yang terbaring di atas kasur yang sangat empuk seraya menciumi aroma selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Bukan Kyungsoo dan Kris tak beraroma seperti ini."_

 _"Tapi aku suka aroma ini. Membuat ku nyaman."_

 _Luhan langsung terbangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya saat ini. Luhan pun langsung bangkit meninggalkan kasur empuk tesebut dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah pintu yang ada dalam pandangannya._

 _'Apakah aku sedang di culik? Lagi?' batin Luhan dalam hatinya._

 _Setelah memegang gagang pintu tersebut, Luhan membukanya dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah pintu terbuka sedikit, Luhan memasukkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh begitu menyadari bahwa dia sudah salah memasuki pintu. Pintu yang di bukanya merupakan pembatas antara ruangan dengan kasur besar nan empuk tesebut dengan ruangan yang berisi sebuah bak mandi besar dan sebuah lemari kaca yang menyimpan beberapa pakaian di sana. Untuk apa dia membuka pintu tesebut dengan sangat hati-hati jika yang akan di temukannya hanyalah benda-benda tak bergerak?_

 _Luhan pun kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada daun pintu tersebut. Matanya mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sangat asing baginya. Dia sedang mencari celah untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan akhirnya Luhan menemukan sebuah pintu yang tak asing baginya. Pintu berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik yang pernah di lihatnya. Luhan pun berlari kecil menuju pintu tersebut dan bersiap membuka pintu tersebut._

 _Namun sebelum tangannya membuat gerakan memutar agar pintu tersebut terbuka, Luhan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah kasur besar yang baru saja menampung tubuhnya. Luhan kembali menghampiri kasur tersebut dan mendudukinya. Dia kembali mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut dan menghirup dalam aromanya._

 _"Entah apa nama aroma mu tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan menanyakannya kepada pemilik mu apa yang di pakainya untuk mencuci mu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat sangat menyukainya. Apakah aku sudah gila hingga berbicara dengan selimut?" gumam Luhan seorang diri dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya._

 _"Baiklah aku harus keluar sekarang." Gumam Luhan kembali dan segera berjalan menuju pintu berwarna putih tersebut._

 _Cklek!_

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _"Ah selamat malam Sehun-ssi..." gumam Luhan canggung. Dia seperti sedang tertangkap basah saat ini. Dia merasa sangat malu._

 _"Apakah tidur mu nyenyak Luhan-ssi?" tanya Sehun setelah menjauhkan kacamatanya dari tulang hidungnya dan menaruhnya di meja dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada seseorang di seberangnya._

 _"Ya aku sangat menikmatinya Sehun-ssi, tapi bagaimana bisa aku terbangun di dalam ruangan itu karena seingat ku sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur aku sedang duduk di kursi mu.."_

 _Mendengar apa yang di katakan Luhan, Sehun pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan. Mata tajamnya fokus tertuju pada kedua bola mata berwarna coklat muda yang sedang menggenang air menandakan sekali bahwa orang tersebut baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan pun menahan nafasnya, entah bagaimana Sehun terlihat menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang lengannya di lipatnya sampai siku._

 _"Aku yang membawa mu ke ruangan ku Luhan, ah apakah boleh jika aku hanya memanggil mu Luhan?" tanya Sehun setelah sampai tepat beberapa senti di depan Luhan. Tubuh jenjang Sehun membuat Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut._

 _"Ah ya tentu saja Sehun-ssi..."_

 _"Panggil Sehun saja Lu.. jadi apa yang membuat mu dating kesini?"_

 _Apa yang di tanyakan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali teringat apa tujuannya mengunjungi Oh Corporation. Dia berlari pelan menuju kumpulan sofa-sofa yang tadi di huninya dan membuka isi tas tangannya. Sehun pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di salah satu sofanya._

 _"Aku kemari karena ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani Sehun.. berkas tentang kerja sama antar Xi Corporation dengan Oh Corporation." Gumam Luhan pelan seraya memberikan beberapa lembar berkas kepada Sehun yang sekarang sedang sibuk membaca tiap kata yang tertera pada lembaran kertas tersebut._

 _"Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengambil pulpen yang terletak di saku kemejanya dan mulai menorehkan tanda tangannya pada beberapa bagian dari lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menyuruh para karyawan baru ku untuk mengantarnya karena ini termasuk berkas penting, aku juga tidak bisa menyuruh atau meminta tolong kepada Yifan atau pun Paman Zhang untuk mengantarnya karena mereka punya urusan masing-masing. Jadi aku yang harus mengantarnya.."_

 _"Dan kau harus tau bahwa aku sudah menunggu mu selama berjam-jam Sehun-ssi. Kau yang membuat janji pukul sebelas siang dan aku baru melihat mu pukul delapan malam. Jahat sekali kau membuat ku menunggu selama sembilan jam." Gerutu Luhan seraya mengambil kembali berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut._

 _"Baiklah maaf kan aku.. ini semua memang salah ku.."_

 _""Karena aku merupakan manusia yang baik, aku akan memaafkan mu tapi lain kali aku tak akan menunggu mu sampai selama itu Sehun. Kau membuang banyak waktu berharga ku dan-..."_

 _Kruyuukk..._

 _"-menunggu membuat ku lapar..." celoteh Luhan panjang lebar yang terpotong dengan raungan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang meminta untuk segera di beri makan dan di akhiri dengan cengiran khas anak kecilnya._

 _"Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan mentraktir mu makan malam ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun setelah mengakhiri kekehannya melihat kekonyolan yang di buat oleh Luhan._

 _"Kau baik sekali Sehun-ssi.. aku tak mungkin menolaknya." Gumam Luhan seraya merapikan kembali tas tangannya dan Sehun pun kembali bangkit, berjalan menuju meja kebesarannya untuk merapikan beberapa berkas yang baru saja di kerjakannya._

 _"Uhmm Sehun.." panggil Luhan pelan dengan tampang paniknya._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Apakah kau melihat ponsel ku? Aku tak menemukannya dan aku lupa menaruhnya dimana..." ucap Luhan kembali dengan cengirannya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini._

 _"Apakah ini ponsel mu?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjukkan benda persegi panjang dengan warna silver metalik yang sangat familiar di mata Luhan. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Tadi ada beberapa panggilan dengan nama Mama, Baekhyunie, dan juga Kyungie. Aku mengangkat panggilan dengan nama Baekhyunie karena dia menghubungi mu tak henti-henti dan itu mengganggu ku." Gumam Sehun seraya berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang juga sudah berdiri menunggunya._

 _"Apa yang di bicarakannya?" tanya Luhan setelah tangannya menerima benda persegi panjang tersebut dari tangan Sehun._

 _"Saat aku mengangkatnya mungkin dia mengira bahwa kau yang mengangkatnya dan berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti sampai aku mengeluarkan suara ku dan dia langsung terdiam seperti terkejut dan menanyakan keberadaan mu." Gumam Sehun kembali seraya berjalan menuju pintu kaca pembatas antara ruangannya dengan ruangan lain dengan Luhan di sampingnya._

 _"Dan kau menjawab?" tanya Luhan penasaran._

 _"Kau sedang tertidur di kamar ku. Dan dia kembali berteriak, menyuruhku menjaga mu, dan mematikan panggilannya."_

 _Luhan pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun pasti akan berfikir macam-macam tentangnya dan Sehun. Mungkin dia harus menyiapkan beberapa jawaban untuk banyaknya pertanyaan Baekhyun saat dia sampai di rumahnya nanti_

 _Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan dirinya yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Sehun pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipisnya. Masih terlihat seorang wanita yang membawakan Luhan coklat panas tadi yang masih saja sibuk dengan layar komputernya. Tapi wanita tersebut menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan yang membuatnya berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya._

 _"Selamat malam Presdir Oh, selamat malam Presdir Xi..."_

 _"Selamat malam juga untuk mu Eun Byul-ssi.." gumam Luhan dengan cengiran lebarnya setelah membaca name tag yang tertempel pada sisi kanan meja wanita tersebut._

 _"Ya selamat malam Noona.. ini sudah malam kau harus pulang Noona..."_

 _"Ya tentu saja Presdir Oh, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus.."_

 _"Baiklah aku akan keluar lebih dulu, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan perkerjaan mu Noona.."_

 _"Ya Presdir Oh.. hati-hati dijalan..."_

 _Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan baik Luhan maupun Sehun, mereka kembali berjalan pelan menuju pintu lift yang terbuka. Mereka memasukinya dan Luhan melambaikan tangannya kepada wanita dengan name tag 'Jung Eun Byul' tersebut yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyuman yang juga membalas lambaian tangannya sampai pintu lift benar-benar tertutup rapat._

 _"Kau memanggilnya Noona? Apakah dia saudara mu?" tanya Luhan pelan yang penasaran dengan wanita pengantar coklat panasnya tadi._

 _"Tidak.. tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Noona ku sendiri. Dia sudah berkeluarga." Jawab Sehun seraya menatap Luhan._

 _Luhan pun hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan yang menandakan bahwa dia mengerti dan dia menjadi canggung saat Sehun menatap tepat pada kedua bola matanya. Luhan pun memutuskan pandangan mereka dan mulai membalas beberapa pesan dari Mama dan juga Baekhyun yang mulai penasaran dengan siapa yang tadi menjawab panggilannya._

 _Ting!_

 _Pintu lift berbunyi menandakan mereka sudah sampai pada lantai lobby Oh Corporation, baik Luhan maupun Sehun pun segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan ada beberapa karyawan Sehun yang menyambutnya yang hanya di balas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Sehun. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum saat beberapa karyawan tersebut tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Saat sampai di depan pintu utama Oh Corporation, salah seorang valley sudah membukakan pintu pengemudi Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam metalik tersebut untuk pimpinannya. Tetapi Sehun melewatinya dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang agar Luhan bisa memasukinya. Tapi, Luhan masih terdiam di depan pintu utama Oh Corporation dengan pandangan bingungnya._

 _"Masuklah Lu.."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan mobil ku?" tanya Luhan seraya berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun._

 _"Besok pagi mobil mu akan sampai di halaman rumah mu." Gumam Sehun seraya mempersilahkan Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum pintu tertutup, Luhan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Sehun dan Sehun pun kembali memberikan kunci mobil tersebut kepada salah satu pekerjanya._

 _"Tanyakan alamat pimpinan Xi Corporation kepada asisten ku.. dan aku akan memberikan bonus kepada mu besok." Ucap Sehun sebelum dirinya menutup pintu mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi pelataran Oh Corporation._

 _Dan malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat berkesan menurut Luhan, dia mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Dan terkadang terbesit beberapa pertanyaan tentang Sehun di kepalanya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa bersikap sebaik itu kepadanya padahal di pertemuan pertamanya, Sehun bahkan ingin menjebol lubang berharganya. Apakah Sehun memiliki dua kepribadian? Atau apakah Sehun memiliki penyakit kronis yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja sehingga dia ingin berbuat baik kepada siapapun?_

 _Entahlah, ini semua membuatnya bingung.._

 **Flashback Off**

..

..

..

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hm? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Mama.." panggil Luhan dengan nada manjanya. Dia bahkan sudah memeluk lengan Mamanya saat ini.

"Apa yang mengganggu fikiran mu, Lu?" tanya Mama Luhan seraya mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Jangan marah pada ku setelah aku memberitahu mu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan saat ini, janji?" tanya Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Mamanya seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah aku berjanji.."

"Bagaimana perasaan mu jika aku menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Luhan pelan dan tersirat keraguan di pertanyaan singkatnya tersebut.

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku tak tau apakah aku benar-benar seorang lelaki sejati atau bukan. Tapi Baba selalu berkata pada ku bahwa aku merupakan lelaki sejati yang akan selalu menjaga mu dengan segenap hati ku. Tapi sepertinya aku tak menyukai wanita seperti kebanyakan pria sejati di luar sana. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap menjaga mu dengan segala yang aku punya pada diri ku. Aku akan selalu menjaga mu, aku akan selalu menjaga mu.. tapi apakah bisa aku di sebut sebagai laki-laki sejati seperti yang Baba inginkan? Aku rasa aku telah mengecewakannya.. mungkin saja Baba sedang menatap ku kecewa saat ini.." gumam Luhan pelan yang di akhirinya dengan turunnya setetes air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

Mama Luhan pun turut menangis dan mengusap pelan rambut Luhan. Entah respon apa yang harus dia berikan kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang sedang di alami anaknya saat ini. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Luhan yang menyukai wanita atau menyukai laki-laki. Yang membuatnya menangis adalah kata-kata yang telah di lontarkan bibir mungil anaknya itu sangat sangat mengharukan baginya.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah menjadi dewasa, tapi Mama Luhan tak pernah merasa khawatir akan kehilangan putra kecilnya karena dia yakin Luhan akan tetap sama dengan Luhan yang mana pun. Luhan yang sedang berada di pelukannya saat ini akan tetap sama dengan Luhan yang sembilan belas tahun lalu ada di dekapannya. Luhannya akan tetap menjadi Luhannya. Luhan yang akan selalu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya, Luhan yang akan selalu menampilkan sisi tegarnya dan menyembunyikan sisi rapuhnya, Luhan yang selalu menutupi kekurangannya dengan segala yang tingkah konyolnya, Luhan yang akan selalu menjaga Mamanya, Luhan yang akan selalu menyebarkan perasaan bahagia pada setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya, Luhan yang menyukai wanita ataupun lelaki itu sama saja di matanya. Luhannya akan tetap menjadi Luhannya.

..

..

..

Hari telah berganti pagi saat Luhan membuka matanya. Cahaya mentari mulai mengintip dirinya melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna coklat tua di kamarnya. Luhan mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, dia menggeser pintu kaca tersebut dan berjalan pelan seraya memperhatikan beberapa burung yang berkeliaran di dalam jangkauan matanya. Dia mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melakukan beberapa peregangan pada tubuhnya. Udara pagi memang sangat menyegarkan.

Luhan kembali memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memasang berada di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Dia harus bersiap sekarang karena beberapa jam lagi, dia akan menjadi sangat sibuk dengan segala urusan pembukaan cabang barunya hari ini. Dia sudah berdoa kepada Tuhan agar segala yang telah di persiapkannya hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan kemarin lusa dia kembali ke Busan untuk sekedar mengunjungi makam mendiang Babanya dan juga mendoakan serta meminta restu kepada Babanya tentang perihal pembukaan cabang barunya tersebut. Dan sekarang dia sudah siap dengan tampilannya.

"Kau sangatlah tampan, Lu..." gumam Luhan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau bisa Lu. Kau harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau bisa sehebat Baba mu.. aku tau kau bisa..." gumam Luhan kembali menyemangati dirinya seraya membenarkan letak dasinya.

Setelah merasa tampilannya benar-benar sudah terlihat sempurna, Luhan mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju suatu ruangan dengan sebuah meja besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Sudah terlihat semua penghuni rumah yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut berkumpul menunggu Luhan agar mereka bisa cepat mengisi perut mereka di pagi hari.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Lu, cepatlah aku sudah lapar.." seru Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan mulai memasuki ruangan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya dan beralih mengecup pipi Mamanya.

"Cepatlah makan kita harus bersiap.." gumam Mama Luhan setelah berhasil membalas kecupan Luhan.

"Tapi Lu..."

"Ya Kyungie?" tanya Luhan seraya menyuapkan sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau memakai pakaian seformal itu? Bukankah acaranya nanti malam?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit mengejek dan berusaha menahan tawanya saat ini.

"Atau.. Apakah kami yang salah melihat waktu?" tambah Baekhyun yang membuat tawa semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut keluar begitu saja.

Sepertinya Luhan terlalu bersemangat saat ini.

..

..

..

"Tidak tidak dengarkan aku Lu, kita sudah menyiapkan ini semua dengan sangat matang dan cobalah untuk meredakan kegugupan mu itu.. kau pasti bisa, ok?" ucap Kris mulai menenangkan Luhan yang saat ini seperti sedang demam panggung.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan merasa gugup saat ini. Rasa gugup ini terlalu berlebihan ketimbang saat pembukaan Xi Corporation di Busan dulu. Dia juga sudah sering menjadi pemeran utama saat berlangsungnya rapat-rapat biasa maupun rapat penting lainnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gugup saat ini. Semalam dia sudah menghafal segala yang harus dikatakannya hari ini di bantu oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merelakan waktu istirahat mereka untuk menemani Luhan, dan Luhan berharap apa yang dihafal mati-matian olehnya semalam tidak kabur dari otaknya dan menghianati dirinya. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sampai melupakan runtutan kata-kata majemuk tersebut.

"Shit! Baiklah baiklah aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat kacau saat ini..." gumam Luhan di selipi dengan umpatannya seraya menatap mata Kris.

"..baiklah Yifan aku bisa melewatinya ok? Aku pasti bisa, aku tak akan mengacau hari ini." Lanjut Luhan saat melihat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya kareana mendengar umpatannya.

Kris pun tersenyum tipis seraya mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jasnya saat ini. Terkadang Luhan berfikir apakah matanya atau mata para wanita diluaran sana yang salah. Bagaimana bisa Kris masih melajang sampai sekarang? Bahkan senyuman tipisnya itu pun dapat membuat Luhan menjadi sangat tenang dan dapat meredakan kegugupannya.

"Aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar dan kau harus keluar sekarang Lu.. sudah ada beberapa tamu yang memasuki pelataran. Cepatlah..." seru Kris seraya menarik tangan Luhan agar bangkit dari duduknya dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan rapat kecil tersebut. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Luhan pasti akan tetap merasa gugup karena banyak sekali rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang akan datang. Bahkan Luhan turut mengundang rekannya yang berada di Busan, dan tentu juga rekan-rekan terdekat Babanya.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan terbesar di kantor barunya yang sudah terlihat perwakilan dari beberapa tamu undangannya yang sedang mencicipi berbagai makanan yang di sediakan olehnya seraya berbincang satu sama lain. Luhan mulai menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata ucapan terima kasihnya karena sudah mau menghadiri acaranya tersebut seraya menjabat tangan mereka.

Setelah menyapa para tamunya, Luhan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Paman Zhang, dan Mamanya berada. Mereka sedang menyambut para tamu yang baru saja datang. Luhan pun berlari kecil mendekati Paman Zhang seraya menjabat ataupun menyapa dan mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk menduduki kursi yang telah di sediakannya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harus bersiap sekarang.." ucap Mama Luhan seraya menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan pun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Mamanya yang membawa dirinya entah kemana untuk segera bersiap dan membuka acara tersebut.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Paman Zhang hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu mereka dan kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka, sampai datanglah dua orang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas formal dengan wajah mereka yang tak asing baik bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, maupun Paman Zhang.

"Yeollie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini merupakan Chanyeol, teman satu universitasnya dan juga orang yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini.

"Oh, hai Baek.. aku kesini karena undangan Xi Corporation." Jawab Chanyeol singkat seraya menjabat tangan Paman Zhang.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol datang kesini karena dia pemimpin atau mungkin calon pimpinan Park Corporation, bodoh." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh seperti itu.. aku baru mengetahuinya.. Oh, ya, silahkan masuk Yeollie dan juga kau.."

"Kai." Ucap pria yang datang bersama Chanyeol tadi.

"Ya silahkan masuk Kai..." ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Paman Zhang hanya memberikan senyum mereka.

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol pun langsung memasuki ruangan besar nan luas tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju ke arah pojok kanan ruangan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kai sengaja memilih tempat tersebut karena saat ini mereka sedang malas untuk berbincang dengan para rekan mereka yang mungkin juga sedang berada di sini saat ini. Dan juga, mereka memilih spot ini karena dia yakin satu teman mereka yang belum datang tersebut tidak akan mau berada di tengah keramaian, dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu yakin apakah teman mereka tersebut akan benar-benar datang atau tidak.

..

..

..

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Ya, masuk." Gumam Sehun yang masih saja fokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang sedang di tanda tanganinya. Dia hanya melakukan hal monoton seperti itu sedari dia mulai memasuki ruangannya, di temani oleh secangkir americano dan iringan musik klasik yang di keluarkan oleh ponselnya. Sehun akan sangat betah berlama-lama di ruangannya jika ada secangkir americano yang menemaninya. Seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu waktu mu Presdir Oh. Tetapi, aku akan membacakan jadwal pertemuan mu malam ini." Ucap wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan selembar note di tangannya.

Mendengar ucapan asistennya, Sehun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang penuh tulisan tersebut dan membalikkan kursinya. Langit mulai terlihat lebih gelap dari beberapa saat sebelumnya. Matahari mulai kembali ke peradabannya. Sehun sedikit memijat keningnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu delapan jam di ruangannya ini. Dia bahkan melupakan waktu makan siangnya. Seperti inilah Sehun jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasih hidupnya, para dokumen-dokumen dari kertas yang berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan kata yang terdapat dalam dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mulai berdemo dan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang sedikit memalukan bagi Sehun karena ada sekretaris pribadinya yang berada di depannya saat ini. Sehun kembali membalikkan kursinya dan mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh wanita yang sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, kau harus mengisi perut mu dulu Presdir Oh..."

"Hmm..."

"Baiklah, kau hanya memiliki satu pertemuan lagi Presdir Oh.. Xi Corporation membuka cabang barunya hari ini, dia mengundang mu dan aku sudah menaruh undangannya di atas meja mu minggu kemarin. Hanya sebuah acara pembukaan cabang baru. Apakah kau akan menghadirinya? Jika tidak, Choi Dae Eul yang akan menghadirinya sebagai pengganti diri mu."

"Xi Corporation?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Ya, Presdir Oh…"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan ku sebelumnya?"

"Aku sudah menaruh undangannya di atas meja mu."

"Aku akan menghadirinya…"

"Apakah anda yakin? Xi Corporation hanya menggelar acara pesta pembukaan cabang baru mereka."

"Apakah salah jika aku menghadirinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Presdir Oh, tapi tak biasanya anda seperti ini... tapi tentu saja anda bisa menghadirinya, kau bisa berangkat sekarang karena acara akan di mulai dalam tiga puluh menit. Aku akan merapikan ruangan mu…"

"Baiklah terima kasih Noona… kau bisa langsung pulang setelah merapikan ruangan ku."

"Ya, Presdir Oh…"

Setelah berbicara kepada Sehun, wanita tersebut langsung berlari pelan mengambil jas Sehun yang tersampir pada gantungan tunggal yang terletak di dekat pintu. Setelah mengambilnya, wanita tersebut langsung memakaikannya kepada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa sampai kau ingin menghadiri acara pembukaan cabang baru Xi Corporation, Sehunna?" tanya seorang wanita dengan name tag 'Jung Eun Byul' yang menempel pada pakiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghadirinya…" gumam Sehun dengan nada santainya. Sekarang mereka sudah bukan dalam mode antara seorang Presdir dengan sekretarisnya lagi. Tetapi lebih tepat seperti seorang kakak beradik yang mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan Xi Luhan?" Tanya Eunbyul pelan, dia takut Sehun merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunbyul, Sehun segera mengambil sebuah bingkai kecil yang terlihat di pojok kanan mejanya. Dia mengambilnya setelah jas hitam tersebut melekat pada tubuh tegapnya.

"Apakah kau pernah memperhatikan wanita ini?" Tanya Sehun kepada Eunbyul seraya menunjukkan bagian depan bingkai tersebut yang menunjukkan sosok wanita muda dengan senyum manisnya.

Eunbyul hanya memberikan anggukkan kepalanya kepada Sehun tanda bahwa dia pernah atau bahkan sering memperhatikan sosok wanita yang terekam dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Tidakkah dia terlihat seperti Luhan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh my God! Apakah itu Luhan saat dia masih remaja dengan rambut sebahunya? Dia terlihat sangat cantik Sehunna…"

"Ini bukan Luhan, Noona.. dia teman kecil ku…" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sama?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi sudah sangat jelas mereka merupakan orang yang berbeda. Baiklah sudah cukup cerita panjang ku. Aku berangkat sekarang. Bye Noona…" gumam Sehun seraya menaruh kembali bingkai yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

Sedangkan wanita ber name tag 'Jung Eun Byul' tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat? Ku rasa kau sangat cocok berdampingan dengan Luhan. Jangan lupa beri makan cacing-cacing di perut mu terlebih dahulu dan hati-hati di jalan Sehunaa…"

".. Ah ya! Dan jangan lupa belikan se-bucket bunga untuknya Sehunna..." seru Eunbyul.

Mendengar apa yang Noonanya katakan, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seraya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat bersemangat saat ini.

Langkah kaki Sehun membawanya dengan cepat menuju ke mobil hitam metalik miliknya. Sehun langsung memasuki mobil tersebut dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Lamborghini Reventonnya tersebut membelah keramaian kota Seoul yang masih saja di padati para manusia dengan berbagai aktivitas mereka. Tentu saja Sehun akan mengabaikan mereka dan memilih berhenti pada salah satu toko bunga ternama yang akan membantunya memilih se-bucket bunga untuk seseorang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Setelah mendapatkan se-bucket bunga seperti yang di inginkannya, Sehun kembali melaju Lamborghini Reventonnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesekali Sehun tersenyum menatap bucket bunga yang mengisi kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Entah perasaan apa yang membuanya berfikiran membeli bunga tersebut untuk Luhan.

Tak lama mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut berhasil memasuki pelataran gedung Xi Corporation yang sepanjang jalannya sudah di penuhi karangan bunga dari berbagai rekan kerja Xi Corporation. Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu valley yang sedang duduk di balik meja khususnya karena memang sekarang para valley tersebut sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka karena sebagian tamu undangan sudah datang sedari tadi. Mereka hanya harus menunggu acara selesai dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka kembali lagi nanti.

"Thank you…" gumam Sehun singkat dan langsung berjalan memasuki gedung dengan se-bucket bunga mawar putih di genggamannya.

Saat dia memasuki lobby, Sehun langsung di hampiri oleh seorang wanita yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke ruangan dimana acara berlangsung. Saat memasuki ruangan, acara pembukaan tersebut sudah di mulai dan Luhan sudah mulai menyambut para tamunya dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai penyambutannya. Melihat Luhan yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan rambut coklat madunya yang di buat tidak mengenai keningnya membuat Luhan tampak berbeda saat ini. Namun senyuman dan cengirannya tak berubah sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Dia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung berhenti karena terlalu larut memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun mulai memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan segala macam perhatiannya dan tentu saja dengan bucket bunga di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Luhan yang berada di atas podium pun mulai menyadari kedatangan Sehun yang memperhatikannya dari arah pintu masuk. Kedatangan Sehun tak ayal membuat Luhan menjadi gugup padaha tadi dia sudah bisa mengandalikan dirinya. Luhan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun demi kelancaraan acaranya kali ini.

Luhan terus berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun sampai berakhirnya penyambutan darinya. Luhan kembali turun dari podium dengan tepuk tangan yang memenuhi seisi ruangan karena rasa bangga dan turut bersuka cita mereka atas apa yang sudah luhan raih saat ini.

Acara terus berlanjut sampai tiba saatnya waktu berdansa yang memang sengaja di masukan oleh Luhan ke dalam daftar acara karena Luhan mengundang para tamunya dengan pasangannya agar mereka bisa sedikit bersenang-senang di acaranya ini. Luhan pun langsung berbaur dengan para tamunya. Dia mulai membicarakan beberapa hal kepada para tamunya dan agar mereka menikmati acara pembukaannya tersebut.

Luhan terus saja menyapa para tamunya sampai dia berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di bagian yang agak menjorok ke pojok ruangan dengan satu tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam Sehun-ssi… kenapa kau hanya terdiam di sini? Apakah kau tak mau menikmati acaranya?" Tanya Luhan memulai percakapan mereka dengan nada ramahnya.

"Selamat malam Luhan-ssi… selamat atas pembukaan cabang baru mu ini." Gumam Sehun seraya memberikan bucket bunganya kepada Luhan dengan canggungnya.

Tidak tau kah kalian bahwa sedari tadi Sehun memikirkan bahwa dia harus memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Luhan atau membuangnya karena setelah memperhatikan para tamu undangan Luhan, tak ada yang memberikan Luhan bunga ataupun hal lainnya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sangat konyol saat ini.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Sehun-ssi… ku kira kau tak akan datang malam ini." Ucap Luhan seraya menerima bunga pemberian Sehun. Entah mengapa hati Luhan merasa sangat senang, dia juga mulai merasakan pipinya mulai memanas saat ini. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa aku tak datang? Bukankah kau mengundang ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dia merasa senang saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat terkejuat dan tersipu malu saat menerima bunga pemberiannya.

"Sehunna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar memotong percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Terlihat Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan seorang pria yang lebih kecil di sampingnya.

"Datang menghadiri acara pembukaan cabang baru Xi Corporation." Gumam Sehun singkat.

"Kau? Menghadiri acara pembukaan cabang baru seperti ini? Aneh sekali.. apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang kening Sehun memastikan keadaan Sehun saat ini. Dia dan Kai memang menunggu kehadiran pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut namun baik dirinya maupun Kai tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan benar-benar datang. Sehun bahkan tak mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu rekan terpenting Oh Corporation. Tapi entah mengapa Sehun benar-benar datang ke acara pembukaan cabang baru Xi Corporation saat ini.

"Kau bisa menjauhkan tangan mu dari kening ku sekarang juga. Kenapa semua orang terlihat ragu saat aku mendatangi acara ini." Gumam Sehun jengah. Dirinya sudah cukup jengah dengan sikap orang-orang yang meragukannya. Sedari tadi juga ada beberapa rekan kerjanya yang turut mendatangi acara tersebut dan menanyai dirinya seperti terlihat benar-benar meragukan Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah… hey, bukan kah ini instrument lagu I'll be yang di bawakan oleh Edwin McCain?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari sebuah instrument yang memang taka sing di telinganya.

"Ya, kau benar Yeollie…" jawab Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah dimana para tamu undangan yang lain sedang berdansa. Lagu I'll be memang merupakan lagu yang pas untuk mengiringi tarian dansa yang lembut. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun pun mulai hanyut dalam suasana yang cenderung romantic tersebut.

"Bukankah pria yang bersama Chanyeol itu teman mu?" Tanya Sehun kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, dia teman ku."

"Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?"

"Mereka satu universitas… apakah kau tak mengetahuinya?"

Percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan terus berlanjut sampai seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat cukup berumur datang bersama seorang lelaki yang cukup berumur juga namun tak asing dalam pandangan Sehun.

"Oh, hai Mama, perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun pimpinan Oh Corporation dan Sehun perkenalkan ini Mama ku dan juga perkenalkan ini Paman Zhang, mungkin kau pernah melihatnya beberapa kali." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya kepada Sehun. Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan dua orang yang berada di depannya bergantian seraya menyebutkan namanya. Tipikal perkenalan formal lainnya.

Terjadi beberapa penggal percakapan di antara mereka sampai Sehun mengajak Mama Luhan untuk berdansa.

"Apakah kau mau berdansa dengan ku?" Tanya Sehun lembut dan sopan seraya menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Mama Luhan.

Mama Luhan pun tertawa kecil dan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun mulai menuntunnya ke arah kerumunan para pasangan lain yang sedang berdansa dengan sikapnya yang sangat lembut. Melihat kejadian itu, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sampai dia melihat Paman Zhang yang mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Luhan untuk berdansa. Luhan pun menerimanya dengan senang hati yang di iringi dengan tawanya.

Instrument lagu sudah berganti, Sehun dan Mama Luhan pun mulai menyelaraskan gerakan mereka. Instrument yang lembut membuat mereka bergerak lebih santai mengikuti iramanya. Mama Luhan memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kau sangat tampan Sehun-ssi…"

"Terima kasih atas pujian mu hm.."

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Mama seperti Luhan memanggil ku, Sehun-ssi…" gumam Mama Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Terjadi percakapan ringan antara Sehun dengan Mama Luhan. Mereka mulai membicarakan kebiasaan mereka yang sangat berbeda, dan membicarakan kebiasaan Luhan yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Terkadang Sehun juga mengeluarkan leluconnya yang membuat Mama Luhan tertawa dan menunjukkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Paman Zhang yang berdansa tak jauh dari mereka terus menerus memperhatikan kedua pasangan dansa yang terlihat sekali sedang menikmati waktu mereka.

"Paman apa yang mereka bicarakan?" bisik Luhan.

"Aku tak tau Lu, apakah kita harus mendekat?"

"Baiklah kita harus mendekat Paman…"

Baik Luhan dan Paman Zhang pun mulai mendekati Sehun dan Mama Luhan. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kedua orang tersebut bicarakan. Namun agar tidak ketahuan, Luhan dan Paman Zhang tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Entah apa yang membuat kedua orang tersebut penasaran atas apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Sehun dan Mama Luhan. Bagi Luhan, dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun sampai-sampai Mamanya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Hal tersebut sangat mencurigakan bagi Luhan. Tak biasanya Mamanya akan tertawa saat mendengar perkataan seseorang yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Tak lama, musik kembali berganti. Nada instrumentnya berubah menjadi lebih energic dan menyenangkan. Kedua pasangan tersebut mulai kembali menyelaraskan gerakan mereka, sampai pada tiba saatnya untuk menukar pasangan dansa mereka. Entah karena kebetulan atau takdir, Luhan menjadi berpasangan dengan Sehun dan Mama Luhan dengan Paman Zhang. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan di sana. Luhan pun tak menyangka bahwa dia akan berpasangan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Hey…" ucap Luhan canggung. Entah mengapa behadapan langsung sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuatnya sangat gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menjawab sapaan Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun terus menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan lembutnya yang membuat Luhan menjadi semakin gugup dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Luhan pun lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka sampai instrument musik kembali berganti menjadi instrument yang lebih lambat dan ini meupakan saat yang tepat untuk Sehun untuk segera memulai aksinya.

"Luhan-ssi…"

"Hmm?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Kalo kalian ngerasa alurnya kecepetan itu emang sengaja biar ga pada bosen, dan maaf banget kalo ada kata-kata yang ga nyambung terus banyak typonya. Sekian dan terima kasih**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Previous**_

 _Tak lama, musik kembali berganti. Nada instrumentnya berubah menjadi lebih energic dan menyenangkan. Kedua pasangan tersebut mulai kembali menyelaraskan gerakan mereka, sampai pada tiba saatnya untuk menukar pasangan dansa mereka. Entah karena kebetulan atau takdir, Luhan menjadi berpasangan dengan Sehun dan Mama Luhan dengan Paman Zhang. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan di sana. Luhan pun tak menyangka bahwa dia akan berpasangan dengan Oh Sehun._

 _"Hey…" ucap Luhan canggung. Entah mengapa behadapan langsung sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuatnya sangat gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah._

 _Sedangkan Sehun hanya menjawab sapaan Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun terus menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan lembutnya yang membuat Luhan menjadi semakin gugup dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Luhan pun lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka sampai instrument musik kembali berganti menjadi instrument yang lebih lambat dan ini meupakan saat yang tepat untuk Sehun untuk segera memulai aksinya._

 _"Luhan-ssi…"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Because there is no definite, me and you only doubts are trying trust" – P

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Semilir angin membelai rambut Luhan di gelapnya malam yang sunyi. Sekarang dia sedang menduduki salah satu pipa besar yang berada di atap gedung cabang barunya. Luhan langsung menuju atap setelah Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Entah apa yang membawanya kemari, tetapi yang jelas dia sedang membutuhkan udara segar saat ini. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang sunyi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Luhan teringat akan beberapa saat yang lalu saat Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mendengar perkataan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan yang juga membuat kedua pipinya menghangat. Luhan tak tau dan tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun di balik semua tindakannya. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka di acara pertemuan pemegang saham Wu Corporation, Sehun menampilkan sisi negatifnya, arogan, egois, dan tak mau mengalah. Bahkan di pertemuannya setelahnya, Sehun bahkan menginginkan lubang ketat Luhan untuk menghangatkan kejantanannya.

Tetapi saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum pertemuan mereka malam ini, Sehun sangat bersikap lembut padanya. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk tertidur di kamar pribadinya. Sehun juga mengajaknya makan bersama di restaurant kesukaan Luhan.

Semua sikap Sehun membuat otaknya bekerja dengan keras untuk menentukan bagaimana kepribadian Sehun sebenarnya. Sekarang hanya ada Sehun yang memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang telah di katakan Sehun membuatnya langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi banyak tamu undangannya hanya untuk mencerna dan memikirkan apa yang maksud Sehun dari semua perilaku dan perkatannya selama ini.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Setelah berkutat dengan segala pikirannya, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun tidaklah serius dengan kata-katanya. Yang harus dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah melupakan dan menganggapnya seperti bualan yang biasa di berikan Baekhyun untuknya. Tidak mungkin Sehun benar-benar memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, bukan?

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang taburan ribuan bintang yang berada di atas langit. Menemani bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan sinarnya. Dari ribuan bintang yang bertebran di langit, Luhan memperhatikan satu bintang yang paling terang. Dia mulai menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada di pandangan matanya. Berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya agar berfungsi seperti biasanya.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam… " Luhan terus melanjutkan hitungannya sampai terdengar ketukan sepatu yang menyentuh lantai atap gedung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat yang di keluarkan tenggorokannya.

Mendengar suara di belakangnya, Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang berdiri tegap menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Luhan singkat dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gugup saat melihat Sehun. Melihat Sehun kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat jantungnya kembali bekerja ekstra kali ini.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukkannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan hadapan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya terdiam memperhtikan Luhan yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya ke dagu Luhan dengan perlahan dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada wajah Luhan. Sehun mengarahkan wajah Luhan agar menatapnya.

Luhan mulai menaikkan wajahnya saat Sehun menyentuh lembut dagunya yang membuat dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sehun tak membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tenang seperti biasanya, namun membuatnya semakin berdetak lebih kencang dengan tempo yang cepat. Luhan berfikiran bahwa Sehun pasti dapat mendengar detak jantungnya saat ini.

Sehun memandang lama kedua bola mata Luhan yang terlihat sangat berkilauan tertimpa oleh cahaya rembulan sampai ia mulai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Gerakan Sehun terhenti saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Luhan. Sehun terdiam, menunggu respon yang akan di keluarkan Luhan. Namun, Luhan hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang terus saja menatap mata Sehun. Sehun tak bisa mengartikan pandangan Luhan, namun yang bisa di pastikannya saat ini adalah Luhan tak menolak apa yang di lakukannya saat ini.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pelan bibirnya seraya menutup kedua bola matanya. Dia memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil kepada bibir Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat. Sehun terus melancarkan aksinya sampai dia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan bibir Luhan mulai membalas lumatannya, Sehun sontak membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Luhan yang sedang menutup rapat. Sehun pun mengeringai dalam lumatannya.

Sehun kembali memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada kedua belah bibir Luhan yang juga sedang membalas lumatannya. Sehun sangatlah handal dalam hal seperti ini. Sehun terus menerus melumat kedua bibir Luhan seraya mencari celah untuk memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam. Luhan yang menyadarinya pun mulai menjauhkan kepalanya yang menyebabkan panggutan keduanya terhenti.

Luhan kembali berhadapan dengan kedua bola mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikannya. luhan hanya terdiam menatap kedua bola mata Sehun sampai Sehun mengusap lembut lelehan saliva yang berada di salah satu sudut bibir Luhan. Entah milik siapa lelehan saliva tersebut. Setelah mengusapnya, Sehun kembali tersenyum lembut menatap Luhan.

Apa yang di lakukan Sehun membuat kedua pipi Luhan memerah semerah tomat. Seakan-akan semua aliran darahnya hanya mempunyai satu titik kumpul yaitu di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Lu.." lirih Sehun pela seraya merapikan tatapan rambut Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum seraya menyentuh beberapa helaian rambutnya. Luhan terus menatap kedua bola mata Sehun sampai Sehun selesai pada pekerjaannya. Sehun kembali menatap mata Luhan dengan senyum yang masih setia melekat pada bibirnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun kembali kepada Luhan yang masih saja setia dengan kediamannya.

Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Sehun bicarakan. Luhan pun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia baru saja terlena oleh panggutan Sehun. Bahkan dia ingin sekali mengakui bahwa dia baru saja terpesona akan pesona dan ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Mungkin dia harus menggunakan cara berbeda kali ini. Luhan sangatlah unik dan aneh baginya. Tak pernah di temuinya orang seperti Luhan. Mungkin dia harus menjadi berbeda untuk mengatasi orang berbeda seperti Luhan. Sehun memundurkan langkahnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah yang berada di balik tubuhnya seraya menatap Luhan penuh dengan raut keseriusannya.

"Would you be mine?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada pastinya.

Sedangkan Luhan tetap terdiam. Dia hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun. Pikirannya sedang kosong saat ini. Dia tak bisa menerjemahkan apa yang tujuan Sehun sebenarnya. Luhan bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa masuk ke dalam perangkap Sehun begitu saja. Tak banyak dia sudah mengenal Sehun dari bebrbagai sumber, dan yang lebih banyak dia ketahui adalah bahwa Sehun merupakan tipikal orang yang tak kurang dari kata brengsek dengan segudang wanitanya. Tapi dia merasakan ketulusan Sehun yang di suguhkan Sehun lewat kedua bola matanya. Luhan sedikit goyah dalam memilih jawabannya. Namun, seorang Xi Luhan tau apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Sure!" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit bersemangat seraya menerima tangkai bunga yang di berikan Sehun.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun pun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Entah perasaan apa yang membawanya melakukan ini semua, namun Sehun benar-benar merasa menginginkan Luhan. Entah karena benar-benar menyukai Luhan atau karena dirinya masih terbayang-bayang akan teman kecilnya, Ellen.

..

..

..

"Kyungie, apakah kau melihat Luhan?"

"Tidak. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat dia sedang berdansa dengan Oh Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Dia tak mengangkatnya. Kira-kira dimana dia sekarang?" lirih Baekhyun yang sedang berfikir keras menebak dimana Luhan-nya berada sekarang.

"Sehun juga menghilang." Gumam Kai singkat yang sedang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Biarkan saja mereka untuk sementara waktu. Firasat ku mengatakan bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada ku." Ucap Baekhyun sangat yakin akan instingnya.

"Apakah kau yakin, Baek? Aku khawatir dengan Luhan."

"Kau tenang saja Kyungie, Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah besar, Kyungie. Percayalah pada ku.." gumam Baekhyun seraya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berjalan mengambil beberapa hidangan yang tentu saja di ikuti oleh kedua manusia yang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana masing-masing.

..

..

..

Malam semakin pekat dengan hembusan angina yang semakin gencar menerpa tubuh kedua insan yang sedang duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah pipa besar di atap gedung cabang baru Xi Corporation. Kedua insan tersebut merupakan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Luhan sedang sibuk dengan berbagai pikirannya yang masih saja bekerja keras untuk mencerna segala kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah di genggamannya. Sedangkan Sehun sedang sibuk memperhatikan Luhan. Dia sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatunya. Semakin di perhatikan, Luhan semakin terlihat seperti Ellen.

Setelah menyimpulkan dan mempersiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi, Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Luhan pun mengernyitkan dahinya memandang Sehun curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu Sehun-ssi?"

"Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau formal sekali? Bukankah sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, Luhan? Kau tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan Sehunnie honey bunny?" ucap Sehun menggoda Luhan yang langsung tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun pun turut tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Apakah aku harus mengubah panggilan ku kepada mu hanya karena kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang? Kau lucu sekali…" gumam Luhan yang di selingi dengan tawanya.

"Semua pasangan remaja menggunakan panggilan sayang yang berbeda kepada kekasihnya. Bahkan Suho hyung yang lebih tua dari ku pun memanggil Yixing hyung dengan panggilan sayang mereka. Apakah aku salah?"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan pun menghentikan tawanya seraya menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melipatnya serta menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sehun yang sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Luhan. Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang. Dengan kepala yang di miringkan tanda bahwa dia sedang membutuhkan jawaban dan penjelasan serta memasang wajah bingungnya dengan kedua belah bibir yang terbuka membuat Luhan sangat ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya Luhan lihat dari Sehun yang sangat dingin dan pendiam yang hanya memasang wajah datar dengan pandangan tajam yang siap menindas siapa pun yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat lucu sekali?" Tanya Luhan seraya mencubit kedua sisi pipi Sehun.

"Berhentilah menarik pipi ku, Lu.." gumam Sehun jengah.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Sehun-ssi. Tapi, benarkah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Untuk apa kau menerima bunga ku dan menjawab kau mau menjadi kekasih ku kalau kau masih meragukannya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apakah kau serius?"

"Kau meragukan ku?"

Luhan kembali terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia sedang mencari jawaban atas keraguannya di dalam mata Sehun. Dan dia hanya menemukan sebuah ketulusan dan kesungguhan di dalam kedua mata Sehun. Luhan pun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan menggoyangkan tangkai bunga yang berada di genggamannya ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku mempercayai mu…"

Melihat tingkah Luhan, Sehun pun terkekeh seraya membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Luhan pun membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat pada bibirnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya percaya begitu saja kepada Sehun, manusia dengan segala kelicikan di kepalanya. Luhan sudah cukup mengenal keseharian Sehun dari Kris dan Kyungsoo. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya saat ini, namun dia lebih memilih mengabaikan rasa ragunya tersebut dan mempercayai Sehun seutuhnya.

"Hatchii!"

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir seraya melepas dekapannya dan melepaskan jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun memakaikan jasnya tersebut untuk membalut tubuh Luhan, meninggalkan kemeja hitam yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dengan dasi berwarna silver metalik yang sengaja di longgarkan ikatannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ssi…" gumam Luhan singkat yang sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun yang sedari tadi membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Lu…"

"Baiklah baiklah, terima kasih Sehunnie…"

"Good boy.. sekarang kita harus kembali ke dalam karena malam semakin dingin…" gumam Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Sehun kembali merusak tatanan rambutnya.

Sehun kembali terkekeh seraya turun dari pipa besar yang baru saja di dudukinya. Dia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan yang masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan jas Sehun yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan kembali merapihkan rambut Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan pun kembali terdiam karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Namun, Luhan kembali tersenyum setelah menyadari apa yang telah di lakukan Sehun kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa Luhan sangat menyukai tingkah Sehun saat ini. Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun?

Setelah merapihkan rambut Luhan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Sehun saat ini.

"Naiklah.."

"Apa maksud mu? Kenapa kau menjadi sangat baik seperti ini Sehunnie? Kemana Oh Sehun yang sangat dingin dan kejam?" Tanya Luhan kembali bermaksud menggoda Sehun seraya membenarkan posisi jas Sehun yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ini.

Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini adalah Sehun akan kembali menggodanya atau melakukan perlakuan manis lainnya. Namun, Sehun kembali bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena apa yang terjadi saat ini sangat-sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasinya.

Luhan pun dengan cepat menuruni pipa besar yang baru saja menampungnya dan berlari menghampiri Sehun. Luhan sangat berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah Sehun yang lebih lebar dari langkahnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Tidak."

"Apakah perkataan ku menyinggung mu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah tingkah ku membuat mu kesal?"

"Tidak."

Luhan terus menerus menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab singkat oleh Sehun sampai pada akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki ruangan yang di jadikan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara pembukaan cabang baru Xi Corporation.

"Apakah kau marah pada ku Sehunna?"

Sehun mulai menyapu seisi ruangan dengan pandangannya, terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan orang yang di carinya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya, Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan pasti menghampiri orang tersebut dengan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tangan ku? Bukankah kau sedang marah pada ku?"

"Sehunna?!"

"Diamlah sebentar, Lu." Gumam Sehun singkat yang membuat Luhan langsung terdiam, merasa sedikit puas setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang meresponnya setelah mengabaikan dirinya sedari tadi.

Langkah kaki Sehun membawanya mendekati tempat dimana podium berada. Namun, Luhan hanya terdiam mengikuti Sehun dan sesekali tersenyum kepada para tamunya yang memandang heran ke arahnya dan juga Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitamnya.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan Mama Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamunya dengan Paman Zhang yang berada di sebelahnya, dan juga dengan Kris yang sedang bergabung berbincang dengan mereka. Luhan pun berhenti saat Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada tak jauh darinya.

Kedatangan Sehun dengan tangan Luhan di genggamannya membuat perhatian Mama Luhan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya teralihkan menjadi memandang pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut. Luhan pun pada akhirnya menyadari situasi saat ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Mama Luhan dengan nada ramahnya kepada Sehun yang masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Luhan walaupun Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Nyonya Xi…"

"Ya Sehun-ssi?"

"Luhan merupakan kekasih ku saat ini. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf aku karena ini pendek banget. Tapi aku bakal update chapter selanjutnya besok kalo engga lusa oke, jadi ini emang sengaja sampe sini aku bikinnya. Kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh sama alur ceritanya maafin aku ya, kalian jg bisa ngasih aku saran lewat review atau pm biar aku bisa lebih baik lagi ngelanjutin ff ini.**

 **Dan buat yang masih bingung sm siapa itu Seohyun, kalian kayanya mesti baca chapter 15. Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Previous**_

 _Luhan terus menerus menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab singkat oleh Sehun sampai pada akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki ruangan yang di jadikan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara pembukaan cabang baru Xi Corporation._

 _"Apakah kau marah pada ku Sehunna?"_

 _Sehun mulai menyapu seisi ruangan dengan pandangannya, terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan orang yang di carinya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya, Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan pasti menghampiri orang tersebut dengan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya._

 _"Kenapa kau menggenggam tangan ku? Bukankah kau sedang marah pada ku?"_

 _"Sehunna?!"_

 _"Diamlah sebentar, Lu." Gumam Sehun sebentar yang membuat Luhan langsung terdiam, merasa sedikit puas setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang meresponnya setelah mengabaikan dirinya sedari tadi._

 _Langkah kaki Sehun membawanya mendekati tempat dimana podium berada. Namun, Luhan hanya terdiam mengikuti Sehun dan sesekali tersenyum kepada para tamunya yang memandang heran ke arahnya dan juga Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitamnya._

 _Sehun berhenti tepat di depan Mama Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamunya dengan Paman Zhang yang berada di sebelahnya, dan juga dengan Kris yang sedang bergabung bebincang dengan mereka. Luhan pun berhenti saat Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada tak jauh darinya._

 _Kedatangan Sehun dengan tangan Luhan di genggamannya membuat perhatian Mama Luhan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya teralihkan menjadi memandang pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut. Luhan pun pada akhirnya menyadari situasi saat ini._

 _"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Mama Luhan dengan nada ramahnya kepada Sehun yang masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Luhan walaupun Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sehun saat ini._

 _"Nyonya Xi…"_

 _"Ya Sehun-ssi?"_

 _"Luhan merupakan kekasih ku saat ini. Bagaimana menurut mu?"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Butuh beberapa lama untuk mengerti kamu, pada isi di dalam ruang, pada spasi dalam jarak, pada rindu yang berserak." – S D D

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan berlalu meninggalkan langit yang sekarang hanya di temani oleh sang bulan seorang diri. Sama seperti Luhan yang hanya tinggal seorang diri di ruangan rapat kecil perusahaan barunya. Dia baru saja mengakhiri rapat rutin yang di hadiri oleh para kepala bagian di cabang barunya untuk melaporkan berbagai hal yang terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir.

Sudah terhitung dua bulan cabang barunya di Seoul ini berdiri. Semua berjalan lancar karena kesungguhan Luhan dan tentu juga karena campur tangan Paman Zhang dan bantuan dari Kris. Perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang kontruksi tersebut bahkan sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan banyak perusahaan ternama di Seoul maupun di seluruh Korea Selatan. Dan selama dua bulan terakhir ini juga Luhan telah menyandang status sebagai kekasih seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Drrtt.. drrrtt.._

"Yeoboseo?"

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun.."

Luhan segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di lobby Xi Corporation. Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang baru saja di bacanya. Dia harus bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk menaruh dokumen-dokumennya tersebut sebelum orang yang menunggunya saat ini menjadi merajuk karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Saat di perjalanan menuju ruangannya Luhan berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya dan dia juga berpapasan dengan Paman Zhang yang baru saja ingin menaiki lift saat dia sedang berada di lift yang akan di naiki oleh Paman Zhang.

"Kau baru kembali dari ruangan tadi?"

"Ya, Paman."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Paman Zhang seraya mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang berada di tangan Luhan. Luhan memegang banyak sekali dokumen yang membuatnya membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk membawakan dokumennya tersebut.

"Aku membaca semua laporan tersebut. Apakah kau sudah mengisi perut mu?"

"Sudah, Lu. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Belum. Aku akan makan nanti.." ucap Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Paman Zhang seraya melangkahkan kakinya saat pintu lift terbuka, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Baik. Hubungan ku dengan Sehun baik-baik saja, Paman."

Tak ada respon yang di berikan Paman Zhang selain terdiam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu ruangan Luhan yang sudah di bukakan oleh sekertaris pribadi Luhan.

"Ada apa, Paman? Apakahkau masih meragukan Sehun?"

"Ah, tidak Lu.. aku sedang berfikir akan hal lain." Gumam Paman Zhang seraya menaruh dokumen-dokumen yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja Luhan, dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Paman. Sehun merupakan orang yang baik. Percayalah pada ku. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku Paman. Apakah Mama sudah makan? Hey! Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkannya. Atau mungkin Mama sedang menunggu mu dengan senyuman hangatnya. Cepatlah pulang dan temani dia, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun. Nikmati waktu mu bersama Mama, Paman…" ucap Luhan seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Paman Zhang yang hanya bisa terkekeh setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang senang sekali menggodanya.

Luhan yang masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya langsung berlari menuju lobby saat pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya pun hanya di balasnya dengan singkat walaupun senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Saat memasuki lobby, Luhan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya pada salah satu sisi dinding lobby dengan mata yang terfokus pada ponsel di genggamannya. Luhan pun segera berlari kecil menghampiri pria- _nya._

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun…" sapa Luhan hangat saat sampai di depan hadapan Sehun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar sapaan Luhan, dia kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengalihkan semua perhatiannya kepada pria mungil yang berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat malam, Lu…" gumam Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan dan mencium kening Luhan. Tak ayal perbuatan Sehun mengundang pandangan para pegawai yang berada di sekitar mereka untuk memperhatikan mereka maupun memberikan siulan, bermaksud menggoda pimpinan mereka yang sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka. Sifat Luhan yang mudah berbaur membuat dirinya hanya dalam dua bulan mampu menjadi sangat dekat dengan para pegawainya.

Senyum Luhan tak luntur dari bibirnya setelah Sehun mengecup keningnya. Luhan pun membalikkan badannya dan membentuk sebuah tinju dengan tangannya yang di tujukan kepada pegawai yang menggodanya. Para pegawai yang melihatnya pun tertawa melihat sikap pimpinannya yang masih seperti anak kecil tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam, menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Semua pegawai kantor Luhan memang sudah mengetahui hubungan pimpinannya dengan pimpinan Oh Corporation tersebut. Begitu pula sebaliknya, semua pegawai Oh Coporation mengetahui dengan betul bahwa pimpinannya telah menjalin hubungan dengan Xi Luhan, pimpinan Xi Corporation yang sedang berkembang dengan pesat saat ini.

"Aku lapar, Sehunnie…"

"Apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku ingin masakan Mama, tapi Mama sedang menikmati waktunya bersama Paman Zhang…" ucap Luhan menjawap pertanyaan Sehun dengan raut wajah murungnya.

Sehun pun langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya agar Luhan bisa memasuki mobilnya dan dia pun segera memasuki pintu satunya. Dia sudah memikirkan kemana dia harus membawa Luhan saat ini. Dan dia berfikir bahwa pikir hari ini merupakan hari yang tepat.

 _Blam!_

Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, Sehun pun langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya. Membelah keramainan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang, karena jika dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh Luhan akan berteriak dan memarahi Sehun untuk segera menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Luhan sangat takut mereka akan menabrak pengendara lain ataupun terjadi hal tak menyenangkan lainnya. Dia sangat tak mau mengendap di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Luhan seraya memperhatikan ramainya malam hari di kota Seoul lewat jendela mobil.

"Kau akan terkejut jika ku beritahu, Lu…"

"Apakah ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia seperti beberapa saat lalu?" Tanya Luhan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang masih saja fokus menyetir. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Luhan menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Ah, sayang sekali.. kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini kepada ku?"

"Beri aku clue agar aku bisa menebaknya. Apakah aku pernah ke sana?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Tidak."

"Apakah restaurant Beijing yang sering kita kunjungi?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah aku mengetahui tempat tersebut?"

"Kurasa tidak.."

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau selalu melakukkan hal ini kepada ku? Kau selalu saja membuat ku penasaran dengan segala hal yang ada di otak cerdas mu. Apakah kau masih saja tidak mengetahui bahwa aku merupakan orang yang sangat penasaran? Kau selalu memancing ku dan setelah itu kau tak mau memberitahu ku…" Luhan terus saja melanjutkan ocehannya sampai Sehun harus menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

"..kau melakukan hal it uterus-menerus Sehunna, tidak bisakah kau lebih baik kepada ku-hmmphh!"

Ocehan Luhan harus terhenti karena bibir Sehun yang langsung melumat bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Luhan pun membalas lumatan Sehun karena dia benar-benar sangat menyukainya. Sangat-sangat menyukainya.

 _Tiin tiiinn!_

Lumatan mereka harus terhenti karena bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mereka yang mengharuskan Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya karena lampu merah sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau yang mengharuskan para kendaraan kembali berjalan.

Setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari Sehun, Luhan pun menjadi diam tak bersuara seperti biasanya. Dia akan merasa gugup dan canggung setelah berciuman dengan Sehun walaupun dia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke rumah ku.."

"Kita akan ke apartment mu? Apakah ada banyak bahan masakan di sana? Aku sudah belajar memasak beberapa masakan kesukaan mu."

"Tidak, Lu.. aku akan membawa mu kerumah ku."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku akan membawa mu bertemu dengan Eomma ku dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

"What?!" pekik Luhan terkejut medengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" lanjut Luhan.

"Dimana otak cerdas mu itu Sehun-ssi? Apakah kau sudah gila?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengacak rambutnya. Sehun pun menepikan mobilnya ke bahu jalan agar dia bisa memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Luhan tanpa mengkhawatirkan bahwa mereka akan menabrak atau terjadi hal tak di inginkan lainnya.

"Hey.. dengar aku, Lu.." gumam Sehun seraya mengusap kedua pipi Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin masakan Mama mu? Mungkin Eomma ku bisa membuatkannya untuk mu…"

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? A-aku merasa begitu gugup bertemu langsung dengan Eomma mu walaupun aku sudah pernah berbicara dengannya di telfon beberapa waktu lalu.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Lu.. percayalah kepada ku, kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama dua bulan lebih dan tak ada salahnya jika kau bertemu dengan orang tua ku. Aku bahkan sudah sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah mu dan bertemu dengan Mama mu. Eomma ku sama baiknya dengan Mama mu Lu, percayalah pada ku.."

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak Sehunna.. bahkan aku belum mengganti baju ku. Bisakah aku mengganti baju ku terlebih dahulu? Aku tak mungkin makan malam bersama keluarga mu dengan pakaian formal seperti ini., dan bahkan aku belum mandi. Bagaimana jika Eomma mu mencium bau tak menyenangkan dari tubuh ku? Oh My God, itu tak boleh terjadi. Kau juga harus mengganti baju mu Sehunna. Ah ya, dan kita juga harus membeli bawaan untuk Eomma mu? Apa yang Eomma mu suka? Aku harus membuat kesan pertama yang baik. Apa yang Eomma mu suka?" ucap Luhan panjang lebar yang di akhirinya dengan pertanyaan tentang apa yang Eomma Sehun sukai. Bukankah Luhan terlihat bersemangat sekarang?

Sehun pun tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan sudah kembali menjadi Luhan- _nya_. Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat-sangat menyukai Luhan, dia tak tau perasaan apa yang membuatnya menjadi menyukai Luhan. Tapi yang pasti, dia akan berusaha dengan keras agar tak melukai Luhan sedikit pun.

..

..

..

"Eomma.."

"Hm?"

"Sehun memberitahu ku bahwa dia akan makan malam di sini. Dia berkata dia akan datang bersama Luhan.." gumam Seohyun memberitahu Eomma Sehun yang sedang menonton salah satu tayangan serial di televisi besarnya.

"Luhan? Luhan akan kemari?" Tanya Eomma Sehun bersemangat begitu mendengar nama Luhan di ucapkan oleh Seohyun. Dia bahkan mengabaikan layar kaca televisinya yang biasanya tak pernah dia tinggalkan barang sedetik pun jika sedang menanyangkan tayangan serial kesayangannya.

"Ya, Sehun mengatakan Luhan." Jawab Seohyun dengan ekspresi bingungnya karena heran melihat Eommanya yang menjadi bersemangat.

"Baiklah kita harus segera memasak.." gumam Eomma Sehun pelan seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana dia biasa melakukan eksperimen dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan tersebut, dan berbagai masakan ajaib lainnya.

Seohyun pun hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Biasanya wanita yang sudah melahirkan Sehun tersebut tak mau waktunya di ganggu jika dia sedang menonton tayangan serial kesukaannya. Dia bahkan sering mengabaikan suaminya yang sedang memintanya agar memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, dan menyuruh pelayan rumahnya untuk memasakkan suaminya makanan yang di inginkan suaminya.

Dia juga sering mengabaikan Seohyun yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar hanya karena dia sedang fokus pada tayangan serialnya. Oh Kyuhyun pun bahkan sempat berfikiran bahwa dia harus menghentikkan tayangan serial kesukaan istrinya agar istrinya kembali memperhatikannya dan tidak mengabaikannya hanya demi tayangan serial tersebut.

Seohyun pun menaruh tasnya di atas meja kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya karena dia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun dan langsung memberitahukannya kepada Eomma Sehun. Dan seperti itulah respon yang Eomma Sehun berikan. Seohyun kembali berjalan menyusul Eomma Sehun dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di mini bar di ruangan yang sama dengan dapur yang menjadi tempat di mana Eomma Sehun sekarang berada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Seohyun setelah mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memasak." Gumam Eomma Sehun singkat dengan pandangan yang masih saja sibuk pada buku masakan di tangnnya, memilih-milih masakan apa yang akan di buatnya dengan apron berwarna merah maroon yang sudah melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali Eomma? Kau bahkan meninggalkan tayangan serial mu…" gumam Seohyun seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas mini bar dan memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan wanita yang sudah cukup umur di depannya tersebut.

"Karena Luhan akan kemari.."

"Luhan?"

"Bukan kah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan makan malam di sini bersama Luhan?"

"Ya aku mengatakan bahwa dia akan ke sini bersama Luhan. Maksud ku, siapa Luhan?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, sayang. Bisakah kau membantu ku? Kita harus menyiapkan banyak masakan malam ini."

"Baiklah.." gumam Seohyun seraya mengambil apron berwarna merah muda yang tergantung di dinding dan memakainya.

"Tapi, bisakah kau menghubungi Appa mu terlebih dahulu agar dia makan malam di rumah? Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang menyenangkan." Ucap Eomma Sehun dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

..

..

..

 _Cklek!_

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Menurut mu sweater mana yang harus ku pakai?" Tanya Luhan seraya menunjukkan kedua sweater berbeda model dan berbeda warna di ke dua tangannya.

"Keduanya akan cocok pada mu, Lu.." gumam Sehun seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau memilihnya? Aku tak tahu harus memakai yang mana."

Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih saja sibuk menimang-nimang pakaian apa yang harus di pakainya, dia tak ingin terlihat jelek saat pertemuan pertamanya. Sehun pun mengambil kedua sweater yang berada di tangan Luhan dan memperhatikannya dalam-dalam. Setelah berfikir keras, Sehun melempar salah satu sweater dan memakaikan Luhan sweater berwarna coklat muda. Setelah itu, Sehun langsung berjalan menghampiri lemari besarnya dan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna putih yang sangat halus dan mengambilkan salah satu coatnya. Dia kembali menghampiri Luhan dan memakaikan coatnya kepada tubuh Luhan yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Luhan dan juga melilitkan syalnya ke leher Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini dengan leher dan mulut yang hampir tenggelam di telan oleh syal Sehun.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sehun seraya membenarkan letak syal di leher Luhan. Malam ini angin berhembus dengan kencang, dia tak ingin Luhan kedinginan dan meyebabkan dirinya terkena flu.

"Apakah aku tidak terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak. Kau sangat sangat menggemaskan." Gumam Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menghancurkan rambut ku? Aku sudah bersusah payah merapikannya. Aku tak ingin terlihat aneh di depan Eomma mu Sehunna." Ucap Luhan seraya memajukan bibirnya. Dia sangat kesal dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Eomma akan menyukai mu, Lu.. percayalah pada ku…"

"Baiklah baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya kita harus membelikan Eomma mu sesuatu. Apa yang di sukai oleh Eomma mu?"

"Sekarang kita harus berangkat dan memikirkannya nanti.." gumam Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari apartmentnya. Dia harus bergegas sebelum Luhan kembali berfikiran untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Sehunna.."

"Ya, Lu?"

"Apakah kau yakin Eomma mu akan menyukai ku?"

"Dia menyukai mu, Lu. Tidakkah kau ingat betapa antusiasnya dia saat kau berbicara dengannya? Dia menyukai mu, Lu. Sangat menyukai mu." Jawab Sehun seraya keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobinya terparkir saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Appa mu?" Tanya Luhan lagi seraya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

 _Blam!_

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Lu. Percayalah pada ku." Gumam Sehun seraya mengusap tangan Luhan berusaha menenangkan Luhan agar tak terlalu gugup. Sehun pun menyalakan mobilnya dan kembali melajukan mobil hitamnya menuju salah satu supermarket terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Dia berfikiran untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan kesukaan Eommanya.

Luhan pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dan memikirkan apa saja yang harus di katakannya nanti saat berhadapan dengan keluarga Sehun. Saat ini dia sedang merasa seperti akan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang sangat besar dan sulit menggapai kerja sama dengan mereka.

Tak lama Sehun mulai memasuki pekarangan supermarket tersebut dan membiarkan mobilnya di parkirkan oleh salah satu valley yang bekerja. Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan memasuki supermarket tersebut dan mengambil satu trolly untuk menampung belanjaan mereka sebelum di bayar.

"Kenapa kita ke supermarket? Aku berfikiran untuk membelikan tas atau sepatu untuk Eomma mu. Saat melihatnya di internet, Eomma mu sangat fashionable dan aku ingin membelikannya beberapa barang yang sepertinya akan dia sukai. Mengapa kau membawa ku ke sini?" Tanya Luhan panjang lebar seraya mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sedang memilih-milih berbagai macam daging untuk persediaan Eommanya.

"Sehunna?"

"Bisakah kau menjawab ku?"

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Eomma merupakan orang yang sangat suka bereksperimen dengan dapurnya. Dia lebih suka jika kau memenuhi isi mesin pendinginnya dari pada kau memenuhi lemari atau rak sepatunya.." gumam Sehun seraya mengecup kening Luhan, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Eomma mu terlihat seperti bukan orang yang suka mengotori dirinya dengan berbagai macam bumbu dapur maupun hal-hal berbau dan berasap seperti itu. Apakah kau yakin?"

"Kau meragukan ku? Aku anaknya, Lu.. aku sudah mengenalnya selama dua puluh dua tahun dan kau meragukan ku?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau membantu ku memilih beberapa roti yang berada di ujung sana dan kembali ke sini. Jangan berbuat hal konyol seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Gumam Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehunna.."

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sekarang menjadi sibuk memilih-milih apa saja yang akan di beli oleh mereka. Luhan mengambil semua barang yang di sebutkan oleh Sehun sedangkan Sehun berjalan di belakangnya seraya mendorong trolly yang sudah mulai terisi tersebut. Luhan juga memasukkan banyak cup ice cream ke dalam trolly mereka. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat Luhan memasukkannya.

Setelah merasa semua cukup, Sehun pun membawa trolly mereka menuju kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka dengan Luhan yang sedang memakan ice creamnya. Saat memasukkan ice cream tersebut ke dalam trolly, Luhan berkata bahwa ice cream tersebut untuk Eomma dan Appa Sehun. Namun sekarang, dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan cup ice cream keduanya saat dirinya memasuki mobil Sehun. Luhan kembali membuka cup ice cream selanjutnya sementara Sehun sedang memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

 _Blam!_

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan mulut penuh ice creamnya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Luhan pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan cup ice cream yang berukuran cukup besar di pelukannya. Dia sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan memakan ice cream kesukaannya. Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu baginya. Terjadi banyak percakapan di antara Sehun dan Luhan selama perjalanan mereka menuju rumah orang tua Sehun. Sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun mulai memasuki pekarangan kediaman Oh.

"Sehunna.. rumah mu sangat besar dan.. indah…" ucap Luhan terkejut dengan dekorasi rumah Sehun yang sangat menawan.

Sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan banyak sisi yang menggunakan kaca sebagai dinding rumah tersebut yang dapat memperlihatkan seisi rumah tersebut dari luar. Rumah yang tak dapat di sebut rumah. Lebih terlihat seperti istana yang sangat menawan. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan rumah yang di tinggalinya walaupun rumah Luhan bisa terbilang cukup besar.

Sehun pun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sampai di depan pintu utama kediaman Oh. Dia melihat mobil Appanya yang menandakan bahwa Appanya ada di dalam rumahnya. Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan yang masih saja memperhatikan kediaman Oh dengan sangat teliti.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau menatap ku?"

"Ada apa Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Banyak ice cream berceceran di sekitar bibir mu." Gumam Sehun singkat dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan seraya membersihkan lelehan ice cream yang berada di sekitaran bibir Luhan. Luhan pun hanya terdiam membiarkan Sehun membersihkan bibirnya sekaligus melumat bibirnya tanpa membalas lumatan Sehun karena dia sedang malas berlama-lama saling melumat dengan Sehun saat ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki kediaman Oh dan melihat apa saja yang ada di rumah besar tersebut.

Tak lama Sehun menyudahi lumatannya dan mengusap lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum akan sikap Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi semakin merasa bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar mencintainya. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, mengusapnya perlahan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada kedua bola mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu…" gumam Luhan setelah mencium kening Sehun lembut. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Luhan.

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Luhan, Sehun pun keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil di sisi Luhan agar dia bisa keluar dari mobil Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mulai memasuki rumahnya setelah dirinya mengambil dua buah paper bag berukuran cukup besar yang menampung belanjaannya di salah satu tangannya.

Saat mulai memasuki rumahnya, Sehun langsung di sambut oleh para pelayan rumahnya. Mereka membantu Sehun dan Luhan melepas coat mereka dan juga melepaskan syal yang melekat pada leher Luhan. Luhan pun merasa canggung atas perlakuan para pelayan Sehun yang melayaninya dengan sangat sopan dan selalu tersenyum. Luhan tak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dan sekarang dia bisa mengakui bahwa Sehun merupakan seseorang dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, tak mustahil jika nama Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam deretan lima orang terkaya di dunia.

"Apa perlu saya yang membawa barang bawaan anda Tuan Oh?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baik, Tuan Oh."

"Lu.. ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

"Sehunna apakah kau yakin ini rumah mu?" Tanya Luhan yang masih saja sibuk memperhatikan seisi rumah Sehun seraya berjalan menyamai langkah kaki Sehun.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Rumah mu sangat sangat sangat sangaaatt mengagumkan, Sehunnie…" jawab Luhan dengan tangannya yang di bentangkan saat mengucapkan kata 'sangat' karena kediaman Oh ini memang benar-benar terlihat sangat elegan dan menawan dengan sentuhan modern yang di padu dengan beberapa ornament kerajaan Yunani kuno yang membuatnya semakin menggagumkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya.." jawab Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

"Dan aku harus meninggalkan Mama, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Paman Zhang? Tidak, terima kasih banyak Sehunna.."

"Kau lucu sekali, Lu.. setelah ruangan ini kita akan sampai dan kau akan segera bertemu langsung dengan Eomma.." gumam Sehun setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan yang masih saja sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Lu.."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ruangan ini kita akan segera sampai."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah aku saja yang membawa salah satu paper bag itu Sehunna? Aku ingin memberikannya langsung kepada Eomma mu.."

Sehun pun langsung memberikan salah satu paper bag yang berukuran lebih kecil kepada Luhan yang langsung menerimanya dan membiarkan Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan, kau pasti bisa melalui hal ini. Kau pasti bisa." Gumam Luhan pelan menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu gugup dan segera menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Eommaa…" panggil Sehun kepada seorang wanita yang sudah terbilang kepala empat namun masih terlihat sangat muda tersebut yang sedang memunggungi Sehun karena dirinya masih sibuk menyicipi berbagai masakan yang baru saja di masaknya. Dan masih ada beberapa masakan yang belum di selesaikannya.

Mendengar panggilan anaknya, Eomma Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dengan apron yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan tangan yang memegang sebuah sendok dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Kau baru sampai nak?"

"Ya Eomma.." gumam Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya.

Eomma Sehun pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria kecil yang berada di belakang Sehun. Eomma Sehun langsung memepaskan apronnya dan memberikan apron dan sendok yang berada di tangannya kepada Sehun seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan. Eomma Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan hangat yang juga di balas pelukan oleh Luhan yang hanya bisa menampilkan senyumannya.

"Apakah kau Luhan?" Tanya Eomma Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku Luhan Nyonya Oh.." jawab Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Aku tak merasa asing dengan wajah mu. Apakah aku pernah melihat mu sebelumnya?" tanya Eomma Sehun seraya memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan teliti.

"Aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya Nyonya Oh.."

"Kau manis sekali Luhan.. aku tak menyangka kau sangat manis seperti ini, ah ya dan kau tak perlu memanggil ku Nyonya Oh, kau bisa memanggil ku Eomma. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya tentu saja Eomma.." jawab Luhan sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Baiklah kau harus menyicipi masakan ku dan bisakah kau membantu ku menyiapkan makanannya?" Tanya Eomma Sehun lagi setelah mengambil paper bag yang berada di tangan Luhan dan memberikannya kepada Sehun yang sudah terlihat seperti pelayan pribadinya saat ini seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan membawanya lebih dekat pada masakan yang baru saja di masaknya.

"Apakah kau yang memasak semua ini?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengangkat salah satu masakan yang sudah jadi dan membawanya ke atas meja makan keluarga Oh yang sangat besar dengan banyak kursi di sekitarnya.

"Ah tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Tadi Seohyun sedikit membantu ku dan baru saja aku meyuruhnya agar dia membersihkan tubuhnya."

"Dia di kamarnya?" Tanya Sehun seraya membantu Luhan memindahkan beberapa masakan setelah mengosongkan tangannya dari berbagai macam barang yang di berikan Eommanya tadi.

"Ya.." gumam Eomma Sehun seraya mencicipi hasil racikannya yang masih berada di dalam panic dengan kepulan asap yang menandakan bahwa masakan tersebut masih sangat panas.

"Siapa itu Seohyun itu Sehunna?" cicit Luhan pelan saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Sehun.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Setelah semua hidangan sudah tertata rapi Sehun, Luhan, dan Eommanya langsung menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Sehunna, bisakah kau panggilkan Appa mu dan Seohyun agar segera kemari? Aku akan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Luhan."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Eommanya, Sehun pun langasung bangkit setelah mengusap pelan punggung tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju ruangan Appanya dan kamar Seohyun.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Luhan? Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan kabar mu karena aku begitu senang melihat mu tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, aku tetap sehat walaupun harus tinggal sendirian di sini meskipun ada Seohyun dan suami ku yang menemani ku namun aku tetap merasa sedikit kesepian. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari pada beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Seohyun belum hadir dalam keluarga kami."

"Bukan kah ada Sehun dan Tuan Oh?"

"Sehun lebih memilih melanjutkan studynya ke San Fransisco dan menetap di sana selama beberapa tahun, sedangkan suami ku selalu pulang larut karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku sampai membuka beberapa butik untuk mengisi keseharian ku."

"Tapi Eomma, siapa Seohyun? Apakah dia Noonanya Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan siapa wanita bernama Seohyun tersebut.

Eomma Sehun pun memberitahukan Luhan siapa Seohyun sebenarnya. Dia hanya menceritakan beberapa bagian kecil yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Seohyun. Dan Luhan pun mendengarkan dengan antusias karena dia memang benar-benar penasaran sekali dengan siapa itu Seohyun. Baekhyun sering sekali mengatakan bahwa dia sangat membenci seorang wanita bernama Seohyun karena wanita tersebut selalu ada di sisi Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya. Dan saat mendengar nama Seohyun dari mulut Eomma Sehun, Luhan jadi merasa bahwa Seohyun yang di bicarakan Baekhyun merupakan orang yang sama dengan Seohyun yang di bicarakan oleh Eomma Sehun tadi.

Belum selesai percakapan mereka mengenai Seohyun, tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan seorang pria yang baik wajah maupun postur tubuh yang menyerupai Sehun namun pria ini terlihat lebih tua dari Sehun dan terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan komposisi wajah yang sangat pas pada bentuk tubuhnya, Luhan sudah sangat tau siapa pria tersebut. Oh Kyuhyun yang terhormat dengan segala kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang di milikinya. Dan juga seorang wanita yang berjalan mendahului Sehun mengenakan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya dengan berbagai hiasan berwarna putih di bagian bawah gaun tersebut yang membuatnya nampak santai namun tetap menawan.

"Apakah kau, Luhan?" Tanya wanita tersebut ragu-ragu seraya duduk di seberang Luhan, di sebelah Eomma Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun kembali menduduki kursinya, di sebelah Luhan.

"Ya, nama ku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Xi Luhan?"

"Ya, Xi Luhan, Tuan Oh.."

"Kau tak perlu memanggil ku seformal itu Luhan-ssi, bukankah kau pemimpin Xi Corporation?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya, mencairkan suasana seraya memasukkan sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, Tuan Oh.."

"Mengapa wajah mu terlihat tak asing bagi ku? Apakah aku pernah melihat mu sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa tidak, Tuan Oh.."

Acara makan malam tersebut pun terus berlanjut dengan obrolan santai dan terkadang di iringi oleh tawa yang keluar karena cerita Luhan maupun hal lainnya. Terlihat seperti makan malam keluarga yang sangat hangat dan harmonis. Luhan sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan keluarga Sehun, dia bahkan melupakan rasa gugupnya yang sedari tadi melanda hatinya. Sehun pun merasa lega karena Luhan dapat beradaptasi dengan keluarganya. Luhan bahkan terlihat seperti salah satu dari keluarganya.

"Luhan, apakah kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun? Aku seperti pernah melihat kau di ponsel Baekhyun." Tanya Seohyun seraya menaruh gelas yang baru saja di minum isinya.

"Baekhyun? Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Dia teman ku, sebenarnya sudah seperti saudara ku sendiri."

"Dia teman mu? Tapi apakah dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol? Aku merasa dia tak menyukai ku karena aku selalu bersamanya." Lanjut Seohyun seraya mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Luhan. Mengetahui Luhan merupakan teman Baekhyun, Seohyun tak akan menyia-nyiakannya untuk bertanya banyak tentang Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Aku tak terlalu mengetahuinya tapi setau ku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menyukai."

"Apakah kau yakin? Pantas saja Baekhyun selalu menatap ku sinis saat aku sedang bersama Chanyeol. Sehunna, kau dengarkan? Aku telah mengganggu Chanyeol karena selalu bersamanya. Bisakah aku membawa mobil ku sendiri dan berteman dengan yang lain? Aku bosan hanya berteman dengan Park idiot itu. Terkadang dia juga membuat ku menunggu lama karena dia beralasan akan ke toilet. Dia selalu beralasan seperti itu namun aku tau bahwa dia sedang menemui Baekhyun dan berusaha merayu Baekhyun agar tak marah padanya karena dia harus mengantar ku terlebih dulu." Ucap Seohyun panjang lebar dengan di akhiri dengan kedua bibirnya yang di majukan.

"Seohyun benar, Sehunna. Dia sudah besar. Dia bahkan lebih tua dari mu." Gumam Eomma Sehun mulai membela Seohyun yang sedang menatap memohon bantuan kepadanya.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi."

"Appa… lihatlah kelakuan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aku masih di perlakukan seperti anak berumur lima tahun seperti ini."

"Itu demi kebaikan mu, sayang.."

..

..

..

"Yeoboseo.." ucap Kai yang baru saja mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Kai lagi setelah mendengar perkataan orang yang menghubunginya.

"Cari tau lebih dalam. Jangan beritahu Sehun sampai kalian yakin bahwa itu wanita yang kita cari selama ini. Pastikan semuanya dan segera hubungi ku lagi saat kau sudah memastikannya."

..

..

..

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Bagaimana apa maksud mu?" Tanya Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

Acara makan malam mereka telah berakhir. Setelah membicarakan banyak hal dengan keluarga Sehun, Luhan pamit undur diri karena dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumennya yang harus di tanda tanganinya. Namun, Sehun malah membawanya ke salah satu taman saat mereka akan menuju rumah Luhan. Sehun berkata bahwa mereka hanya akan sebentar karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama Luhan, dan Luhan pun tak bisa menolak kemauan kekasihnya tersebut walaupun udara malam saat ini tak terlalu bersahabat. Angin berhembus dengan sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan saat ini mereka sedang duduk seraya saling memeluk di salah satu kursi taman dengan Luhan yang memegang gulali kesukaannya.

"Keluarga ku.. bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Sehun seraya memainkan rambut Luhan yang sedang bersender di bahunya.

"Keluarga mu sangat baik, Sehunna. Aku kira Appa mu merupakan orang yang pendiam dengan segala keangkuhannya, aku beranggapan seperti itu karena banyak beredar rumor tentangnya di internet dan wajahnya sangatlah angkuh namun sangat tampan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti itu. Namun aku salah, dia sangat baik dan sangat menyenangkan. Eomma mu juga, dia baik sekali dengan wajah teduhnya. Melihat wajahnya membuat perasaan ku lebih tenang, dia terlihat sedikit seperti Mama ku. Dan Seohyun noona, dia sangat menyenangkan dan aku tak menyangka kau bisa mempunyai seseorang sebaik dan semenyenangkan seperti dirinya di rumah mu. Ah, Sehunna, apakah Seohyun noona itu kekasih mu?" ucap Luhan panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan.. dia noona ku."

"Tapi, bukankah kau anak tunggal? Aku tak pernah membaca artikel yang menyatakan kau mempunyai seorang noona.."

"Kami memiliki Eomma yang berbeda.."

"Berbeda? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Luhan kembali karena dia terlalu penasaran dengan siapa itu Seohyun yang selama ini di kabarkan merupakan kekasih Sehun karena Sehun seringkali tertangkap oleh para netizen selalu bersama Seohyun saat menghadiri suatu acara maupun pada kesempatan yang lain walaupun Eomma Sehun sudah memberitahunya asal muasal Seohyun namun Eomma Sehun belum memberitahu siapa status Seohyun bagi Sehun.

 _Drrtt.. drrtt.. drrtt.._

Sehun baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan saat ponselnya bergetar yang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya karena dia harus menjawab panggilan Kai yang sebelumnya mengirimkan dirinya pesan bahwa apa yang akan di sampaikannya saat ini merupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Yeoboseo.."

 _"Mereka telah menemuka Ellen, Sehunna.. teman kecil mu…"_

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai. Dia sangat terkejut sampai tak tau harus berkata apa.

 _"Teman kecil mu masih hidup, Sehunna. Orang ku menemukannya di pinggiran kota Den Haag saat mereka sedang mengerjakan misi yang lain."_

 _"Sehunna?"_

"Ah, ya.."

 _"Apakah kau mendengarkan ku?"_

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

 _"Dia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit Sint Lucas Andreas karena saat orang ku mulai mendekatinya, dia berlari dan tertabrak salah satu mobil yang sedang melintas. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri sekarang."_

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya membuat Sehun mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Dia langsung memasuki mobilnya tersebut dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang memanggilnya berkali-kali bahkan mengerjarnya. Mengejar Sehun yang mengabaikan panggilannya dan hanya bisa memandang mobil Sehun yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan bingungnya.

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Ini updatean tercepet yang aku bisa. sorry banget ini updatenya telat dari yang udah aku janjiin, dan juga ff ini udah mau menjelang akhir. aku juga masih bingung mau ngeakhirinnya dengan happy ending apa sad ending. kalian bisa kasih aku saran ya. dan sorry banget juga kalo aku masih aja banyak typo, alur yang ga gelas, kalimat yang aneh, pokoknya aku minta maaf banget buat segala kesalahan yang bikin kalian ga nyaman baca ff ini. aku minta maaf banget baget banget. sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Previous**_

 _"Yeoboseo.."_

 _"Mereka telah menemuka Ellen, Sehunna.. teman kecil mu…"_

 _Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai. Dia sangat terkejut sampai tak tau harus berkata apa._

 _"Teman kecil mu masih hidup, Sehunna. Orang ku menemukannya di pinggiran kota Den Haag saat mereka sedang mengerjakan misi yang lain."_

 _"Sehunna?"_

 _"Ah, ya.."_

 _"Apakah kau mendengarkan ku?"_

 _"Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _"Dia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit Sint Lucas Andreas karena saat orang ku mulai mendekatinya, dia berlari dan tertabrak salah satu mobil yang sedang melintas. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri sekarang."_

 _Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya membuat Sehun mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Dia langsung memasuki mobilnya tersebut dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang memanggilnya berkali-kali bahkan mengerjarnya. Mengejar Sehun yang mengabaikan panggilannya dan hanya bisa memandang mobil Sehun yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan bingungnya._

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Patahkan sayap ku, dan hujani dengan pelukan, sebab di ujung cahaya aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang kau air matakan." – centinum

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Rintik hujan turun membasahi gedung-gedung bertingkat di kota Seoul, begitu pula sama halnya dengan jalanan atau atap kedai yang basah karena terkena oleh buttiran air hujan yang baru saja mereda. Musim panas sudah berakhir dan saat ini, Seoul mulai memasuki awal musim gugur dan mulai turun hujan selepas musim panas berakhir.

Sedari kecil Luhan sangat menyukai hujan. Luhan sangat menyukai aroma yang di hasilkan saat rintikan air hujan jatuh dan mengenai tanah yang kering. Aroma yang di sebut dengan _petrikor_. Kata ini berasal dari bahasa Yunani, _petra_ yang berarti batu, dan _ichor_ yang di artikan sebagai cairan yang mengalir di pembuluh para dewa dalam mitologi Yunani.

Luhan menyukai hujan karena hujan mengingatkan dirinya akan Babanya yang juga menyukai hujan dan juga merupakan orang yang petama kali membuatnya menyukai aroma bernama _petrikor_ tersebut. Sebelum Babanya meninggal, Luhan dan Babanya selalu menikmati hujan di teras rumahnya. Mereka akan membahas banyak hal walaupun Luhan selalu saja mendominasi percakapan mereka. Luhan juga menyukai hujan karena dia merasakan kehadiran Babanya saat air hujan jatuh mengenai tanah. Luhan menikmati setiap momen yang terjadi saat hujan terjadi. Luhan akan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk berdiri di depan gedung kantornya dan memandangi hujan sekaligus menikmati aroma _petrikor_.

Hujan juga membuat segala macam beban di pikirannya menghilang seakan terbawa oleh aliran air hujan yang mengalir menuju tempat yang lebih rendah. Namun, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang menjadi beban dalam pikiran dan hati Luhan. Dimana keberadaan Sehun sekarang?

Setelah insiden dirinya yang di tinggal oleh Sehun seorang diri di taman kota tepat seminggu yang lalu, Luhan tak lagi mengetahui kabar kekasihnya. Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Sehun tak memberitahukan dirinya kenapa dia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di taman? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu terkejut setelah menerima panggilan di ponselnya? Kenapa dia terlihat tergesa-gesa sampai meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di taman? Luhan bahkan menangis saat Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan kesunyian malam dan angina malam yang berhembus kencang. Luhan terus menangis sampai Kris datang menjemputnya.

 **Flashback on**

 _Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya saat Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat sembab dikarenakan tangisnya selama semalaman. Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan di supiri oleh Kris, Luhan terus saja menangis tanpa henti sampai dia berbaring di ranjang empuknya, entah apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Dia hanya merasa sakit yang mendalam pada hatinya saat Sehun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Sehun bahkan tak mengabari maupun menghubunginya. Dia takut Sehun menginggalkannya, benar-benar meninggalkannya dan melupakannya walaupun hati kecilnya masih meragukan apa kata otaknya._

 _Luhan berjalan gontai menuju ruangan dimana seluruh keluarganya berkumpul saat ini. Mungkin dengan mengisi perutnya dan berbincang dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut dapat membantunya menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan rasa sakit di hatinya._

 _"Selamat pagi, Lu…" sapa Baekhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya seperti pagi-pagi biasanya._

 _Luhan sedikit heran saat menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya (read : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Mama, dan Paman Zhang) terlihat seperti biasanya. Luhan yakin bahwa penampilannya sangat acak-acakan saat ini. Sweater coklat muda dan celana jeans yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, raut wajah tak bernyawa, rambutnya yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya, dan juga kedua matanya yang terlihat sangat sembab. Luhan sangat yakin dengan penampilannya saat ini. Tidak mungkin cermin di kamarnya salah menampilakn dirinya._

 _Ah, Luhan lupa bahwa semalam dia pulang ke rumah bersama Kris. Kris pasti sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu menyinggung permasalahan semalam yang akan membuat mood Luhan semakin down. Sebenarnya Luhan pun masih bingung bagaimana Kris bisa menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang. Apakah Sehun yang menyuruh Kris?_

 _Luhan membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya. Dia langung menduduki kursinya dan menerima roti yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo._

 _"Apakah aku memiliki pertemuan penting hari ini, Paman?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyeruput susu coklatnya._

 _"Kau hanya harus menghadiri makan malam bersama beberapa kolega untuk membicarakan pengajuan kerja sama yang kemarin kita terima, Lu… selain itu kau tak punya pertemuan lainnya."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Selamat siang Tuan Xi…" sapa wanita bername tag 'Jung Eun Byul' saat melihat kedatangan Luhan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya._

 _"Ya, selamat siang.. apakah Sehun ada di ruangannya?"_

 _"Tuan Oh sedang tak ada di ruangannya saat ini.. saya belum melihatnya sedari tadi…"_

 _"Apakah dia meninggalkan pesan?"_

 _"Tidak, Tuan Xi.. Namun semalam dia menghubungi saya dan mengatakan bahwa saya harus membatalkan atau mencari pengganti untuk jadwal pertemuannya selama dia belum kembali, Tuan Oh juga meminta saya mencari penerbangan ke Belanda secepatnya."_

 _"Belanda?" Tanya Luhan dengan kerutan di dahinya._

 _"Ya, Tuan Xi."_

 _"Untuk apa dia kesana? Apakah dia memiliki pertemuan di sana? Atau apakah dia memiliki kepentingan di sana?"_

 _"Saya kurang tau Tuan Xi, namun tidak ada jadwal pertemuan Tuan Oh di Belanda sesuai dengan jadwal pertemuannya selama sebulan ini."_

 _"Apakah kau yakin?"_

 _"Ya, Tuan Xi.."_

 _"Apakah dia meninggalkan pesan untuk ku?"_

 _"Tidak, Tuan Xi.."_

 _"Baiklah maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktu mu.."_

 _"Tidak masalah, Tuan Xi.."_

 _Luhan pun kembali berjalan memasuki satu-satunya lift yang berada di ruangan tersebut dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepalanya. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun berkali-kali namun hanya suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya tersebut. Sehun bahkan tak mengangkat panggilannya dan juga tak mengiriminya pesan ataupun membalas pesan Luhan._

 _Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menghebuskannya dengan perlahan saat kakinya menapaki lobby Oh Corporation. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Inilah kekhawatiran yang selalu di khawatirkan olehnya sedari Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Dan sekarang, itu terjadi._

 _Namun, Luhan merupakan bukan tipikal orang yang akan terpuruk hanya karena di tinggalkan maupun di campakkan oleh manusia brengsek seperti Oh Sehun. Kejadian ini tak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Luhan akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak akan terpengaruh oleh perlakuan manis yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Luhan akan melupakan Sehun. Dia pasti akan melakukannya._

 **Flashback Off**

..

..

..

Dan sekarang di sinilah Luhan, sedang beristirahat dari waktu kerjanya dengan di temani oleh secangkir coklat panas di café yang berada di dekat kantornya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak menghilangnya sosok Sehun dalam hidupnya. Luhan pun berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran tentang Sehun dari kepalanya. Semenjak kedatangannya ke Oh Corporation seminggu yang lalu, Luhan pun bertekad melupakan Sehun. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan kecewa walaupun dia sudah memprediksikan bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Luhan tak pernah lagi mengunjungi Oh Corporation untuk menanyakan segala hal tentang Sehun. Luhan pun tak pernah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Kris.

Luhan sudah berusaha keras untuk benar-benar mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dengan Sehun. Namun, semua itu tak semudah tekad awalnya. Segala perlakuan manis Sehun mau tak mau membuat Luhan terus menerus mengingat Sehun. Dia tak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang seorang Oh Sehun begitu saja walaupun dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin.

Luhan kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya. Selama seminggu ini pun Sehun benar-benar tidak menghubunginya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan mengirimkan pesan kepada Sehun. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Benar-benar tak mempunyai hati. Tetapi, Luhan pun tak berniat mencari Sehun ataupun menanyai keberadaannya dari Kai ataupun Chanyeol yang merupakan teman terdekat Sehun. Luhan benar-benar sedang berusaha melupakan Sehun, manusia terbrengsek yang pernah di temuinya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Lu?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Luhan yang ternyata merupakan Kris dengan seorang lelaki dan seorang wanitayang mengenakan kacamata hitam di belakangnya.

"Ya! Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu mu. Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Luhan yang masih tidak sadar bahwa yang menghampirinya saat ini bukan hanya Kris seorang.

"Luhannie.."

"What? Tao? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur senangnya saat melihat salah satu teman kecilnya tersebut seraya memeluk Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tao merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya saat masih di Busan dulu. Karena memasuki sekolah yang berbeda, baik Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Tao dan hanya bermain bersama saat jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Tao, hal inilah yang membuat Luhan enggan melepas pelukannya dengan Tao.

"Lu.. lepaskan aku, kau memeluk ku terlalu erat.. eughh…" gumam Tao yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil nafas seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu." Ucap Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Yifan? Aku sampai menghabiskan tiga cangkir coklat panas karena menunggu mu terlalu lama…" lanjut Luhan.

"Aku harus menjemput Tao terlebih dahulu, Lu.."

"Kau harus membayarkan coklat panas ku ini dan hey, siapa wanita ini?"

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **Ada yang bisa kasih aku saran ga siapa cast buat cewe satu ini? aku pengen lanjutin take ini tapi masih gatau mau pake cast siapa? kasih saran plis...**

 **dan sorry ini pendek banget wkwkk**

 **oiya aku juga mau minta maaf banget kalo misalkan ff ini jadi makin ge jelas terus jadi aneh, aku buntu banget saat ini. aku pokoknya minta maaf banget dan makasi yak buat yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca ff ini dan buat yang mau ngasih sarannya :)**

 **sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Previous_**

 _"Luhannie.."_

 _"What? Tao? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur senangnya saat melihat salah satu teman kecilnya tersebut seraya memeluk Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tao merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya saat masih di Busan dulu. Karena memasuki sekolah yang berbeda, baik Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah berangkat ke sekolah bersama dan hanya bermain bersama saat jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Tao, hal inilah yang membuat Luhan enggan melepas pelukannya dengan Tao._

 _"Lu.. Lepaskan aku, kau memeluk ku terlalu erat.. Eughh" gumam Tao yang terlihat kesulitan mengambil nafas seraya mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya._

 _"Aku sangat merindukan mu." Ucap Luhan dengan cengiran di bibirnya._

 _"Kenapa kau lama sekali Yifan? Aku sampai menghabiskan tiga cangkir susu coklat karena menunggu mu terlalu lama" lanjut Luhan._

 _"Aku harus menjemput Tao terlebih dahulu, Lu.."_

 _"Kau harus membayarkan coklat panas ku ini dan hey, siapa wanita ini?"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Bukan aku yang menyesap kopi itu hingga tandas, tapi rindu, yang menunggu mu dengan cemas." - Revika Hildayati

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Perkenalkan Lu, wanita di depan mu ini Irene, dia merupakan sahabat pena ku dan Irene perkenalkan pria ini adalah Luhan, salah satu teman dekat ku yang sering ku ceritakan kepadamu. Kau bisa memanggilnya oppa karena dia dua tahun lebih tua dari mu." Ucap Tao memperkenalkan dua insan di hadapannya. Baik Luhan maupun Irene pun saling berjabat tangan seraya memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing.

"Kau bilang dia merupakan sahabat pena mu?" Bisik Luhan kepada Tao yang sudah duduk di sampingnya setelah dirinya mempersilahkan Tao, Kris, dan Irene untuk duduk. Sedangkan Kris dan Irene sibuk memilih berbagai macam hidangan yang tertera pada daftar menu.

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Lu.." Jawab Tao pelan membalas bisikan Luhan ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah saling mengirim surat dengannya selama enam bulan terakhir dan aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dia menemani ku menunggu Kris di bandara selama dua jam dengan alasan klasiknya." Gumam Tao yang mulai melirik daftar menu karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo untuk segera diberi makan.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahu ku bahwa kau akan kemari? Biasanya kau akan memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa kau akan berkunjung. Atau kau sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo namun dia tak memberitahukannya kepada ku?" Tanya Luhan yang entah menanyakannya kepada Tao atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Xi Luhan, mengapa kau bodoh sekali? Apakah kau tidak ingat? Besok merupakan hari kelahiran Kyungsoo, dan aku kesini karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahukan kedatangan ku kepada Kyungsoo, bodoh. Apakah Baekhyun tidak memberitahu mu?" Ucap Tao panjang lebar setelah dirinya menyebutkan beberapa pesanannya kepada pelayan yang dengan sigap mencatat pesanannya. Luhan juga kembali memesan secangkir coklat panas kesukaannya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, dan kenapa Baekhyun tak memberitahukannya kepada ku? Tetapi apa yang telah kau rencanakan? Dan mengapa kau membawa sahabat pena mu kemari?"

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya? Kau amat sangat cerewet. Aku baru saja sampai dan lelah karena menunggu Kris selama dua jam dan saat ini aku sedang dalam situasi dimana aku merasa sangat lapar, apakah kau mengerti?" Tanya Tao dengan sedikit nada jengkelnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kepada mu karena aku membutuhkan jawaban dari mu Tao-ya! Mengapa kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada ku dan bahkan kau mengatakan diriku cerewet? Aku tak menyangka kau akan sekejam ini kepadaku. Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan pergi." Ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dan bersiap meninggalkan kursinya sebelum Kris membuka suaranya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Dan, Lu, kembalilah duduk dikursi mu. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah tanya jawab seperti ini?" Mendengar ucapan Kris, Luhanpun kembali duduk dikursinya dengan senyuman dibibirnya karena dia merasa senang masih ada orang yang tidak mengabaikan dirinya sedangkan Tao mencibirkan bibirnya, dan Irene hanya bisa tertawa ringan melihat interaksi ketiga manusia di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Tao kepada sahabat penanya karena heran dengan apa yang perlu ditertawakan dari pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Luhan.

"Kalian sangat lucu, lebih tepatnya kau sangatlah menggemaskan Luhan oppa.." Ucap Irene setelah berhasil meredam tawanya. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu pun tambah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau memuji ku? Banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu.. namun kau bisa memangilku hanya dengan Luhan saja. Umur kita hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan aku bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan mu." Gumam Luhan percaya diri.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat percaya diri seperti ini?" Tanya Tao bermaksud mengejek pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

..

..

..

 _Cklek!_

Luhan baru saja sampai dirumahnya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah dirinya harus ikut mengantar Irene yang kebetulan tinggal disekitaran kota Seoul dan mengantarkan Tao ke apartment milik Kris karena tak mungkin dirinya bermalam bersama Luhan dan Kris demi kelangsungan acara kejutan mereka. Tao pun sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan Luhan di dalam mobil saat diperjalanan tadi, semua dijawabnya hingga pertanyaan tak pentingpun dijawabnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya sebelum Luhan kembali kedalam sikap kekanakannya.

Dan entah mengapa kesendirian kembali menimbulkan pikirannya akan Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjangnya. Dia mengetikkan rangkaian kata pada tampilan pesan diponselnya, menghapusnya, dan kembali mengetikkan kata yang berbeda. Kegiatannya saat ini terus berulang sampai dirinya membaca berulang-ulang tampilan kalimat yang tertera pada ponselnya.

 _'Sehunna, bagaimana kabar mu? Besok merupakan hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo, apakah kau tak ingin membantu ku memberikan kejutan kepada sahabat ku itu? Kau merupakan kekasih yang buruk, Sehunna. Kau jahat. Aku membenci mu.'_

 _'Aku.. merindukan mu.'_

Luhan pun menyentuh lembut salah satu icon yang akan mengirimkan pesannya kepada kekasih terburuknya (read: tercintanya). Luhan kembali mematikan layar ponselnya dan memeluk ponselnya seraya memejamkan mata berharap tindakan yang diambilnya saat ini tidak akan membuat dirinya menyesal.

Dan dirinya bertekad dengan segala pendiriannya, bahwa pesan yang dikirimnya beberapa saat yang lalu merupakan pesan terakhir yang menjadi penutup segala kegelisahan dan kegundahan hatinya selama seminggu belakangan ini. Dan dia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

..

..

..

"Luhan oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Irene.."

Keluarga kecil mereka baru saja selesai memberikan kejutan kecil kepada Kyungsoo dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, Kai, dan Irene. Mengapa Chanyeol, Kai, dan Irene bisa berada bersama mereka saat ini?

Sekarang Chanyeol merupakan kekasih Baekhyun setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka, dan Baekhyun mengundang kekasihnya untuk turut hadir memeriahkan acara kejutannya. Sedangkan Kai, dia membantu acara kejutan ini dengan membawa Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan sebelum Luhan dan yang lainnya siap mempersiapkan acara kejutan mereka dan membuat seorang Kyungsoo jengkel dengan sikapnya. Dan Irene, Tao mengajaknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku.."

"Aku sedang melihat bintang."

"Apakah sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu, oppa?" Tanya Irene seraya mengikuti Luhan memandang taburan bintang di langit kota Seoul.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku juga selalu menatap langit saat ada masalah yang menganggu pikiran ku."

"Bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya kepada wanita di sebelahnya karena merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Melihat ke-antusiasan Luhan membuat Irene tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah ada yang salah pada pertanyaan ku?"

"Tidak, oppa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan mu. Namun, lebih tepatnya kau harus menanyakannya pertanyaan tersebut kepada diri mu sendiri, bukan kepada ku."

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Oppa, hanya kau dengan Tuhan yang mengetahui apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mu saat ini. Dan hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tau bagaimana mengatasi masalah tersebut. Kau bisa saja menceritakan masalah mu kepada siapa pun, namun pada akhirnya kau juga akan harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah mu itu sendiri. Orang lain hanya bisa memberikan rasa empati mereka dan juga mungkin saran mereka yang belum tentu sepemikiran dengan mu. Kau yang akan menentukan apa tindakan mu dan apa akibatnya. Kau yang memilihnya dan kau yang akan merasakannya. Kau pasti bisa memecahkan masalah mu sendiri, oppa…"

Luhan hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan wanita di sebelahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Irene sepenuhnya adalah benar. Mau dirinya menceritakan masalahnya kepada semua masyarakat bumi pun mereka hanya akan memberikan rentetan kalimat prihatin dan memberikan saran yang belum pasti sesuai dengan keyakinan dirinya. Satu-satunya cara untuk memecahkan suatu masalah adalah dengan menanyakannya kepada diri sendiri dan yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah kau ambil. Hanya dirimu dan Tuhan yang tau bagaimana memecahkan masalah mu.

"Mengapa kau terdiam dan memandang ku seperti itu, oppa? Apakah kau sedang mengagumi wajah ku? Banyak orang yang memuji ku. Namun, kau pasti bisa mengambil pilihan terbaik mu, oppa. Apakah kau ada acara besok?"

"Ah, tidak.."

"Mau kah kau menemani ku berbelanja? Aku harus membeli gaun baru untuk pesta yang di adakan teman ku besok malam. Kemarin Tao sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menemani ku, namun baru saja dia membatalkannya karena besok dia akan berkunjung ke kediaman Wu. Apakah kau mau?"

"Besok hari minggu, tentu saja aku akan menemani mu. Aku juga ingin mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo."

..

..

..

Langit nampak bersahabat tanpa kehadiran sang mentari dengan sengatan sinarnya yang akan terasa membakar kulit, juga tanpa gumpalan awan yang menampung air hujan untuk segera turun membasahi bumi. Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju salah satu department store sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari subway terdekat.

Dia memang tidak berniat membawa kendaraannya hari ini. Dia merindukan saat dirinya belum sesibuk sekarang, saat dirinya masih bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di perjalanan seraya menikmati keadaaan sekitar yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sudah jarang dia nikmati. Luhan hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan kaos putih polosnya yang di padukannya dengan coat berwarna merah maroon milik Baekhyun, dan juga sepatu sneakers putih kesayangannya.

"Dimana anak itu sekarang? Dia bahkan tak menjawab panggilan ku.." Gumam Luhan seorang diri dengan pandangan yang mulai mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Irene. Saat ini dia sudah berada di lobby salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

Luhan terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai kedua matanya terfokus pada satu sudut yang menampilkan seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan kemeja hijau tua dengan celana jeans sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wanita disebelahnya, berjalan memasuki pintu utama.

Postur tubuh pria tersebut terlihat tak asing baginya. _'Apakah itu Sehun?'_ Luhan kembali tersadar, dan menertawakan dirinya. "Hey, Lu.. sadarlah. Mana mungkin Sehun hanya mengenai kemeja dihari yang mulai memasuki musim dingin seperti ini. Sehun tidak menyukai dingin, Lu. Tuhan.. kenapa aku semakin menyedihkan seperti ini?" gumam Luhan dengan tawa yang dipaksakan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Oppa! Apa kau bilang? Mengapa kau mengabaikan ku? Aku sudah sedari tadi memanggil nama mu." Seru seseorang yang menyadarkan Luhan dari pikiran gilanya akan kehadiran Sehun.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi, hey! Seharusnya yang meminta maaf adalah kau. Aku sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi disini. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan ku?"

"Ponsel ku tertinggal di rumah, oppa. Aku lupa membawanya." Gumam Irene dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Luhan menjentik pelan kening Irene yang masih saja menampilkan cengirannya.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita masuk sekarang? Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk ku memilih gaun yang akan aku kenakan nanti." Lanjut Irene seraya menarik tangan Luhan dan mulai memasuki bangunan department store dan langsung memasuki salah satu toko pakaian dengan nama yang cukup terkenal untuk mencari gaun yang akan dipakainya.

Irene langsung meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja saat melihat puluhan gaun yang terpajang indah di dalam ruangan tersebut. Luhan pun hanya bisa terkekeh dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Irene yang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya.

"Oppa, kau bisa duduk disana dan berikan komentar mu saat aku menanyakannya. Apakah kau mengerti?" Tanya Irene dengan padangannya yang masih sibuk memilih berbagai gaun di hadapannya, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu sofa terdekat seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya seraya menunggu Irene yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Lama waktu berlalu sampai Irene sudah berada dihadapan Luhan dengan berbagai macam gaun pilihannya yang tergantung digantungan dorong dengan seorang pelayan wanita di belakangnya.

"Menurut mu, mana yang cocok dengan ku?"

Luhan pun bangkit dan melihat-lihat dengan cermat para gaun yang menjadi pilihan Irene. Dalam gantungan dorong tersebut terdapat tujuh buah gaun dengan warna yang sama namun dengan model yang berbeda.

"Apakah pesta teman mu menggunakan dress code berwarna baby blue?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih sibuk memilah-milah berbagai macam gaun didepannya.

"Ya.."

"Aku rasa ini cocok dengan mu. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ini. Apakah perlu aku yang membelikan gaun ini untuk mu?" Tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya bermaksud agar tidak banyak lagi waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu Irene lebih lama lagi.

"Kau bisa saja, oppa. Namun, kau tidak perlu membelikannya untuk ku. Tunggulah di sini." Gumam Irene meninggalkan Luhan yang pada akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega karena tak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Luhan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Toko yang sedang dikunjunginya saat ini memiliki banyak koleksi. Tidak hanya gaun saja. Namun banyak berbagai macam pakaian wanita lainnya. Luhan pun terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya sampai pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik tepat di seberangnya, namun masih terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh di antara dirinya dengan pria berkemeja hijau tua yang tadi dilihatnya.

Tampaknya pria tersebut bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Menunggu wanita yang sedang berbelanja akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Akan sangat lama. Namun Luhan terkejut saat pria tersebut memalingkan wajahnya kearah wanita yang datang menghampirinya.

"Sehun?" lirih Luhan lebih tepatnya memastikan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di seberangnya memang benar-benar Sehun-nya.

Luhan baru saja ingin berlari menghampiri dan memeluk pria yang amat sangat dirindukannya tersebut sebelum pria itu (read: Sehun) bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap lembut rambut wanita yang membelakangi Luhan seraya mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan beberapa pujian yang terlontar dari bibir yang sangat di rindukan Luhan.

"Luhan Oppa!" seru Irene yang menyadarkan Luhan dari keterkejutannya seraya berlari mendekati Luhan dengan tiga buah paper bag ditangannya, sepertinya wanita satu ini tidak hanya membeli satu gaun untuk dirinya. Seruan Irene yang terdengar cukup keras itu pun membuat Sehun yang masih saja mengelus lembut rambut wanita didepannya merasa seperti tidak asing dengan nama yang baru saja didengarnya. Sehun pun mencari asal suara tersebut dan menemukan pria mungil yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oppa, bagaimana jika kita membeli cotton candy? Tadi kulihat seorang anak kecil membawa cotton candy di tangannya. Aku menginginkannya. Ayolah kita harus cepat.." ajak Irene yang sudah berada di depan Luhan dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya dengan pandangan Luhan yang masih tertuju kepada pria berkemeja hijau tua yang dirindukannya, namun juga dibencinya.

"Oppa, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Irene saat menyadari Luhan yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Oppa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tidak. Irene maafkan aku, tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan.."

Luhan baru saja membalikkan badannya karena ia ingin kembali menghadap dan memaki Oh keparat Sehun. Namun, tangannya langsung ditarik dan mau tak mau Luhan ikut berjalan mengikuti seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini, dan orang tersebut merupakan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun genggaman Sehun begitu kuat. Akhirnya Luhan pasrah mengikuti Sehun seraya berusaha menyamai langkah besar Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki area basement. Luhan menghentakkan tangannya sekuat yang ia bisa dan hal itu membuat genggaman Sehun terlepas. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Luhan yang sedang terengah-engah saat ini dengan pandangan dingin nan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu? Dia menggenggam tangan mu? Siapa dia? tanya Sehun" dengan nada rendahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun marah padanya saat ini? Ya Tuhan.. Luhan lupa orang seperti apa Sehun ini, bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah dan berteriak sesukanya?

Kau keparat, Sehunna. Aku tak perlu mendengar penjelasan mu. Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun singkat dan langsung membalikkan badannya bermaksud meninggalkan Sehun dan mencoba menerima semua yang terjadi hari ini dengan kepala dingin, dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya jika masih berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Namun, Sehun menahan Luhan dan kembali membuat Luhan kembali menghadapnya.

"Aku tanya siapa dia, Lu!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Apakah kau gila?! Menurut mu kau pantas meningkatkan suara seperti itu?! Bagaimana bisa kau marah kepada ku setelah ku lihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri kau menggenggam dan bahkan mencium kening wanita itu dihadapan ku?! Setelah meninggalkan ku sendirian seperti orang bodoh di taman, menghilang selama seminggu, dan sekarang berani-beraninya kau muncul dihadapan ku bersama wanita lain?! Wah, benar-benar. Aku benar-benar lupa kau orang yang seperti apa." Luhan tidak bisa menahannya.

Sehun seakan tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Namun, sorot mata dan raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, dipikirannya saat ini masih dipenuhi oleh siapa wanita yang bersama Luhan-nya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya pada mu nanti, Lu. Siapa wanita yang bersama mu?"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan wajah tak percayanya dan mulai tertawa hambar.

"Kau membiarkan wanita itu menggenggam tangan mu, Lu? Kau lupa bahwa kau kekasih ku? Kau tau aku tak suka milik ku disentuh orang lain, Lu!"

"Aku kekasih mu? Oh Sehun yang terhormat, hubungan kita sudah berakhir saat kau meninggalkan ku seorang diri didinginnya malam seminggu yang lalu! Wah benar-benar.. Aku sudah tidak habis pikir dengan mu, Sehunna. Karena selama ini kau sangat baik pada ku, aku sampai lupa kau orang yang keras kepala, egois, tak punya hati. Aku tak bisa, Sehunna. Im out.."

Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya, namun Sehun kembali menahan tangannya membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Kau keparat, lepaskan aku! Kau berani-beraninya! Lepaskan aku! Kau keparat, Oh Sehun!" Luhan terus menerus mengumpati Sehun dan memukul keras tubuh Sehun yang bisa dicapainya seraya menangis karena sudah tidak kuat lagi memikirkan hal yang menimpanya belakangan ini, namun Sehun tetap memelukknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Lu.." Sehun terus mengulangi permintaan maafnya sampai akhirnya Luhan mulai tenang, memukulnya lemah, namun tetap dengan isakannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan tenang.

Sehun menangkup lembut wajah Luhan yang mulai tenang dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap lelehan air mata yang hampir memenuhi keseluruhan wajah Luhan.

"Hey, maafkan aku, ini semua salah ku.. kumohon maafkan aku, Lu" Suara Sehun bergetar setelah menyadari perbuatannya yang menyebabkan Luhan, orang yang sangat dicintainya, menangis dengan hebatnya saat ini.

Mata berair Luhan bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan milik Sehun. Kalian bisa beranggapan bahwa Luhan memang benar-benar bodoh karena mulai memiliki rasa kasihan terhadap Sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak tau diri.

"Maafkan aku, Lu, kumohon maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku, Lu, ini semua salah ku.. aku tak akan mengulanginya, kumohon maafkan aku, Lu"

Luhan kembali terisak dan memeluk Sehun erat. Dia tak tau apakah benar tindakannya saat ini? Apakah memilih memaafkan Sehun adalah tindakan yang benar? Apakah tetap bersama Sehun yang dia inginkan saat ini? Apakah dia tidak akan menyesali tindakannya ini nantinya?

..

..

..

..

..

 **Tbc**

 **ah, hiii!**

 **aku bener-bener minta maaf karena udah super duper lama ga update sebelumnya**

 **jadi gini, ada beberapa chapter yang aku hapus karena setelah aku baca ulang kok aneh ya trs aku baca beberapa reviewan kalian yang kecewa karena bikin ininya beginilah itunya begitulah, maafin aku bikin jadi aneh gitu :( jadi akhirnya aku hapus chapter-chapter yang sepikir aku masih bisa diperbaiki, yang bisa aku perbaiki cuma dari chapter ini, maafin aku :(**

 **aku udah sekuat tenaga, yaampun lebaynya, aku udah berusaha membuatnya serealistis mungkin demi kelangsungan ff ini. emang masih ada beberapa part yang masih sama sih cuma kalo misalkan kalian udah baca yang sebelum aku benerin ini, kalian pasti engeuh ada perbedaannya. sekali lagi maafin aku.. aku bakal mulai berfikir lebih realistis dan ya memperbaiki kesalahan aku, maaf :(**

 **btw, sekian dan terimakasih :)**


End file.
